Serena and Edoc'sil
by JeanBoulet
Summary: Eragon and Saphira have gone back to Ellesmera to finish their training, only to find a new friend. A new egg will hatch in Ellesmera, and the inevitable war between the Varden and the Empire fast approaches. READ THE 'NOTICE' CHAPTER!
1. Promise Broken

Serena and Edoc'sil

By: Jeannie Boulè

The air in the Burning Plains was unbearable by the time Eragon had finished his meeting with his cousin, Roran. It was filled with the foul stench of blood, sweat, and—worst of all—death. Stumbling out of his tent with Roran beside him, Eragon made his way to Nasuada's tent of purple silk.

As he passed by his dragon, Saphira, she struggled to her feet and walked with him.

_Are you quite all right, little one?_ Her voice was comforting to Eragon's mind.

He smiled. _Yes. And how are you?_ Eragon looked to her bloodied leg and tattered wings. A Rider from the Empire had attacked them, and the Rider's dragon had mutilated Saphira's leg and wings before Eragon could protect her.

_I will live,_ was her response. The three of them made their way to Nasuada's tent. _Why are we going to Nasuada?_

_I plan to finish my training with the elves._ Eragon could sense Saphira's astonishment.

_Do you think it wise, after we barely defeated the Empire this time, to go and leave the Varden unprotected?_

_That is exactly the reason I intend to go back. _His voice was quiet, and it quavered. _We didn't defeat the Empire, Saphira; we just postponed the inevitable._

_Don't say that, Eragon—_

"No, Saphira!" she was shocked to hear him use his actual voice. "Our struggle is in vain. Galbatorix now has a Rider on his side and worst of all, it's Murtagh!" Eragon's heart lurched at his own mention of Murtagh. Murtagh had once been Eragon and Saphira's ally ever since Brom had died. He had fought alongside them in the battle of Farthen Dûr. But now, Murtagh was the first Rider of the new Forsworn, no doubt their leader.

"And not to mention that Murtagh and I are brothers, born under Morzan, the first of the Old Forsworn!" Saphira lowered her head.

_You have suffered much, little one, but we cannot abandon the Varden at a time like this, nor can we let any thought of failure cloud our judgment._

Eragon suddenly felt ashamed. _I'm sorry, Saphira…I just…I feel so helpless._

Saphira nuzzled his face with her snout. _As do I, Eragon, as do I. _Her voice was soft and gentle. When she pulled back, Saphira said, _I believe we should leave soon if we are to get to Ellesmèra and train before Galbatorix decides to become impatient. _Eragon's heart leapt with joy.

_Thank you, Saphira. I could never do this without you._

_And you do well to remember that._ He chuckled at her comment.

"Eragon?" Eragon turned to see Roran staring wildly at him, utterly confused.

"Oh," he suddenly felt embarrassed. _I must have looked like a fool, talking to myself like that,_ thought Eragon. "Sorry, Roran…Saphira and I—"

Roran held up his hands. "No, no. Don't let me get in the way of a lovers' quarrel." They both laughed together and Eragon punched his cousin's shoulder playfully.

Right then and there, Eragon's heart sunk.

Lovers' quarrel…_Katrina_… Eragon looked away, ashamed. How could he have forgotten Katrina and the Ra'zac after only just talking about them with Roran?

_Saphira…we can't leave Katrina out to dry. I promised Roran that we would help to rescue her and avenge our father's death._

_Yes, my thoughts exactly. But we must complete our training, or at least partly complete, for we are far behind the Ra'zac in skill._

_How shall I tell Roran?_

Saphira snorted. _He is your cousin, Eragon, not mine. You must find the way yourself._

_Oh, some help you are! _He scolded. Saphira snorted again and trudged off to clean her wounds until Eragon gained enough strength to heal them with magic.

Eragon, dread shrouding his face, turned his attention back to his cousin, who was yet again confused. "I…" Eragon had no idea where he should start. "Saphira and I have decided—" Saphira gave a grunt at his suggestion that she had been involved in his decision. "—that we should resume our training with the elves as soon as possible."

Roran's smile faded. "But…you just got done telling me that we were going to find the Ra'zac, rescue Katrina, and kill the Ra'zac to avenge our father! Are you daring to go back on your word!" he accused.

"Of course not, Roran! I loved Garrow like a son would love a father, and Garrow cared for me as a father would for his son! He will be avenged soon enough." Eragon looked away. "And I have my reasons for deciding to go back to Ellesmèra."

Roran laughed mockingly, folding his arms. "And what, pray tell, would those be?"

Eragon sighed. "Saphira's and my battle skills pale in comparison to that of the Ra'zac and their steeds, the Lethrblaka. If we were to resume our training, we could take down the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka without any strain at all."

This made Roran think. After a while, he asked, "How long would this training take? Remember, the Ra'zac won't keep Katrina alive for long."

In a hushed voice, Eragon answered, "One month, maybe two."

"TWO MONTHS?" Eragon winced at the tone of his cousin's voice. "The Ra'zac will never keep Katrina alive for two whole months!"

_Actually, Roran,_ Saphira butted in. _I believe they will._

Roran grunted. "Explain yourself, Dragon."

Saphira glared at Roran with her icy blue eyes but continued, nonetheless. _Galbatorix needs both me and Eragon alive, and he knows that you and Eragon are very close. And he also knows that the Ra'zac took Katrina, your fiancée, to Helgrind._

"So? What does that animal of a king got to do with this?" Roran's tone was harsh, and Eragon could sense Saphira growing impatient.

_Don't you see it yet? The Empire has set a very complex trap for us! If we go into Helgrind with only the training that we have, Galbatorix's men will be ready and waiting for us! But if Eragon and I complete our training, or at least resume it, we will be ready for all of them._

"But how do you know Galbatorix would wait two months for you?"

_If Galbatorix wants me to produce more dragon eggs badly enough, he will not kill Katrina, for she is the bait._

Eragon knew from his cousin's expression that Roran would cooperate. There was a sense of helplessness in his eyes as he nodded.

"Do not think that you can take your time in Ellesmèra. I still hold you to your promise."

"I will be back in, at most, two months, but I assure you that I shall do my best to come back sooner than that."

Roran nodded and clapped Eragon on the shoulder. "Be safe, Brother."

Eragon smiled. "I will. Now I must go to Nasuada and explain. After that, Saphira and I shall leave for Ellesmèra."


	2. Fealty Broken

Nasuada was talking to the Kull general when Eragon waltzed in. at the sight of him, Nasuada straightened her composure and cleared her throat.

"Yes, Nar Garzhvog, the Varden will supply your troops with enough rations to last you weeks. And, if you agree, the Varden would like to call upon your troops when we clash with Galbatorix again. does that sound agreeable?" her bronze skin and almond eyes never ceased to shine, even in the presence of a Kull.

The general snorted. "You have the word of the entire Kull and Urgal army that we will aid the Varden in any way possible, Lady Nightstalker." His rough voice echoed off of the walls of Nasuada's small tent.

"Very well." Nasuada flashed her biggest smile to the general. "Now, if you will excuse me, Nar Garzhvog, Eragon Shadeslayer seems to want a word with me."

The Kull bowed and trudged out of the tent just as two more Kull bodyguards entered and stood, one on each side of Nasuada's desk. Nasuada did not mind the Kull one bit. She had grown accustomed to their company before and after the battle of the Burning Plains.

She sat back in her chair and spoke. "Hello, Eragon Shadeslayer." Nasuada smiled. "What may I do for you?"

Eragon stepped forward and bowed. "I wish to return to Ellesmèra and finish my training with the elves."

Nasuada seemed taken aback. "Eragon, I understand that you might want to go back to your training with the elves, but you must understand my position." She folded her arms. "Galbatorix could attack at any given moment with twice the manpower he had at the Burning Plains, and not to mention his new Forsworn. The Varden have a limited amount of supplies, our men are dying, and if you leave and Galbatorix comes, the Varden will surely be no more." She sighed. "I am sorry, Eragon, but I cannot allow you to leave as of yet."

"With all do respect, Lady Nasuada, if Saphira and I don't get more training and Galbatorix comes with two-hundred thousand men plus Murtagh and Thorn, the Varden will be crushed anyway." Eragon's voice was quiet. "But," he continued. "if Saphira and I go back to Ellesmèra and finish our training, we might just have a chance at defeating Galbatorix."

The Varden's leader looked at Eragon though a tired and weary eye. "I understand your reasons, but—"

"Lady Nasuada," Eragon interrupted her. "If you should be attacked by Galbatorix, have Trianna contact me, and I shall be wherever you wish me to be within the hour." He knelt on one knee. "Saphira and I pledged our allegiance to you. We will not ignore the call of the Varden, and I am only proposing this suggestion for the good of the Varden."

"Nasuada smiled and walked over to him. "And the Varden are grateful for your fealty." She raised him off of his knee and sighed again. "You have the Varden's permission to leave, Eragon Shadeslayer, but if we were to need your assistance—"

"I shall be at your side before Galbatorix can even think to attack." Eragon finished for her.

Nasuada nodded, and Eragon turned to leave. "Oh, and Eragon?"

"Yes, my Lady?" he faced her.

"Be safe." Eragon nodded and exited the tent, where he gathered up Saphira and food rations before bounding off for Ellesmèra.


	3. Traveling

The trip to Ellesmèra did not take as long as Eragon had expected. He guessed that this was because there was not much need for water, given the fact that it was only Eragon and Saphira making the trip. They had left in such a hurry, that Eragon did not have the time to tell Arya or Orik his plans, much less ask if either of them would have liked to go with him.

Although, Eragon was somewhat relieved that he did not see Arya before he had left. Things were still quite tense between the two of them, despite Eragon's apology. In his mind, Eragon thought that it was foolish to apologize for telling someone how you feel about him or her. He had expressed his thoughts to Saphira once, but she had said the same thing that she had said when he first told her how he felt about Arya.

_I understand what it is like to have unrequited love, little one, and it was necessary to apologize, even if you feel that it was unnecessary, for the sheer fact of retaining your friendship. I doubt you would want to stop being friends with Arya just because your feelings for her cloud your judgment._ Eragon had been very mad when she had told him this, so he had closed off his thoughts from her for that day. He could have said very mean and hurtful things about her and her dragon master, Glaedr, but decided against it. He did not like it when he and Saphira were mad at each other, and had no intention of angering the short-tempered dragon. Instead, he remained silent the entire way to Ellesmera.


	4. Mental Attack

Upon their arrival in the elven capitol, Eragon and Saphira were greeted at the great city's gates by hundreds of elves. Among them were Bellaen, the elf who had welcomed Eragon and Saphira into his House; Narí and Lifaen, whom both had accompanied him and Saphira from Farthen Dûr; Vanir, the elf whom Eragon had sparred with during his long days in Ellesmèra; Rhunön, the ancient sword smith who had forged the Riders' swords before the Fall; and Queen Islanzadí with all twenty of her lords and ladies-in-waiting. These included Maud, the werecat, Blagden, the future-seeing white crow, and a maiden whom Eragon had never seen before. Oromis and Glaedr made themselves known inside Eragon's mind.

_It is strange to see Rhunön out of her shop, is it not?_ Saphira commented as she landed.

_Yes,_ Eragon admitted. The old elf barely left her moldy shop out of fear of the outside world. She preferred long hours at home welding metal by her own hand. _But it's good for her to get some fresh air, especially at her age._ Suddenly, Eragon was aware that tightness had formed inside Saphira's chest. _What is it?_ He asked, a worried look painted onto his face.

_That young woman…_ Saphira gestured towards the unidentifiable maiden in Islanzadí's train.

_What of her?_

_I do not recognize her at all. Do you?_

_No, but that doesn't mean anything. She could just be new to the queen's train or something like that._

Saphira snorted. _I do not like her scent. She smells of black magic._

Eragon nearly laughed at her. _Don't be silly, Saphira. Islanzadí would never allow someone to be that close to her without thoroughly inspecting their mind for possible betrayal._

_I was only expressing concern._ She grunted.

_I know._ He patted her shoulder. _I'll check into her mind, all right?_

_ERAGON, NO!_

But it was too late. Eragon had already dove into the young woman's mind. As soon as he touched her consciousness, the girl, whose mind had been engrossed in a conversation with another maid, suddenly was bearing down upon Eragon with her icy-blue stare. It did not seem that she was trying to get him out of her mind, so Eragon looked in farther, but found nothing. Her mind was absolutely blank. Then, it came. Thousands of double-edged swords plunged into his mind and Eragon doubled over in severe pain. The last things he heard were Saphira's pleading cries.


	5. Mysterious Maiden

_Eragon…_ Eragon's vision went from black to blurred to clear and he sat up straight. Instantly, his hand flew to his head. Eragon grimaced at the pain.

_H-How long was I asleep?_ He asked wearily. _And where are we?_

_We are in the Riders' Treehouse, do you remember?_ Eragon nodded. The wooden floors had been neatly kept, and were still their natural pale color. The purple elvish membrane was neatly drawn out to cover the windows and openings to the Treehouse. Eragon sighed as he took in the splendid sight. _And…_ continued Saphira. _You've been asleep for almost three hours!_ The sapphire dragon puffed her wings to show her anger. _You had me worried sick!_

Eragon sighed. _I'm sorry, but I wanted to have a look into her mind. you're the one who said she smelled like trouble!_

_Oh, don't you try to pin this on me, Eragon!_

_I never said that I was—_

_It sure sounded like you were!_ Saphira was very angry at Eragon, and he knew it.

Eragon sighed and leaned against her head. _I'm sorry, Saphira._

The sapphire dragon puffed a small cloud of smoke from her nostrils. _It is I who should be apologizing, little one. I should have—_

_You did the right thing. _Eragon stroked her head. _You sensed something wrong and I rushed into it. I should have been more wary of the minds around me._

_Well, did you find anything inside the girl's mind?_

_No! There was absolutely nothing! That was what I wanted to tell you before I blacked out. There was nothing inside her mind, just a blank hole, but she was staring right at me._

_Hmmm…_ Saphira dropped her head in thought. _We've never come across something like this before, have we?_

Eragon shook his head. _Perhaps we should ask Master Oromis and tell him the whole story._

Saphira nodded. _What do you think happened to the girl?_

_I have no idea. Did you see what she did once I blacked out?_

_Only bits and pieces. First of all, I was too angry to keep my eyes off of her once you were safely put away. She panicked when you blacked out and then she was taken away from the train and into Tiladarí Hall, I suppose to stand trial. _There was disgust in her tone that Eragon had never noticed before.

All of a sudden, they were interrupted by a knock on the door to the Treehouse.

Eragon straightened up and said, "It's open. Enter."

And in walked the young maiden. There was a low, threatening rumble that stirred deep within Saphira as the girl approached.

Eragon gave Saphira his "don't do anything stupid" look and turned his attention back to the girl.

The girl bowed, her long ebony hair falling like a shade behind her. She was perhaps sixteen or seventeen years of age, with very pale skin and ice-blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with black gloves that covered the parts of her arms that the shirt did not, and black leggings.

The girl remained bowed as she said quietly, "I most deeply apologize for my actions this morning, Argetlam. I have been removed from my position as bodyguard to the queen and given several physical punishments. If you find this punishment unworthy of my horrid act, I beg you to speak with the Queen Islanzadí, and she shall arrange the appropriate punishment."

"No, I—"

_You arrogant girl!_ Saphira yelled inside the girl's mind. _my Rider dove inside your mind to find the source of the black magic that surrounds your aura, and I now know what it is. You are a Shade, aren't you!_ The girl's eyes widened, but she remained calm.

Eragon gaped at Saphira. _Saphira—_

_SHE IS A SHADE, ERAGON! I can smell the spirits of the dead that cloud her aura and spoil her scent. Now go, girl, and never come before us again!_ The girl nodded, almost reduced to tears, and calmly walked out of the Treehouse.

Eragon glared at his dragon. _SAPHIRA! Explain yourself now!_

_I have made myself clear to you before, Eragon! That girl is a Shade, a sorceress of dark magic! She has no right to speak to any of us! _

Eragon sighed. _Still, you didn't have to be so hard on her. She was very fragile._

_Shades are not fragile in any way. They only appear to be weak only to turn around and bite you in the ass!_

Again, Eragon sighed and shook his head. They were interrupted by another rap on the door to the Treehouse.

"Enter." Commanded Eragon. Saphira relaxed when she saw that it was only a messenger elf. _What, did you expect her to come back after your threat?_ She grunted at him.

The elf smiled kindly and bowed. "Oromis-elda wishes to resume your training as soon as possible, Argetlam." He squeaked.

Eragon nodded. "I shall be there within the hour. Thank you." As the elf turned to leave, Eragon added, "Oh, and boy?"

"Yes, Argetlam?"

"Do you know the girl who attacked my mind this morning?"

The boy's expression grew panicked and frightened. "Y-Yes, Argetlam…I know of her…" Eragon urged him on with a nod. "She is called Serena, Argetlam. She was the Queen's head bodyguard for the longest time, until the incident this morning. A bodyguard must never attack allies, or he is named unworthy of recognizing an ally when he sees one. Her punishment was fit, sir."

"Do you think so?"

"Oh, yes, sir. It was quite fit. A human should know his place, sir." Eragon lifted his eyebrows.

"A human? She is human?"

The boy nodded. "Of course, sir. Did you think her non-humane?"

Saphira and Eragon looked at each other. "No, no," Eragon answered. "I just find it unusual for a human to be a bodyguard to an elvish queen."

"Yes, sir, many have complained of Serena's existence among us elves. They say that a human should live with humans, and elves should live with elves. But, despite this, Queen Islanzadí still keeps her around."

Eragon was now deep in thought. He waved the boy to leave, and he did. Eragon then turned to Saphira. _How do you like that? She _is_ human, after all._

Saphira snorted. _Do not believe all that you hear, little one. We will ask Master when we see him. Now come, we must go._

Eragon nodded and pulled back the membrane. He pulled himself up onto Saphira and they headed off to the Crags of Tel'naeír.


	6. Back to the Crags

As Eragon and Saphira landed in the clearing in front of Oromis' hut, they saw Oromis and Glaedr, each hunched over a figure kneeling at Oromis' feet. They both gasped when they realized that it was the young woman, Serena.

Her head rested in Oromis' lap, and tears leaked from her sky-blue eyes and stained her pale cheeks. Eragon and Saphira immediately hid behind the hut, as to not disturb the threesome, but overhear the conversation clearly enough.

They heard Oromis' voice first. "Shhh, my child. You were not at fault in this situation."

_How can he say that!_ Raged Saphira. Eragon quickly silenced her.

"M-Master," the girl's words could be heard through her sobs. "How can you say this? I was at fault in this situation. My defenses were too strong for him. I should never have left up that barrier while the Argetlam was in Ellesmèra."

Eragon tensed at her comment._ What does she mean, her defenses were too strong for me? I just wasn't ready, is all._

_Child,_ came Glaedr's low, rumbling voice. _Eragon should have been more aware of his surroundings, as should Saphira have been. I will make a point of telling them this when they come._

"As will I." Added Oromis.

_But as for your punishment, I believe that this was terribly wrong of the Queen to harm you like this._

Oromis nodded. "Giving you twenty lashes from an elven whip, whose wounds it inflicts do not heal with magic…that is a terrible crime."

Eragon suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over himself. _Wounds that won't heal with magic?_

_Yes, there are some weapons whose wounds will only heal through time, never through magic._

"And…Master, Saphira Brightscales…she called me…a Shade." A look of horror shrouded Oromis' face, and Glaedr growled. "Do not be angry with her, Glaedr, she was only speaking what she sensed."

_But still! She should have known better! Could she not sense that you are but a mere human!_ Serena lowered her gaze.

"Please, old friend, do not be angry with her. Saphira Brightscales is a very noble dragon, and also very fond and connected to her Rider. She only wished to protect him. It was only natural that she be angry with me. And, after all, even you, Glaedr, have said that I smell of Shade's magic."

"That is not your fault, Serena. The Shades'—" Glaedr cut him off with a low rumble. Oromis was immediately silent. Then, "It is not kind to eavesdrop, Eragon Shadeslayer." Called the old elf. Eragon froze instantly, then was tugged vigorously forward, no doubt due to one of Oromis' muttered commands. Saphira followed directly behind him, shame filling her posture.

"Of all the low-life things to do, eavesdropping is the worst! I expected better from you, Eragon." Scolded Oromis.

Serena took one look at Saphira and turned to Oromis. "I believe I should leave right now." she bowed to Saphira and Glaedr, kissed Oromis' and Eragon's hands, and left abruptly.

Eragon looked after Serena. "I am sorry, Master. I should never have eavesdropped like I did just now." the glare never left Oromis' face. He folded his arms.

"That is not all I am upset with, Eragon. The girl who you, Saphira—" he averted his glare to the dragon. "—have so rudely caused pain towards, has done nothing wrong in the incident that occurred this morning."

"I never suggested that any of it was her fault, Master—"

"I am not finished, boy!" Eragon was surprised at the tone of his master's voice. "You, Eragon, should have been more aware of the minds around you, and that would not have gotten you into the mess that you pulled yourself into."

_The same goes for you as well, Saphira._ added Glaedr.

"You both should have been aware that there was a great barrier around one of the minds that was around you, and you should have inspected it, not mentally, but physically!" Eragon dropped his head in shame.

"I am sorry, Master, but I was only following a lead from Saphira." the dragon cowered as all eyes turned to her.

_I sensed very dark magic surrounding her, Master. I was only following my instincts._ Oromis sighed.

"I cannot deny that you were correct in your assumption that Serena has very dark forces engulfing her—"

_But you were incorrect to assume that she is a Shade! Do you think the Queen an idiot!_

_Eragon tried to tell me this, but I felt such darkness being emitted from her!_ Oromis and Glaedr looked at each other.

"We are sorry, young ones. We should not have been so hard on you. You were only following your given instincts. There is no crime in that. However, you should get your story straight before accusing people of false crimes." Eragon and Saphira nodded. "Now," continued Oromis. "To the more pressing matters at hand; a new dragon egg has been found in the depths of Du Weldenvarden."

There was alarm in both Eragon and Saphira's faces. "A new dragon egg!" exclaimed Eragon.

Oromis nodded.

_When was it found?_ Asked Saphira calmly.

"Shortly after you left, as a matter of fact."

"Has it been released to the public to find its Rider?"

_Only certain members of the Elven Council are even aware that it exists. There is much fear in this city._

"Fear that the Rider will not be strong enough to fight against the Empire in such short notice." Finished Oromis.

Talk of the Empire brought Eragon's thoughts back to Murtagh and Thorn. He lowered his head. _Perhaps this is not the time to talk of such matters…_he said to himself.

Oromis noticed something was bothering his pupil. "What troubles you, Eragon?"

Eragon clenched his fists. "A new Rider has already arisen."

Again, Oromis and Glaedr locked eyesight. "We know, Eragon." Oromis whispered.

"And do you also know that the Rider is Murtagh, first-born son of Morzan?" Eragon was becoming furious at his master.

They nodded.

"Then I am assuming that you also know that I am Morzan's second-born child, and that Zar'roc has passed to Murtagh!" he could no longer contain his anger.

Again, they nodded.

"Then why!" he cried. "Why didn't you tell me!"

They were silent for a few moments, then, "Eragon, we realize that this is very hard for you to accept, but you must."

_Why? Why must I accept that my father betrayed his fellow Riders, and that Murtagh is doing the same?_ Eragon fell to his knees. Tears began to pour down his flushed cheeks. Saphira dropped beside him and nuzzled him.

_Shhh, little one. Your sadness has been locked inside of you for too long, and it is time to let it outside. It will help you to breathe again._

Oromis knelt beside him and touched his shoulder. "Saphira is right, Eragon. The best way to deal with sadness is to let it out. If you do not, it can destroy you."

Suddenly, stillness stifled the clearing. Not a soul moved. Then,

"It's all right," came a soft, female voice. Eragon opened his eyes to see two huge, sapphire eyes staring back at him. At first he thought it was Saphira, but then he noticed that the voice was very much spoken orally, not mentally.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Eragon had to regain his composure.

Serena smiled and grabbed hold of his hand to pull him up to his feet. She turned to Saphira, who straightened her posture as well. "Forgive me if I have dishonored you, Saphira Brightscales." She bowed. "I meant no harm to you or to your Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer." She turned back to Eragon, who quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

Oromis smiled. "Serena, I believe we should test Eragon's strength. It has been a long time since he left us, and I am old, Vanir is still recovering from the blow that you, Eragon, gave to him the last time you were here. So there is no one left that can match his strength, unless you would like to give it a try, Serena?"


	7. Battle

Serena's eyes widened with what Eragon thought to be fear. "Oromis-elda, do you really think that wise?"

"Yes, I could…well…I could hurt her." a flash of anger sparked in Serena's eyes.

"You could what, exactly?" there was a tiny hint of threat in her voice.

Oromis started to chuckle. "Just get started. Serena, you have your blade?" she nodded and pulled out the sword that was sheathed inside its sheath buckled to her waist. It was a jagged blade, and the metal rippled out in neat, smooth waves. It caught the sunlight "And Eragon…you need a blade, do you not?" Eragon nodded and his heart sank at the mention of his lack of Zar'roc. Oromis drew his golden blade from the sheath buckled to his waist and tossed it to Eragon, who caught it as it came to him. "Now, spread out and dull your blades." The pair moved to opposite ends of the clearing, and Saphira moved out of the way next to Glaedr. Then they both knelt down and placed their fingertips over their blades. They said the incantation, but then Eragon noticed that Serena muttered an extra incantation that he could not make out. When they were both finished, they rose and met at eye level.

_I'll go easy on her. That way, she won't get hurt._ Thought Eragon.

"Now," came Oromis' voice. "Begin."

Eragon lunged forward with his amazing speed, but Serena seemed to be ready for him, because she quickly brought up her sword and blocked his attack. Sparks flew in all directions as their blades clashed. Serena was pushed backwards a tiny distance, but she soon regained her balance and pushed Eragon backwards with her blade.

He recoiled from the blow and sliced the air in a horizontal attack to Serena's waist, but again her speed was unmatchable. She caught his blade with hers and threw it back, causing him to expose his chest. Eragon then flipped backwards and launched a series of attacks that pushed Serena back to her side of the clearing. Serena launched her own attacks that seemed to catch Eragon off-guard. They were all at such an amazing speed, that Eragon could not understand how this girl could be human.

Despite her amazing speed and practically perfect form, Eragon caught her arm and twisted it around, bringing her to her knees. He placed the golden blade against her pale neck while still holding her wrist.

Right as he thought he had won, Serena's legs flew out from under her and kicked Eragon from behind his knees. He instantly fell to the floor as Serena shot up, and brought her blade down on him. Eragon quickly blocked the blade with his own, but was surprised to find it substantially heavier. She was only holding it with her left hand, but Eragon noticed that her power over her blade had increased. Eragon pushed her back and brought up his sword, but before he could even look straight ahead, Serena's face was in front of his, a smirk on her face.

"An opening…" she muttered, and kicked his right hand, which held Oromis' blade. The sword flew upwards, and Eragon tried to go for it, but Serena kicked him in the chest and he was sent sprawling backwards. She then caught the blade in her right hand, her own blade in her left, and crossed the two swords, Eragon's neck between their tips.

Oromis clapped, a smile spread across his face. "Very impressive, Eragon," he and the two dragons walked over to the panting fighters. "You have certainly improved your swordsman-ship skills. Few are able to bring Serena to her knees."

Serena dropped the two blades by her side, sheathed her own, and handed Oromis' sword back to him. Then, she held out her hand to Eragon and helped him up.

"Well, I do hate to fight and run, but I believe I have a hearing to attend." As she turned to go, Eragon took her arm.

"You should not be punished for my mistake. I shall accompany you to this hearing and see to it that you are reinstated to your position and the curse on your wounds be lifted." Serena's face brightened with a gorgeous smile.

"Thank you, Argetlam, I shall never forget your kindness."


	8. Scars of Battle

"Serena," Oromis spoke. "Perhaps you should wash up in the river before you and Eragon leave? I must speak to Eragon for a moment, then you can be on your way."

"Thank you, Master." and she went off to bathe in the river.

Eragon could not help but be bewildered. "Master…?"

Oromis smiled again. "Serena's skills surpass that of any elf, dwarf, human, or Rider that I have laid eyes upon. It was only natural for you to lose to her. If you had won, I would have had to have asked your secret." The old elf chuckled.

Eragon was still confused. "Master, I don't understand…" he sat down on a tree stump. "I thought she was human."

Oromis nodded. "She is quite human, Eragon."

"But Master, she seemed much too strong, and too skilled in magic to be an ordinary human."

"I did not say that she was an ordinary human, did I?"

"Well, no, Master, but—"

"Serena is human, Eragon, but she is most definitely not ordinary."

_Then what is she, Master? What is her history?_ Saphira asked.

Yet again, Oromis smiled. "No one knows, truthfully."

_What?_

"She was found in Du Weldenvarden as an infant about sixteen years ago. We never found her parents, and there was a great dispute to either give the infant to the humans not far away, or to keep her within Ellesmèra. Many wanted to give her to the humans, but then one of our soothsayers told us that the child had two destinies, one of which could be fulfilled. The first was that she would grow among humans and become a great danger to all of Alagaësia and slaughter thousands, and the other was that she grew among the elves and suffer many hardships, but would side with the one she thinks best. Of course, the Council of Elves chose to keep the child. The soothsayer's prophecy came true; she did suffer many hardships, and she has decided to help us by serving as the Queen's personal bodyguard."

"So, no one knows who her parents were?"

Oromis shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The closest thing the child has to a father is I. I took her into my house when all rejected her. I bathed her wounds when she was injured. I gave her my shoulder to cry on. And I taught her all that I could of the ancient language and swordsmanship. Serena was a quick learner, almost too quick, I fear. She learned almost all of the known words in the ancient language, as well as Dwarfish, Elvish, and the words of humans by the time she was ten years of age. By fourteen, she could wield a sword, and by fifteen, she joined Islanzadí's guard. She is now seventeen and can match any elf in skill of the sword or magic."

Eragon listened, not believing his ears. _How can a human learn all of that in a matter of fifteen years? I don't know half of the known words of the ancient language, some words in Elvish, no words of Dwarfish, and can't even begin to match her strength and skill!_

_Do not be discouraged, little one. There must be some component that the elves have not yet found._ She now addressed Oromis._ Master what of the scent of the Shade? Was I wrong? Is the scent not of a Shade's?_

"Serena is no Shade, Saphira Brightscales. We are sure of our conclusion."

_Then why do I still sense a Shade's power inside of her?_

Oromis looked down, sorrow shrouding his expression. "It is not my story to tell—"

"No, Master," Serena appeared behind one of the tall trees in Du Weldenvarden, her hair still dripping wet. "They should know." She gestured to Saphira and Eragon. "They have a right to know."

Oromis nodded. "Turn around." He instructed. Serena did as she was told. She lifted her long, dripping hair and pulled it to one side. Oromis lifted up the back of her shirt to where it exposed her entire back.

What Eragon and Saphira saw made both of their hearts lurch with pain.

Upon Serena's back were three different scars. One stretched from her right shoulder to the middle of her back. Another cut across her lower abdomen. But the one that horrified the both of them was just below her left shoulder. It was a stab wound of some kind, and the flesh was still raw around it. Eragon touched the wound and Serena winced slightly. Eragon jerked his hand back.

"I-I'm sorry…" he stuttered. He did not know what to say.

Oromis let down Serena's shirt and Serena let go of her hair and turned around. She was smiling. "You don't have to be sorry about anything. It was my own fault. I wasn't fast enough, is all."

_May I ask…how did you get them?_

Serena hesitated. "Shades."

Eragon winced at the mention of them.

"Shades are ideal for assassination, so it's only natural that I fight them every once in a while. Sometimes I'm not fast enough."

"How many Shades have you killed?" Eragon asked cautiously.

"One for every scar. Three in total." She pulled out her jagged sword. "This very sword gave me my first wound." She held it on display in her hands. "I fought bravely enough, but Darien, the Shade, was too quick for me. He plunged his sword into me from behind, and it went through, narrowly missing my heart. While he was gloating over his victory over me, I grabbed a sword from one of his fallen comrades and drove it through his heart. When I killed the Shade, his sword was still inside of me. It has tasted my blood, so I feel that we are somehow connected. So, I use this blade whenever I am fighting, and it has never let me down, not yet."

Eragon reached for the sword. "May I?"

Serena nodded and placed it in his upturned palms. It was quite light, and as he balanced it on one finger, the hilt was the exact weight of the blade. A small inscription was engraved along the center of the blade. Eragon could not read it, for it was in a foreign tongue.

"What does this mean?" he asked, pointing to the engraving.

"'Karma'. It is the sword's name." she explained, taking the sword from him and slipping it back into its sheath.

"Karma?"

Serena nodded. "Darien was a Shade created from vengeance. His magic and obsession with revenge made him a Sorcerer of Darkness. Karma was used to slay every one of his enemies; he called that very act Karma: what goes around, comes back to you."

Eragon nodded.

"Well, Eragon," started Oromis. "I believe we are finished, so you may go now, with Serena. Oh, but before you go," Oromis beckoned him closer and Eragon leaned forward to him. "Be sure to ask the Queen about the egg." He then directed his next words to Serena. "You can tell Eragon everything that we know about the other dragon egg, Serena." Serena nodded and turned to go. Eragon followed her, Saphira right behind him.


	9. Small Talk

As Eragon caught up to Serena, he asked, "Is there a way out of here? I thought the forest went on for some time."

Without looking back, Serena answered, "Not as long as you might think." Then she stopped. She had stopped so abruptly, Eragon thought he was going to run into her for a moment. "Here. This is where you come in, Saphira Brightscales."

_Please, just Saphira. You have no need to address me as anything more._

Serena's face brightened with another of her magnificent smiles. "Thank you, Saphira, I am honored."

_It seems she has kept the elves' custom of respect very well._ Saphira commented. Eragon had to hold back his chuckle.

Right in front of Serena, not a pace away, was a cliff that dropped straight downwards and more forest waited below.

Eragon was speechless. "This really is very beautiful." He whispered. Serena smiled again.

"I know, isn't it?"

The setting sun peaked over the treetops in the distance, and set over the land a beautiful amber color. There was an endless sea of trees below, and the cliffs that the trio stood upon glowed like amber stone.

_Well, are we going to look at the sky, or fly in it? Come on, little ones, let's go!_ Both of the humans laughed and scrambled up her hind legs and sat on her back.

"You had better hold onto me, Serena." Eragon told her. "I don't want you flying off." They smiled and Serena linked her arms around Eragon's waist. "Ready, set, go!" and Saphira bounded off into the honey-colored sky.

The wind stung Serena's face and a smile stretched from ear to ear. "I love this feeling!" she shouted over the wind howling in their ears. "I used to ride Glaedr all the time, but when I became a servant for the Queen, I never really had any time anymore. I didn't realize how much I missed this feeling!"

Eragon smiled. "So, what were you going to tell me about the egg?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right! The egg! Well, it was found about three days after you left in Du Weldenvarden. No one outside of Ellesmèra knows about it. The Council is buzzing with excitement. They haven't released the egg's appearance to the non-elven public, and I don't think they're going to. At one of the Council's meetings, they were talking about not letting humans or dwarves even touch the egg. 'We already have a human Rider,' is what one of the Elders said." There was a look of disgust on her face. "'We do not need another.' Isn't that stupid! You may be human, but you're just as skilled as an elf! Who's to say that another human can't be like you!" Eragon could tell that this situation had upset her quite a bit. She began to notice his being uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't notice that I upset you—"

"No, no, I can understand your frustration." He told her. "It must be especially hard for you, seeing as you're much more powerful than any ordinary human being."

"Of course not!" she corrected him. "I do not expect to just be handed a dragon's egg because I am skillful. I'm sure that you weren't the strongest in your village when Saphira chose to hatch for you, were you?"

"Well…" he hesitated, then, "No—"

"Then the same could happen for another person in Ellesmèra." Serena pointed out.

_But really, Serena,_ cut in Saphira. _You are not just a skillful warrior, but also a wonderful person and friend._

"I do not wish to be rude, Saphira, but did not at first shun me?" this made Saphira quiet. "Yes, you did. And why? Because you sensed my Shade wounds, and therefore made the justly assumption that I was a Shade."

_Yes, but I was wrong._

"I realize that, but it still doesn't change the fact that, at first glance, I seem very dangerous. No one wants a dangerous Rider."

"We are all dangerous, Serena," Eragon pointed out. "If used in the wrong way, we can bring about destruction. Morzan was gentle, according to Master Oromis, but, when corrupted by Galbatorix, he was a deadly tool, as is Murtagh. Murtagh is not by any means a horrible person, he just chose the wrong side to fight on." Eragon's expression dropped into a mournful look.

"And that, Eragon, was completely out of your control." Eragon looked up at Serena.

"Was it? I mean, if I had—"

"There is nothing that you could have done, Eragon. Galbatorix appealed to Murtagh's thirst for power, and, by joining Galbatorix, that is exactly what Murtagh got: power. There is nothing that you could have done to change that."

_We approach Ellesmèra._ Announced Saphira, as she landed on the green grass with a soft _thump_.

Eragon helped Serena down from her perch upon Saphira's back. Immediately, an elven servant with white hair approached them with a stern look on his face.

"You, Serena, are not allowed within Tiladarí Hall anymore—"

"She is accompanying me." Eragon cut in. the expression on the elf's face was shock.

"I receive my orders from the Queen, Argetlam, and she is not allowed inside Tiladarí Hall whatsoever."

"Then I shall speak to the Queen out here. I will not enter if Serena cannot." The elf was aghast.

"Y-Yes, sir," he squeaked, apparently petrified. He disappeared into Tiladarí Hall instantly.

Serena turned to Eragon. "Why did you do that? You didn't have to do that for me, Eragon!"

Eragon smiled. "Yes, I did. Your punishment is unfit, and I am going to speak to the Queen about it."

"Eragon—" Serena started, but then the doors of Tiladarí Hall opened and Queen Islanzadí appeared with her train. Serena instantly bowed, her black hair falling like a veil around her petite figure.

Queen Islanzadí was apparently unhappy with what the servant elf had told her, and was annoyed with Serena.


	10. Reinstatement

Eragon and Saphira dipped their heads out of respect.

"What is it that you wished to talk with me about, Eragon Shadeslayer? And may I also ask why you insisted to stay out of Tiladarí Hall?"

"With all do respect, Your Majesty, the subject that I wished to talk to you about is standing beside me." He pushed Serena in front of him. "May I ask why you punished this girl?"

Islanzadí looked confused. "She attacked you, Argetlam, and I have no tolerance for people who disrespect their superiors."

"The fault was not hers, Your Majesty, the fault was mine. I should have been more aware of my surroundings, and I should not have dived into her mind without first checking that it was safe and void of danger."

The Queen started to say something, but silenced herself and instead said, "What would you have me do now, Argetlam?"

"Please restore her to her normal position as head of your guard."

Islanzadí nodded. "But of course." Her gaze turned to Serena. "I hope that you have learned your lesson, Serena. Don't attack anyone that comes into your mind. It could have even been me."

Serena nodded obediently and returned to Islanzadí's side. She folded her arms behind her back and maintained a cold, obedient posture.

"I am sorry for this mix-up, Argetlam."

Eragon and Saphira bowed. "Not at all, Your Majesty. Thank you for reinstating Serena to your guard."

This time, Islanzadí did not answer, just smiled slightly.

_Queen Islanzadí,_ Saphira spoke. _Master Oromis told us that a new dragon egg was found in Du Weldenvarden._

"Yes, Saphira Brightscales. Come, both of you. We must speak in private." With that, she and her train disappeared into Tiladarí Hall. Eragon and Saphira soon followed.

**_okay, this is a replacement chapter because the other one was messed up. i have one of my awesome reviewers to thank for telling me! sowwy bout the mix up, and enjoy the rest of the story!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	11. Dragon Egg

_Queen Islanzadí,_ Saphira spoke. _Master Oromis told us that a new dragon egg was found in Du Weldenvarden._

"Yes, Saphira Brightscales. Come, both of you. We must speak in private." With that, she and her train disappeared into Tiladarí Hall. Eragon and Saphira soon followed.

Tiladarí Hall was as spectacular as ever. Its gardens lit up the night's sky with their unwavering radiance of various rare and beautiful flowers. Patches of violet and red and yellow and pink were scattered throughout the Main Garden.

Queen Islanzadí settled herself into one of the many elven-made chairs, the lords and ladies-in-waiting seated themselves around her, and Serena stood by her right-hand side.

"Please, sit, Argetlam. Saphira Brightscales, I am sorry, but our small Gardens were not made for large dragons to dwell in."

_Then I shall be partly inside Tiladarí Hall, but still be listening._ Just then, Saphira's long neck came snaking out from one of the windows of the Hall and met the party in the Gardens.

Eragon took his seat in front of Islanzadí. "Now, all I know of the egg is what Serena told me. She told me that it was found in Du Weldenvarden a few days after I left for the Burning Plains, and that only the Elven Council, your lords and ladies-in-waiting, and the citizens of Ellesmèra know of its existence."

Islanzadí nodded. "We feel that it is necessary that the public outside of Ellesmèra should be kept of its existence. If the Empire were to discover that we have another dragon egg, Galbatorix will be even more eager to find the Rider of the remaining egg, and also come after ours."

"Or, even worse, try to steal or destroy the egg." Interjected Serena.

"Which is why we must also be hasty to find a Rider."

"Have all of your candidates touched the egg?"

"All of them." the Queen answered.

"Who were they?" he inquired further.

The Queen seemed a bit unnerved by his questions. "The Elven Council, all of my ladies and lords-in-waiting, all of the elven guards, and all of the citizens of Ellesmèra."

Eragon and Saphira exchanged glances. "And the dragon still refuses to hatch for any of them…" pondered Eragon.

_It sounds like me when I was in my egg._

"Have you considered letting other races touch the egg?"

"It has been considered, but the Council and I have agreed that letting any other race than the elves would prove detrimental to our cause."

Eragon clenched his fists.

Saphira could sense his growing anger. _Calm yourself, little one. Don't do anything rash…_

"I am human," he stated bluntly. "And I believe that I have won two battles for your 'cause'."

Islanzadí lowered her head. "Forgive me, Argetlam. I did not wish to upset you, only state that we do not have the time to commit to the new Rider's training as you have had. We only wish to save time."

Eragon calmed down. "I understand that, but when push comes to shove, Your Majesty, you must be prepared to use all that are available at the moment." His eyes flashed to Serena, who did not meet his stare.

_Have you considered…Serena to touch the egg?_ Every single being in the party was stunned silent.


	12. Candidate

"Ah—Well, you see, Serena is…well, Serena is—" started one of the ladies-in-waiting, but she could not finish.

"Very skilled in the elven ways. I agree with Saphira. She would be a perfect candidate." Eragon leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

All eyes then turned to Serena, who was completely aghast.

"M-Me! N-No, I couldn't…! I…I just couldn't!"

"Serena, I thought that you had already touched it. Lord Broëndric told me that you had, but that the egg had not responded."

Serena shook her head. "I never touched the egg." She replied.

The Queen's brow furrowed into a fierce frown. "I will be having a talk with Lord Broëndric about this." She growled.

"How about it, Serena?" Eragon looked at her, his big, brown eyes gleaming.

Serena blushed a bright red. "W-Well…if it is all right with Her Majesty, that is." Queen Islanzadí smiled.

"Of course, my dear." She replied in her cool tone. "You were the first person I asked Lord Broëndric to test. He will be hearing from me about this, you can be sure of it, my dear."

"No, no, my Queen. Do not be harsh to Lord Broëndric. He is under much stress these days, trying to maintain the egg, and he also has many people that he had to introduce the egg to, I am sure he just forgot. Please, Your Majesty, be not angry with him." Serena pleaded.

Queen Islanzadí placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. "You are too compassionate, Serena. Learn to control your emotions." She scolded.

"But of course, Your Majesty," Serena answered quickly and bowed.

Queen Islanzadí stood. "Now, let us go to the Holding Chamber." She then walked out of the Gardens and into Tiladarí Hall, her entire train trailing behind her. Eragon and Saphira lingered behind.

_What do you think of this? Was I wrong to suggest Serena to touch the egg?_ Asked Saphira.

_Of course not,_ Eragon answered. _After all, the Queen had intended to test Serena in the first place._

_Hmmm…I'm not so sure about that…_

_What do you mean? She got angry when Serena told her that she hadn't been tested yet._

_But…suppose it was to cover up the fact that Islanzadí herself doesn't want another human Rider, and believes that Serena may very well become just that if she were allowed to touch the dragon egg? _

Eragon chewed on this idea for a moment, then said, _But why? Why would Islanzadí lie to us?_

_To try and please us, perhaps? I don't know… If she thought that we would be offended by what Serena told us, then why not cover up her own opinions, if it means staying on our good side?_

_You're right…but we can only theorize. We must keep one of our eyes on Queen Islanzadí—_

_And the other on Serena._ Saphira finished.

_Do you think that the egg with hatch for her?_

_Why would it not? She has the skill, the wit, the heart, and the will to make it happen. If I were in an egg and didn't already have you, I would certainly choose her as my Rider._

_But what about what you said when you first met her?_

Saphira dropped her head. _Please don't remind me of that day…I feel guilty as is._

_You don't have to. But, you said that she smelled like a Shade. Don't you think that—?_

_---The dragon would take one sniff of her and think her a Shade then turn her away? Of course I do, but I am only trying to see past that. Hopefully, the dragon will sense what truly lies in her heart and, perhaps, hatch for her. _

Eragon nodded. _Well, we had better catch up to the group. They'll be wondering where we are about now._

Saphira nodded in agreement and they both set off after the party towards the Holding Chamber.


	13. The Holding Chamber

Once Eragon and Saphira had joined the party, Queen Islanzadí turned to everyone and said stiffly to her lords and ladies, "Leave us." The lords and ladies bowed to the Queen and Eragon and Saphira then left.

The Holding Chamber was beneath Tiladarí Hall, acting as a sort of basement. The Queen, Eragon, Saphira, and Serena filed through the door in the floor at the back of the Hall to get into the Chamber. The Chamber itself was made entirely of wood, with wooden arches supporting its ceiling, the floor of Tiladarí Hall, wooden floors and wooden walls. The Chamber ran the entire length of the Hall, its height being their only difference. Tiladarí Hall was much taller than the Holding Chamber, yet the Holding Chamber was both tall and large enough for Saphira to walk in without bending her neck to the point of cramping.

As they walked, Islanzadí explained to them the importance of the Chamber. "For centuries, dragon eggs were stored in this Chamber, until their Riders were chosen." The party continued to walk the length of the Chamber, until they came to a rosewood door marked with Queen Islanzadí's royal seal. The elven Queen placed her left hand over the center of the seal and murmured a few words of the Ancient Language. Instantly, the door slid open and the party filed inside of the Chamber.

This room was entirely made of solid rock, so that it looked like a cave more than an actual room. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling, making it seem even more like a cave. Situated at the very back of the cave was a glass box, and inside this box was a sparkling purple stone.

Guards were situated against the perfectly circular room's walls, there being only one break for the door's path. Each guard was elven and wore a black hooded cloak to conceal their features.

Queen Islanzadí led the way to the square glass box, which, as he neared it, Eragon now noticed that it had an eerie green film over it. When she was facing it, Islanzadí placed her left hand over the enclosure and murmured more words in the Ancient Language. The green film dissipated and Islanzadí snapped her thin, bony fingers together. All five walls of the glass box spread apart from each other, forming a non-touching cube around the purple stone. Islanzadí stepped back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dragons and Riders, I give you the only dragon egg under our control."


	14. The Purple Stone

As Eragon noticed before, the egg was the color of amethysts, and was surprisingly larger than Eragon remembered Saphira's egg to be.

_He will be a big one._ Saphira commented.

_He…?_

_Yes. The new dragon is male._ She heaved a sigh. _I guess I am _truly_ the only female dragon in existence._ Eragon placed a hand on her shoulder.

_We still don't know if there are more. It may be that there are more dragons' eggs in Du Weldenvarden that the Varden and the elves just don't know about yet._

She nodded, but Eragon could still feel her sorrow.

Queen Islanzadí interrupted their moment. "Now," she beckoned to Serena, who joined her by the egg. "Place your hand over it, my dear." Serena took one look at the egg and Eragon felt her heart beat faster and her mind race. Eragon took a comforting step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not be afraid," he whispered in her ear. Serena relaxed and held her hand over the egg. There was a tense moment before her delicate hand touched the smooth amethyst surface of the egg. Eragon and Saphira and Serena all held their breath in anticipation. Suddenly, the egg gave a harsh shudder.

Serena's hand flew back as if something had burned her skin. The egg shuddered again and again and then it finally stopped. The air was silent, but then,

CRACK!

The egg shattered into hundreds of tiny violet shards, each as delicate as glass. Serena watched in almost horror as a small head poked out of the ruin of the egg.

The dragonling's head was about the size of Serena's fist, and his eyes were the brightest color of orange. His shining violet scales were wet with the embryonic fluid that had kept it warm for almost seven years. The dragonling gave a large yawn, revealing two sets of pure white teeth, before stumbling out of the ruin of the egg. His wings were as thin as paper, delicate and smooth. Each wing ended with a sharp spike that was mostly purple at its base, but faded into the bright orange that matched his eyes. The spikes on his back and tail were of exactly the same coloring as the wing-spikes and truly brought out the beautiful color in his eyes.

Serena leaned close to the dragon. She knew what was to come next. She held out her hand and lightly touched it to the dragon's forehead. Upon contact, a bright light burned in her eyes and she was hurled backward.

"Serena!" Eragon rushed to her side while Saphira stayed with the dragonling. "Serena, are you all right?" he lifted up her head to rest in his right arm. Serena sat up with a jolt clutching her right palm. On her palm was a white-hot gash down the middle of her palm: the gedwëy ignasia.


	15. Edoc'sil

"That stung…" she laughed. Eragon gingerly grasped her palm to look at the fresh mark.

He heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. "I knew you could do it." He told her.

The tiny dragon stood up as much as he could handle and grabbed onto Saphira's nose, which was sniffing all around him. Surprised, Saphira drew back, the dragonling dangling from her snout. She shook him off and he plopped down on the pedestal that had held his egg. The two humans laughed at the dragons.

Queen Islanzadí was delighted by the event. "Amazing!" she applauded. "I have never seen such a performance in all of my life! That was truly a once-in-a-lifetime event."

Eragon helped Serena to her feet, grabbing her left hand, as not to hurt her injured right hand.

"So," continued Islanzadí. "What shall her name be?"

"His." All four of them said at once. All eyes turned to the tiny dragon, which closed his eyes and barred his teeth, which, oddly enough, seemed like the dragonling's version of a smile. Serena and Eragon laughed.

"His…" Queen Islanzadí repeated, awestruck that the dragonling spoke only minutes after hatching. "What is _his_ name…?"

Serena looked to the dragonling, who stared intently back at her. _What should I name you…?_ She thought to herself.

The dragon raised it shoulders and then relaxed, almost as if it was shrugging in response to her question.

_Let's see…_ she continued. _I don't exactly know any names for dragons…_

_Just pick random names and see if he likes one of them._ Saphira suggested.

Serena nodded. _How about…Noëstril?_

_No._ answered the dragonling.

_Um…Rikdil? Flangaer? Lorèc?_

_No, no, and of course not. Lorèc is a female name._

Serena sighed and started to pace. _I'm running out of names…_ she told the dragonling, who just stared back at her with his bright-orange orbs. Suddenly, a word in the ancient language came to her. _…Edoc'sil?_

The dragonling straightened his posture. He made his strange smiling face again. _Yes._

**_From Shadeslayer390: i'm sorry my chapters have been kinda short lately, but there's just so many different things going on and not much going on in that section that the chapters are short...wow...that didn't make any sense, did it? well, i changed the name of the story to Serena and Edoc'sil.__ i liked that name better. you'll find out what edoc'sil means in the next chapter.. well, i just figured out how to comment on my chapters, so i'll be adding little blurbs(much tinier than this one...-.-' ) every now and again. _**

**_hearts Shadeslayer390_**


	16. We Need Time

Serena smiled and turned to Islanzadí, Eragon, and Saphira. "His name is Edoc'sil." She announced.

Eragon nodded in agreement. " 'Unconquerable'. That's a…" he turned to the dragonling, who was rolling on his pedestal and making squeaks of joy. "An interesting name for him…"

"Yes. But I believe it will suit him very well." Islanzadí clapped her hands together

"I believe we should introduce Serena and Edoc'sil to the citizens of Ellesmèra. Eragon?"

"Hm…I think we should keep Serena and Edoc'sil under wraps for a while. It will give Master Oromis enough time to train Serena in the ways of the Riders, and Edoc'sil the time to grow before Galbatorix should learn of their existence."

Islanzadí thought for a moment, then said, "Oh, yes, of course. This does make perfect sense. Whatever was I thinking?"

Eragon glanced at Saphira and he knew that they were both thinking the same thing: _something is the matter with her._

As if to break the tension, Edoc'sil jumped from his pedestal into Serena's arms, which was a decent-sized distance from the pedestal. All were amazed at his ability to jump as far as he did.

Edoc'sil squeaked and wagged his tail.

_Well, you're certainly playful…_ Serena told him. Edoc'sil squeaked again and licked Serena's face.

"I believe that Master Oromis would like to know that you have become the newest Dragon Rider, don't you?" Eragon said with a wide smile.

Serena nodded and looked back to her dragon. _You'll like Glaedr and Master Oromis. And I think they'll like you, Edoc'sil._

_I do, too!_ Edoc'sil nuzzled the side of Serena's face and a low rumbling sound came from his throat.

_He's purring…_ Serena thought to herself with a laugh.

"Shall we go?" Serena looked up to see Eragon, Saphira, and the Queen walking towards the door to leave.

"Yes." And they all left the Holding Chamber.

Once out of Tiladarí Hall, Eragon mounted Saphira. "We had better head to the Crags about now." he held out his hand to Serena. She grabbed hold of it and pulled herself onto Saphira's back and they were off to the Crags of Tel'naeír.

**_From Shadeslayer390: okay, so this is the 16th chapter of the book. i'm not sure how long it's going to go on, but, trust me...it's gonna be long. lol. but yeah, sorry again that my chapters are so short. i've been busy with school and such, but now i've got some free time on my hands, which i'm going to devote to my fanfiction writing. continue to R&R! GREATLY APPRECIATED!_**

**_hearts Shadeslayer390_**


	17. Petty Argument

The sky was completely black when Eragon, Saphira, Serena and Edoc'sil landed in front of Oromis' hut. Tiny white sparkles dotted the sky and painted beautiful pictures onto the black canvas. The brilliant green color of the tree leaves, along with the crusty brown color of the tree bark, clashed with the black abyss to create a quite stunning collage of color.

Serena looked up at the sky. "I miss nights like these." Her voice was full of nostalgia as she pulled Edoc'sil closer to her body. Eragon looked up and gasped. Serena glanced at him. "What is it?"

"I…I guess I've never really…looked at the night sky in Ellesmèra."

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I remember, on clear summer nights like this, I would sit under the night sky and meditate with Master Oromis and Glaedr. Of course, I would do the meditating. Master Oromis and Glaedr read their books to keep an eye or six on me." She chuckled. "I was a very rambunctious child."

"Indeed," both Eragon and Serena jumped to see Oromis standing in the doorframe of his hut. Suddenly, there was a large _THUMP_ behind them and all turned to see one of Glaedr's gold orbs looking straight past their souls. Serena smiled.

"Hello, Glaedr," she reached up and hoisted herself with her free arm onto the gold dragon's arrowhead-shaped head, her feet dangling off its edge. "How was your afternoon?" Serena sprawled out on Glaedr's head, setting Edoc'sil onto his feet so that he could walk around. The purple dragonling stretched his legs and yawned.

Glaedr shook with laughter. _You are no different now than you were when you were a fledgling, Serena. Now, who is your new friend who is so kindly using my head as a scratch post?_ Indeed, Edoc'sil was digging his purple claws into Glaedr's gleaming golden scales.

"Oh…sorry about that, Glaedr," Serena picked up Edoc'sil and set him onto her stomach.

Eragon watched Serena with an intense gaze. _She seems so different when she acts like this..._

Saphira noticed her Rider looking at Serena. She snorted and puffs of gray smoke plumed from her snout. Eragon slightly turned his attention to her.

_What?_ He asked, his eyes still fixed on Serena.

Saphira shrugged and averted her gaze. _Nothing,_ she said. _But, I just want you to know…I do not approve._

Now she had Eragon's full attention. _What! What do you mean, you don't approve? Don't approve what?_

'_Don't approve what'? Your being interested in Serena, is what. She is a very…decent…_Saphira chose her words with caution. …_human being, butI do notapprove of her. She is much too...sure of herself...I do not know how to explain it..._

Eragon grunted and turned away from her.

_There's nothing to approve. I—_

_---Would never be interested in a girl like her? Oh, yes, I believe that you would, and believe me, I know you, and i do not approve of her._

_You know, sometimes, you really get on my nerves._

The sapphire dragon nudged his shoulder affectionately. _And that, little one, is why we are so close._

Eragon smiled and leaned his head on her snout. _I think that's so, too._

"So, are you two going to stand out here in the heat all night, or…?" Eragon blinked back into reality. Serena, Edoc'sil, Oromis, and Glaedr were all at the door of Oromis' hut. He slapped himself mentally.

"Umm…no…I'll be right there." he turned to Saphira. _are you going to stay out here with Glaedr?_

_Well, do you expect me to go inside with you?_ She gestured towards the small hut. Eragon rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully.

_Don't get into any trouble…I can't believe I still have to tell you this…_

_Me, too._ she grunted and stalked off to the side where Glaedr was waiting for her.

Eragon walked into the hut and sat down at the wooden table. Oromis took his seat, and Serena, after closing the door after Eragon, also sat. Serena placed Edoc'sil in the center of the table and the three stared at him. Edoc'sil seemed to stare back, and then broke the silence with a high-pitched chirp and a wag of his long mace-like tail.

"So," Oromis leaned back in his chair. "The dragon egg hatched for you, Serena."

Serena smiled and said with glee, "Yes, Master,"

"I do wish you would exercise more caution. Receiving a dragon is no laughing matter, Serena."

"Master, I—"

"Stop. You may have defeated three Shades, but what happens when the eighth, the seventeenth, or the whatever numbered one comes along and you are too maimed to drive it off?"

"Master Oromis—"

"Eragon, perhaps it would be wise of you to stay out of this conversation." Eragon had never seen Oromis so on edge before. Oromis turned his attention back to Serena. "Serena, I love you as a father would love his daughter, but believe me when I say that you are too full of yourself. You think that you can defeat any elf or Rider or Shade in the world, but believe me when I say that you would not stand a chance against Murtagh or Galbatorix. They would kill both you and Edoc'sil with one swing of their swords and one swish of their dragons' tails."

Serena looked down. "I never said that I was invincible." She murmured.

"Oh? Then stop acting like a foolish young girl. You are a Rider now. You may have gotten exactly what you wanted, being a Rider, but that does not mean that you will make an exceptional one."

Serena's eyes filled with tears.

"Now go to bed. You have long months of training ahead of you. Get some sleep." He ordered. Serena nodded, scooped up Edoc'sil, and hurried out of the room. Eragon looked after her and when she was gone, turned his eyes to Oromis, his expression demanding an explanation.

"Why did you speak so harshly to her?" he demanded.

"Serena, as you have, will face more hardships in her life now, all of them harder to deal with than a petty argument."

"She has had more hardships than she can handle already, as you said yourself, Master. She is strong enough to—"

"Serena battled three Shades and just barely won against them. She fought against you, Eragon Shadeslayer, and just barely defeated you, who, no offense to you personally, are not up to your full potential. She has grown too sure of herself, and it is time that I knock her off of her pedestal for now." Eragon sighed.

"I agree that she is sure of herself, but you must admit, she is a very strong fighter—"

"In your honest opinion, Eragon, would Serena be able to defeat Murtagh and Thorn?"

"Well…no. Not now, anyway, but as she becomes strongly connected to Edoc'sil and Edoc'sil to her, they will grow in power, and Serena will learn what it takes to be a Dragon Rider."

Oromis' eyes filled with sadness. "I am sorry that I behaved so harshly, Eragon, but Serena is not meant to be a Rider. Her growing power frightens me, my pupil."

Eragon placed his hand gently on Oromis' shoulder. "Her power will not grow too strong, I will see to that."

Oromis smiled weakly then said, "You, too must be off to your room, for you, as well have a full day ahead of you."

Eragon nodded and stood to leave, but Oromis stopped him.

"Watch over her, Eragon. Please promise me that."

The youth grinned and said in the ancient language, "You have my word as a Rider and friend." And he left.

**_give me yay or nay on this chapter, guys...it's kinda...ify...o.o?_**

**_hearts Shadeslayer390_**


	18. At the Castle

_Just after the Battle of the Burning Plains…_

Rain plummeted down from the sky onto the fields of Urû'baen in turrets. The sky was black and hardly anything could be seen in the howling winds. But, if you looked hard enough, a red dragon and a passenger could be seen flying high above the capitol.

The rain beat against the glimmering scales of the red dragon, stinging him like needles piercing the skin. His Rider clung to the dragon's neck, the rain beating down on his red armor. Attached to the Rider's belt was a large red blade with a red stone in the hilt.

As the dragon flew, he could see the black silhouette of the Castle of Urû'baen against the silky black sky. He flew downward and landed gracefully, despite his many injuries, beside a horse stable. The Rider jumped off of his dragon and took off his helmet.

He was a young man, only eighteen or so, with long, messy brown hair and deep brown eyes.

The youth smiled, and gave a pat to his dragon. _You have done very well, Thorn. Stay here and keep dry._ He turned to go, but Thorn stopped him with an affectionate nudge with his snout.

_Why can't I come inside the castle with you, Murtagh?_ He asked, his eyes full of love for the Rider.

_Because the King will be very angry with both of us for failing to capture Saphira and Eragon. I do not want you being in the crossfire._ Murtagh stroked the ruby dragon between his eyes. _You are too precious to me to—_

_You are too precious to me to lose, Murtagh. I am going with you to the castle. We must face the King together, as one._

Murtagh smiled again. _All right then, Thorn, you win. _He climbed back into Thorn's saddle. _Now, let's get to the castle quickly so that we can have a chance to dry off before our meeting with the King._ Thorn nodded and took off with as much grace as when he had landed.

At the Castle of Urû'baen, Murtagh and Thorn landed at the front of the castle's large steel gates. Murtagh took off his glove to show his palm to the guards. One could never be too careful in this day and age, especially when gaining entrance to the castle of the Empire's capital. The guards, after seeing Murtagh's gedwëy ignasia, opened the heavy steel gates of the Castle of Urû'baen and the first things that Murtagh and Thorn saw were two, enormous, eerie-yellow eyes that seemed to stare right into their souls.

"Sh…Shruikan…" he stuttered. The ebony dragon before them towered high above both dragon and Rider and was absolutely ancient. Shruikan was King Galbatorix's dragon, who roamed the hallways freely and as he pleased.

_You're late._ Came Shruikan's horrible, rumbling voice. His yellow orbs and arrowhead-shaped head snaked sideways to look behind the Rider and ruby dragon. _And you do not have Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales with you. The King will be most upset to hear this._

Murtagh and Thorn bowed. "Eragon Shadeslayer is a formidable opponent. He is not the same human I fought with three months ago. He has been transformed—"

_And so have you._ Snarled Shruikan. _The King transformed you from being a normal, pathetic, weak human into a strong and exceptional Rider. You cannot say that you have not been transformed, Murtagh. You can only say that Eragon and Saphira beat you because they are better as dragon and Rider. You knew from the very beginning that Eragon and Saphira were 'formidable', as you so blindly put it, so you should have trained harder._

"I did train harder, Master Shruikan—"

_OBVIOUSLY NOT HARD ENOUGH!_ The black dragon roared and snapped his jaws only inches away from Murtagh's face. There came a low, rumbling growl from deep within Thorn's throat. Shruikan turned his attention to him next. _Are you upset that I threatened your Rider?_ When Thorn did not answer, Shruikan snapped his jaws in his face as well. _ARE YOU!_

_Yes, Master._

_Then next time, when someone gives you a deal in which your Rider, as well as yourself, dies, do not think twice before declining the offer._ Thorn nodded.

"Lord Shruikan!" a voice sounded from the hallway. The Rider and two dragons turned to see a small girl, about the age of seventeen, at the end of the Main Hallway of the castle. When she reached them, she bowed to each of them, her blue eyes sparkling, then she turned to Shruikan. "Lord Shruikan," she repeated. "You did not take your medicine today. Perhaps you should come with me and I shall administer it?" Shruikan's gaze softened ever so slightly.

_Yes, thank you, Korin. It must have slipped my mind this morning._ The girl, named Korin, smiled and patted Shruikan's side, for she only reached up to the middle of his back arch.

"No matter, my Lord." Before she turned to leave with Shruikan, Korin turned to Murtagh. "My Lord Murtagh, you may come with us to the Dragon Hold so that you and Lord Thorn may recuperate both of your strengths before your meeting with the King Galbatorix, if you wish."

Murtagh smiled wearily and said, "Thank you, Korin, I would much appreciate that." He took one step and suddenly felt very dizzy he tried to catch himself, but something else caught him, instead. Two pale, skinny arms supported him and pushed him back upright.

"Are you all right, Lord Murtagh?" asked a frantic voice. Murtagh recognized it to be Korin's soft, silky voice.

"Y-Yes…" he ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair.

Korin was still unconvinced. "Come. You must get some rest. I will take Lord Thorn and Lord Shruikan to the Dragon Hold once I know that you are in your room sleeping soundly." She ushered him to the winding stone staircase at one end of a hallway that fed off of the Main Hallway.

"All right, I will be fine, Korin—"

"No. I will watch you go up the staircase from here. I just do not want you falling down the stairs, Lord Murtagh."

Murtagh grinned and headed up the staircase.

The staircase led to Murtagh's own personal tower where he could be by himself to think. The tower, like the staircase, was made of solid stone. His bedroom now had been his bedroom when he had been younger, from what King Galbatorix had told him of his childhood. The bed was really just a mattress on a long, stone platform. Korin had made him a large woolen blanket with cotton padding to keep him cold in the winter, and thin cotton sheets for the summer's heat. It was wintertime, so he kept the woolen blanket out on his bed, along with a down feather pillow that, again, Korin had made for him.

Ever since Murtagh had been brought into the Castle of Urû'baen, Korin had never ceased to present Murtagh with gifts that would "make his stay in the Castle easier". Indeed, they had made the Castle seem more like home than a prison, as it had been on various occasions.

Exhausted, Murtagh sat down onto his bed and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	19. The Dream

Eragon awoke in a cold sweat under the bright blue film of Saphira's wing, his knuckles white from gripping her blue scales. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating fast. Why had he dreamed about Murtagh? Or was it a dream, really?

He had had dreams before where he was seeing something that was actually happening, almost like scrying in his sleep, but that had been a very long time ago, when he had first dreamt of Arya. Eragon closed his eyes.

The only difference from his dreams of Arya was that this one had a surprising twist. Serena was in his dream, but Murtagh had not called her Serena. He had called her…_what had he called her?_ Eragon tried to recall her name. Finally, he found it. _Korin…that was what he called her; Korin. But why 'Korin'? Perhaps it _was_ a dream…_

_What are you pondering about, little one?_ Eragon was surprised when he found Saphira's sapphire eyes staring straight back at him.

_I had a dream about Murtagh…_ He could feel Saphira tense. She knew that he got sensitive whenever the subject of Murtagh was brought about.

Saphira lifted her wing so that Eragon could walk around. He got up slowly from within her coils and slowly made his way to the wood-framed mirror in the bathroom of the Riders' Treehouse. _What was Murtagh doing in your dream?_ The dragon asked cautiously.

Eragon told her about his dream. He included vivid details, such as that the rain was pounding hard against Murtagh's armor, and the details of Murtagh's room. Afterwards, Saphira became skeptical.

_Are you sure that it was a dream? You have had vivid dreams like this before, like the ones with Arya, but they weren't dreams, they were visions. Perhaps this was one of those visions._

_But Serena was in it._ He explained. _How could she be in it and it not be a dream?_

_You mean that she was in the Castle of Urû'baen?_

_Yes._

_Hmm. This is very unusual._

Eragon nodded.

_You should tell Master Oromis about your dream._

He nodded again._ Yes, you're right. I _should_ tell him about it…and it's strange nature…but he will more than likely say the exact same thing that you said._

_Perhaps…but nonetheless, he could give you council on this dream, which, I must say, that you are in dire need of._

Eragon grunted and started to get cleaned up. When he was finished, he climbed onto Saphira and they took off towards Oromis' hut.

**_okay, before you beat me up, i only posted chapter 18 because there's an actual plot line that will be VERY important to the Eragon-Saphira-Serena-Edoc'sil thing, okay? this chapter explains part of it, and i will be switching back to Murtagh-Thorn-Korin thing, but not until a few chapters later. . thank you for all of your reviews, they have been very beneficial!. continue to R&R please!_**

**_hearts, Shadeslayer390_**


	20. Another Battle

When Eragon and Saphira arrived, Oromis was seated on a tree stump reading a scroll while Glaedr and Edoc'sil sat patiently by his side, but Serena was nowhere to be found. Oromis set down his scroll.

"Ah, Eragon." He smiled when he saw the young Rider and dragon. "You're here. Good. It is time we get started. Saphira, you may go with Glaedr and Edoc'sil." Saphira nodded and took off with Glaedr and Edoc'sil, who sat perched upon Glaedr's head.

Eragon looked around, trying to see if he had missed Serena somehow. Oromis spotted his confusion.

"She is in the forest meditating." He explained. "Now, you do remember the Rimgar exercises?" Eragon flinched at just remembering the exercises. Whenever he had been in training last, he had had his Shade's scar that threw him into seizures if he pushed himself too hard, and that was exactly what the Rimgar exercises had done.

Oromis spotted his flinch and nodded. "Good. Now recap on all of the exercises you have learned so far, and when you are done, find Serena. She will be able to help you with the more complex exercises, whereas I cannot." Eragon nodded and began the Rimgar.

After what seemed like hours, Eragon had finally completed the Rimgar exercises. He turned to Oromis, who had continued to read his scrolls on the tree stump.

"I am done, Master." he announced. Oromis set looked up from his scroll and smiled.

"Very good, Eragon. Now, Serena should be done with her meditating. Go and find her. She will be able to teach you the more strenuous exercises."

Eragon nodded and took off into the forest. Finally, he came to a small clearing with a white pedestal in its center. He had been here before. This was where he had spent so many hours meditating under the hot sun, listening to the world around him. Eragon was well aware of the tiny ants that marched on the trees, of the squirrels that jumped from tree branch to tree branch, of the rabbits that darted in and out of their burrows, and of the birds that flew around and around the small clearing, circling it as if it were a prey. He was also aware that a very powerful mind was watching him intensely, eyeing his every move. Eragon smiled.

"You were in my dream last night, you know," he told the presence. Serena sighed and came out from behind a tree.

"Was I, now?" she asked.

"You were in the Castle of Urû'baen, tending to my brother and King Galbatorix."

Serena's smile faded. "You shouldn't have had to bear this burden, Eragon. I can tell that it is eating you up inside."

Eragon turned away from her. "You know nothing. Don't assume anything unless you know it's true…then it wouldn't be assuming." Serena was surprised by his sudden coldness towards her. She lowered her head.

"I am sorry…it was not my place."

Eragon grunted. "Let's go. Oromis would like you to teach me the more strenuous Rimgar exercises." Serena nodded and they left the clearing to return to Oromis' hut.

Once back at Oromis' hut, Serena began to guide Eragon through the Rimgar exercises. Although at first he kept falling when trying to bend far, far back, Eragon eventually mastered ten new Rimgar exercises. Once they were done, Oromis held out his sword to Eragon.

"Spar with Serena. You may find it easier this time." He said, very foreboding. Eragon took the golden blade while Serena unsheathed Karma. The two Riders dulled their blades, yet Eragon noted the exact same additional incantation that Serena had muttered before their earlier battle.

"What are you saying?" he asked her.

" 'May your powers be bound'. I don't want Karma's powers to kill you if he should accidentally taste your blood." She answered, turning away from him and heading across the clearing and taking her battle stance.

Eragon moved to his position and took his battle stance as well.

"Begin." Came Oromis' voice, and the two started circling one another.

Eragon gave the first blow, striking to Serena's waist. She blocked it easily and whirled around, striking him directly in the chest. He flew backwards, out of breath.

"Dead," she murmured.

Eragon growled. He regained his breath and resumed circling his opponent. She came at him this time with a vertical attack downward, and somehow it felt familiar to him. Suddenly, it clicked inside his mind.

_She's fighting with a pattern!_ He realized. Serena must have seen this epiphany in Eragon's eyes because she quickly launched a right-diagonal slice to Eragon's right shoulder, but he quickly blocked it. He knew what she was going to do before she did it because she was on a pattern. Next came an uppercut, then and swing to the feet, then an elbow jab. Eragon blocked all of these premeditated attacks easily then started on his offense. As they sparred, Eragon began to notice that not only did she have a pattern for attacking, she had one for blocking as well! He used this to his advantage and when he knew that she was expecting one thing from him, he whirled around and struck her back with his blade. But as soon as the blade hit her flesh, Eragon knew that that move was the most horrible move he could have made.

Serena fell to the ground in pain, Karma dropping from her clutch. When Oromis saw the predicament, he rushed to the girl.

"Move!" he ordered Eragon. Eragon quickly moved aside so that Oromis could be beside Serena. Oromis reached inside his robe and pulled out a piece of leather. Eragon was surprised that his master even owned a piece of the material, for the elves did not believe in killing animals for clothing. But as soon as Oromis put the piece of leather inside Serena's mouth, Eragon knew what it was for. Oromis restrained Serena's arms and ordered Eragon to hold onto her legs.

Serena seized for a long time, much longer than Eragon had when he still had his Shade's scar, but then she stopped. Her breath was short and wheezing, and her eyes were as wide as an owl's. She still trembled, even after the seizure had ceased. Her eyes were filled with tears and she sobbed as she felt the pain start to come.

Oromis gently lifted her so that she was in his arms. He heaved a large sigh of relief.

"Hush, my child, hush. You are safe…hush." He stroked her long black hair and rocked her back and forth as a father would his child.

Suddenly, a large THUMP sounded behind Eragon and he turned to see Saphira, Glaedr, and a streak of purple and orange that flew across the air. Edoc'sil landed softly beside his Rider and nuzzled her. Serena stopped crying and took the leather out of her mouth and moved away from Oromis.

"I…I can't be doing this…I'll be gone in a month…and even though I may be struck in the back many times…I can never go to you and have you make it right… You-You'll be far…far away…I can't run to you for help every time, Master…"

Oromis smiled. "There may be hope for you yet." He stiffly rose to his feet and then helped Serena to her feet. Serena beamed at Edoc'sil, who bounced into her arms with a joyous squeak.

Serena looked to Eragon. "Well?"

Eragon blinked in confusion and then understood. "Dead," he pronounced. Oromis clapped.

"Very well-done, Eragon." He complimented. "You played to Serena's weakness, which was exactly what you should have done."

Eragon shook his head. "N-No, I didn't mean to—"

"It's all right, Eragon," Serena said laughingly. "You did what you were trained to do, nothing more. How could I be upset at that?"

"W-Well…I just…I didn't really mean to hurt you like that."

"Would you stop saying that? It wasn't wrong of you to make that blow. Now come on." When she started to walk over to Saphira, Eragon was again lost in confusion.

"Where are we going?" he asked, following Serena.

Serena gestured to Oromis' sword. "You can't use that sword forever, now, can you?"

Eragon glanced down at the golden blade in his hands and hastily gave it back to Oromis. "Well…no, but where am I supposed to get another sword?"

"We have a swordsmith in Ellesmèra, you know." Eragon nodded.

"Yes, I know that, but Rhunön promised never to make another sword after Morzan—"

"Rhunön has made many promises that she has never kept, and I believe that she would take back that absurd promise if she knew that you were without a proper sword." Serena heaved herself onto Saphira's back, Edoc'sil situated in her lap. "Well?"

Eragon nodded and climbed onto Saphira's back. "Off to Rhunön's tree, then." He told Saphira.

_Rhunön's tree! _Edoc'sil repeated and they took off.

**_hiya, guys. sorry i haven't been updating like i should be, but i've just had a lot of things goin on right now. and sorry that the chapters are so short...' but like i've said before; there's just so many different little things going on that it's kinda hard for me to include it all in one chapter without the neat-freak inside of me going COMPLETELY PSYCHO. so yeah, cont. to R&R, thanx SOOOO much to those of you who've been supportive and reviewed faithfully!_**


	21. A New Sword

Saphira landed in front of Rhunön's tree a little while later. Eragon started to climb off of his dragon, but she stopped him.

_Here,_ she gave him a large, sapphire blue plate.

_One of your scales…?_

_Yes. _Saphira answered. _If Rhunön does agree to make you a sword, she will need to forge it from my scales._ Eragon nodded and pocketed the scale. Then, as he climbed off of Saphira, Eragon began to become skeptical.

"How exactly are we going to convince Rhunön to make us—"

"Nope. Just you. I have Karma, remember?" Serena said, patting the jagged blade at her hip.

"—Make me a new sword? She said that she promised that—"

"She would never make another Rider's sword. Yes, I know that part. But there is one loophole to that promise…and I intend to use it to my full advantage." Serena smirked as she knocked on Rhunön's door, Edoc'sil walking along beside of her.

The old elf, Rhunön, opened the door almost immediately. She smiled. "Serena, my dear, so wonderful to see you." Rhunön shuffled Serena into a hug. "How have you been?"

Serena smiled. "I've been fine, Rhunön, and yourself?"

"Oh, just fine." she reached down and scratched Edoc'sil under his chin. "So, the rumors are true…I had heard that you had gotten a dragon, but you know how much gossip goes around Ellesmèra these days…" Serena nodded.

_She seems nice,_ Edoc'sil told Serena.

_Rhunön was almost a mother figure to me…when she came out of her tree, that is._ They chuckled silently and then Serena turned back to Rhunön. "We," Serena gestured to Eragon. "Need a favor."

"What is it?" Rhunön asked cautiously.

"Eragon's sword kind of got taken—"

"Absolutely not." the old elf turned her back to the two and resumed her metalworking.

"But why not, Rhunön? Eragon is not Morzan, you know that all too well."

Rhunön turned to Eragon. "Do you want a sword, Argetlam?" she asked him, her voice croaking.

"I am in need of one, yes—"

"But do you want one? There is a difference in wanting something and needing it. Tell me: do you want a new sword?"

Eragon looked down. "Yes," he murmured.

"Too bad," she cackled. "I swore in the Ancient Language that I would never make another sword for a Rider ever again—"

"Then don't make one for a Rider." Serena interrupted. "Make one for a friend."

Rhunön grunted and turned away from them again. "There are other swordsmiths—"

"But none can make swords like yours, Rhunön, you, yourself know that." The old elf heaved a sigh.

"I cannot help you. I swore—"

"Never to make a sword for a Rider again," both Serena and Rhunön said together.

"I know." Serena added. She approached Rhunön and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't need a Rider's sword. Just a simple one, to get him to the dwarves."

Both Rhunön and Eragon cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would he go to the dwarves?" Rhunön inquired.

"Yes," chimed Eragon. "Why would I?"

"To have them make you a new sword, of course." Serena smirked. "If you won't make him a proper sword, Rhunön, the dwarves will."

"You wouldn't dare go to the dwarves for weaponry…"

"We can, and we will."

Rhunön grunted again. "Even if I wanted to make a sword for you, Eragon, I promised in the Ancient Language! You of all people should know that the Ancient Language is a binding code of which the speaker cannot break."

"But you made one mistake when you promised, didn't you, Rhunön?" Serena spoke.

"What?"

"You never had anyone witness you say it. You may have said it, but you only promised yourself, not anyone else. Master Oromis told me that if a person makes a binding contract with _him or herself_, then they could break it, but only if they truly wanted to."

"But what if I don't truly want to?" Rhunön retorted.

"Then I guess we're going to Farthen Dûr, Eragon," Serena started to pull Eragon out the door.

"W-Wait!" Rhunön grabbed hold of Eragon's hand. "I…I will make you a sword…" she said with much difficulty. "But only because those dwarves cannot make anything that will last you very long in battle! Now give me one of your dragon's scales so that I can forge your sword." Rhunön held out her wrinkled, pasty hand. Eragon reached into his pocket and pulled out the large sapphire scale. He handed it to the old elf and with that, Rhunön pushed them out of her tree and slammed the door shut.

Serena and Eragon roared with laughter.

"Was that true, what you told her?" Eragon asked.

"What?"

"That she could break her promise? She _did_ promise in the ancient language."

"She said she would make you a sword, didn't she? Doesn't that mean that she broke her promise? So yes, I was telling the truth. Now, the getting the dwarves to make a sword for you, on the other hand…"

"That was a lie?" Eragon exclaimed.

Serena shot him a look. "How many dwarves do you know that would give a _Dragon_ _Rider_, Rider of all that is the dragon, their mortal enemy, a dwarf-made weapon?"

"Well, not too many, if you put it that way…" Orik, no matter how loyal he was to Eragon, his loyalty was to his dwarven brethren above all else.

"Come on," Serena called to him, already seated on top of Saphira. "We have to go back to Master Oromis. He will more than likely have more training for us."

Eragon nodded.

_Will she do it? Will she make the sword?_ Saphira asked intently.

_She will. I hope that we made the right decision…_

_How could you not have? You need a new sword, one that belongs to you, not your father. It was only natural that Serena turn to Rhunön to make you a new sword. After all, hers are the best._

_I know…_

The sapphire dragon stared questioningly at her Rider. _What troubles you, little one?_ She asked as she took off into the air.

Eragon shrugged. _I honestly don't know. I feel so…so helpless lately… I don't like it._

Saphira smiled. _I, too, feel helpless, little one. I feel helpless to save you from a burden that you should not have had to bear._

_Why does everyone keep saying that I 'should not have had to carry this burden'? Murtagh's my brother, not a 'burden'!_

Saphira sighed. _Forgive me, little one. He is your brother, but you are nothing like him._

_Aren't I?_ Saphira was surprised by his question. _We're both Riders, we are fighting for a cause we believe in…we even swore fealty to someone whom we can trust—"_

_But Murtagh chose a different path, Eragon! He chose the path of defending evil, you chose to banish it. You are completely different from Murtagh, Eragon, and never think otherwise._

Eragon hugged Saphira around her neck. _You always do that…_

_Do what?_

_No matter what is going on at the moment, no matter how much pain I am going through, you always have a way of telling me exactly what I need to hear. I love you, Saphira._

_And I love you, little one, never forget that._ They landed softly in the clearing shortly after then. Saphira and Edoc'sil went with Glaedr, and Serena and Eragon continued their training with Oromis.


	22. A Meeting With The King

Murtagh came down the stone steps that led to his tower a month later. At their foot was a petite raven-haired girl. Murtagh smiled at her.

"Good morning, Korin," he said.

Korin bowed. "Good morning, Lord Murtagh," Korin seemed slightly bewildered. She straightened up. "Did you have a good dream, Lord Murtagh?" she asked.

Murtagh smiled again. "Yes, actually, I did." he started to walk. Korin followed him.

"About what, may I ask?"

"I was flying Thorn. I haven't felt exhilaration like that in…I don't know how long."

"Well, then perhaps you should go for a ride today, Lord Murtagh." Korin suggested. Murtagh stopped and turned to the girl.

"You know, I think I will. Thanks, Korin."

Korin bowed. "Then I'll go and ready Lord Thorn for you, Lord Murtagh," Murtagh caught her arm.

"You don't have to use formalities like that, Korin," he said to her. "You are, of course, _his_ daughter. A princess should be treated like a princess, and not a maid." Korin just smiled at him.

"I use formalities, Lord Murtagh, because I feel that people of high status should be given respect. It is others' choices if they wish to call me 'princess'. Besides, a Rider is of higher status than even royalty. Now, if you will, I would like to prepare Lord Thorn for your ride, Lord Murtagh, while you are in conference with the King."

"King Galbatorix wants to speak with me?"

Korin nodded.

"Is he still angry with me for my failure last month?"

"As far as I know, no, the King is no longer angry with you. But, you should, however, exercise precaution. He would like you to go on a mission to find a girl that disappeared seventeen years ago. You will have to ask him for the rest of the information." She bowed again. "Lord Thorn will be ready for you when you return, Lord Murtagh." She turned around and jumped almost sky-high when she saw an enormous set of golden eyes. Korin giggled. "Lord Shruikan, you frightened me,"

_For that I am sorry, but I would like my medicine now, please._ Korin nodded. Shruikan shot Murtagh a cold glare before turning back to Korin. She touched Shruikan's forehead and led him down the long, golden hallway of Urû'baen Castle.

"Poor Lord Shruikan," Korin whispered. "You are getting so old, aren't you, my lord? It pains me to see you suffer." Shruikan's cold gaze softened.

_I will be fine, Korin, just as soon as I take my medicine._

"Right away, Lord Shruikan," she said before she and the large ebony dragon turned the corner to go to the Dragon Hold.

Murtagh sighed. Korin was King Galbatorix's daughter, but she had been treated like a maid her entire seventeen years of life that she hardly acted like the princess that she was. Murtagh sighed again and began his way to the Throne Room.

Once he reached the large, wooden doors of the Throne room, he pushed them open.

The Throne Room was ten stories high with arches that held up the ceiling. Stain-glass windows bore pictures that depicted various battle scenes, all with at least one dragon in its picture. At the very back of the Throne Room was King Galbatorix's throne. It was a simple throne, made of common stones and was lined with purple silk for comfort. Next to the throne was a stone-carved birdbath that was filled with water. On his throne was King Galbatorix himself.

Murtagh knelt in the presence of the King.

"Your daughter tells me that you wish to speak with me?" the King rose from his seat to walk to one of the stained-glass windows. It depicted a man riding a jet-black dragon, whose mouth was spitting flames upon a village. Galbatorix traced the outlining of the dragon.

"We are running out of time, Murtagh," Galbatorix said in his gruff tone. "The Varden have already crushed us once, and, due to your incompetence, we have yet to capture Eragon and Saphira."

"What would you have me do, my King?"

Galbatorix looked to the floor. "I have reason to believe that the Varden and the elves have discovered a new dragon egg. I also believe that it has hatched." He turned to Murtagh. "I need you to retrieve this Rider and her dragon and bring them back here."

Murtagh looked up at the King with bewilderment. " 'Her', my Lord? A woman?"

"Yes, Murtagh," Galbatorix growled, trudging back to his throne. "A woman. I do not like it any more than you do, but we cannot allow the enemy to have another dragon and Rider."

"Have you seen it in a dream, my Lord?"

"I have seen it, but only in the birdbath."

"And who is this woman, my Lord?" Galbatorix gestured for Murtagh to come nearer, and he obeyed. The King turned to the birdbath on his left and murmured a few words in the Ancient Language. Suddenly, a picture of a woman started to form. Murtagh gasped.

"Th-This is…!"

"I have not told Korin, and under no circumstances are you to tell her." he ordered. Murtagh could feel the command pulsing through his veins. Galbatorix had complete control over him, and it was times like these that made Murtagh wish that he had never told the King his true name. "This child's name is Serena. She is Korin's elder sister. My blood pulses through her veins just as it does through Korin."

"My lord…may I ask…how did she become associated with the elves?" Murtagh was cautious in his questioning.

Galbatorix's gaze lowered. "When Serena and Korin were born, it was bad luck to have twins. So, their mother, Blaire, and I chose to give one of them up. I did not want either of the children, but Blaire had always wanted a little girl, so she kept one and gave the other to the Ra'zac. Soon after we gave the first-born child to the Ra'zac to be killed, Blaire died of an illness. It was believed that Korin would not last a week, being the smallest of the twins, but she survived. I had no idea that Serena was alive until only one month ago, when Shruikan told me that he felt the presence of another dragon. I scryed for the dragon and saw Korin's face holding it. It was then that I knew that the child that I had given to the Ra'zac had survived somehow."

"How, my lord? How did she survive?"

"The Ra'zac had every intention of devouring her, but for some reason, they did not. Instead, they left her in Du Weldenvarden to starve to death. I do not know why they did not eat her. The leader of the Ra'zac only told me that he had felt a disturbing presence from the child and did not wish to 'intervene with fate.'"

" 'Intervene with fate'?" Murtagh repeated.

"Getting back to the point," the King grew serious once again. "Bring her back to Urû'baen Castle, with or without her consent."

"Sir, I do not know where she is, let alone how to get to her."

"More than likely she is training with the elves. If I knew where it was, Murtagh, I would not be sending you, but going myself. She will show herself in due time. Her dragon is not nearly big enough to ride in just one month, so you need not worry about her traveling far distances. She will more than likely be traveling on foot with another companion, hopefully, an elf." Galbatorix saw Murtagh slipping from reality. "Murtagh," the King said loudly. "Is there something on your mind?"

"My lord…" he started. "Is it possible that Serena could be getting help from…another Rider…perhaps…Eragon?" the King sat back in his throne.

"I would not be concerned with Eragon at the moment, Murtagh. Your connection with the boy is clouding your judgment. Remember, your only loyalty is to me." Murtagh nodded and stood.

"I shall now take my leave."

"Scry for Serena daily to see if she has moved out of contact with the elves. If so, locate her and pick her up immediately. Report back here as soon as you have her in your custody."

"Yes, Sire." Murtagh bowed and took his leave.

As he walked through the halls of Urû'baen castle to the Dragon Hold, Murtagh began to think.

_So,_ he thought. _Korin has an older sister…Serena was her name, I think. Korin has barely any power at all, and Serena, I have never experienced her power, if any, before, so I cannot be one to judge. After all, at first glance, Eragon seemed pretty puny…but he is very strong…_

_What are you pondering on, Murtagh?_ Thorn's voice startled Murtagh.

_Thorn…you surprised me… Where are you?_

_The Dragon Hold. Korin just made Shruikan and me the best cooked egg. You must try some when you reach us._

_No, thank you. I only want to get out of Urû'baen._

Thorn seemed worried now. _Is something bothering you, Murtagh?_

_No, Thorn, nothing is bothering me!_ Murtagh snapped.

_What's wrong?_ The ruby dragon demanded. Murtagh sighed.

_I told you, nothing!_

_You can't hide anything from me, Murtagh. We're one, or have you forgotten already?_ Thorn's voice cut through Murtagh and suddenly made him feel guilty.

_I'm sorry, Thorn…I just have a lot on my mind today…_

_Eragon?_

Murtagh grunted._ Yes, Eragon. Can we please change the subject?_

_What is our mission?_ Thorn asked quickly.

Murtagh explained their mission to his dragon. Afterwards, Thorn seemed interested.

_So Korin has a sister?_

_That's what I said…_

_Serena?_

_Yes. _

_And her dragon's name?_

_How should I know? I've only seen her in King Galbatorix's birdbath._

_Does she look exactly like Korin?_

_They're twins, aren't they? Use your common sense, Thorn._ Murtagh was nearing the Dragon Hold.

_Not all twins are identical. _You_ use your common sense, and stop snapping at me like that. It's not my fault that you are having a hard time coping with your brother._

Murtagh stormed into the Dragon Hold and stomped over to Thorn. He looked him in the eyes.

"You have no right talking about that!" he yelled in the dragon's face.

_I have every right to talk about it, Murtagh! In a way, he's my brother, too, and I am seriously worried about you right now. This is really getting to you, much worse than I thought it would, and I'm scared for you._

Murtagh lowered his head. _I don't know how to cope with this, Thorn. I can't run away from it, I can't face him, and I certainly can't talk to anyone about it—_

Thorn snorted.

_---Who knows what I'm going through._ He added.

_You mean a human…_

_Yes,_ Murtagh agreed. _A human. I need a human to talk to…but everyone that I know is under close watch of the King, and he must never know about this._

_Why not try talking to Korin?_

_She's the King's daughter, Thorn. No one is under more closer watch than she is. He scries her every night before he goes to bed and every morning when he wakes up._

Thorn cocked an eyebrow. _And you know this…how?_

_Korin may be a bubblehead, but she's not stupid. She knows when she's under magical watch, and sometimes she comes to me to have me check it out._

_Oh…well, what about talking to her now?_

_Shruikan's here and he's like her personal bodyguard. _

_He'll be gone soon, look. _Sure enough, Shruikan had just turned the corner out of the Dragon Hold. _Now talk to her. I will go busy myself somewhere else._

_You're acting as if I am attracted to her and I am speaking to her about my feelings for her._

_I never knew that you had feelings for her. Maybe King Galbatorix _should_ keep scrying her._ Thorn joked. Murtagh punched him sportingly.

_Cut it out._

Suddenly, they heard a soft giggle coming from the corner of the Dragon Hold. Korin was in the corner cooking eggs on a small stove. She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing too hard. When she realized that both Murtagh and Thorn were watching her, she laughed nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Murtagh, but you two are just so funny when you get together…" she started to giggled again.

Murtagh and Thorn looked at each other and then back to Korin. Thorn addressed Murtagh again.

_Talk to her. You need someone to talk to, and she is the perfect person to talk to._

Murtagh nodded as Thorn wandered off further into the Dragon Hold.

"Korin?" Murtagh called.

"Hm?" Korin answered without looking up from her cooking.

"Could I talk to you about something?" Korin stopped what she was doing to just stare at Murtagh.

"Talk to me…? About what?" she dumped a small cup of water onto her small fire and turned her full attention to the young Rider.

Murtagh sighed. "I don't know… You've always been…just…there for me when I needed someone to make me feel better, and now…I want your opinion on something…"

"Okay," Korin smiled and nodded. "What is it?"

"Was it wrong of me to tell Eragon that he was my younger brother?"

Korin froze. Her smile faded. "I think that he had a right to know."

"But it seems to have upset him… Every time I scry him—" Murtagh stopped in mid-sentence.

"You scry Eragon?" Korin asked. When he did not answer, Korin repeated the question. "Murtagh, do you scry Eragon?" slowly and reluctantly, Murtagh nodded. Korin groaned. "Murtagh, this isn't good for you. All you're doing is hurting yourself. Dwelling on the people whom you trusted and now have betrayed you…it's not good for you."

"Did he betray me…or did _I_ betray _him_?"

"No," Korin touched his arm affectionately. "_He_ was the one who took up arms against the King. _He_ was the one who wanted to kill you because you were doing what is right: fighting for the good of the Empire. There is no shame in fighting for what you believe in, Murtagh. There should be more that follow your example. So your answer is no, you did not betray him. And no, it was not wrong of you to tell Eragon that you were brothers by blood. He may be blood-related to you, Murtagh, but there is no one in this world that cares for you more than Thorn does. _He_ is your real brother, Murtagh, not the one who tried to kill you because you were fighting for the good of the Empire."

Murtagh smiled and moved closer to Korin. "Thank you, Korin." She looked deeply into his soft, chocolate-brown eyes. "You told me just what I needed to hear." He stroked her warm cheek and gently kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered again, before walking out of the Dragon Hold, Thorn closely at his heels.


	23. Castle Talk

Thorn was all set to fly. Korin had given him something to eat and he even had on his saddle. Once they were out of the castle, Thorn turned to Murtagh.

_What was that about?_ He asked.

_What was what about?_ Murtagh replied, not looking back to his dragon.

_Don't play dumb with me. Why did you kiss Korin like that?_

Murtagh shrugged. _It was a thank you, nothing more._

_Uh huh…_

_What is that supposed to mean? I just thought that I should thank her._

'_Thank you' would have done just nicely!_

_And I did say thank you, didn't I? _

_Then why did you kiss her?_

_This is fruitless, Thorn. What do you expect to gain from grilling me like this?_

_I just want a simple answer—_

_And I just want to get out of Urû'baen. Can we please go for a ride now?_ Thorn grunted and Murtagh climbed into the saddle. Thorn crouched low to the ground and launched into the air.

All the events of Murtagh's dream came flooding back to him. The exhilaration was back, and he thrived on it. The wind stung his face, but he did not care. This was what Murtagh loved about flying.

_Isn't it wonderful, Thorn? To not be chained to the castle anymore… To fly free, out of Urû'baen._

_It is wonderful, I must admit._ Thorn took in the clean, fresh air. Then he asked, _So, was Korin able to help you?_

Murtagh looked down. _Somewhat. She helped me in some ways, but she still doesn't know that I don't want to fight for the Empire. I don't want to be pitted against my brother. And she can never know this. No matter how much I want to tell someone, they can never know._

I _can know,_ Thorn pointed out.

_Well, of course, we share the same mind now. _You_ I can trust, but I'm not so sure about Korin. She has been raised to believe that King Galbatorix knows what's right, that those who oppose him are the enemy… Besides, Galbatorix would know my true feelings if I even mentioned them to her._

_Hm…yes, I see your point._ Thorn changed the subject. _So, how do we know for sure that this Serena has a dragon?_

_Shruikan sensed another dragon's presence._

_Yes, but it could just be that another dragon flew into his radar. We do not know for sure if another dragon has hatched for Serena. _

_Still, as much as I oppose it, we have to trust Shruikan's instinct on this._

_Oh, how I hate having to rely on that snake—_

_Thorn, not now._ Murtagh silenced his dragon._ We never know when the King is watching us._

Thorn nodded._ Too true,_ and he was silent.

Then, _How powerful would you say that Serena is? _Murtagh wondered.

_Well, she _is_ the daughter of the most powerful man in all of Alagaësia, so I would say that she is _very_ powerful._

_Yes, _Murtagh agreed._ Not to mention that the elves are teaching her. She could be very powerful._

_Then again,_ Thorn continued to ponder. _Korin is also the King's daughter, yet she has only the knowledge of simple spells to defend herself. She has no idea how to use a sword, and she rushes into arguments with anyone._

_My thoughts, exactly. So, in short, we have absolutely no idea of how well trained this Serena will be, but we can only hope that she is not in the presence of another Rider._

_Also known as Eragon._

Murtagh glared at the ruby dragon, which smirked in reply.

_I think we should head back, Murtagh. We must scry Serena again. _Thorn started to circle back to Urû'baen Castle.

_Won't she know that we're scrying for her? Korin knows only basic magic, but she realized that her father was scrying her right away._

_We can only hope that we are more advanced that she is, and pray that we are sneakier than the King in our scrying. _

Thorn landed. Murtagh took him back to the Dragon Hold, where he had hoped to find Korin, but she had gone already. With a sigh, Murtagh left the Dragon Hold and went up to his stone tower.

Once in his room, Murtagh poured some water from the small pond next to his bed into a stone basin. He murmured some words in the ancient language and the water began to ripple. Murtagh looked deeply into the basin and saw the ripples transform into the picture of a sleeping girl. Suddenly, the girl's eyes flashed open and stared straight through the water and burned through Murtagh's soul. He could not break her icy-blue stare. The girl said a few words and held up her hand. Immediately, Murtagh was hurled backwards, the stone basin shattering into a million pieces.

_Wh-What was that? _Murtagh thought, trying to gather himself together.

_Murtagh!_ Thorn shouted inside Murtagh's mind. _What happened? Are you all right?_

_I'm fine,_ he assured Thorn, thankful that his dragon was worried for him. _She just caught me off-guard, is all…but what was that…? _

_I'm coming to you._

_Meet me in front of the King's Throne Room. I need to report this._

Murtagh could feel the dragon's agreement and knew that Thorn was on his way. Murtagh stood up, brushed himself off, and headed for the Throne Room.

Once he was at the large, rosewood doors of the Throne Room, Murtagh saw Thorn rushing to him. Thorn looked Murtagh up and down for injuries.

_Are you sure that you are all right? Did it hurt you in any way?_ The Rider laughed at his dragon and rubbed him in-between his eyes.

_I'm sure I'm fine, Thorn. But thank you for your concern._ His face grew stern as he faced the rosewood doors of the Throne Room. _Let's go._ Thorn nodded and they entered the Throne Room.

Galbatorix sat on his throne, Shruikan lying down at his side. Both Murtagh and Thorn were surprised to see Korin in the room, apparently conversing with her father. Once the King laid eyes on Murtagh, he held up his hand to silence his daughter. He said a few more words to her and waved her to leave. Korin stood and turned around. Murtagh gasped as he saw her on the verge of tears.

"Korin, are—" he started, but the small girl interrupted him.

"King Galbatorix will see you now, my lord." She bowed to him and then to Thorn, and she was gone.

Murtagh took one look at the King and decided that he would ignore Korin's behavior for now. He approached the King.

"My lord," he began, kneeling. "I scryed for Serena, as you wished, but as I saw her sleeping, she woke up and looked back at me through the water, as if she were right in front of me."

Galbatorix stroked his black goatee. "Did she do anything else?"

Murtagh nodded. "Yes, my lord. She held up her hand and sent me flying against the wall." This time, Galbatorix was interested.

"Do you mean that she used magic through the scrying bowl?"

"Yes, my lord. I saw it myself."

"Do you swear to it in the ancient language?" Murtagh was confused at the King's urgency.

"Yes, I do, my lord." He said in the ancient language. Galbatorix leaned back in his chair, his eyes wild with…dare he think it…fear?

"My lord—"

"Go after Serena. Reach out with your mind and try to sense her. I do not care how long it takes you, find her!" the king slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair. Shruikan was aroused from his relaxing position and sat up straight. Murtagh nodded obediently and left the room, Thorn by his side.

Once they were gone, Shruikan turned to his Rider.

_What does this mean, Galbatorix?_

_It means, my friend, that we must hurriedly find the last Dragon Rider. If we do not, the Empire may be at the mercy of a terribly powerful force._

_Then, may I propose, sire that we rebut with an equally powerful force? _Galbatorix looked up at the ebony dragon, bewilderment painted upon his face.

_You would let _her_ touch the egg, Shruikan? She is only a child._ He said coldly and looked away.

_You said yourself, Sire, that we are running out of time. We must find the next Dragon Rider, and _she _may be the only one that the egg will hatch for. _

Galbatorix nodded. _You're right, Shruikan. We have no more time to waste. Bring her here. The egg must hatch _tonight_, or I'm afraid that my other daughter will be sitting upon this throne, rather than I._

_You must not think like that, Galbatorix. None can oppose you. You have divine right to rule, or else you would not be ruling at this moment._ Shruikan started across the room to the doors. _I will bring Korin to you—_

_No. Bring her to the Hatching Room. _

_You would not be there to see the egg hatch for your own daughter?_

Galbatorix looked away. _I have no need to see it hatch, only to know of its hatching. Have Murtagh witness the hatching, if it does happen, and have him report it to me._

Shruikan nodded. _Yes, Sire._ And he left the Throne Room, leaving Galbatorix alone on his throne.

Outside the Throne Room, Murtagh and Thorn began to discuss that day's happenings.

_So we are supposed to just fly around and search for this Serena character, not knowing a clue where she is?_

_Well, we know that she's somewhere with the elves..._

_Oh, that's a very good start. Let's check around all of the places that Galbatorix thinks where the elves are...Oh, wait, we'd have to cover THE ENTIRETY OF ALAGAESIA!_

_It doesn't matter, Thorn. We have to do it, no matter what we may think about it._ Suddenly, Shruikan came bursting through the rosewood doors of the Throne Room. He turned his golden stare to Murtagh.

_Go to Korin and tell her to meet me in the Hatching Room._

Murtagh raised his eyebrows.

"Is...Is Korin going to--"

_It doesn't concern you!_ The ebony dragon snapped. _Just bring her to the Hatching Room in a half an hour. I will be waiting for you, so be sure that you are not late._ With that, Shruikan strut off in the direction of the Hatching Room, and Murtagh and Thorn headed, without question, to the Dragon Hold, where Korin would undoubtedly be.


	24. A Reason To Cry

The Dragon Hold was a spherical extension off of the Main Hallway. Its doors were pure metal, and when opened, looked into a purple mesh globe-shaped room. Large metal doors dotted the purple mesh, some up very high with their own platform in front of the door, others on the floor of the globe. One room on the ground was without a door; the kitchen. The kitchen was much smaller than the actual rooms of the Dragon Hold, for it was only Korin who cooked in it.

As Murtagh and Thorn made their way to the kitchen to look for Korin, Murtagh suddenly stopped.

_What is it?_ Thorn asked his Rider.

_Shhh…_ Murtagh pointed to the floor. A soft sobbing sound came from under the purple mesh floor. Murtagh bent down and felt around the floor until he found a small knob. He pulled up on the knob and a compartment underneath the Dragon Hold was revealed. Inside, Korin sat, curled up into a ball, sniffling quietly. Murtagh knelt down to Korin's level and held out his hand. "Come on," he urged. "You can't stay down there forever. Shruikan wants Thorn and me to take you to the Hatching Room."

Korin looked up at Murtagh with her two big, sparkling sapphire-blue eyes. She shook her head and gently pushed his hand away from her. Murtagh sighed.

"All right, then," he sat down. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Lord Murtagh, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but you really needn't do anything. I'm perfectly fine…"

Murtagh leaned closer to Korin and smiled. "You were never good at lying, so there's no reason for you to start being good now." he leaned back. "Do I have to guess what's wrong, or will you tell me?"

Korin looked down. "King Galbatorix wishes me to leave Urû'baen."

_I figured as much,_ Murtagh said to Thorn.

_We knew that he was bound to do it some time, what with the war and all._ Thorn answered.

"Where does he want you to go?" questioned Murtagh.

"He wants me to get out of Alagaësia!" she cried. "Go to a completely different continent!"

Murtagh nodded. "But why would you want to stay here?" Korin seemed surprised by his question and looked up at him with curious eyes.

"W-Well…" she lowered her gaze. "I suppose that I don't really know…"

"If you were my daughter," Murtagh started. "I would want you out of Urû'baen as well. The King knows full too well that the Varden will come for him at Urû'baen at some point. He doesn't want you to get hurt, is all—"

"When has he ever cared about me?" Korin screamed. "All my life, King Galbatorix has taught me to hold my tongue when in a man's presence, to do everything for someone of higher status, even if it proved to be too much for me. I have done tedious tasks for him, and he has never once cared about me!" Murtagh lifted her chin up to his eye level.

"King Galbatorix isn't one to show that he cares for someone. King Galbatorix may be the most powerful man in all of Alagaësia, but he is not without his weaknesses. You are the greatest of them, Korin. Not too many people know of your existence, and I believe that he wants to keep it that way."

"I know why he keeps me a secret to the public, it's just how he protects himself. But does he not think that I care about him? Does he not care that I don't want him to get himself killed? He can act so childish sometimes, that I just want to…" Korin sighed. "I'm being selfish again, aren't I?"

"What? How?"

"I don't want King Galbatorix to defend the Empire that he worked so hard to shape and strengthen because I don't want him to be killed. I'm being selfish."

"You're being a daughter. It's normal." Murtagh stood and held out his hand again. "Now, we have to go. Shruikan is waiting, and I don't want him to be angry with me again."

Korin took his hand and climbed out of the small chamber. "King Galbatorix wants me in the Hatching Room? Why?"

"Shruikan won't tell me, as always." Murtagh sighed and pulled her along behind him out of the Dragon Hold.

"Lord Shruikan is always very cold, but he means well," Korin smiled. She glanced at Murtagh's hand still holding her own. "Umm…Lord Murtagh?"

"Hm?" Murtagh looked back to her and immediately knew what she was thinking. He quickly let go of Korin's hand and continued walking towards the Hatching Room, careful not to let Korin see all the blood rush to his face. The three of them---Murtagh, Korin, and Thorn---continued in silence until they reached the Hatching Room.


	25. Ganbek

The Hatching Room had doors of solid metal, and various spells written in the ancient language were carved around its edges. There was a hand-shaped indent on the metal door with an ancient language inscription around the fingertips.

" 'Whomever places their hand in this slot swears their life in exchange for the treachery or leaking of whatever information may lie beyond this door to unworthy ears'," Murtagh translated.

"Ingenious…" Korin murmured.

Murtagh smiled. "Yes, quite. Your father invented it, you know."

Korin turned her icy-blue gaze towards him. "Really?"

He nodded. Suddenly, the doors started to open.

The inside of the Hatching Room was solid metal, even the pedestal in the center of the square-shaped room was metal. There were no guards inside the Hatching Room, only magical seals that prohibited fighting inside the room. Shruikan sat at the very back of the room, doused in the shadows. When he saw the three enter the Hatching Room, he stepped forward, his head directly over the metal pedestal.

_Come, child,_ He commanded Korin, gently. The small girl strode cautiously to Shruikan and stopped, facing the metal pedestal but looked up at Shruikan. _Do you know what this is, Korin?_ The raven-black dragon asked her, gesturing to the metal pedestal in front of them.

Korin nodded. "It is the resting place of the last remaining dragon egg." She answered.

Shruikan nodded, pleased. _Open it._ Korin's eyes widened.

"But, my lord—"

"Do as you are told, Korin," Murtagh said gruffly. Korin turned to look at him, fear shrouding her expression. Reluctantly, she nodded.

A small metal knob protruded from the pedestal on Korin's side. She took hold of the knob and pulled it slowly towards herself. The door to the safe opened with ease.

Shruikan, Murtagh, and Thorn exchanged glances with one another. Murtagh and Thorn had not thought that _Korin_, of all people, could open the Dragon Safe with such ease. But Shruikan was obviously not as surprised.

Korin reached inside the safe and took out a green satin pillow. In the center of its emerald cloth was a single emerald-green rock. But Korin knew better. The rock was really the last known dragon egg, and if it hatched for her, she would be the newest Dragon Rider in all of Alagaësia. Korin looked up at Shruikan, who gave her a pressing nod. She placed a quavering hand in the air above the egg. Slowly, Korin lowered her hand until she felt the smooth surface of the egg.

As soon as her hand touched the egg, it started to shake vigorously. Korin quickly withdrew her hand from the egg and looked at the Rider and dragons around her, and then back to the shaking egg.

The green egg suddenly shattered into tiny pieces, and in the center of the ruined egg was a tiny, emerald dragonling. It had paper-thin wings that were almost glued to his scaly back. Its eyes were a shining silver, and its gleaming claws were frighteningly sharp. The tiny dragon turned its arrowhead-shaped head towards Korin. It blinked a few times and cocked its head.

Korin smiled warmly at the dragonling.

_Touch his head, Korin._ Shruikan urged. Korin nodded, her eyes still fixed on the emerald dragonling before her.

Korin reached out with her left hand and touched the tiny dragon's forehead. Upon contact, Korin felt an abrupt burning sensation on her palm and pulled away instantly. When she turned her palm over, a shining white gash stretched across it. Her eyes widened as she remembered the name of this sacred mark: the gedwëy ignasia.

Murtagh and Thorn exchanged surprised looks with one another as Korin gathered the tiny emerald dragon into her arms.

_Korin? _Korin_ is the new Dragon Rider? _Murtagh was utterly amazed.

Well, considering her father is the most powerful man in all of Alagaësia… 

_Very good point,_ Murtagh agreed. _But still, it's very hard to believe that this young girl, with _no_ battle skills at all, could possibly be a Dragon Rider for the Empire._

_Think about Eragon,_ Thorn reminded him. _He had no battle skills whatsoever, either, yet he nearly matches even you in strength and skill now._

Murtagh grunted. _Very true, my friend, but…it's _Korin

_Yes, it is very hard to think of Korin, a very petite, fragile, and kind woman, as a vicious, ruthless Dragon Rider._

_Now you see my concern._

_All that we can do now is make the journey less painful for her._

'_Less painful'?_ Murtagh grunted. _How can we make the journey 'less painful'? There's no way to make this job 'less painful', Thorn. If there were, I would have found it a long time ago._ Murtagh crossed his arms.

Thorn leaned his ruby head on Murtagh's shoulder. _I wish there were, my brother, I wish there were._ Murtagh patted the dragon on his cheek and smiled.

_You make _my_ journey less painful everyday, Thorn. Now let's just hope that this new dragon does the same for Korin._

_Yes, let's._

Murtagh released Thorn and looked back to Korin and her dragon, who were just staring at each other.

"What should I call him…?" Korin mumbled.

"How about asking him?" Korin jumped at the sound of Murtagh's voice.

"L-Lord Murtagh…I had forgotten that you were there…" she chuckled and then turned back to the dragon. _W-Well…what should I call you?_

The dragonling only stared back at her with his silvery gaze.

Korin lifted her eyes. _You're talkative, aren't you…? Hmm… How about… Kaal? _

_How about not?_

Korin cocked her head. _Not? What kind of a name is that?_

The dragonling gave her a look. _I was joking._

_O-Oh…Geez, you're talkative now, aren't you?_

_I'm a fast learner._

_Obviously. Now…Krad? Galen?_

_Galen is fine—_

_I don't want it to be 'fine', I want it to be 'just right'. So is it to your liking? Because if not, just say so and I'll find other names._

_Well…how about another name?_

Korin nodded. Suddenly, a name that she had heard somewhere before struck her fancy. _What about Ganbek? _

The dragonling nodded. _A wonderful name. It's 'just right'. _Korin smiled.

"Then Ganbek it is." She said aloud.

"Ganbek? Why that name?" Murtagh questioned.

Korin shrugged. "I really do not know. That name just came to me…I think that I heard it somewhere…perhaps in a dream…?" she shrugged again and turned back to Ganbek, who cuddled himself close to Korin's body. He closed his eyes and Korin could feel him, in her mind, falling into unconsciousness.

_My Ganbek…_ She thought as she cradled him in her arms. Korin looked up to see Shruikan's large head in front of her.

_You must now go to your father, Korin. He is waiting for you._ Korin nodded and bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Shruikan," she told him kindly. "For giving me the opportunity to touch Ganbek's egg. Because of you, I am now able to serve my King, and my Empire."

Shruikan looked at her intently. _Never use formalities anymore, Korin. You are now equal to myself, Murtagh, Thorn…even your father…so reprimand yourself from using formalities, am I understood?_

Korin nodded. "Yes L—" Shruikan gave her a nasty glare. "Shruikan…" she corrected herself.

Murtagh turned away from her and started to walk out of the Hatching Room. "Come on, Korin. Now we have to see your father." He said.

Korin nodded again and followed her fellow Rider and his dragon out of the room and to her father's Throne Room, Ganbek asleep in her arms.

As they were about to enter the Throne Room, Korin touched Murtagh's arm. He stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Korin?" he asked her.

Korin looked down and shook her head. "Even though he is my father, I am still frightened to even look him in the eyes. How am I supposed to show him that I am worthy of the title of Dragon Rider?"

Murtagh smiled warmly and lifted her chin with his forefinger so that she was eye level to him. "Ganbek would not have hatched for you if you were unworthy of the Dragon Rider title."

The young girl stared at him.

"I know it, Galbatorix knows it, Thorn knows it, Ganbek knows it. All you have to do is _believe_ it. If you believe that, no one, including Galbatorix, can tell you otherwise."

He released Korin's chin and opened the Throne Room's doors.


	26. Fealty

Murtagh and Thorn led the way, with Korin, Ganbek in her arms, following them. Galbatorix was in his throne. He held himself impeccably and the air about him was filled with power. The monarch looked only thirty or forty, but was actually hundreds of years old. His hair had not grayed, his skin had not wrinkled, and he moved as fluidly as a child would. His cold, gray eyes burned into all that he looked upon, radiating them with his immense control and power.

These eyes stared straight through the male Rider and dragon as they bowed. Galbatorix's black gloved hand waved them away effortlessly and gestured the young girl before him. She bowed immediately, as if she, the princess of the Empire of Alagaësia, had no authority.

She was timid, not at all like her father, and she was petite, not a very suitable fighter. But she had been trained her entire life to be strong. This was a moment of testing.

The monarch stood and descended from his throne. He nodded in approval.

"You show respect to me as if you have no power at all, yet every soul in Alagaësia would jump at your command, had they known your heritage."

The girl shook her head. "I would still bow to you, my Lord,"

Galbatorix smirked with satisfaction. "Loyalty is key if you are to join in my profession, Korin," his cold but fiery gaze settled on the emerald dragonling beside her. "His name?" he demanded.

_Ganbek, Sire._ The tiny dragon answered. The monarch lifted an eyebrow.

"You can speak at your age… That is very becoming of a dragonling."

_Thank you, Sire._

Galbatorix turned back to Korin. "Very good, Korin; letting your dragon answer because he knows how to speak," he slapped her. "Congratulations. You just let the enemy know that your dragon has significant power."

The blow did not faze Korin. She simply nodded and continued staring forward. Her father laughed. It was an evil laugh; like glass shattering.

"You are strong, Korin, much stronger than I anticipated. You even seem to match your sister in strength." Korin stopped breathing. Galbatorix seemed amused by this. "Oh, I did not tell you that, did I? Oh well, better late than never, is that not right? You have a twin sister, Serena, I believe. Your mother liked you better than your sister, so we sent her to the Ra'zac to be killed, but they failed. She was saved and taken to an elven city, no doubt. But do you know the ironic part about it?" he leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "She is a Dragon Rider now. You will have to slaughter your own sister. Oh, how sad."

Korin clenched her teeth. She had never felt such anger towards her father before this very moment.

"Oh? Is this _anger_ that I am sensing?" he nodded. "Very good. It shows that you have backbone. Without that, you would be useless. I would have no need for you. But even now, I have no need for you. I could kill you right now, and give this dragonling to another person; a _stronger_ person. The dragonling would have no sense of it. He would eventually except the matter and move on, and I would have a stronger Dragon Rider. So tell me, Korin," he leaned close to her again. "Why do I not kill you right now, right this very instant?"

She remained silent.

"Tell me, Korin," Galbatorix tightened his grip around Korin's mind. She could feel it happening, but an interestingly strong barrier instantly threw out the King. Korin looked straight back at him.

"Because I am your daughter, and Ganbek is too smart for you,"

Murtagh held his breath. _Did she really just say that to the King?_ He asked the ruby dragon next to him. Thorn was equally as surprised.

_I…I believe she did…_

"You are very brave to say what you just said, Korin, and your barrier is impressive. But I can crush it within seconds." Instantly, the barrier was crushed, and Korin felt the pain come back to her. "Much better," the King mused. "But, you are right. Your dragonling has far too much power for him to just forget about you. He would sooner die than to be separated from you." He rolled his eyes. "Oh well, much better news for you, my dear." He straightened up and towered over her. "Do you, Korin Blaire, swear your fealty to me, your one and only King of the Empire of Alagaësia?"

_But does Korin know how to respond in the ancient language?_ Murtagh asked Thorn.

"I, Korin Blaire, swear my fealty to you, my one and only King of the Empire of Alagaësia." She answered in perfect ancient language.

_I'm guessing so,_ Thorn said to his Rider.

Next, the King turned to Ganbek. "Do you, Ganbek, swear your fealty to me, your one and only King of the Empire of Alagaësia?"

_But does Ganbek---_ Murtagh started again.

_I, Ganbek, swear my fealty to you, my one and only King of the Empire of Alagaësia._

_Does that answer your question?_

_Very much so._

King Galbatorix nodded in approval. "Rise, Korin and Ganbek, Dragon Rider and Dragon for the new Forsworn of the Empire of Alagaësia." They stood and bowed again. Galbatorix turned to Murtagh and Thorn standing against the stained glass windows of the Throne Room. "You know your mission. Go and perform it now. Korin will stay here, in Urû'baen. She has all of the training that she will need."

Murtagh and Thorn looked at each other in disbelief.

"Go," he demanded again. The male dragon and Rider bowed to their King, then to their new Rider and dragon, and exited the Throne Room.

Murtagh and Thorn said nothing on their way to the Dragon Hold, and then still nothing as they prepared to leave Urû'baen.

Then, Murtagh said, _Are you ready, my friend?_

The ruby dragon nodded. _As ready as I shall ever be. Let us go face the world beyond Urû'baen once more._ And they launched into the air to look for the girl called Serena.


	27. A Mysterious Dream

Serena sat straight up in her bed, panting, and her right arm extended.

_Who was that?_ She wondered, throwing the covers off of her and getting out of her elven-made bed. Serena walked across the room to a large door. She threw it open and peeked inside.

The inner chamber was home to a large purple and orange mass of teeth, claw, and scale.

Serena hurried over to the creature and nudged it. _Wake up, Edoc'sil_. She told it.

The large dragon opened its monstrous mouth, lined with nearly two sets of pointed, sharp teeth, and yawned. Its bright orange eyes settled on the petite young woman. _What is it, Serena?_ A male voice asked tiredly.

_Someone just tried to scry me._

…_Come again?_

_SCRY! Edoc'sil, someone just tried to SCRY me!_

She now had the dragon's full attention. _Scry? Are you positive?_

_I'm positive, Edoc'sil. A man was trying to scry me!_ Serena paced the large chamber.

_Calm down, Serena,_ The dragon tried to soothe her. _Did you take care of it?_

The young Rider sighed and ran a pale, bony hand through her long, ebony hair. _Yes, I took care of it._ She said, calming down a bit.

_How?_

Serena hesitated. _I…umm… I threw him up against a wall._

The dragon's enormous bright-orange orbs widened. _Are you telling me that you used your power through the scrying bath?_

She hesitated again. _Maybe…_

_Serena!_ The dragon scolded. _You know that you're not supposed to show your power to a stranger! Especially if it's a person who's scrying you!_

_I know…_ the young female Rider groaned. _But it was just a reaction. I could feel him looking at me… I could feel his eyes burning on me, watching me as I slept. When I woke up, I saw his eyes._ Serena's sapphire eyes glazed with the memory. _They were beautiful. Big, brown, kind…and suffering._ She looked back to her violet dragon. _He was suffering, Edoc'sil…_

_Why, do you think?_

Serena shrugged. _I don't know. But what I do know is that I have to tell Master Oromis. He'll want to know about this._

_Yes, _Edoc'sil agreed. _He will want to know about this. _

_Then I'm going to go get dressed._ Serena started out of the small chamber, but her purple and orange dragon nudged her with his snout.

_Don't you think that Eragon would want to know, as well?_

Serena nodded, but Edoc'sil could still sense some doubt inside of her.

_What is it, Nina? _Serena smiled weakly at the mention of her nickname.

_It's nothing, Doc, I promise._ The large purple and orange dragon nuzzled her protectively and brotherly.

_You know that you can't lie to me, Nina,_ he told her. _So why don't you just tell me the truth?_

Serena looked down. _I'm starting to think that Eragon thinks of me as a nuisance._

_Of course not! He would never think of you, of all people, as a nuisance. _

_But how can you be certain? Whenever I have a peculiar dream that may concern him, he just ignores it._

Edoc'sil frowned. _That doesn't sound like Eragon. How about I have a talk with Saphira? I'm sure that she'll know what's bothering him._

_No!_ Serena grabbed Edoc'sil's arrowhead-shaped face between her palms and pulled it close to her face. She looked him in the eyes. _You cannot do that. Do you understand, Doc? You are not allowed to talk to Saphira about Eragon's and my social problems!_

The purple dragon snorted. Fine. _He agreed. I won't talk to her. But you have to figure out what's bothering your fellow Rider, or I will._

Serena glared at him. _Agreed._ She patted him on the cheek and let him go. She then turned around and exited the chamber, going to her own room to get dressed.


	28. Another Dream About Him

Eragon woke up with a start, cold sweat dripping down every inch of his skin. He looked up to see a thin, blue film above him. He gently tapped it with his forefinger, and it opened. He got up from his position next to his dragon, Saphira, underneath the blue film of her wings.

The sapphire dragon looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes. _What is it, little one?_ She asked worriedly.

He shook it off. _It's nothing, Saphira. You can go back to sleep, if you want._ Eragon said, shuffling over to the window of the Riders' Treehouse.

Saphira grunted and stood beside him at the window. _Another dream about him, Eragon?_ She asked gingerly.

Eragon sighed. _Yes,_ he admitted reluctantly. He knew that it worried the sapphire dragon that he kept having reoccurring dreams about him…his brother…Murtagh.

_What was it about this time?_

The young Rider rubbed his eyelids with his fingertips. _Each dream is more horrid, more mysterious, and more real than the next. It's almost as if I'm watching a scrying, or something like it._

Saphira laid her head on her Rider's shoulder. _You're getting taller… _she noted.

Eragon nodded. _And you're getting bigger._

_But Edoc'sil is growing faster than you or I. He is nearly my size, and it's only been one month since Serena hatched him. _

Eragon nodded again. _He's growing very fast, I agree, but Master Oromis said that Glaedr grew that fast._

_It's a good thing, too, seeing as we will need both Serena and Edoc'sil as strong as they can be if we are to defend the Varden against Galbatorix's forces once more._

_Yes,_ he agreed. Saphira looked at him intently.

_Will you tell me what your dream was about this time?_ She asked cautiously.

The youth closed his eyes and saw every event from the dream unfold as it had. He told her about Murtagh and Thorn, he told her about Urû'baen Castle, but then, he froze.

_Eragon?_

_I...I can't remember anything after that… Everything is so fuzzy…I just know that it…it made me very scared…_

Saphira nuzzled his cheek. _Don't dwell on it, little one. I'm sure that everything will be fine. _She assured him.

The youth nodded and turned around. _I'm going to get dressed and go to see Master Oromis._

_But, Eragon, it's very early. She looked out the window. The sun is not even up yet. Master Oromis would be sleeping now._

Eragon stopped. _Then I'll wait for him to start training. _He started to the bathroom.

_What about going to Serena's room?_ Eragon froze. Saphira knew that the subject of Serena was as delicate, if not more so, than the subject of Murtagh. _You could check up on her._

The youth shook his head. _I can't see her right now._

_Eragon, you've been avoiding her more and more lately. Saphira pointed out. What is wrong?_

Eragon whirled around and faced the sapphire dragon, his face twisted with anger. "There's nothing wrong, Saphira!" he screamed. Saphira drew back from surprise.

She turned away from him. _All right…_ she said, her voice filled with hurt. _Work this out on your own, and when you do, perhaps I will talk to you. _With that, the sapphire dragon spread her blue, paper-thin wings, pushed the purple mesh curtain out of her way, and flew out of the Riders' Treehouse, towards the cottages of Tiladarí Hall.

Eragon buried his face in his hands. _I shouldn't have talked to her like that…it's just…I can't see Serena right now. She…she makes me feel things that I have never felt for any woman in my entire life…not even Arya. And…that scares me…a lot… And now these constant reminders of Murtagh and Galbatorix and Shruikan… It's just getting to be too much for me right now._ He looked back out at Saphira through the entrance of the Treehouse, who was just a tiny blue dot in the distance by now. _I should apologize. I really shouldn't have talked to her like I did…_ Eragon quickly pulled on his training leggings and shirt, strapping on a small, flimsy sword, and hurried out of the Treehouse, following his dragon.


	29. Eragon's Confession

A small, petite, young girl with long, ebony hair tied into a braid sat, legs crossed, on a tree stump just outside of her cottage in Tiladarí Hall, the sun not nearly up yet. Her eyes were closed, and she sat motionless, breathing steadily, in and out; in and out. Beside her sat a large creature, about eight feet tall, with dazzling purple scales that faded into a bright orange at their end. The creature's wings were a thin, violet film, and its eyes were the same bright orange that its scales were. He sat as still as the girl to his left, staring into the distance with no particular object that he focused on.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump, and the both of them whipped around to see a stunning sapphire-blue dragon. It smiled warmly.

_Serena, Edoc'sil, it's so nice to see both you._ Both the girl and her dragon could feel the pain within her voice.

"Saphira," the girl said, approaching the magnificent creature. "What's the matter?"

The female dragon shook her head furiously. _It's nothing, really. We just had a petty fight, is all; just a petty fight._

_You and Eragon?_ The male dragon asked gingerly.

_Yes,_ Saphira lowered her head. Serena patted her hide and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Saphira," she told the sapphire dragon. "Eragon's going through a tough time right now. It's like him to not be like himself at a time like this,"

Both of the dragons looked at her curiously.

_How about trying that again, eh, Nina?_ Edoc'sil chuckled. Serena gave him a look.

"What I'm trying to say is that in so tough of a time that Eragon is going through, it's only natural for him to not be himself."

_Well said,_

_Thank you, my wonderful, random dragon._

_Yes,_ Saphira agreed. _I think that that is very true. But still…it bothers me that he is so cold. This morning, he woke up from a nightmare. I tried to talk to him about it, but he just insisted on going to Master Oromis' hut to practice. Then I suggested on him going to you, Serena to talk, and then he screamed at me._

Serena and Edoc'sil exchanged looks.

_See? _Serena spoke. _I annoy him._

Edoc'sil shook his head. _No, Nina, he's not annoyed by you._ He turned his attention to Saphira. _Saphira, is Eragon annoyed by my Nina?_

The towering sapphire dragon gazed warmly at the small female Rider. _Serena, if anything, Eragon likes you too much. You could never annoy him. You are like the sister he never had. Even if Galbatorix himself was controlling him, Eragon could never dislike you in any way. It's just not his nature._

Serena found herself blushing. She quickly averted her gaze as to not show Saphira her true emotions. But there was nothing that she could do to hide her emotions from Edoc'sil.

The male dragon squinted at her, as if to make sure that he was seeing straight. _Are…Are you blushing, Nina?_

Serena's eyes grew wide and she turned her back on the two beasts. N-No…of course not. _Why on earth would I be blushing…?_

Edoc'sil lifted a scaly eyebrow. _That's what I'm trying to figure out._ Suddenly, there was a soft rap on the tall fence door that surrounded Serena's backyard.

"E-Enter," she said, still flustered. The fence's door opened slowly with a creak and in stepped a tall young man with mocha-brown eyes and matching hair. Serena straightened up when Eragon entered her yard.

Eragon's big, brown eyes looked to Saphira. "I knew you would be here, Saphira," he said, stepping towards her. The sapphire dragon averted her gaze so that she would not meet his own. Eragon looked down, hurt by her actions. "I know that I have no right to talk to you after snapping at you like that,"

"Perhaps we should go." Serena tapped Edoc'sil on one of his sparkling purple and orange scales and gestured towards the cottage. Eragon gently took hold of her arm.

"No," he told her. "This concerns you, Serena,"

She stared at him intently. Eragon turned back to Saphira.

"I was harsh towards you because my dreams were not always of Murtagh. Most of them were about you, and how Galbatorix slays you." Saphira looked back to him. "Sometimes, he makes you watch as he kills me. Other times, mostly, he makes me watch as he slaughters you." He flung his arms around the sapphire beast's long neck, tears dripping from his eyes. "A lot of times…I…I can't tell if these are just nightmares…or visions…actual events that may happen in the future. They scare me, Saphira, and my fear is what turns to anger, which is why I lose my temper more and more." He sobbed. Saphira's gaze grew softer, and she nuzzled her Rider.

_There is nothing that I can do about the future, little one, but there is one thing that we can do: we can resist Galbatorix until he ruins us. No one on this planet knows the fate of the Empire, so it is up to us to write the last pages of this twisted book._ She looked Eragon in the eyes. _Will you help me, little one?_

The youth smiled and leaned his head against the beast's chest. "Of course, Saphira…of course…" he turned to Serena. "Now the only question is…will you help us?"

Serena and Edoc'sil looked at each other and then looked back to Eragon and Saphira. "We would rather kill ourselves than to oppose the unbreakable team of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brighscales."

Eragon and Saphira chuckled.

"But," Serena continued. "I truly don't know what this has to do with me," Eragon's gaze softened and he smiled weakly at her.

"I've been ignoring you, as well, Serena, and I didn't want you to take it the wrong way. There's just been so much going on, and sometimes I don't know how to deal with it all."

Saphira nuzzled him again. _That's what you have me for, little one. _Eragon rubbed her forehead with his palm.

_And I'm forever grateful for you, Saphira_.

_Serena?_

_Hm? What is it, Doc?_ Serena asked her dragon.

Aren't you going to tell Saphira and Eragon about your dream? 

Serena looked back at Eragon and Saphira and sighed. _They need some time together. I don't think it would be proper of me to interject—_

_Eragon, Saphira? Serena had a dream that freaked her out. _Serena gaped at Edoc'sil.

_YOU TRAITOR!_ She smacked him on his snout. Edoc'sil snorted.

_You weren't going to tell them, and it's very important!_ He explained.

That still doesn't tone for the fact that YOU BETRAYED ME! 

"Serena?" Eragon's voice brought Serena back to reality. "What was the dream about?"

Serena hesitated a bit. "S-Someone was trying to scry me…"

Eragon's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You felt the scry?"

_Oh, she did more than just feel it._ Serena gave Edoc'sil another nasty look.

"I…um…I just kind of…threw him up against the wall behind him."

"Ex-Excuse me!" Eragon screamed. "Serena, no human is able to work magic through the scrying bath! If the person that you threw across the wall was working for Galbatorix, we could be in a heap of trouble!"

_Calm down, Eragon, I'm sure Serena knows that._

Eragon sighed. "Yes, I'm sure that you do know that, Serena, but that doesn't change the fact that it was a very risky move."

Serena nodded and lowered her head. "I know that. But it was just a reflex. I could feel his eyes burning through me…watching me as I slept…I woke up just in time, I think. He was probably trying to enter my mind to find out where I was." A horrible thought crossed her mind. "What if I was too late? What if he knows that I hatched Edoc'sil?"

_The world is full of 'what ifs', Serena, but there's nothing that we can do. Saphira told her._ Then, a thought struck Eragon's mind.

"Did you get a good look at his face?"

Serena nodded vigorously. "I saw his eyes, I saw his entire face."

"Can you draw a fairth of him?" Serena looked down sheepishly. "Are you meaning to tell me that in all the years that you grew up here in Ellesmèra, you have never done a fairth?"

"Well…it's not like that…it's just that…I'm not very good. Even if I were to try, the picture would probably turn up obscured and not even remotely look like the man who scryed me."

_So you won't even try?_ Saphira piped up.

Serena shrugged. "All right…I'll try it." She then entered her cottage and gathered up all of her fairth materials. Once she was set, Serena sat down, legs crossed, on the tree stump and closed her eyes.

She began to feel the emotion rush through her body. The sadness in the young man's eyes, the intensity of his facial expression, his impeccable posture…they flowed through her body, rushing out through her fingertips and into the magic of the fairth.

When Serena opened her eyes, she gasped. The fairth captured everything that she remembered about this young man. His eyes were just the right tone of sadness, his face wore the exact same expression that he had had when he was scrying her, and he held himself exactly as she had seen it. Serena glanced over at Eragon, who was captivated by the fairth. He put his hand over his mouth, as if in thought, as he gazed at the magnificent painting. Both he and Saphira exchanged worried looks.

_Are you certain that it was this man who tried to scry you?_ Saphira asked her.

Serena nodded. "I'm positive."

_Then this is most disturbing._

"Hm? Why, Saphira?"

"That's him," Eragon answered for his dragon. "That's Murtagh," Serena froze.


	30. Remembering

"Th…That's…"

The young male Rider nodded. "Yes, that's my elder brother, Murtagh. You undoubtedly saw him scrying you because Galbatorix asked him to."

"B-But…why?"

_Any dragon can sense if another dragon has hatched._ Edoc'sil explained.

_Except that we cannot tell if the dragon egg in Urû'baen Castle has hatched yet, due to the many complex seals and magical charms around the city. _Saphira corrected him.

"So Galbatorix knows that I am the new Dragon Rider?" Serena asked.

Eragon nodded. "Now we have a big problem." Suddenly, a memory hit him like a bag of bricks. Eragon suddenly remembered very clearly that in his dream, Murtagh had been called into Galbatorix's chamber and told about a mission that he was to complete. It had been about… _Oh, what was it about? _He struggled to remember. Then he remembered the fuzzy parts of his dream. He remembered that Galbatorix had told Murtagh to scry Serena to spy on her and learn of her location. That was when Eragon had seen Serena wake up and throw Murtagh against the wall when he had been scrying her.

…_I remember now… Saphira! I remember now! I remember my dream!_ He told his dragon.

Eragon, this is hardly the time-- 

_Galbatorix and Murtagh were spying on Serena using scrying. I remember seeing Murtagh being thrown against the wall. I also remember Galbatorix specifically telling Murtagh that he was to watch Serena's every move to learn of her location. _

_But I still don't see—_

_Who was the girl in Urû'baen? I remember that part now, too. Saphira…Galbatorix told Murtagh that Korin, the girl in Urû'baen, was the child of a woman named Blaire. Don't you see, Saphira? Korin and Serena are twins! Galbatorix didn't want anyone to know that he had a daughter, not to mention two daughters._

Saphira just stood there, astonished. _What happened to Serena for her to end up in Du Weldenvarden? _

_He gave her to the Ra'zac, who were instructed to kill her, but they felt 'great power' coming from the baby, so they left her at the edge of the elven forest. _

_Well…that certainly explains her unusually strong power. _

_But, Saphira,_ Eragon looked down at the ground.

_What is it, little one?_

_I've also found out something else from this dream…_ he paused, and then looked back up to his dragon. _This Korin…she hatched a dragon._

Both Rider and dragon stood very still, looking into the depths of each other's eyes.

_It was just a dream, Eragon, Saphira said quietly. _

_How can you say that? You see these images as clearly as I do! How can you say that it was 'just a dream'?_

_I'm trying to convince myself that we do not have another Serena with the exact same power working against us._

Eragon understood what Saphira was telling him. He could just see the new dragon now, with Korin standing by its side. They would be a powerful adversary, and Eragon found himself afraid.

"Eragon?"

Eragon jumped at the sound of Serena's voice. "Oh, sorry, Serena," suddenly, his heart sank.

Saphira noticed his sudden change in attitude. _What is it, little one?_

Her Rider looked at her with weary eyes. _How are we going to tell Serena that her father is the corrupted King of the Empire?_

Saphira's throat rumbled with a groan.

_Now you see my problem. _

_The only thing that I can think of is to not tell her anything._

_WHAT?_

_Can you imagine what would happen if she were to find out that she comes from the same bloodline as Galbatorix? It would tear her to pieces, not to mention she would resent both us and Master Oromis and Glaedr; perhaps even Edoc'sil. _

_I understand what you're saying, but still; don't you think that she has the right to know?_

_She does have the right to know, but not yet. This would undoubtedly weaken her, and we cannot allow that to happen; not if we need her to be at her strongest. _

Eragon nodded. _I guess you're right… he looked back to Serena. But what do I tell her?_

_Nothing. Tell her absolutely nothing. _

He nodded again. "I'm sorry, Serena; Saphira and I were having a small conversation."

Serena shrugged and beamed at him. "I know how that goes. Well, we had better go." She said, throwing her leg over Edoc'sil's leather saddle.

Eragon gaped at her. "Why do you—"

"The poor beast was already dead," Serena said sadly. "I at least made good use of him."

Eragon nodded. He had made his saddle from leather in his hometown of Carvahall. Even though he was a vegetarian, Eragon still kept it for Saphira.

"What? Do you think that I, growing up in Ellesmèra all my life, would actually kill an animal for pleasure?" she laughed. "You insult my intelligence, Eragon,"

Eragon chuckled. _She's always so cheerful…_

Serena noticed him staring at her. "What is it, Eragon?"

"Oh," he caught himself and quickly climbed up onto Saphira. "It's nothing,"

Serena lifted an eyebrow and then shook her head. "Well, are we going? Come on." She grasped one of Edoc'sil's large, pointed spikes along his spine and Edoc'sil suddenly sprung up into the air.

_Since when did Serena get so good at flying?_

_I'm guessing around the same time as Edoc'sil started to fly._

Eragon chuckled and grabbed onto one of Saphira's many spikes along her back. Saphira crouched low, then vaulted into the air after Serena and Edoc'sil.


	31. Wyrda

After awhile, Eragon began to notice that the Crags were behind them. He automatically tried to contact Serena's mind to see what was going on, but then felt the sharp pain of the barrier around her mind. He grunted.

_Serena still has the barrier around her mind. _He told Saphira.

_Then I'll try to contact Edoc'sil._ They both felt another sharp pain.

_What is going on with those two?_

_Edoc'sil has never had a barrier around his mind before. _

_We might as well follow them and see where we end up._

Saphira nodded and flew faster to keep up with Edoc'sil.

Before they knew it, Saphira and Eragon found themselves in front of Rhunön's tree. Eragon hopped off of Saphira and approached Serena, who had just jumped off of Edoc'sil.

"Why are we here? Rhunön said that it would take at least two months to complete my sword."

Serena shook her head. "Nope. Rhunön rarely takes a month to complete any sword. She contacted me."

"Through that barrier of yours? Even I can't get through it." Serena blushed.

"Sorry about that, Eragon, but I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled and headed to the door of the tree. Eragon sighed and followed her, leaving Saphira and Edoc'sil in the clearing in front of the tree. Serena knocked gently on the tree's door.

A muffled "Come in," sounded from inside the hollow tree. Serena pushed open the door and stepped in, holding the door open for Eragon as he stepped inside also. Eragon closed the door behind him and looked around

The hollow space in the tree was mustier than it usually was. Rhunön sat at a table in the very back of the tree, the only light in the room emitted from a small, red-orange flower. She was hunched over the table, concentrating intently on the work in front of her.

"So you came, Eragon Shadeslayer. I was beginning to wonder if Serena had given you my message." Rhunön whirled around in her seat to look at him. Her eyes were not at all tired-looking, even though Eragon knew that she had spent long hours of the night working on his new sword. She smiled at him and stood. She turned around and picked up the sword and handed it to Eragon.

He stood, aghast, holding the surprisingly light sword. The sword's hilt was made of a single strip of shining silver metal wrapped around a solid metal core. The guard for the sword was a sapphire-blue dragon, undoubtedly resembling Saphira. It was greatly detailed, every shining, blue scale etched out and her eyes were two blue sapphires. Her wings were stretched out, consuming the hilt. At the very top of the hilt, protected by the guard, was a large, sparkling sapphire. There were absolutely no flaws in the spectacular gem. It was perfect in every aspect. But what amazed Eragon the most about his sword was its blade.

The blade was a wavy shape and a deep blue, with vines carved into it. The vines themselves were the purest color of silver. The vines wrapped around the blade, as if constricting it. It was beautiful to Eragon, so stunning, and so flawless.

Rhunön started to explain the sword. "The dragon guard is a replica of your dragon, Saphira Brightscales. Each of her sapphire scales is a different sapphire that you can store your energy in. The dragon herself acts as a magical and physical shield for both your hand and the principal sapphire. This gem has a life of its own, and gives life to the vines on the sapphire blade. The blade itself was formed from the single scale that you gave me from your dragon. It can never break, nor scratch. It is double-edged, so it makes the kill both fatal and painful. Now slice that piece of metal right there." She pointed to a thick strip of metal in a corner. Eragon hesitated. He did not want to hurt the blade, but Rhunön had said that it could not be broken nor scratched. So, he made to slice the metal.

Suddenly, the principal sapphire glowed brilliantly and the silver vines on the sapphire blade came to life. They sprang up and pulled the metal closer to Eragon and then the metal met the scale-hard blade of the newly crafted sword.

Eragon stood, amazed. He looked at the blade, utterly awe-struck.

Rhunön beamed, proud of her work. "Isn't it amazing?" she cried joyously. "Oh, and watch this: Serena, take hold of the sword. Eragon, don't let her take it."

Serena and Eragon nodded. Serena thrust the ball of her palm up against Eragon's chin, and the sword flew up in the air. She then reached to catch the hilt, but on contact with her skin, the sword flared up in blue flames and returned to Eragon's hand. Serena drew back in pain and looked at her hand. The blue flames had burned her.

Rhunön chuckled in delight. "Handy, isn't it? No one can touch any part of the sword except the one that it was crafted for."

Eragon rubbed his chin and looked at the blade in his hand. "It's remarkable," he commented.

"Oh!" Rhunön turned back to her table. "I almost forgot. No sword is complete without its sheath." When she turned around she had a long, metal sheath in her wrinkled hands. She handed it to Eragon and he took it, handling it carefully.

The solid metal sheath was actually very light weight when held. The jagged sword fit perfectly into this straight, metal sheath. Engulfing the entire sheath, as if protecting it, was, once again, a separate piece of metal in the shape of Saphira.

"This sheath," Rhunön explained. "Also acts as a magical barrier. If you are holding or wearing it, it will protect you and those around you that you want to protect, only yourself and them. No one else can use this power; no one."

"That is a very useful technique," Serena observed.

"Yes, it is," the old elf agreed. "Your sword can't do that, now, can it?" she crossed her arms.

Serena chuckled. "No, it can't. Your swords are impeccable and unmatchable in every aspect."

"Then why not let me make you a new sword, Serena?"

She was now laughing. "Why, Rhunön, first you didn't want to make a Rider's sword, but now you want to make another Rider's sword?"

Rhunön chuckled also. "Well, I haven't put that much of my soul into a sword in a very long time, and I guess I'm addicted now."

Serena smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, but no thank you. I have a sword."

"Oh, posh. It's a Shade's sword. You shouldn't even have it."

"There's nothing wrong with my sword, Rhunön. It's just fine."

Rhunön grunted and turned away, arms crossed. "You shouldn't let that Shade, Darien, control you even when he's dead."

Serena frowned. "I don't let him control me, Rhunön. Karma has just served me very well. We're a great team."

"No doubt, but still," Rhunön grunted again. "I should just make you a sword and make you use it."

Serena grinned. "Not even you could do that, old elf." Rhunön smiled and turned back around to face the young Riders.

"Oh! I almost forgot, again!" she turned her attention to Eragon. "I almost forgot to tell you its name."

Eragon suddenly remembered. All of Rhunön's swords had meaningful names.

"Your new sword's name is Wyrda. You should know that word very well."

Serena started to chuckle. Eragon looked at her.

"What is it?"

"That's what Blagden always yells, isn't it? Wyrda. It's very amusing that you sword should be named after what that crazy bird cries out."

Rhunön frowned. "Wyrda means fate in the language, and I think that it's very fitting for this sword."

Eragon nodded. "It is, Rhunön," he bowed. "Thank you, very much for this new sword. It will go to very good use. No one will ever make me use Wyrda for evil."

The old elf grinned and bowed back. "I know that Wyrda's power will never be used wrongly by you, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Eragon nodded again as he slipped Wyrda into its sheath.

"Come to see me some other time,"

"We will, Rhunön," Serena answered the old elf, and then she and Eragon exited the tree and stepped outside.

Saphira and Edoc'sil were waiting patiently in the small clearing in front of Rhunön's tree when Eragon and Serena emerged from inside.

_How is it? Saphira immediately asked her Rider. _

Eragon unsheathed the newly crafted sword and held it up for Saphira to inspect. Wyrda's sapphire-blue blade matched the unique color of Saphira's scales perfectly and the rays of the dawning sun danced about upon it.

_It is a very fine sword,_ the sapphire beast commented once she was through looking over Wyrda. _What is its name?_

_Wyrda. _Eragon answered, sheathing the gleaming blue blade. _It is amazing that Rhunön can produce such beautiful and dependable weapons in just one month._

_Yes, _his dragon agreed. _But I do believe that she put every ounce of herself into making this sword._

Eragon nodded. _I will make sure that it is put to very good use_.

"We should be getting to the Crags about now," Serena interjected. Eragon was pulled back into reality.

"Oh, yes, we should," he heaved himself onto Saphira's back just as Edoc'sil took off into the dawning sky; Serena lay flat against his saddle. Eragon shook his head and secured himself to Saphira's saddle and they took off towards the Crags of Tel'naeír.


	32. A Father's Gift

Serena and Edoc'sil arrived at the Crags of Tel'naeír before Eragon and Saphira. Serena jumped off of her best friend and approached Oromis' hut.

Glaedr was right beside the hut, towering over it even as he lay down taking a nap. He opened one golden orb to look at Serena. The young Rider smiled at the beautiful, golden beast. She strode over to him and rubbed him between his eyes. Glaedr moaned in delight.

_Thank you, little fledgling. _He rumbled.

Serena reached up and kissed the side of his nose, which she still had to stand up on her tiptoes in order to reach him. "Anytime, my old friend,"

_I may be a few hundred years old, but I'm still in my prime, compared to humans._ They chuckled together, and then Serena gave him one last pat on his front foot.

"I will see you later, Glaedr,"

The golden dragon nodded and got to his feet. He then turned his gleaming gaze to Edoc'sil and gestured him forward. Edoc'sil nodded and joined his mentor just as Saphira landed on the soft, green grass, and Eragon hopped off of her.

"Good morning, Master Glaedr," he said, smiling as he passed the dragon.

_And good morning to you, Eragon Shadeslayer, the beast answered him, bowing his head slightly as a greeting. He then turned to Saphira. Come, Saphira Brightscales, and you, Edoc'sil. We have much work to do._ With that, he launched into the air with Edoc'sil and Saphira flying gracefully behind him.

When Eragon entered the hut, Serena was already sitting inside with Oromis, a teacup filled to its brim with hot tea in front of each of them. The two looked up at him. Oromis pushed a strand of silver hair from his face and smiled at Eragon.

"Welcome, Eragon Shadeslayer," he greeted. "Serena and I were beginning to wonder if you were coming."

Eragon took a seat next to Serena. "The winds were strong, Master. Saphira had a very hard time keeping steady."

Oromis nodded. "The elements have been acting strangely, yes," he stroked his chin. "We should be wary of what the elements are feeling. If they are not on our side, then all is in vain."

"But we should continue to train," Serena interjected.

The old elf shook his head. "There is nothing left that I have to teach you, my pupils. You have both accessed an incredible amount of power; power than usually the human race is grounded from using." He grinned at the both of them. "You both have exceeded my expectations far more than you could ever imagine.

"You, Eragon Shadeslayer, are far more skilled in magic, strength, and wisdom than when you first stepped inside Ellesmèra. You are more than ready to return to the Varden in Surda." He turned to Serena and his gaze softened. "You have been more like a daughter to me, Serena, than any other being on this earth could have been." He embraced her. "I am not ready to part with you as of yet, but you are greatly needed with the Varden…with Eragon."

Tears started to leak down her pale, white cheeks. Oromis smiled weakly and wiped away her tears with his rough, callused fingers.

"Do not cry, my Nina," he soothed. "I have a gift for you," he turned around in his chair to pick up something from the mantle above the hearth. When he faced her once again, in his hands was Karma.

But the sword had changed.

Karma's hilt was a stunning, purple and orange dragon. Its sparkling violet wings spread out to be the hilt's wings, and each eye of the dragon was glowing with bright-orange power. The actual body of the dragon was where one grasped the sword, and its tail curled around an enormous, violet amethyst. Karma's blade was purple, mostly, but then faded into orange at its tip. Flames snaked out from the dragon's open jaws and were etched into the blade, glittering with a red tint.

Serena took the sword with trembling hands. "B-But…I...I don't need a—"

"It is still your sword," Oromis explained. "Rhunön has just made a few minor changes."

"Minor? She changed the color, hilt, and jewels of my sword!"

"It still has its own power. The looks have changed; not the power." Serena looked back at the new Karma. Oromis looked down. "You don't like it…" he observed.

Serena shook her head. "You're right. I don't like it." She threw her arms around him. "I love it! Thank you, Father,"

Tears threatened to spill over Oromis' cheeks. He blinked them back and let go. "You two should get going," he said, his voice quavering.

Eragon smiled. He had never seen his master show such emotion towards anyone before this moment. Somehow, this made Oromis seem much more human, even though he was an elf.

Serena sheathed Karma into its normal sheath, almost crying again as it slipped effortlessly in, and then turned around and left the hut, Eragon following behind her.

As soon as she exited Oromis' hut, Serena strode over to Edoc'sil and punched him on his shoulder. Edoc'sil's arrowhead-shaped head snaked over to face Serena's.

_And what, pray tell, was that for?_ He asked her, not at all physically fazed by the punch.

Serena's eyes were red and tears streamed down her cheeks. "You gave Oromis Karma. That was why it was missing for two weeks!"

Edoc'sil smiled sheepishly. _Guilty,_ he confessed. _But you have to admit, it looks great. Oromis showed me a few days ago… _

Serena threw her arms around him and cried. "Thank you so much, Doc… This means so much to me…"

I know…I'm great, aren't I? 

"Yes, you are," she said, letting go of him and sniffing back more tears. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When Serena turned around, she saw Eragon smiling back at her. "Y-You knew, too?"

He smiled and nodded. "I knew. Are you sure that you like it?"

She nodded. "I love it, Eragon."

Eragon nodded also and looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful today, isn't it?"

"Yes," Serena agreed. "It is beautiful—" Suddenly, the wind picked up and hurled Serena's ebony hair in her face. She tried to swat it away, but the wind just kept blowing it back in her face.

Eragon laughed. He went behind her and turned her around so that the wind blew in her face and her hair billowed out behind her. "There. Isn't that better?" he asked, still snickering.

Serena glared at him and punched him jokingly. "Yes, that's better."

"Then why did you hit me?" Eragon asked, rubbing the place where she had punched him.

She shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," she stuck her tongue out and smiled playfully.

He laughed again. "All right, I think that we should go," all of a sudden, the smile disappeared from Serena's face. Eragon cocked his head. "What is it, Serena?"

She turned away from him. "I'm scared, Eragon,"

Eragon smiled. "You would be a fool not to be," Serena whirled around to face him, and then shook her head.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," She murmured, turning back around. Eragon pulled her shoulder back so that she faced him once again.

"I understand perfectly," he said sternly. "You aren't the only one that has something to fight for. I have my hometown of Carvahall; I have my cousin, Roran; and most importantly, I have Saphira to fight for. Never forget what you have to fight for, Serena. If you forget that, then you have fought in vain." He looked back up at the sky.

"I would never forget my father." Eragon turned back to face her. "Oromis was the only person who even cared what happened to me. Glaedr gave me a best friend, and Edoc'sil gives me another. I fight for all of them, but I also fight for myself," she looked into his eyes. "And you,"

Eragon stared at the young girl before him. _She…She fights…for me?_

"You've taken care of me these last few weeks. I really don't know what I would do without you, Eragon." She hugged him tight.

Eragon could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as they embraced. _Wh-What…?_

"We should leave now," Serena said, climbing back onto Edoc'sil.

"Y-Yes..." Eragon stuttered. He wandered back over to Saphira and climbed into her saddle. Saphira crouched low and sprang up into the clouds, Serena and Edoc'sil following her to Surda.


	33. Back In Surda

It took Eragon, Saphira, Serena, and Edoc'sil two weeks to reach the Varden in Surda. The two dragons required much water, and often times, Eragon and Serena had to combine their magic to reach the water near the bottom of the Hadarac Desert. But, after two weeks, they had gotten out of the wretched desert, and King Orrin's castle in Surda was now visible.

_So,_ Serena said to Eragon through their mental connection. _This is Surda…_

Eragon looked behind him to make sure that she and Edoc'sil were following him and Saphira. Once he had spotted them, he nodded. _Yes. King Orrin has given the Varden all that they have needed, and so much more. It was because of his security and protection, along with the Urgals' protection, that I was able to leave Lady Nasuada's side._

_This Nasuada…is she someone that you hold close to your heart?_

Eragon chuckled. _No,_ he answered her._ Saphira and I have sworn fealty to her,_ he explained. _I believe that you will have to do the same._

Serena snorted. _I'm not swearing any fealty to anyone unless I know for sure that I won't be used as some type of puppet._

_You don't have to worry about that,_ Eragon assured her. _Nasuada isn't one to play puppet master with people. _

_All right…_

_Oh, there's the square where we can land._ He pointed so that she could see even though she was hundreds of feet behind him. _Let's land, Saphira,_ he told his dragon.

_No, I thought that I would hover here until you ran out of air,_ she joked. Eragon gave her a look and then laughed at her.

_Ha, ha, very funny,_ he responded.

_Of course we're going to land, Eragon,_ Saphira angled downward and started to slow down her speed. She touched the town square right in front of King Orrin's castle, Edoc'sil landing just behind her.

Serena hopped off of Edoc'sil, her newly constructed Karma hooked to her belt. Eragon jumped off of Saphira to meet her, Wyrda equipped to his person. He beamed at her.

"Some trip, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "It sure was,"

"Serena of the Shades," a silky voice said behind the young female Rider. Serena smirked and her gaze narrowed.

Without looking behind her, she said in an equally silky voice, "Arya svit-kona,"

Eragon looked behind Serena and could not believe what he saw.

"A-Arya…!" he said.

The elf smiled warmly. "Hello, Eragon Shadeslayer,"

"So, Eragon," Serena addressed him. "You know my friend, Arya svit-kona?"

"Friend? You two are friends?"

"Hardly," Arya answered.

Serena sniggered. "Why are you always like this, Arya svit-kona? You are always so cold towards me,"

"It is quite the opposite in Ellesméra, _seithr_,"

Serena's eyes widened. "Excuse me! I'll show you a thing or two about ancient language you—" She started to step towards the elf, but Edoc'sil quickly took hold of her waist and held her back, one of his fingers covering her mouth.

Arya glared at the purple dragon and then at Eragon and then she looked away and strode off into the castle.

Eragon stared after her. _I've never seen her like that…_ he told Saphira.

Saphira nodded. _Neither have I, little one,_ they both looked at Serena, who was still struggling against Edoc'sil. _And I have never seen Serena so worked up like this, either._

_You're right,_ Eragon agreed with her. _It must have something to do with them being in the same room. I haven't even considered that they might have known each other…_

_Well, they both grew up in Ellesméra, so it is very possible that they have a violent history together._

_But Arya was away caring for your egg, _Eragon pointed out.

_Hm._ Saphira cocked her head. _You're right…_

So how could they have known each other if Serena is only seventeen? 

_You should ask her,_ Saphira suggested.

Eragon nodded and approached Serena.

_LET ME GO, EDOC'SIL!_ Serena was flailing about and kicking her dragon. _I'll kill that filthy elf! I'll kill her until there's nothing left but ash and dust and blood!_

_Nina, calm down!_ Edoc'sil was having a very hard time trying to keep her contained.

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE CALLED ME! SHE CALLED ME A WITCH! AND SHE KNOWS VERY WELL WHAT THAT MEANS TO ME!_

_Yes, I know, Nina, but—_

_NO BUTS, EDOC'SIL! I'M GOING TO RIP HER APART SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!_

_Nina, you have to calm down—_

_I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, EDOC'SIL!_

_NINA, CALM DOWN NOW!_

Serena was surprised at the tone of her dragon's voice. She immediately calmed down.

_Good. That's a start. Now, I remember what you remember, right?_

…_Right…_

_So I remember that you two were—and still are—very competitive. I know what you feel right now, and I know that you must be very angry at her—_

_YOU CAN BET EVERYTHING YOU HAVE ON IT—_

_NINA! _Edoc'sil roared. Serena shrunk back. _To continue, I know that you are very angry and harsh towards her, but that is no excuse to sink to her level._

Serena sighed. _I'm sorry, Doc, I really am,_ she apologized. _It's just that seeing Arya svit-kona and feeling that tension and then hearing that word…it just makes me want to rip her throat apart._

Edoc'sil nodded. _I know, my Nina, I know._

"Serena?" Serena looked up to see Eragon staring at her and Edoc'sil. Instantly, Edoc'sil released Serena and she straightened her composure.

"Uh…yes…sorry that you had to see that, Eragon. I know that you and Arya svit-kona are very good friends, and I in no way want to endanger that friendship."

"No, no," Eragon assured her. "We're on…rocky…terms, ourselves," he explained. "But what was wrong between you and Arya?"

Serena looked down. "It really was nothing, Eragon," she assured him. "We're just competitive, is all; just very competitive."

"How so?"

She laughed dryly. "Well, you see, I met Arya svit-kona on a mission for the Queen. I was to make sure that an assassin who had tried to assassinate one of the barons in her court was dead. While on that mission, I ran into Arya svit-kona, who was traveling with your egg, Saphira," she gestured towards the sapphire beast. "One thing led to another," she continued. "And we were engaged in a full-on fight. I was very new to the Queen's guard back then, but I was still the only human that could kill an elf. She wanted to prove to me that a human should learn his place, and well…let's just say that she didn't prove anything."

Eragon frowned. "You beat her?"

Serena nodded. "Yes," she admitted. "I beat Arya svit-kona, only daughter to Queen Islanzadí of Ellesméra. Believe me, I got way too many death threats when that got out. But shortly after I returned to Ellesméra, Arya svit-kona was taken by the Shade Durza."

A thought suddenly struck Eragon's mind. "Were you sent to kill Durza and rescue Arya?"

Serena nodded again. "I was," she answered. "But you beat me to it." she smiled warmly. "After I was told that Arya had been rescued by a Dragon Rider, I was sent to Farthen Dûr to kill Durza, but again, you beat me to it, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Shadeslayer!" Eragon turned to see a stout man, about four and a half feet tall, walking towards him and waving. The Rider waved back.

"Orik," he clapped the dwarf on the shoulder as he greeted him. "How have you been?"

"I would have been better, had you told me of your going to see the elves again," the dwarf snorted.

Eragon smiled. "I'm sorry, Orik, I just had to finish my training." Orik shook his head and then looked to Serena. His eyes widened.

"Who is this?" he asked no one in particular. Serena held out her hand.

"I am Serena of Ellesméra,"

"Orik Hrothgar of Dûgrimst Ingietum. It is an honor to meet you, Serena of Ellesméra." He took her hand bowed. Suddenly, Edoc'sil's head came out of nowhere and was nose-to-nose with Orik. The dwarf froze and his breathing stopped.

_And I am Edoc'sil, more formally known as Serena's dragon._

Orik gulped and released Serena's hand.

"Dragon Rider," he concluded. Serena held back a laugh and nodded. Orik forced a smile. "A human female Dragon Rider," Serena's smile faded and she stared at the dwarf.

"If you find me unsuitable, you can test my strength yourself,"

_All right,_ Edoc'sil interrupted. _Why don't we go inside the castle and rest? It's been two weeks since we had a good sleep, isn't that right, Nina?_

Serena was still glaring at Orik when she answered, "Yes, let's," quickly, Edoc'sil nudged her away from Eragon, Saphira, and Orik and into the castle.

Eragon fought back the urge to laugh.

Still looking after Serena, Orik muttered to Eragon, "She has quite a cheek, doesn't she?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "She does have a slight cheek," Orik looked back to Eragon, beaming.

"So, how was your training? You haven't forgotten your duty to Dûgrimst Ingietum, have you, my brother?"

Eragon shook his head. "Of course not, Orik," he assured his dwarf brother. "I would never,"

"Would you forget your duty to your own cousin?" Eragon whirled around, a smile painted onto his face, to see his only cousin, Roran smiling back at him. They embraced and clapped each other on the back. "It's nice to see you, Eragon,"

"It's great to see you, too, Roran," Eragon answered.

"Have you forgotten—"

"Never," Eragon interrupted him. "I have even mapped out our strategy,"

Roran was impressed, and Eragon could tell. "Tell me everything," he put his arm around his cousin's shoulder. "Even about the young woman Rider that you arrived with." The youth blushed furiously and his cousin roared with laughter. "I figured as much from you, Eragon," they laughed together as they entered King Orrin's castle, Saphira and Orik following the both of them.


	34. A Deadly Switch

Murtagh continued to watch Serena from afar for three weeks. He sent messages updating Galbatorix whenever he could, but there was still no fault in Serena. She seemed to be almost too perfect for Murtagh to imagine. There was no one who was gifted at _birth_, but Thorn had kept on reminding him that she was Galbatorix's daughter.

_So what?_ He would say. _Korin is also Galbatorix's daughter, but she isn't nearly as strong as this Serena claims to be._

_I agree, but—_

_Nevermind._ And the conversation would end.

Lately, his messages to Galbatorix were more urgent; saying things like, "We need to act quickly," or "Korin would be of great use about now," but the King would not hear any of it. It seemed to Murtagh that he had some other plan.

"Wait longer," the King would press. "Korin will be in Surda soon enough."

It had been a week since Murtagh had last communicated with the King, and he was growing impatient. He had done his job; he had found Serena. But now what should he do? He was ordered to wait for Korin, but Ganbek could not even fly yet, which meant that Korin would have to make her way through the Hadarac _on her own_. This was not an idea that Murtagh especially liked. Korin had grown very strong, according to the King, but she was not nearly as strong as one should be when traveling _alone_ in the Hadarac Desert.

Another two weeks passed, and, finally, at long last, a small tickle in his mind told him that Korin and Ganbek were in Surda.

_Korin!_ He called to her. _Where have you been?_

_Follow my lead._ Is all she said.

Murtagh frowned. _What? Korin, what's going—_

_I said, follow my lead. Disguise yourself as a lord-in-waiting and wait for Serena outside her room. Knock her unconscious, and contact me. We will have a one hundred and twenty-second window before the dragon figures out what we are doing._

_But Korin—_

_Do as I say._ She ordered and the connection was closed.

Still utterly confused, Murtagh did as he was told, because he had learned through experience that orders of this magnitude came directly from the King.

Murtagh changed his appearance to the face of one of the lords-in-waiting that he had seen at the castle in Surda. He made his way through the castle, avoiding the main hallways where the face would be recognized and his cover blown. Once he got to Serena's room, he knocked softly.

"Who is it?" a voice that matched Korin's exactly, but Murtagh knew it to be Serena's, called through the door.

"Clean bed sheets for your bed, miss," he said, disguising his voice. He heard feet shuffling behind the door and suddenly, the door opened. A face that looked exactly like Korin's appeared through the crack in the door and smiled brightly. Murtagh almost lost himself in her eyes, but snapped himself back into reality and grabbed her throat, pushing on the pressure points that would make her, quite literally, speechless. He pushed her into the room and shut the door behind him. Within seconds, Serena lost the air that she needed to stay awake, and fell into unconsciousness.

_Korin,_ he called her. _I've got h— _Just then, the bedroom's large windows flew open and Korin jumped through them, a small, dog-sized Ganbek flying in behind her.

"About time," she said, unbuttoning her jacket. "What took you so long? And where's Thorn?" she ordered.

"I'm sorry, but it took a little while for me to change my face three times to get past the guards then infiltrate the castle and get up seven flights of stairs!"

"Shhh!" she pressed a gloved forefinger to his lips. _Someone could hear us. Only talk telepathically from now on._ Korin threw off her jacket and started to lift up her shirt, when she saw that Murtagh was staring at her chest. Ganbek started to growl viciously.

_Your life depends on your turning around._ He rumbled in a childish voice. Murtagh gave the dragon a look.

_You couldn't hurt me if your life depended on it, dragonling._

Ganbek sucked in a large amount of air and then started choking. Murtagh laughed silently at him. The tiny dragon shrugged. _So I'm not that good at breathing fire yet. No dragon is._

_On the contrary, Edoc'sil breaths fire constantly and is almost three times your size._

_Well, isn't he just _perfect_. Just like his_ perfect_ Rider. Beating three or…whatever Shades. A load of b—_

_Would you please turn around now, Murtagh?_ Korin asked, becoming impatient. _Her dragon is already coming up here. I can feel him bounding up the stairs now._

Murtagh's eyes widened.

_Start undressing Serena. I'll need her clothes._

His eyes widened even more. Korin glared at him.

_Stop being so immature and _help me Murtagh nodded and, with the help of Ganbek, undressed Serena and put Korin's clothes onto her, while Korin undressed and put on Serena's clothes.

When they were done, Murtagh could not even tell which one was Korin and which on was Serena. Korin looked stunning in Serena's crimson dress. It fit her every curve, the crimson lace sleeves puffing up to just the right height. Murtagh smiled. Even though they were twins, a certain radiance emitted from this twin. He shook his head.

"It's uncanny that you two look so much alike." He said. Korin stomped her foot and cupped her hand over his mouth.

_Do I have to do _everything_ around here? _You_ used to be the sensible one and I used to be hiding behind you, do you remember that? Now please, be quiet! It's a wonder Edoc'sil isn't here yet._

_How will you be able to hide your mind from him?_

_I don't intend to._

…_Come again?_

_I told you; I don't intend on hiding anything from this dragon._ Murtagh folded his arms. Korin smirked. _You'll see, Murtagh, you'll see._ Then, as if by cue, the purple and orange dragon burst into the room, a look of rage flaring in his bright-orange orbs.

_Who are you?_ He snarled. _You look like her, but you aren't!_

Korin sniggered. _Perceptive, aren't you?_

_Where is Serena?_ he demanded.

_Oh, you mean her?_ Korin directed his attention to Serena, whose neck was secured in Ganbek's jaws.

The beast started to move for her, but Korin stopped him by signaling Ganbek to tighten his hold on her neck.

_One more step, and my dragon will kill your Rider._

Edoc'sil shook his head. _You can never kill Serena. She has a plan. There is no way that she would let this happen—_

_Oh, just face it, Doc. We're too good for Serena, because unlike her, we _nurtured_ our talent. We worked and slaved to be even better than beings like her…and you._

Edoc'sil snarled at her. Korin seemed quite amused by this.

_Now, this is what you're going to do,_

_I won't do anything—_ Ganbek's hold on Serena's neck tightened ever so slightly, and the smallest stream of blood began to flow.

_Of course you will,_ Korin assured him. _Because if my dragon tightens his hold like that again, she'll die. She needs healing, and right now, only we can do that. I can sense any and all thoughts that may flow through your mind, Edoc'sil. And if you want your precious Rider to continue breathing, you'll do anything I say._

A low rumble sounded in the back of Edoc'sil's throat.

Korin smirked. _I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now, _she continued._ You will not tell Saphira or Eragon about this. You will continue to have that very strong barrier around your mind. If you do all of this, my dragon will not kill your Rider. Do we have an agreement?_

_You'll never be able to pull it off,_ Edoc'sil growled._ Eragon will figure it out, and he'll kill you._

The replica of Serena chuckled. _Oh, Doc, you make me laugh sometimes. Even if Eragon _were_ to discover our plan, it would be much too late. Serena will have already sworn loyalty to our father, and I will have taken care of Eragon and Saphira._

Edoc'sil's breath stopped.

_Oh, that's right,_ Korin folded her arms. _You didn't know about your Rider's heritage, did you?_ She laughed. _I have to admit I learned about it only about a month or so ago. It was quite a bit of a shock, I'll tell you that. But back to the point… Will you comply?_

The large purple beast snarled in reply.

Korin shrugged. _Fine. Since you are in such a rush to kill your Rider…_ Ganbek positioned himself on top of Serena, one of his silver claws right above her windpipe and he pressed down.

_W-Wait!_ Edoc'sil stepped forward.

The female Forsworn Rider smirked once again. _I'm glad that you have seen things our way._

Korin could feel her dragonling shudder with exhilaration. _This is so much fun,_ he commented. His Rider nodded.

_It sure is,_

Murtagh stared at Korin and Ganbek. _They've changed so much…_ he commented. _Especially Korin. It seems like only yesterday that she was too weak to pick up a sword, but now…_

_They both are ruthless…just as we predicted they'd be._ Thorn's voice sounded at the very back of Murtagh's head.

The youth smiled in relief. _Thank goodness. Where were you?_

_I was flying above, as you instructed me to._

_Yes, I know that I told you to fly above the clouds, but you could have at least contacted me. I was worried about you._

The ruby dragon's emotion softened. _And I about you._ He replied.

Korin fixed her sapphire gaze upon Murtagh. _All right. King Galbatorix instructed us that when we retrieved Serena, for you to return to Urû'baen with her._ Korin flipped a long strand of her ebony hair over her shoulder. _Take care of Ganbek. If anything happens to him…_ she added, her voice filled with threat.

Murtagh nodded and smirked. _I know, I know. I would never allow any dragon to experience pain, unless that dragon had inflicted any pain upon those of whom I cared about._

Korin blinked and her heartbeat quickened. "Y-You had b-better go…" she stuttered and turned away.

Ganbek straightened up. _Hey! Wait one minute! You aren't leaving me here, are you Korin?_

Korin's heart sank at the tone of her dragon's voice. She went to him and knelt to his level. She stroked his glittering emerald-green scales affectionately. _I'm so sorry, Ganbek,_ she apologized. _But there's no way that I would be able to conceal you. Saphira would be able to sense you without King Galbatorix watching our every move. _

_But he could still watch us, couldn't he?_ Ganbek pleaded.

Korin shook her head. _He trusts us to do what we were sent here to do, and that is to infiltrate the Varden. You and I took oaths in the ancient language. We can't back out now, Smallie, not after we swore to him. And since he trusts us, he won't be looking down every second of every day. And without that protection, Saphira would undoubtedly sense your presence. Because of that, you'll have to do without me for awhile, all right? _Ganbek looked away. Korin smiled weakly. She cupped her hands around his face and brought him to her face. _Hey,_ she said playfully. _Don't look so down, Smallie. You'll just get to have a lot of time with Murtagh and Thorn. _

The emerald dragon snorted. _Oh, joyous day,_ he said sarcastically. Korin giggled and kissed him on his forehead. She released him and stood. She turned to Murtagh. _I'll be in touch always. _Murtagh stepped close to her and pulled her into a hug.

_Don't try anything stupid. No risks, and always keep your barrier up. We can't bear to lose you._

Korin shrugged and looked away. _Galbatorix can always give Ganbek to another Rider—_

_I wasn't talking about them._ Korin whipped her head back to Murtagh. He stepped away and scooped up Serena in his arms. Korin could not help but feel a pang of jealousy escape from her mind as he pulled Serena close. _Come on, Ganbek._

Ganbek nodded and fluttered out the window. Murtagh turned back to Korin for the last time.

_Keep in touch,_ he said warmly. Korin grinned and waved.

_You bet I will. _And with that, he disappeared out of the window, dropping onto a streak of red that flashed by the window. Korin sighed and turned back to Edoc'sil. He was glaring at her. She shrugged. _What? Is any of this _your_ business?_

_I want your word._

Korin blinked. _I'm sorry?_

_I want your word that Serena will not be hurt!_ He roared. Korin gave him an evil look and grabbed his flailing head.

_You have my word,_ she growled.

_And how do I know that it means something!_ The purple beast demanded.

Korin snorted. _One thing you need to learn about me,_ she said in the ancient language. _I always keep a promise. And I promise that Serena will not be hurt._

**_so yeah, that was a fun chapter to write. my evil side came out. XD but yeah, just to tell all of you, in the next chapter, i will be refering to Korin as Serena when she's not talking to herself or to Edoc'sil. XP do enjoy!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	35. An Awkward Descent

Saphira and Eragon made their way up to Serena's room in the East Tower. It was time for dinner with King Orrin and Nasuada, and "fashionably late" had ended ten minutes ago. Once they were there, Eragon softly rapped on Serena's door.

"Serena?" he called. "We have to get down to dinner." The door opened and Serena stood in the doorway. Eragon gasped.

Serena's dress was a beautiful crimson color, with lace shoulders and a satin ribbon laced through the front of her dress, giving it a corset look. The folds of the dress reached down to her shins and black boots covered the rest of the skin that the dress did not. She wore crimson, lace gloves that reached past her elbows but still left pale skin between the end of the gloves and the beginning of the sleeves of the dress.

Serena noticed him staring at her. "What is it?" she asked him, smiling brightly.

Eragon shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing…" _Why is it…Why is it that my heart no longer beats fast for her…?_

"Are you two coming?" Eragon whirled around to see Arya looking straight back at him.

She wore an elegant, emerald-green gown that flowed all the way down to her ankles. Her dark hair flowed freely to her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight that escaped the stained glass in the staircase.

Eragon's heart suddenly started to race. He held his breath. She was absolutely stunning, no flaws whatsoever. He almost lost himself in her emerald eyes, but was brought back by a hard nudge from Saphira.

"O-Oh…" he stuttered, lost for words. "Y-Yes, we're coming," he turned back to Serena, Edoc'sil by her side, and smiled. "Let's go." she nodded and placed her right hand behind Edoc'sil's ear and led him down the stairs. Eragon did the same with Saphira, Arya by his side.

As they descended from the tower, Eragon could not help but take frequent glances at the elegant elf beside him.

"Tell me," Arya spoke, not turning her gaze to him. "Do you like this dress?"

Eragon started to blush furiously. He turned away as not to let her see his bright-red face. "It's…It's beautiful," he responded. "But tell me," he continued. "Why are both you and Serena dressed so nicely?"

A smile tugged at Arya's lips as she turned to him. "To celebrate your homecoming, of course," she turned away and uttered, "And the creation of a new Rider."

Eragon nodded and they continued down the staircase in silence.

_Why will you not tell me your name?_ Edoc'sil demanded as the pair floated down the staircase. The replica beside him smirked.

_If you knew my name, you would be susceptible to mind searching, and that cannot be tolerated. It isn't that big of a deal. For now, call me Nirök. That is my alias. Call me either Nirök in private, or Serena in public. _

They were silent for a while, then Korin felt a tingle of…hope from the beast next to her. She whipped her head around to face him, frowning.

_What?_ She demanded of him.

_It's nothing._

_Don't play games with me, Dragon!_

_Why would I do that?_

_You had better—_

"Serena?" Eragon's voice broke through Korin's thoughts. She blinked back to reality and turned back to him, smiling.

"What is it?"

"Why the sudden stop?" Korin looked down. She had stopped! She laughed awkwardly and ran her pale, bony fingers through her ebony hair and began walking again.

"I'm sorry, Eragon, Arya," Arya's eyes narrowed curiously. "I must have lost my train of thought…"

_Don't blow your cover…_ Edoc'sil sang sarcastically. Korin smiled warmly at him and gave him a hug.

_Don't get too cocky of yourself. Your Rider could find herself dead because of you._ She said sweetly and let go of him. The four of them stepped off of the last level of the stairs and entered the Grand Hall, where the feast would begin.

**_Can you find the mistakes that Korin has made? Look all throughout the other chapters, and look very closely at every single detail in this and the previous chapter. XD how i love puzzles! and thank ALL of you for the AWESOME reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**

**_P.S.: first one who finds two gets a cookie! XP_**


	36. Realization at the Feast

All throughout dinner, Arya's emerald gaze had been fixed on Serena down the table a ways. Edoc'sil sat diligently by her side, and Eragon and Saphira sat directly across from her. But something was just not right, and the elf could feel it.

First of all, Edoc'sil was acting strangely. He did not look up once during dinner, and Arya could feel a bit of gloom within him, but the barrier that he held up around his mind would not allow her to investigate. Also, the barrier around Serena's mind was unusually strong, much stronger that it usually was when she was around friends.

Another thing that Arya noticed was that her sword, Karma, it was called, was absent at her side, but Arya could feel the presence of four knives hidden beneath her crimson dress. Why would Serena not take her trusted sword to dinner in a foreign country, but take four flimsy knives hidden within her person?

Also, she did not glare once at the elf, nor did she show any signs of resentment towards Arya. Another thing that bothered Arya was that Serena did not seem to show the same respect that she had shown before. "Arya svit-kona" was what the young human girl had always called the high-ranking elf, as she had been taught all her life. Serena had been raised in an elven city, so it was normal for her to show undying respect to someone of a royal rank; but that was not what she was doing now. Not once did the elf hear Serena utter "svit-kona" after her name. It crossed Arya's mind that Serena may just be acting higher than even Queen Islanzadí because of the mere fact that she was a Dragon Rider, but Serena did not strike Arya as that type of person.

But what really bothered Arya was that the air about Serena's person was strangely different than it had been. Her aura was the same; strong, willful, smart, and filled with Shade's magic, which was normal for this human. But her personality… She was more cunning, much quieter, and she seemed almost paranoid; like something would jump out and grab her.

The elf crossed her arms and continued to stare across the table at Serena and Edoc'sil, whom seemed to be engrossed in a heated argument.

Arya watched Serena's movements with the eyes of a hawk hunting its prey. She would run her left hand through her hair then roll her eyes.

_Hm…but…isn't she right-handed? _thought the elf. _Nothing too abnormal…yet._

Serena reached with her left hand to pick up her goblet and take a well-performed sip of wine before setting it back down and stroking Edoc'sil's cheek with her right hand.

Suddenly, Arya's eyes widened. Her breathing stopped. _Her…Her right hand…!_ Arya locked gazes with Eragon and quickly uttered inside his mind, _Directly inside the kitchen, there is a small hallway. Meet me there. Saphira, you must stay with Serena and Edoc'sil. _When he started to get up, she shouted into his mind, _No! I will go first, then wait about ten minutes and meet me there. We must talk._ She instantly closed the connection and started a conversation with a nearby member of the Varden.

They were only halfway through the dinner, and Edoc'sil was already beginning to naw at Korin's last nerve.

_Eragon and Saphira are too smart for you,_ he kept saying. _Saphira undoubtedly hears this conversation right now, and she and Eragon are already concocting a plan to ruin you!_

Korin whipped her head around to glare at the purple beast. _I sincerely doubt that, my purple and orange friend._

Edoc'sil grunted.

_Because right now, I have set an amazingly powerful barrier around both of our minds so that no one, not even the strongest elf that you have here, can get through its walls._

_Don't you think that would raise an endless amount of red sirens?_ He gloated.

_I don't think so,_ Korin smirked. _No elf around here can come close to possessing that kind of power._

A grin shrouded Edoc'sil's face. _And how, exactly, do you know that?_

Korin had to think quickly. She had not exactly planned on the elf, Arya, being here, but she was sure that the elf posed no threat. With a hesitance that Edoc'sil could sense, Korin answered, _Because I breached that elf's mind, and she poses absolutely no threat to me._ She lied. Try as she might, the elf's barrier was too complex and confusing for Korin to crack. Korin took a well-rehearsed sip of her wine goblet then set it down. She looked back to Edoc'sil and smiled warmly. Her lace-gloved hand stroked his cheek. _Do not forget that I hold your Rider's life in my very hands. She will die if you keep resisting me._ Then, leaning closer to him, she whispered, _And if you think _I'm_ merciless, you obviously don't know my friend Murtagh too well…_ The purple and orange beast's temper started to rise.

_Eragon's brother…_

Korin nodded and smiled childishly. _Yup. And like I said, if you keep resisting me, even I don't know what he'll do to your precious Serena._ Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Eragon start to get up, but sit back down quickly.

"What is it, Eragon?" she asked in her sweet voice.

His chocolate eyes whizzed back to her sapphire gaze and he smiled. "N-Nothing…" he stuttered. "It was nothing…"

She nodded and turned her attention back to Edoc'sil. _Remember,_ she warned again. _One tiny slip-up, and my dragon's grip around your Rider's neck may accidentally…slip up._

_I doubt that I will be the one to slip up, Nirök._ Edoc'sil snarled, and he cut the connection off between him and the impostor.

After about five minutes, Arya excused herself from the conversation with the beings around her, which, to her surprise, had become quite a heated argument, and entered the kitchen. Once inside, she looked to her left and saw the small but cozy hallway where she and Eragon would converse.

When ten minutes had passed, Eragon entered the hallway and found Arya's emerald-green gaze staring straight back at him. He could instantly feel the blood rising to his cheeks. When he started to speak, the elf pressed a thin, white finger against his lips. His heart skipped a beat as she took his hand in her own and led him deeper into the hallway, where she turned a corner into a desolate room.

Safely inside the room, Eragon began to speak. "Arya," he started. She quickly closed the thin, wooden door. "What is going on?" she turned and faced him, emerald eyes blazing.

"That…_thing_…is not Serena," she whispered.

Eragon's eyes widened. "What?" he could hardly believe his ears. "Wh-Why…Arya, what do you mean?"

The elf sat down in a chair beside the door. "The person of whom you were just speaking to is not who you think she is. She's not Serena."

"But how—"

"I do not have time to explain," Arya spoke quickly. "She could have heard us talking to one another inside your mind and already be on her way."

"How do you know that she's not really Serena?" he questioned.

"Her right hand,"

Eragon frowned, confused. "What?"

"Her right hand!" the elf repeated. "The last time I checked, Serena was right-handed, yes?"

Eragon nodded.

"So that means that when she reached out to Edoc'sil, she received the gedwëy ignasia on her _right_ hand, correct?"

He nodded again, not sure where she was going with this.

Arya sighed in frustration. "This impostor is _left-handed_! When she reached out to Edoc'sil just tonight to touch him affectionately, I did not see the silver gash on her right palm!"

"She's wearing lace tonight, Arya, perhaps you—"

"Are you doubting me, Eragon Shadeslayer?" Arya asked, her green eyes filled with rage. Eragon suddenly felt two inches tall.

"N-No, but—"

"I know what I saw," she growled quietly. "But there have been other things," she explained to him about the unusually strong barrier around hers and Edoc'sil's minds, about Karma not being at her side and four measly knives tucked inside her dress in its stead, and about how since they had met Serena at her room just before the feast, she had yet to even mutter "Arya svit-kona".

Eragon was a bit skeptical of the last reason. "But you couldn't have expected her to call you 'Arya svit-kona' for long…"

Arya glared at him again, making him feel even smaller. "She was raised in Ellesméra, Eragon, raised by the elven people. Do you honestly believe that she would not know when to show great respect to an elven woman?"

"I'm just saying, Arya," he explained. "That maybe she considers herself higher than even you…?"

"Do _you_ consider yourself above me?"

The question caught Eragon totally off-guard.

"I…I—"

Arya folded her arms. "Exactly what I thought. Serena would give me the exact same answer."

Eragon sighed and gave in. "All right, let's say that you _are_ right, and that person out there _isn't_ Serena,"

The elf nodded.

"Then why is Edoc'sil acting like nothing is wrong?"

"But he is not," Arya interjected. "Did you not notice? He never once raised his head to look either you, Saphira, or me straight in the eyes. He only looked at the replica-Serena. And they have been fighting. Is this normal?"

Eragon shook his head. "No, not for those two," he crossed his arms and leaned against one of the room's bare walls. "They're inseparable. They have their silly quarrels, but nothing to the point where one is ignoring the other."

Arya nodded. "And that is exactly what I saw: Edoc'sil trying to ignore the replica."

"Can we please stop referring to her as 'the replica'?"

"Then what, pray tell, do you suggest calling her? What do you call a person who looks exactly like another, has almost the same presence, and can fool even an elf for an hour?"

Suddenly, Eragon froze. "Korin…" he muttered. Arya frowned.

"What is it, Eragon?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"I…While I was in Ellesméra, I had dreams…dreams of Murtagh and Thorn and Galbatorix…but there was one thing that bothered me," he quickly explained that he distinctly remembered seeing Serena's face inside the Castle of Urû'baen, aiding Galbatorix. Then he told her of the night that he had seen this girl, Korin, she was called, hatch a small, emerald dragonling inside the Hatching Room of the Castle of Urû'baen. He had concluded, after hearing the conversations of Murtagh, the King, and Korin, that Korin and Serena were twins, separated at birth; one raised by elves, the other raised by evil.

His tale finished, Eragon paused to allow what he had just said sink into Arya's consciousness. After awhile, she sighed.

"I knew that it could be possible, that Serena could be the spawn of a powerful Rider…but I never imagined…Galbatorix…"

Eragon nodded. He paused again, then spoke. "So you agree with me, then? The Serena now is Korin, her twin sister, who is working for Galbatorix undercover?"

Arya nodded. "The only thing left unexplained, in my opinion, is why Galbatorix wanted Korin to take over Serena's spot in the first place?"

"My guess is that he wanted someone closer to Saphira and me. To try and make me join his side, and Saphira to breed and produce more eggs. That is the reason, I think." Arya shifted her gaze to him and then nodded.

"Then we must lure this replica into a trap and discover where she is keeping Serena."

"I agree, but how?"

A small smile tugged at Arya's lips. "Let us be creative…"

**_here are ur answers! the #1 answer was that Korin's gedwey ignasia is on her _left_ hand, and Serena's is on her _right_. XD told ya ya had to read DEEP into the story. a lot of you got the scars on her upper arms, but that's covered up so no one could see it, so i felt no need to address it in this chapter, though it will be discussed in the chapter to come. and now i have to applaude lyokolady, for figuring out that Korin did not have Serena's sword. remember? no one can touch Karma but Serena. XP i'm weird...so sue me...O.o_**

**_ENJOY AND THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH, MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	37. Korin's Deceit

Korin looked from side to side, her ebony hair swaying with her every movement. She frowned.

_Why is it that Eragon and Arya are nowhere to be found?_ She wondered to Edoc'sil beside her.

He snorted in reply and looked away from her. Korin forced him to look her in the eyes by twisting his chin around to face her.

_Do you know something that I do not?_ She asked.

_If I knew something that you did not, then would you not sense it straight away?_ He replied cleverly.

Korin furrowed her brow and immediately began mentally searching the Grand Hall for the elf and male Rider. After she had finished searching the Hall, she continued onto the kitchens. Suddenly, Korin gasped. She faintly sensed two very strong auras deep within the kitchen.

_A hidden chamber!_ She realized. _That elf…she must have figured it out…_ Korin scowled and quickly excused herself from the table, dragging Edoc'sil behind her. _There is no way I am leaving you. You're my leverage to them, and Serena is my leverage to you._ She explained coldly.

Arya's head shot up.

Eragon cocked his head. "What is it?"

"…She's coming…"

The youth's heart started to beat faster and faster. He did not know what to think of Korin or her battle skills. Well, he would soon find out.

Korin threw open the kitchen doors and looked around. Copper pots and pans hung from racks attached to the ceiling. Fires cooked various types of food and the heavenly fragrance of cooked meats and vegetables filled the air. Korin looked to her right and smirked. A complete set of sharpened kitchen knives sat neatly in a row, smallest to largest. The female Rider picked up two smaller sized knives and two medium-sized knives and hid them on her person. She then glanced to her left and smiled again. _So _that's_ where they went to…_ she thought to herself. There, to her left, was a small and barely noticeable corridor. She gestured to Edoc'sil and they started down the pathway together. They rounded a corner and came upon a flimsy wooden door that led into a room on the other side of it.

Korin was just about to kick open the weak, wooden door, but stopped mid-kick.

_What?_ Edoc'sil asked, stopping right behind her. Korin lowered her foot and smirked once more.

"You know," she said aloud. "Hiding in the walls doesn't do anything for you. It only makes you get hurt!" Korin flexed her hands and a wave of energy escaped her body and collided with the brick walls. The blocks shook a large chunk of the wall to Korin and Edoc'sil's left collapsed. There stood Eragon, hunched over and not looking one bit comfortable. But what made Korin uneasy was that the elf, Arya, was nowhere to be seen. She furrowed her brow and searched the hallway once more.

Suddenly, the wooden door caught fire and burst up in flames. The flames settled quickly and Arya stepped out from the rubble.

"Hmph," Korin grunted. "Wasn't that a flashy entrance," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sleep!" Arya commanded in the ancient language. Korin held up a hand.

"No," she muttered simply in the ancient language. Arya's spell was quickly negated.

"There…There is no way…! No one can thwart a command in the ancient language!" Arya half-shouted.

Korin groaned. "All right, you caught me," she reached inside the front of her dress and pulled out a talisman that was secured around her pale neck. "But it wouldn't be much fun if I had just _told_ you that I had a talisman that could negate all ancient language commands meant to hurt me." She tucked the talisman back inside the front of her dress and then readied herself. "Now let's fight like sophisticated women, shall we?" a very evil smile from Arya melted the smirk right off of Korin's face. Arya twirled her finger around upside down, telling Korin to turn around. The female Rider closed her eyes and turned around. When she opened them, she cursed under her breath.

There, towering straight above her, was Saphira. Her sapphire eyes were fiery with rage and her teeth glinted in the small glow of the candles that lit the small hallway. Right as the blue beast tensed, ready to spring on Korin, Korin contacted Edoc'sil.

_I wonder how you'll adapt to losing your Rider…they say that once a Dragon loses his or her Rider, or vice versa, he or she can never truly cope with the loss…_ Korin shrugged. _Oh well. That'll be quite a show to watch._

All of a sudden, a snarl escaped Edoc'sil's jaws and he pounced on the sapphire dragon, jaws snapping. Eragon screamed Saphira's name and ran after her, only to be thwarted away by her mace-like tail. Korin smirked, enjoying the chaos.

"That's a good boy," she murmured. The two dragons tumbled around the hallway, making enormous holes in the walls and making the entire ground shake. Some of the blocks in the ceiling collapsed to the ground in the heat of the fight. Korin turned back to the elf and Rider in front of her. "It looks like Edoc'sil's loyalties lie with me now," she mused.

Eragon clenched his fists. "The only reason he attacked Saphira is because you were about to kill Serena," he growled. "Now tell us," he demanded. "Where is she?" Korin reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out two of her eight knives.

"I think you're going to have to fight me to find out that bit of information," she said slyly. Eragon drew Wyrda from its sheath at his side. The sapphire sword had not once left his sight, not even during the feast, and for that he was glad. Suddenly, Eragon felt Arya's presence inside his mind.

_Throw out the vines of the sword. Capture her and reel her in. I will do the rest._ Eragon frowned.

_How did you know—?_

_Rhunön and I keep in touch regularly._ Eragon nodded and sliced at Korin, who moved aside fluidly, a smirk painted upon her face.

"Do you honestly think that a mere sword can—" she was stopped short by the sudden presence of the white, silvery vines pulling her towards Eragon. Korin fought against the vines, but they prevailed, and she was hurled backwards.

As Korin was pulled in, Arya sprinted beside Eragon and right as Korin neared them, the elf brought down one of the bricks from the wall hard on Korin's head. The female Rider paused briefly then fell to the dirt floor, unconscious.

Arya sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. She was beginning to annoy me."

Eragon whirled around to see Saphira and Edoc'sil still fighting each other ferociously. Eragon stepped between the two beasts, his arms stretched, acting as a barrier between the dueling dragons.

"Edoc'sil, stop!" he screamed. "It's over! Korin has no more power! Serena will be fine, just stop fighting and calm down!"

Edoc'sil roared, flinging his head about. He would not stop. Finally, Saphira rammed herself into his side, pinning him to the brick wall. He was unable to move.

_Stop, Edoc'sil,_ she pleaded. _You don't have to protect Korin any longer. We can discover where she is keeping Serena and rescue her._

The violet dragon gave a mournful howl and collapsed against Saphira. The sapphire dragon gave an approving nod to her Rider. Eragon sighed in relief.

_It's finally over…_ He turned back to the unconscious Korin and glared.

Arya knelt beside the young female Rider and lifted her head up by her hair so that her face was exposed. "Now what are we going to do with you…?" she wondered aloud.

**_poor Korin. she couldn't fool Arya! no sirreebob! hmmm...grins evilly i do like her better than Serena, so i think maybe Serena will mysteriously die or something...no, that would just kill the entire storyline...well, i'll deliberate some more. YOUR FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED! and ideas are always welcome! XD_**

**_ 3 Shadeslayer390 3_**


	38. Longing For the Day

It had been almost two hours since Murtagh, Thorn, Ganbek, and the unconscious Serena had arrived in Helgrind, under King Galbatorix's orders. Murtagh was under strict orders to take the female Rider to Helgrind and wait for Korin, who would hopefully have Eragon and Saphira in her custody. The Rider had not expected Korin to return with the pair in less than a day, but he had not heard anything from her since she had been left in the tower of King Orrin's castle. Ganbek had also grown restless. He did not like the fact that he could not contact his Rider, so that obviously put him in a very bad mood.

Murtagh stood at a window high up in the Ra'zac's sanctuary of Helgrind, looking out at the vast desert area around the mountain. All of a sudden, he heard the rustle of chains behind him and he smirked. The youth turned around and leaned up against the windowsill.

There sat Serena. Her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall behind her. Her ebony hair fell like drapes before her face. She stirred again, but this time, her sapphire eyes shot open and she whipped her head up to face her captor. A glare shrouded her dirt-stained face.

Murtagh laughed, utterly amused by her expression. "That's a nice expression to look upon," he joked.

"Where am I?" she growled, her rasping breath blowing strands of raven-black hair from her face.

"You can't tell?" Murtagh folded his arms. He saw Serena's icy gaze shoot from one corner to the next, searching for any identifying marks. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Ah, I see you have come to a conclusion?"

"H…Helgrind…" she gasped, her voice barely audible. Then, louder, almost a scream, "Why am I here?"

Murtagh shook his head. "I wouldn't waste my strength, if I were you. You barely have enough strength, as it is. You wouldn't want to make it worse, now, would you?" he asked mockingly.

Serena scowled at him. It reminded him so much of the scowl that Korin shot him occasionally. He frowned.

"You won't be able to fool Eragon for long. Edoc'sil knows that I'm gone. He'll tell Eragon and Saphira that you took me and that I'm gone, and—"

Murtagh laughed again.

Serena lifted an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that…do you truly think that the King would not have a perfectly stable plan if we were to capture you? Do you think that he would blindly have me capture you and not have a backup plan?"

The female Rider looked down.

"I'll take that as a no," Murtagh approached the chained-up youth and lifted her chin so that she was eye level to him. "The truth is, by the time that Eragon and Saphira realize what's going on, _she_ will have already infiltrated everything needed for us to succeed, and it will be far too late for anyone to do anything."

"This is stupid," Serena muttered. "Why am I just sitting here? I have to get out of here. J-J…J…" Serena felt a searing pain in her left temple as she struggled to remember the word.

Murtagh chuckled. "What? Lost for words?" Serena gave him another scowl, this one more vicious than anything he had every laid eyes upon. "Oh, come on. You had to be expecting this. Would we, the Empire of Alagaësia, _ever_ let a magic-using prisoner go one minute without having magic restraining serum pumped into their blood system?"

Serena gasped for breath. Thinking of the word in the ancient language had sapped almost all of the energy that she had left to spare. Murtagh knelt to her level and looked at her with eyes that she knew had seen much suffering, and had suffered a great deal.

"I don't want to have to do this, Serena," he told her. "If it were up to me, you would be out there right by my brother's side, and I would be there with you." He closed his eyes and turned away. "But it isn't. I have no say in this war," he explained. "All I do is fight; fight for a cause that I don't even believe in…"

Serena groaned. "Listen, I'm not much on pity, especially if it's the person who just took me away from the only family that I have left."

"I'm not asking for your pity," he said quietly, and stood. "I would never ask anything from a prisoner." Serena gave him one last glare before he left the room and headed downstairs to find Thorn and Ganbek.

Thorn was inside the damp, musty basement of the mountain of Helgrind. His wings were folded majestically against his ruby-red scales. As Murtagh descended from the stairs and strode over to him, Thorn opened one eye and stared straight at his Rider._ I was wondering when you would join me,_ the dragon rumbled, his voice tired and hoarse.

_Shh…_ Murtagh knelt down eye-level to his dragon and stroked his forehead. _You're tired, and you've had a very trying day._

Thorn grunted. _Tell that to him,_ the ruby dragon lifted his arrowhead-shaped head and turned his nose up towards the rafters of the basement of the prison.

There, perched upon one of the many wooden beams that held the first floor to the prison upright, sat a tiny green animal.

It amazed Murtagh that even after an entire month, Ganbek was no larger than a very small dog. He could barely hold himself in the air with his paper-thin wings. Because of this, Korin had been very worried about him. She gave more of her attention to Ganbek than she did her missions for the King, all of which, until now, had not allowed Ganbek to travel with her.

_She isn't going to fly in through the ceiling, you know._ The tiny, emerald-green dragon turned his head gloomily to look at Murtagh.

He nodded and then looked back up at the ceiling. _It bothers me that I can't talk to her._ Ganbek explained.

Murtagh sighed and put his hands on his hips. _Complaining isn't going to bring her back any faster. She'll leave Orrin's castle once she's done what King Galbatorix has ordered her to do._

_I know that, you dolt,_ he snapped. _Why don't _you_ try being away from _your_ dragon for days, perhaps even weeks, at a time! See how _you_ feel!_

Murtagh lowered his gaze. _He misses her… We all do, but it's different for him. In the past month, Korin has been on training mission after training mission, and all Ganbek gets to do is sit in the Dragon Hold, staring out the window and patiently waiting for her to return. It's a wonder how he even survived. But when they were together, they made the most of their time, I remember. Korin would bring back exotic meats for him to try, and Ganbek would strive so hard to learn a new power so that when Korin came home, he would be able to show her._

_It's sad, isn't it?_ Thorn said to him. _To be hatched into a world like this and be away from the one person you love unconditionally…it's almost torture._

Murtagh nodded. _But there's nothing that we can do about it, my friend. _He responded. _Ganbek will be reunited with Korin before long. After all, it's only been about two or three hours._

_Two or three hours can sometimes feel like a lifetime, Murtagh._ The ruby dragon explained, turning away from his Rider.

**_hiya, guys! i know i have LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG stretches of time before i post a new chapter, but it's only because i'm human. XP i know that i have at least eight to ten chapters, perhaps even more, before this fic is through. then, there's gonna prolly be a sequel, to follow Empire when it comes out. XD YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY EMPIRE COMES OUT IN THE SUMMER! ONLY A FEW MONTHS AWAY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! and thank you SOOOOOOOO much for ur reviews! keep R&Ring!_**

**_3 Shadeslayer390 3_**


	39. Torture

Arya paced about the dark, damp dungeon of King Orrin's castle. The impostor Serena was chained to the wall to where she could not move.

The elf had been interrogating this Korin girl for almost two days, without torture, and still she did not say anything as to where Serena might be. Arya had tried just about everything to get her to talk, but to no avail. Korin was a stone wall that could stand up to even the strongest hurricane.

Neither had eaten or slept for two days. Korin, already being pick-thin, was starting to show her ribcage, even through her clothes. Her crimson dress hung loosely about her form, and the glamour was gone from her eyes. They were no longer sapphire, but a dull blue color; no soul whatsoever.

Arya was not doing any better than Korin. The dungeon was hot, and Arya did not like the very hot climates of the south. She preferred colder climates, and the fact that she had been down here in the sweltering heat of the dungeon did nothing but make matters worse.

Growing impatient, Arya slammed her palms against the stone wall to which Korin was chained and caged her in between her thin arms.

"Listen, Korin," the elf began, her emerald eyes blazing. "I am tired, I am hungry, and I am becoming _very_ frustrated. Unless you have a death wish, you had better tell me what I want to hear!"

It took all the strength that she had for Korin to lift her head and whisper, barely audible, "You…You had better do _waaaaay_…better…than that…"

Arya hung her head. "I do not want to hurt you, Korin. I believe that you are fighting for your cause, and I respect that. But you took an important aspect to _our_ cause, and I cannot turn away blind eyes to that. Because of this, I will do whatever I feel is necessary to get the information that I need, and that includes torture. Now I will ask you one more time," she closed in. "_Where. Is. Serena?_"

Korin gazed back up at Arya. "May I ask you a question? Why do you stay with the Varden?"

The question obviously surprised the elf.

"Why does your kind even bother with humans?" the question was so innocent, so tender. "Humans do nothing but ridicule your kind. Why get involved with this mess?"

"Because I believe in the cause," the elf snapped.

"There!" Korin emphasized the word. "_You_ believe in _your_ cause, and _I_ believe in _mine_. That is the reason why I cannot and will not tell you where your precious Rider is." Her voice grew angrier as she progressed. "Do with me what you will. I have no fear of what may come in the future."

The dungeon was silent.

Then, "You are a very strong girl," Arya said quietly. Suddenly, she slapped Korin across the face. "And very foolish," she added, exiting the dungeon.

Eragon sat at one of the long tables in the Grand Hall and rubbed his temples. Saphira sat next to him, her head rested in his lap. He stroked her forehead and sighed.

_This is all my fault._ He concluded.

Saphira shook her head. _No, little one,_ She assured. _Korin fooled us all._

_I didn't believe Arya when she told me._

_It was a common mistake. No one can be sure—_

_Deep down…I knew…and now, because I didn't believe her…Serena could be…_

_You can't think like that._ Both dragon and Rider turned to see Edoc'sil lumber into the Hall. _You can't think like that, Eragon. _He repeated, making his way through the sea of tables towards them. _If you do, then she'll truly be dead. We must keep such thoughts far from our minds. _

Suddenly, Arya burst through the Grand Hall's doors, her face twisted into a frown. Eragon groaned.

"She's not talking, is she?"

Arya shook her head. And settled into the seat across from Eragon.

_Of course she isn't,_ Saphira stated. _She more than likely took an oath not to give any information to anyone._

Arya shook her head again. "The King would not be so foolish. If he, perhaps, _wanted_ Korin to be found out, he would _want_ her to tell dire information to his enemy; perhaps to lure them into a trap of some sort."

Eragon nodded. "I agree with Arya. Korin could not be under any oath. It would be too clean of the King."

"That still does not make our situation easier."

_Arya is right._ Saphira agreed. _If we cannot get Korin to tell us where Serena is, we have no hope of rescuing her._

"Then what do we do?" Eragon asked aloud.

"We could do many things to her, Eragon," Arya said, her voice hinting at something that Eragon could not catch. Saphira and Edoc'sil apparently caught what she said, because their jewel-like eyes widened.

Eragon looked around. "What? What could we do to her?"

_Arya, it's not ethical—_

"But what else have we to do?"

"What are you—"

_You can't possibly be thinking about torturing her, are you?_

"Wait!" Eragon processed what he had just heard. "_Torturing her!_"

Arya sighed.

"Are you serious, Arya!"

"Eragon, if we do not learn Serena's location, she is as good as dead, and you know it."

Eragon hung his head. "I know that," he admitted. "But isn't harming another living being considered forbidden?"

"I will ask you again," Arya whispered. "What else have we to do?"

The entire Grand Hall was silent.

Then, Edoc'sil murmured, _Give me thirty minutes with her._

All eyes turned to the purple and bright-orange dragon.

_Edoc'sil, you can't—_ Saphira started, but Edoc'sil cut her off.

_All I want is thirty minutes. During that time, I can do whatever I want to her._ Saphira snorted.

"Edoc'sil, if we leave you alone with her…" Eragon started.

The violet beast shook his head. _I will not kill her. I will, however, do what I believe is necessary in order for me to get my Nina back._

Arya nodded approvingly. "I agree with him," she stated simply. Eragon and Saphira turned wild eyes in her direction.

"But what if—"

"Life is full of 'what ifs', Eragon. I believe it is high time that we give Edoc'sil a chance to speak with her."

Eragon rubbed his temples, but nodded reluctantly. "All right. But if anything happens—"

"We pull you out straight away." Arya finished for Eragon, directing it at Edoc'sil. The beast nodded.

_Fine with me._ And he stood and walked out of the Grand Hall.

Eragon turned to Arya.

"Are you sure that that was the right decision?" he asked her.

Arya looked after Edoc'sil. "He would not take away a Rider from her dragon. He knows full well what it will lead to."

Eragon started to say something, but the elf cut him off.

"But if Korin were to provoke Edoc'sil, and he should get out of control, I will be standing guard, ready to attack or defend."

The youth nodded as the elf stood to leave. Suddenly, he laid his hand over hers. Arya's emerald gaze fell on their hands touching.

"Be careful, Arya," Eragon told her. Arya's gaze softened and smiled ever so slightly at him.

"I will," and she left to observe Edoc'sil and Korin.

Korin was moved to a larger dungeon to accommodate Edoc'sil enormous size. Once she was securely chained to the brick wall, Edoc'sil entered the dungeon. He just about filled the entire dungeon, save a few feet on either side of him.

Once she saw that the dragon had entered the room, Korin laughed.

"Well," she sang. "I must admit that I really didn't expect to see _you_ here, Doc. How have you been? Good, I hope?"

Edoc'sil retained his straight face and asked her, _Where is Nina?_

Korin lifted her eyebrows. "Is that what you call her? 'Nina'? Hmph. A very boring nickname, if you ask me—"

_I asked you where she was._ He did not shout, yet his tone was angrier than it had every been before.

The raven-haired Rider snorted. "And I already told the elf," she leaned forward as much as she could. "I'm not telling anyone anything."

Edoc'sil let out a breath. _I am very sorry to hear that._ He waddled up next to her and stood upright, on his hind legs. He inhaled deeply slowly exhaled, breathing onto her right arm. As he exhaled, deep violet flames engulfed Korin's arm. She shrieked in pain, but he kept the flame going. Finally, he stopped. Korin's arm was completely covered with burns, scorched from her forearm down to her fingertips.

Slowly, Korin's breath came out in huffs of laughter. "Is that _truly_ all that you have? My dragon can't breathe fire, sure, but he can sure claw his way through any man's stomach."

_Why do you do this?_ Korin froze.

"Ex-Excuse me?"

_Why do you do this?_ Edoc'sil repeated. _You say that you believe in what your father is doing, yet I do not sense the same bitterness inside you that you show on the outside._

Korin frowned. "What do _you_ know? You can't dive into my mind at your leisure!"

Edoc'sil looked down and shook his head. _You act like you're this powerful Rider, daughter of King Galbatorix, but on the inside, I think that you don't believe in what your father is doing at all._

"You don't know anything…" she murmured.

_Or is it that you're scared?_ She glared up at him. _Yes, I think that that's it. You're scared out of your wits of what you think is going to happen in this war. _

"Stop it—"

_In fact, I think you _purposely_ got yourself captured by Arya and Eragon so that you could get _away _from your father. _

"That's not true—"

_Of course it is, Korin. You're too afraid of what Daddy might put you to work on, so you just figured that you might just get yourself captured and then you'd be out of it—_

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Korin screamed.

They were silent for a few moments. Then,

_I know that that rough exterior that you build up around you is nothing more than a disguise. _He said gently. _You don't want to be in this war, Korin. You don't want your dragon to be in this war. He might get seriously hurt. _The purple beast looked deeply into her eyes. _Then you might be alone again._

Tears started to cloud Korin's vision. She blinked them back and looked away.

_No one likes to be alone, Korin,_ Edoc'sil continued. _So please…_ He found her eyes and stared longingly into them. _Don't wish that on anyone else. I need Serena, Korin. I need her as much as you need your dragon and your dragon needs you. Without her, I truly don't think that I could survive._ He blinked. _Can you tell me, honestly, that if Eragon or Arya, or perhaps even I killed your dragon, you would not shed a single tear? Would you not feel like your heart had been ripped out of your chest and stomped on? Tell me, Korin, I want to hear your answer!_ Tears started welling up in his eyes.

Korin started to sob. "I…" she choked. "I would…I would die if…if anything happened…to Ganbek…" Edoc'sil gave a small, sad smile and nodded, satisfied.

_Perhaps you _are_ human, after all._ He turned to leave, but then stopped when he heard Korin shift against the brick wall behind him.

"Hel…Helgrind…" she murmured. Edoc'sil froze.

_Wh-What?_

"Serena…she is in Helgrind…" Korin cried harder now. Tears streamed down her dirt-stained cheeks.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o funnnn schtuff, yesh?XD chapter 40'll take some time, so be patient! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO AWESOME! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! CONTINUE TO R&R, PLEASE!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	40. To Helgrind

"SHE DID WHAT?"

Eragon, Arya, Saphira and Edoc'sil sat at one of the long tables of the Grand Hall. Edoc'sil had just told the others about what Korin had revealed to him.

The violet beast nodded. _You heard me. She told me that Serena is in Helgrind._

Eragon, Arya and Saphira exchanged glances.

_What?_ Edoc'sil asked, confused.

"Have…" Arya had difficulty finding the words. "Have you…Have you ever considered that…perhaps…we may be being led into a trap?"

Edoc'sil stared at her. _How can you say that?_ He demanded. _Helgrind is where they keep all prisoners! It's obvious that she would be there—_

_What Arya is trying to say, Edoc'sil, _Saphira cut in. _Is that it may be _too_ obvious. Korin may be in contact with Galbatorix, and if she were to be, we would be walking right into a trap._

"She couldn't be in contact with him." all eyes turned to Eragon, his forehead resting on his clasped hands.

_Eragon…_

"We gave her the magic restraining serum, didn't we? Therefore, she couldn't be sneaking information to Galbatorix."

"So you believe her, then?"

Eragon nodded. "I believe her."

The elf sighed heavily.

"Now, I'm not saying that we don't take precautions," the Rider added. "I'm only suggesting that we go to Helgrind and check it out."

Arya ran her hands through her hair. "One does not simply barge into Helgrind, especially with the hope of rescue. Thousands have tried, only to be either enslaved or slaughtered."

Eragon turned his gaze towards the elf. "The thousands that have tried were not Riders and did not have two dragons."

"And a dwarf." The four turned their attention to the door of the Grand Hall. Orik stood there, ax and all, his hands on his hips. He headed towards them.

Eragon smiled. "You will come with us, Orik?"

The dwarf grinned from ear to ear. "You must be mad to think that I would not accompany my brethren in their time of need." Eragon clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend."

"You're not going anywhere without a cousin," This time it was Roran who stood in the Grand Hallway doors.

Eragon furrowed his brow. "I would never dream of the day that I would break a promise." The two men smiled and Roran pulled Eragon into a brotherly hug.

Arya stood. "A Rider, two dragons, a dwarf, a cousin," Arya's gaze lingered for a moment. "And an elf."

Eragon smiled weakly. "Thank you, Arya,"

The elf nodded respectively. "We should leave as soon as possible." Arya turned to leave, but Eragon stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he inquired.

Arya smirked. "We have something that the King wants. We need Korin if we ever expect to get Serena back." Without another word, the elf twirled around and headed off to the dungeons, where Korin still hung.

Tears still spilled from Korin's eyes and dripped onto the dirt floor. Suddenly, she jerked her head up with a snap, blue eyes blazing with fear and hatred. They were fixed on a certain spot, and did not move from looking at that exact point.

Then, she whispered harshly, "So I'm an enemy now, am I?" she puffed a strand of ebony hair from her face and continued. "You never made me swear a vow of secrecy; only a vow of allegiance. And I have proved obedient to your every word! If you truly want me as an enemy, try it. The path ahead only leads to darkness and despair for you!"

Korin could clearly see the King's watchful eye bearing down upon her. He looked at her through a scrying bath, apparently the one in his Throne Room. She always knew when she was being watched, and this time was no exception.

The King was undoubtedly furious with her, and Korin knew that she would be put to death as soon as she was back in his custody. Even if she was a Rider, Galbatorix would never allow a traitor to live; not even his own flesh and blood. The King would show no mercy, and Korin expected none.

After a few moments, Korin felt the connection between her and the King disappear abruptly, and she was left alone. Immediately, she hung her head, exhausted. Technically, she had not used magic, but she still felt exhausted, and her head ached from looking through the connection, even if it was not her own.

Suddenly, the door to Korin's cell slammed open, and the elf, Arya, stepped into the cell. Korin grunted.

"What do you want? I've already told you what you want to know." She looked away, avoiding the elf's emerald gaze.

"You are coming with us," Korin's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" she said, trying to make sure that she was hearing correctly.

Arya nodded. "You heard me," she stated. "You will come with us to Helgrind."

"Are you mad? Once Galbatorix gets ahold of me, you know that he will kill me!"

The elf shook her head. "That is not my concern. You are of great value to Galbatorix, and he will undoubtedly trade Serena for you. She is of no use to him."

Korin smirked. "Oh, yes, she is."

Arya blinked.

"That's right, Elf," Korin continued. "Serena _is_ of use to him, far greater than you may have realized. You see, she knows exactly where the elves are. She knows where your mommy is hiding." Arya's eyes grew wide, and the elf approached the Rider. "What? Did that little fact slip your mind? Looks like I struck a big nerve." Arya slapped Korin across the face.

"Your head will roll before Serena gives up the elves' location." She whispered into Korin's ear.

Korin nodded sarcastically. "Uh-huh. All right. Let's see whose head will roll."

"We shall." With that, the elf slammed the door behind her and whispered to the guard in front of Korin's cell, "Get her ready. We will be leaving within the hour." The guard nodded and Arya strut out of the dungeon.

About half an hour later, everyone was told to meet out in front of the castle in the Town Square. Eragon, Saphira, Edoc'sil, Arya, Roran, Orik, and a chained-up Korin had packed and were ready to fly to Helgrind.

"Now," Eragon started. "The only thing left to take care of is the seating."

Roran and Orik looked confused. "The seating?" they asked together.

Eragon nodded. "Since Saphira is the strongest, she can hold the most." He turned to the sapphire dragon. _Can you handle three?_

Saphira smiled. _I can handle all five, if it weren't for the extra livestock._ She gestured to Korin, dragging her chains behind her. Eragon could not help but chuckle.

"Saphira will carry Arya, Orik, and Roran."

The dragon looked up at her Rider, a puzzled look painted onto her scaly face. _And why, pray tell, aren't you riding with me?_

"Because I will be riding Edoc'sil, along with Korin." The prisoner gave a satisfying smile.

"Works for me," Korin said cleverly.

Later, Roran approached Eragon.

"Eragon," the grown man looked down at his cousin. "Why are you riding with _her_?" he gestured towards Korin.

"Because no one in our group is as close to Edoc'sil as I am, and Korin has to ride with Edoc'sil."

"But why?"

Eragon shook his head. "Korin trusts Edoc'sil for some reason. I don't know why, but they almost share a bond…like he and Serena did."

Roran nodded reluctantly and headed back over to Saphira.

The group loaded their small supplies, and took off into the sky, Edoc'sil, Eragon, and Korin leading the way to Helgrind.

**_'kay...it didn't take me as long as i thought it would...but i think that's just cause i had it all planned out in my head...knock knocklol well, do enjoy the story, and i will update ASAP! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR UR AWESOME REVIEWS!_**


	41. An Enemy Forever

Galbatorix slammed his fist onto the arm of his throne. Korin had failed him. She had given Serena's location away to the other Rider and the elf. Now, she was considered an enemy to the Empire.

The King stood abruptly from his throne and began to pace about the room. In a perfect world, he could kill Korin instantly with a swift mutter of words, but to the King's utter distaste, the world was anything but perfect. There were dire conscequences to his killing Korin, and Galbatorix was hardly in the mood to take on another war. If he were to kill the girl, Murtagh would undoubtedly take her side and then the King would have no more Riders on the side of the Empire. That would not do. No, Galbatorix had to delay Korin's execution. But he could not allow the Varden to take back possession of Serena. She was much too valuable for the Empire to lose. That girl knew the exact location of the elves. The King would not give up just yet.

Galbatorix returned to his throne and leaned over the scrying bath on his left side. He waved his left hand over the water and murmured a few words in the ancient language. Instantly, he saw Murtagh, Thorn, and Ganbek sitting in the basement of the mountain fortress of Helgrind.

Sensing his presence, Murtagh whirled around and looked up at the ceiling. The King was projecting an image of himself through the scrying bath and watching them. Murtagh and the two dragons bowed in a flash.

"Korin has failed us," Galbatorix stated. Murtagh's head shot up, his eyes wild with confusion.

"What does this mean, my Lord?" he inquired.

"She is now an enemy to us all." Galbatorix's eyes shifted to the emerald dragon, who was frozen with understanding. "She will no longer be your Rider once she is back in our custody. You will be given to a…a more capable man. Korin was not meant for you. It is high time that you except fate as it is given to you."

_If you kill Korin, I will kill _you He said quietly.

The King laughed, as if hearing a bad joke. "And how, pray tell, do you expect to do that? You swore your fealty to me, Dragonling. You will do exactly as you are told."

Murtagh could sense that Ganbek was going to say something more, but he interrupted. "May I speak to you in private, my Lord?" he insisted.

The King eyed him with curiosity, but nodded nonetheless. Thorn headed out of the basement to the ground level of the fortress carrying Ganbek on his back.

"Now what is it that you simply could not say in front of the youngling?"

Murtagh lowered his gaze and whispered quietly, "Do you think it wise to break them apart, my Lord? It could be disastrous to our cause—"

"Do not question my word, Murtagh!" the King roared. "Korin proved herself worthy on countless occasions, but it only takes one mistake to ruin a hoard of good deeds." Galbatorix glared down at him. "You will do well to remember that." He paused. "I know that you have a…how shall I say…a _connection_ with my daughter. Do not allow this to cloud your judgment, Murtagh," the King warned, a hint of menace shrouding the air about his tone. "Do what I order you to do, and you will live. More importantly, those whom you love will live. That is what you care about most, is it not?"

The Rider gave a bitter nod.

Galbatorix sat back in his throne. "There. You have the answer to that question that has been nagging your conscience."

Murtagh gave the King a puzzled look.

"Whether or not you were correct in turning down Eragon's offer." Murtagh blanched. "That was what I thought. Without you around, Korin would more than likely be dead by now, Ganbek along with her, and Eragon would also be dead."

The youth remained silent. Galbatorix gave another hollow laugh.

"You despise me, I know, but I know your true name. There is no escaping me now." without another word, the King's projection dissipated into the air and Murtagh was left alone in the basement of the fortress.

Murtagh slammed his fist up against a nearby wall, causing a small amount of dust to fall from in between the cracks of the bricks. His breath was jagged and he shook with rage.

_He is going to kill Korin._ Murtagh concluded. _He will kill her, and there is nothing that I can do to stop him._

Suddenly, Thorn came bounding down the stone steps, his eyes wild with fear. Murtagh looked at him questioningly.

_What is it?_

_It's Ganbek,_ Murtagh froze. _He's gone!_

The Rider's chocolate eyes widened to the size of saucers. _WHAT?_

_I felt your anger and your sorrow, so I turned away from him. And when I turned back around to pick him up, he was gone!_

Murtagh cursed underneath his breath. _Where could he have gone?_ He asked his dragon, flying past him up the steps.

Thorn shook his head. _I don't know. He can't have gone far, though. _

The pair burst through the basement door and searched the first floor with their eyes. There were Ra'zac and Lethrblaka all over the place, but no dog-sized Ganbek seemed to be among them. Murtagh flipped his head around and saw that the Gates of Helgrind were open just so that a tiny animal could wiggle through. He cursed again.

_He's gone to find Korin._ The Rider concluded, racing towards the Gates. _That _has_ to be it!_

The ruby dragon nodded. _I'll go on ahead. You stay here and try to scry him. Perhaps you will be able to find him then._

Murtagh nodded in agreement and watched as his dragon flew off into the hot, dry desert.

**_This chapter's kinda short, i know...but the next one's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal long! well...at least it FELT long while writing it...then again, i've kinda hit a brick wall. i am VERY open to ideas at this point. enjoy the chapter and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! KEEP IT UP, PLEASE! XP_**


	42. Resistance

The door to Serena's cell creaked open. The female Rider smirked and looked up, expecting to see Murtagh standing there, but then frowned when she saw that there was no one there. The door shut suddenly, and Serena cocked her head. She looked down and then saw who her visitor was. Her eyebrows lifted and she started to laugh.

"Well," she started. "I really didn't expect to see a little green dog."

The tiny dragon's eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

Serena cocked her head again and frowned. "What's wrong with you? I don't think I've ever seen a dragon _cry_ before."

_He's going to kill her._ It said.

"Excuse me?"

_Galbatorix is going to kill her._

Serena stared at the green dragonling with confusion. "I don't understand what you're—"

_KORIN!_ He screamed. _GALBATORIX IS GOING TO KILL KORIN!_

Serena blanched. "Korin…Korin is your Rider…? Why would he kill your Rider?"

_Because she told them where you were…_ Tears leaked from the dragonling's silvery orbs as he sobbed.

"Them? Them, who? Who is 'them'?"

_Eragon and Saphira! She told Eragon and Saphira that you're in Helgrind!_

Serena furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait…go back…Korin is with Eragon and Saphira? But how—"

_SHE'S YOUR TWIN!_ Serena stopping breathing.

"She…She's…_what_?"

_Korin is your twin. That's how Galbatorix knew that I would hatch for her; because you had already hatched another dragon!_

Serena sat back against the stone wall, absorbing the information. "That's how Galbatorix knew that taking me wouldn't be a problem… He took me and put Korin in my place, knowing that she would be found out eventually, and Eragon and Saphira would go looking for me, thus being separated from the Varden." She understood now. Without Eragon and Saphira, the Varden would be vulnerable to attacks made by the Empire. And the pair could be captured and forced to side with the Empire.

The dragonling nodded. _But it wasn't his plan that Korin would tell Eragon and Saphira where you were. _

Serena lifted her eyebrows. "She _told_ Eragon where I am? Why would she—"

_I don't know._ He admitted. _But what I do know is that when Eragon and Saphira arrive, they will have Korin with them. They'll offer a trade; Korin for you. And when the King gets Korin back in his custody, he will kill her and give me to another person._

"But that can't be done…can it?"

_Morzan did it before, remember? He took Shruikan from another Rider and gave him to Galbatorix. _

Serena sighed. The dragonling was right. Galbatorix's dragon had been killed, so he asked the elves for another dragon, but they refused him. He sought out Morzan and had him steal a dragonling from another Rider. That dragonling was Shruikan.

"So what do you expect me to do about it?" Serena asked quietly. "I'm locked up here in Helgrind with the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka watching me twenty-four hours a day. The ancient language has been erased from my mind. Unless you can undo the effects of that serum that they pumped into my blood for three hours straight, I can't do anything to help you."

And for the first time, Serena saw the dragonling smirk. _There is a very simple way to reverse the poison's effects. It's painful, very painful, but effective, nonetheless._ He began pacing. _I remember that the Ra'zac brought a man here once. He was not a Rider, but he could use magic effectively. I remember that they injected him with the serum every hour, just like you, but he found a way around it. He had written the words down on a sheet of paper prior to his first injection of the serum and hid it behind a loose brick in his cell. _

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, do you know all this?"

_Each day I heard him screaming in pain and one day he tried to escape, and the Ra'zac executed him immediately. I saw the paper once the Ra'zac had confiscated it from his cell and connected the screams with the paper. He had been trying to relearn the words everyday before the Ra'zac gave him the serum. Trying to relearn the words must have caused him much pain for him to scream._

"But I still don't know how this would help _me_. The Ra'zac must have destroyed the paper once they found it, right?"

The dragonling nodded. _But you forget that I know the ancient language. I could help you remember them._

Serena shook her head. "That man was in Helgrind for a long time, right?" he nodded. "So he must have been relearning those words for a very long time. It may only be a few hours before Eragon and Saphira arrive. We don't have the time."

_It only takes one word to spark memory of all of them. But every time that the man came close to remembering just one, the Ra'zac would come in and give him the serum, and he would forget it again._

"But still—"

The dragonling stared intently at her with his silver orbs. _If you are truly the daughter of Galbatorix, you should be able to learn the words within minutes._

Serena was taken aback. "Galbatorix…Galbatorix is my…my father…?"

_Yes. He gave you to the Ra'zac to be killed, but for some reason, they couldn't kill you. So they left you on the edge of Du Weldenvarden. So, will you at least try?_

"You could get yourself killed, do you realize that?" the dragonling was silent. "You are risking your life and the life of your Rider. Why?"

_Because I know that you can save Korin. _

"But how? How do you know?"

He shook his head. _I can't exactly tell you why, but just know that if you can remember the words, you will save Eragon, Saphira, and Korin's lives. _

Serena sighed. "You haven't told me your name yet."

The dragonling smiled. _Ganbek. My name is Ganbek._

"Very nice to meet you, Ganbek." Serena stretched out her hand. Ganbek stepped closer and rubbed his face onto her palm. "Now help me learn a word to get out of this place."

Ganbek nodded. _I can't use magic, I just know it from Korin. The word that she uses often is '_jierda_'._

"_J_…" she paused. "_Ji_…" a jolt of pain shot through her brain. "_Jie_…_Jier_…"

Jierda_. J-I-E-R-D-A. _Jierda

"J-I-E-R-D-A." she repeated."_Jierd… Jierd…Jie…JIERDA_!" Serena screamed in pain as she felt her head almost splitting apart from remembering the word. When the pain finally subsided, she found that her chains were completely shattered.

Ganbek nodded in delight. _That's it! Now, the Ra'zac will have heard that, so you should probably get moving._

"B-But…what a-about…you?" she panted, completely exhausted. "How will…How will y-you get…get out?" he gestured to the window.

_I'll be fine. I'll just go out to the desert and fly around for a little while. Murtagh more than likely sent Thorn to look for me._

"But…Gal…Galbator…ix…"

Ganbek shook his head. _Don't worry about it. If this works, it won't matter what he thinks anymore._

"And…And if it doesn't?"

_Then we're done for. So you had better not fail._ He gave her a small smile before launching into the air and vaulting out of the window.

Serena collapsed to the floor. Ganbek had been right. The memory of one word had sparked the memory of all of them. Now, she was completely exhausted. _How am I supposed to fend off the Ra'zac like this?_ She asked herself, struggling to her feet. _If I use even a single word, more of my energy will be sapped._

The thunder of footsteps could be heard from behind Serena's cell door. They were close.

_Think, Nina, think!_ She urged herself as she took deep breaths. Suddenly, a thought struck her mind. _That's it!_ As quickly as she could, Serena hobbled to the cell door and placed her right hand upon it. As weak as she was, Serena could sense the faint glow of the Ra'zac and other guards. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, Serena could feel the Ra'zac's energy being sapped from them and flowing into her body. Despite being excellent warriors, the Ra'zac were very simple-minded. It did not take much for one to steal energy from them. Soon, Serena was filled to the brim with energy, and she could sense that the Ra'zac were now weaker than ever, but regaining their lost energy quickly.

Serena straightened up and slammed open the door, finding herself nose to nose with one of the infamous Ra'zac.

"Rider!" it snarled. Serena shrugged.

"I would have thought that you would be much more scary. Though I have to say that your skin is absolutely horrible. Perhaps you should just burn it all off."

The Ra'zac snarled and rushed at her with super-human speed. Serena moved just in time to be grazed by one of its sharp talons.

_Looks like he didn't lose an ounce of energy. I would have thought that he would have at least lost a little bit._

Serena looked around. There were more guards than there were of her now. They had all filed into the cell and had her almost completely surrounded. She cursed under her breath as she realized that there was no way to get out without killing these men. Even though they were on the side of the Empire, she would not kill them.

One of the Ra'zac stepped out of the circle that they had formed around her and stepped closer to her. "Ssssssssslum Rider…" it hissed inside her ear. Serena whipped her face around and snarled at him. The creature seemed utterly amused. He turned back to his companions. "Kill her!" it exited the circle and the remaining soldiers closed in on her.

Serena looked around. She could easily send all of these men flying with a single spell, but the force would undoubtedly kill all of them. That was something that Serena would not do.

_But if I don't,_ she argued against herself. _They will kill me, and Eragon, and Edoc'sil. No… I cannot let that happen._ She lifted her gaze to the soldiers. _But innocent life should not be sacrificed—_

She was cut off by the sudden shout of a man's voice in the cell's doorway.

Murtagh slammed his fist onto the edge of the stone basin filled with water, which caused it to flip over and water to spill everywhere. He had been trying to scry for Ganbek, but it had slipped his mind that each dragon and Rider had an anti-scrying spell permanently placed on him or her. Whenever he tried to scry the dragon, all he saw was a swirling black abyss.

Suddenly, a scream cut through the silence of Helgrind Fortress. Murtagh cursed harshly. _Serena…_ he thought, bounding up the stone steps to the highest cell.

By the time Murtagh reached the top of the mountain fortress, only one Ra'zac was inside the small cell. The other Ra'zac and their soldiers were sprawled out on the stairs. Murtagh looked around in amazement.

_How did she get out?_ He glanced into her cell and found that her shackles were completely shattered. _She used magic,_ he realized. _But how? That serum should have—_ Then he thought back to the man who had once been held captive in Helgrind. He was a well-known sorcerer in King Hrothgar of the dwarves' court, and was captured for his knowledge of the elves' location. Unfortunately, he had almost escaped from Helgrind and was put to death immediately. As it turned out, the man had written down every single word in the ancient language that he knew prior to his capture. He hid it among the bricks in his cell, and attempted to relearn the words that he had forgotten. Of course, his plan did not work. The Ra'zac gave him the magic restraining serum hourly, and he became dependent on it as if it were air. So each time he came close to relearning the word, the serum that the Ra'zac gave to him would wash it all away. But how Serena would know how to get around the serum, Murtagh did not know. She was not yet in Helgrind when the sorcerer was brought in, so how could she know?

_She must have had help from the inside…but who would—_

Murtagh was brought back to reality by the hissing of one of the Ra'zac. He frowned. The soldiers and Ra'zac were on their feet now, and had Serena cornered. As they closed in around her, Murtagh frowned even harder. _Why does she not use magic? She could have gotten rid of them easily enough._ When he saw that she would not fight back, and that the soldiers were going to kill her, his eyes widened. _No! She can't die! She is the only thing that can bring back Korin!_

"STOP!"

**_oh, how i love Murtagh! okay, tell me if this chapter's realistic or not. i'm not sure whether this fits the storyline or not, cause i've been robbed of my Inheritance books! CRYYYYYYY! my friend is borrowing Eragon, then another friend, whom i gave my beloved Eldest to borrow, MOVED! and i don't know where she is! so help me out with the probability that this chapter's events are realistic, cause i can't exactly look it up to make sure. XP AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! XD XP_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	43. Eyes That Tell the Truth

Every single man or creature in the cell froze at the sound of his voice. The Ra'zac turned towards him, their gazes demanding an answer. Murtagh ignored them for the time being and pushed his way through the circle of soldiers.

His eyes fell on Serena, pushed up against one of the stone walls of her cell. He glared down at her.

"Who helped you?" he demanded. Serena snorted and straightened herself.

"I must admit that I did not take you for the clever type. You seemed far too selfish when we first met."

Murtagh frowned. "I asked you a question—"

"And? I don't think that it's written anywhere that I have to answer." She retorted.

The male Rider strode over to her and gripped her throat with his right hand. Serena glared at him.

"You _must_ be joking," quicker than lightening, Serena grabbed onto Murtagh's arm and twisted it behind his back. The soldiers started to move in for attack, but Murtagh stopped them with a shake of his head.

"She's not worth it," he muttered, and clutched her hand, which held his arm in place, and flipped her over his shoulder, kneeing her in the stomach. Serena lost her breath and collapsed to the floor, clutching her stomach.

Murtagh turned to the soldiers and the Ra'zac and waved them away. "Leave us," he ordered. They obeyed, filing out the cell door and walking down the stone steps of the fortress.

The male Rider jerked his head back to Serena, who was sitting down on the ground. "Perhaps you could answer another question for me, then,"

Serena flipped her head up to look him in the eyes. "There's no guarantee that I'll answer."

Murtagh ignored the smart remark. "Why didn't you free yourself from them?" the female Rider blanched. Murtagh frowned. "As skilled as you are in magic, and seeing as how you managed to relearn your words, I would think that you, of all people, would be able to fend off a few human guards."

The raven-haired girl lowered her sapphire gaze. "I will not sacrifice innocent lives for selfish pleasures."

Murtagh let out a hollow laugh. "Innocent?" he knelt down to her level. "If there is one thing that I have truly learned while serving the King, it is that _no one_ on the enemy's side is _innocent_."

Serena looked up at him, a weary smile painted onto her face. "I take it back."

Murtagh furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"I _do_ pity you." Murtagh snorted and walked to the opposite side of the cell. Serena rose. "At first, I thought you a bloodthirsty mercenary, too cowardly to face the enemy." Serena began to walk towards him. "But now I see a suffering young man desperate to get out of this war; to be reunited with his brother once more."

Murtagh turned around, ready to face her, but was caught off-guard when he found Serena mere inches from him, her icy-blue eyes staring deep into his soul.

"I know those eyes…" she mused. "I saw those eyes many times before. Once, in my dream. Another, when you purposely bumped into me in Surda." Murtagh looked away. "Yes, I knew it was you the instant that I remembered those sorrowful eyes." She continued. "I've also seen them the first time you came to visit me in this very cell. I did not feel pity for you then because I did not fully understand your situation, but now I know. I see those very eyes in front of me now. They are still filled with sorrow and suffering, but I don't know why." The male Rider looked back to her. "I've seen your eyes again and again and again, each time filled with the same emotion…but I've never understood why they are so sad. So tell me, Rider, why are your eyes so sad?"

Murtagh scowled at her. "I've looked into your eyes many a time, as well," he retorted. "But your eyes do not show sorrow or suffering. Your eyes show the true beast inside of you."

Serena closed her eyes, as if to soften the blow.

"You won't kill humans because you've killed one before, haven't you? You've killed a man and watched him struggle for his last breath. That is what_ I _see when I look into your eyes."

"You never answered my question."

"_You_ never answered _mine_."

Serena shrugged. "Technically, you answered your own question just now, but left mine unanswered, so I believe that I have a right to know why you suffer so much?"

"What is it to you?" he growled. "It won't make any difference! In the end, when it all comes down to it, I will be forced to kill you, and it will be your duty to kill me."

"Life is not always in black and white, you know."

Murtagh froze.

"_Life is not always in black and white, Lord Murtagh,"_

Korin…Korin had told him that when he was first captured by the Twins and brought to Urû'baen as their prisoner. She had tended to his wounds when he first came to the Empire. In his delirium, Murtagh had poured out his sorrows to her and then, after listening patiently, never interrupting him, she responded,

"_Life is not always in black and white, Lord Murtagh. Sometimes, one must live within the gray areas, though they may be hard to deal with at times."_

Korin had been correct. Life was not all black, or all white. Oftentimes, there were gray areas that caused complications, but one must deal with them as best as he can.

Suddenly, as if bringing both Riders back from a very long trance, a loud roar sounded from far below, on the ground level of the mountain fortress.

**_fun fun fun schtuff, yesh?XP i g2g now i'll write more. i gave ya'll 3 chaps tonight. HAVE FUN!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	44. At Helgrind

The trip to Helgrind did not take more than an hour. When they were about half-way there, Eragon, who was aboard Edoc'sil with Korin chained in front of him, contacted Arya, aboard Saphira along with Roran and Orik.

_We're almost there,_ he told them. He contacted Saphira next. _How are you holding up? _He asked her.

_If _you_ were carrying three people, how would you feel?_ She retorted jokingly.

_Technically it's only two and a half. Orik is barely up to my waist._ He felt the sapphire dragon's glare mentally. He chuckled and turned to Korin, his smile fading instantly. "How are _you_ doing?"

"Oh, so you're talking to me now, are you?" Eragon and Korin had not exchanged a single word since they had left Surda. "I'm fine." she answered.

Eragon scowled. "I was only expressing concern."

Korin gave a hollow laugh. "But of course. You wouldn't want your leverage to suddenly lose consciousness, would you? I would be of no use to you if I were passed out from lack of oxygen." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I've been higher than this on _other_ dragons."

Other dragons.

_She means Thorn. Murtagh's dragon._ Eragon shifted uneasily, bringing the leather sac around his shoulder to rest in his lap. The sac held Serena's abandoned sword, Karma. Of course, getting the sword into the sac was extremely difficult, seeing as how it scorched Eragon's hand whenever he attempted to touch its grip.

Korin continued her bragging spree. "Unlike Doc," Eragon frowned at her. "_Other_ dragons that I could name have more experience flying at much higher altitudes than this."

"You called him 'Doc'." He realized.

Korin shrugged. "And?"

"That's _Serena's_ nickname for him." Korin turned around in her seat to look at him.

"So are you saying that because she came up with it for him, that others cannot call him by it? That seems a bit off-center to me—"

_Close the discussion._ Edoc'sil cut in.

Korin glared at Eragon. "Look what you did," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You made him upset."

_Bite your tongue. _The violet and bright-orange dragon snapped at her. Korin fell silent.

As they neared the mountain fortress, both Edoc'sil and Saphira froze, hovering in mid-air.

"What is it?" Orik asked. Arya quickly hushed him. Saphira and Edoc'sil gave each other a nod, and, in unison, dove downward at an almost vertical angle. Eragon, Korin, Arya, Roran, and Orik pressed themselves against the dragons' spines, the air whistling in their ears as they plunged down into the nest of tall trees below them. The dragons landed silently and gracefully, and hid among the trees. Each being—elf, dwarf, dragon or human—stood completely still as a great shadow passed above them. The sun reflected sparkling red rays from its body and wings.

Eragon contacted Saphira.

_Thorn,_ they said in unison.

When the beating of Thorn's wings was long gone, Eragon said to Arya, _We must keep moving._ The elf gave an agreeing nod just as Edoc'sil took off from his hiding place, closely followed by Saphira.

Edoc'sil looked at Eragon from out of the corner of his eye. _Where do you think he and Murtagh were flying?_

Eragon shook his head. _I don't know. But they seemed to be flying pretty fast. Whatever it is, it must be important. _

Panic started to rise in Korin's mind. They could be flying _anywhere_! Murtagh might be trapped in Surda, or worse, Ganbek could have gone looking for Korin and gotten himself hurt. _No_, Korin shook her head. _I would know if he were hurt. But where are they going?_ The point was, Murtagh would not be there once the party arrived in Helgrind. Eragon could very well take back Serena and kill Korin, now that there was no need to negotiate. Eragon had the advantage here. Even _if_ Murtagh and Thorn returned in time, there were two dragons on Eragon's side. There were only one and a half, including Ganbek, on Murtagh's side. Shruikan was in Urû'baen with his Rider, as he always was. Not to mention that Korin was now on the top of the Empire's Most Wanted List. Murtagh would more than likely not help Korin even if he did arrive in Helgrind in time. There was no hope.

Helgrind came into sight not a moment later. The great mountain fortress loomed in the distance. It was almost half a mile high, and the only window was at the very top of the tower. Helgrind was, quite literally, a mountain. The Ra'zac had carved it out of the mountain itself and claimed it as their own. At the very base of the mountain were two enormous stone gates.

Saphira and Edoc'sil dropped behind one of the mountains surrounding the fortress, allowing themselves to be seen only for a split second before disappearing behind the peak. The group dismounted the dragons and moved to where they were looking out of the large sea of brushes and bramble that they had fallen into.

Eragon contacted Arya. _Any suggestions?_

The elf thought for a moment, then answered, _It would be reckless to storm the fortress with no knowledge of its inner compound._

_Then what about asking someone who knows Helgrind like the back of her hand?_

Arya grunted. _Can you truly place your trust in her?_

The Rider shook his head. _I don't know. I expect that she has realized that without Murtagh and Thorn and with the Empire after her life, there is no hope for her._

_Though she may lie to us in hope that it will buy time for the Rider and his dragon to return._

_There is a simple way to fix that,_ Eragon smiled. _We have her tell us in the ancient language. I don't care what sort of loopholes that Galbatorix has stumbled upon. There is not one Rider who can lie in the ancient language._

Arya nodded. _Then let us try it._ Eragon nodded in return and turned to face Korin, who was already staring at him intently, a smirk painted onto her pale features.

"Trying to figure out how to find your way 'round Helgrind, eh?" she snorted and folded her arms, her chains rattling in response to her movements.

Eragon eyed her with suspicion. "What're you—"

"Serena is in the very top tower of the fortress. It shouldn't be too hard to get to the window." She faced the mountain and pointed to its pinnacle. "There. That is where you will find whom you seek."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Orik demanded gruffly, his ax held firmly in his hand.

"I guess you just don't." Korin smiled out of the corner of her mouth and turned her gaze to Edoc'sil. "Unless _you_ want to vouch for me, of course."

The violet dragon rolled his orange orbs and snorted. _Why are you turning to _me_ for help?_ He shook his head and looked to Eragon. _I trust her. If you don't, then you can go back to Surda. _I'm_ staying to find Nina._

Eragon nodded. "If you trust her, that's all that matters." He turned to Arya. "Are…Are you still with me?"

The elf looked at him intently with her emerald eyes and then she gave him a small smile. "But of course."

Eragon's eyes widened and he quickly turned away as the blood rushed to his cheeks. "W-Well, we had better go…" he stuttered.

Korin watched the scene from out of the corner of her eye. She smirked in amusement. _I just love it when the man gets fuddled up like this…_ and she chuckled silently. Just then, the only normal human in the party, Eragon's cousin, Roran, stepped behind Korin.

"I need to ask you a question." He said quietly. Korin twirled around, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the Hadarac's scorching sun.

"Fire away."

Roran looked down. "You know Helgrind inside and out, right?"

Korin frowned. "Yes. I thought we had already had this discussion—"

"And you've been inside its walls? You've seen the prisoners go in and out?" his head was still lowered, but there was a certain intensity in his voice that demanded attention.

"It depends on when your loved one was captured." Roran jerked his head up to look at her.

"You don't know that it was a loved one—"

"Of course I do." She insisted. "It's in your eyes." Korin broke the tension by adding, "There were some occasions where I would be forced to leave Urû'baen and come to Helgrind, but those occasions were very scarce. I sincerely doubt that I know who you are talking about."

Roran grunted and turned away. "Thank you. That was all that I needed to know." As he walked away, Korin gently added,

"But I'm sure that if she is someone very important to you, and you love each other, you would know if she were dead."

Roran stopped, but only for a second, and he kept on walking away.

Eragon turned to his cousin as he passed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Roran," he assured. "We'll find Katrina. Just don't worry." Roran gave him a nod as he walked away. Then, Eragon turned to Korin. "Is security going to be an issue?"

Korin shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. Usually, it's not very heavy on the outside of the mountain, but I suspect that if King Galbatorix has declared me an enemy, and the Ra'zac know that you have me in your custody, security will be double, perhaps even triple what it would normally be."

Eragon nodded and looked up at the towering mountain fortress before them. "Then we had better get going." Without another word, he climbed up onto his sapphire dragon.

Saphira seemed puzzled by his actions. _Are you not riding with Edoc'sil this time?_ She asked, a hint of iciness in her voice.

The Rider laughed. "Jealous, are we?" the sapphire dragon puffed a plume of gray smoke from her nostrils.

_Not at all,_ She insisted. _I just thought that since you _trusted_ him and such, you would be riding with him and the animal._

Korin frowned at Saphira's metaphor. "Excuse me?"

"Of course I trust Edoc'sil. That is part of fighting on the same side." he retorted. "But I trust _him_ with Korin more than I trust anyone else with her."

Saphira lifted a scaly eyebrow. _Wise decision._ She concluded.

"So are we going to sit here and exchange insults, or are we going to go?" Korin said, impatience filling her tone.

Eragon frowned. "_You_ certainly seem panicky."

The female Rider snorted and she climbed, with much difficulty, onto the orange and violet dragon. "Are you telling me that _you_ wouldn't be, were you in my place?"

"Can we please just go?" Orik pressed, heaving himself onto Saphira.

"I agree with Orik," Arya said as she climbed aboard Edoc'sil. Eragon frowned.

"You're not riding with us?" he asked, a hint of disappointment clouding his mind.

"Like you, I would not trust anyone else with such an animal." She said to Korin with utter distaste.

Eragon shifted uneasily. _I'm not sure if I like this…_

_Why not?_ His dragon questioned suspiciously.

_Korin has quite the tongue, and Arya has quite the short temper when the correct buttons are pushed._

Saphira nodded in agreement. _But would you think it safer for her or Orik to do the task?_

_Of course Arya._

_Arya or Roran?_

…_Arya…_

_I rest my case. Now, let us leave._ With that, she leapt up into the air, completely exposing herself to all of Helgrind, and dove through the large gates of the mountain fortress, Edoc'sil on her tail. Saphira burst through the gates of Helgrind and gave a mighty roar to let any and all in Helgrind that the rescue team had arrived.

**_hiya, guys! sorry it took me sooooooooo long to get this chapter up. but i PROMISEPROMISEPROMISE that the next one will BLOW UR SOX OFF! XP_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	45. Sickly Perfume of Blood

Serena whirled her head around to look down the long, spiral staircase. She jerked her head back to Murtagh, her mouth prepped and ready to shout out a spell, but the male Rider was faster.

Murtagh extended his arm to Serena and shook his head. "I'm five steps ahead of you." He said quietly, his gaze fixed on the stone floor. "Don't make me kill you, Serena. I surpass even you in skill. Even before you _thought_ of the word, you would be dead."

Serena scowled and relaxed. "Then what, pray tell, will you do next?" she turned her back to his outstretched arm and put her hands on her hips. "Your dragon is gone, and we both know that it's only a matter of time before Eragon and Saphira fight their way through the Ra'zac. There is no hope for you, Murtagh," she said gently and turned back to him, a sad expression painted onto her face. "Just let me go. Eragon will not kill Korin if I were returned unharmed."

Murtagh shook his head. "I can't do that, Serena," he snarled. "Don't you see it yet? Galbatorix wants you to give the elves' location; if you do not cooperate, I have my orders to kill you—"

Serena suddenly grabbed hold of his hand and pressed it to her throat. "Then kill me!" she shouted. "I will _never_ give you the elves' location. _I _am completely replaceable to the Varden. Just know that if you kill me, not only will you have killed Korin, you will have killed what little good there is left inside of you, as well as all of Eragon's hope."

Murtagh froze.

"That's right," Serena nodded. "He hopes everyday to free you from Galbatorix's grasp. _That_ is why he fights, Murtagh. The only thing keeping him going right now, besides Saphira, is the hope that you will one day be free of the darkness that surrounds you." She gave a hollow laugh. "You tell me that _I_ don't see it yet? Look at _yourself_! You don't even know how deep of a hole that you have dug yourself into!"

In his frustration, Murtagh tightened his grip around Serena's delicate throat. "You think I don't see it?" he screamed. "You think that I don't _know_ the pain that I am inflicting upon others? OF COURSE I DO! I know the pain of every single person that I have slain. I know that I have caused pain so severe, that people kill themselves as they go mad as a result! I KNOW THAT I TORTURE THE INNOCENT AND LET THE WICKED LIVE LIKE ROYALTY!" tears threatened to spill over his flushed cheeks as he yelled. "AND WHAT'S WORSE, I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CONTROL OVER WHAT ACTIONS I TAKE!" finally, he stopped. The male Rider was panting, and the tears were now flowing freely over his cheeks. Then, he added, "I…I have become…I have become my father…that which I swore never to become…!"

Serena laid her hand on top of his and gently pried his fingers off of her neck. "You are not your father, Murtagh," she whispered.

"You…You know nothing of my father…" he managed to say through the tears.

She shook her head. "No, I don't know much, but what I do know is that for the first time since I have met you, your eyes are no longer striving to mask the pain and suffering that you are truly feeling. I believe that that is what sets you apart from your father."

Murtagh shook his head this time. "He never felt the sorrow or remorse that I have felt."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked quietly. The youth froze. Serena smiled gently. "That's what I thought." She looked away for a moment. "I don't know the exact details of your father's life, the sins he committed. But you are not Morzan. Unlike your father, you have a distinct choice." She looked to the crimson blade hooked to his belt. "You can use that sword now to pierce my heart, thus killing me instantly. You can also choose to wait until Eragon comes up those stairs there—" she gestured to the spiral staircase behind her. "—And then kill me. Or," she continued. "You could let me go right now—"

Zar'roc's blade thrust through Serena's right shoulder, wrenching a cry from her lips.

The ground floor of Helgrind had maybe a hundred foot-guards standing at the base of a colossal staircase.

Saphira and Edoc'sil each gave horribly menacing roars, which seemed to throw the guards off-balance enough to give Arya and Orik enough time to jump off the dragons and lunge into battle.

Roran attacked a nearby soldier, viciously slamming the butt of his hammer on top of the squirming soldier's skull.

Eragon and Saphira fought together, the dragon pouncing almost playfully onto the horrified foot-guards as if they were mice that she, the cat, was commissioned to kill, and Eragon plunged Wyrda into every single soldier that attempted to attack him or his dragon.

Edoc'sil snapped his dagger-like jaws at soldiers who ambitiously decided on attacking him. He made a habit of picking them up with his teeth and hurling them against the stone walls or even at other soldiers.

Korin held onto the violet dragon as if her life depended on it. The chains made it nearly impossible for her to stay secured onto Edoc'sil's back. She was flung about, but she made sure that she was, at least once, safely positioned in the dragon's saddle.

After a few minutes of fighting, there was a screech from the basement and the two Ra'zac came bolting out of the floor. One flashed to Roran in one, superhuman sweep of its feet and brought its knee up to hit the human square in his chest.

Eragon cried out to his cousin while at the same time trying to fend off the other Ra'zac.

Roran lost his breath for only a moment, but quickly regained it and faced the Ra'zac. "You will pay for what you have done!" and he lunged at the Ra'zac, attacking with his hammer, but the creature was much too fast for the mere human. It leapt back, catapulted itself into the air with a quick push of its legs, and sliced at Roran with one of its hidden daggers. Luckily, Roran moved just in time to avoid the majority of the gleaming blade. Roran looked down at his slightly injured arm then shot the Ra'zac a nasty glare.

Eragon shouted out something to his cousin that the Ra'zac managed to miss.

"You will pay for your crime a thousand-fold!" Roran screamed, and then lunged at the Ra'zac again, this time with a different aim. The creature evaded the attack with ease, or so it thought. Suddenly, the Ra'zac saw the human smirk.

It gave a hiss of confusion and cocked its head. Just then, Roran, not bothering to face the creature, held up a small silver canister and shook it gently. If it were possible, the Ra'zac's face grew even more pale than its usual sickly color. The human had managed to steal its Seithr oil, an oil that was acidic to the touch and extremely dangerous.

"H-How did you—" the Ra'zac started, but he was cut off by the sudden jolt of pain in its chest. It turned around to see Eragon's chocolate eyes staring straight back at it. The Rider instantly withdrew his sword and drove it into the other Ra'zac, who had rushed ambitiously to its sibling's side. Eragon kicked the creature off of his sword and whipped his head around to his cousin, who was standing over his Ra'zac, the Seithr oil poised to spill over.

"You used this toxin to torture my father," Roran growled. "I will make you live his exact pain, magnified by infinity!" the oil oozed over the top of the silver canister and sizzled violently upon contact with the Ra'zac's scaly skin.

Eragon turned to the Ra'zac that he had brought down and finished it off with driving his sword into the place where the creature's heart would have lay. "You have no heart," he hissed, giving one last jolt of his blade to make the creature feel excruciating pain. "Only a withered and blackened carcass remains!" he jerked up Wyrda and watched as the Ra'zac writhed in pain and slowly and painfully died.

Roran enjoyed watching his Ra'zac squirm and shriek in pain as the oil sizzled and bubbled onto its skin. Then, as the creature lay dying, Roran knelt down to its level and forced the rest of the Seithr oil down its throat and smiled as it gave one last, horrible scream and then the Ra'zac were no more.

The Rider looked up at his cousin and smiled. They looked around.

Arya, Orik, Saphira, and Edoc'sil had finished off each and every one of the foot-guards that had once defended the fortress of Helgrind. Dead bodies plagued every inch of the ground floor, and the sickening stink of blood was forever a perfume soaked into the stone walls of Helgrind.

All of a sudden, Edoc'sil gave a terrifying roar of agony. The party turned to see the violet dragon collapse onto the stone floors of the fortress, blood spilling out of his right shoulder. Korin quickly jumped off of his back and examined the wound.

"This…This is not made from any normal weapon…" she concluded. Eragon stepped beside her and looked at the wound up-close. His eyes widened and his face blanched. He whirled around to face Arya and saw from the expression on her face that they were thinking the exact same thing.

_Go, little one,_ Eragon turned to see Saphira's two, gleaming sapphire eyes staring straight back at him. _Remember: do not be afraid to face that which you fear._

The Rider smiled to his dragon and nodded. He patted the leather bag around his arm, which held Serena's sword. It had never left his side, even during the battle. He then hardened his expression and turned to Korin. She rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know…stay here—"

"On the contrary…" he grabbed firm hold of her upper right arm and dragged her alongside of him. "You're coming with me."

_And so am I._ Eragon whipped his head around to see Edoc'sil's bright-orange eyes brighten with fury. Just as he was about to object, Edoc'sil gave him a vicious snarl.

The male Rider sighed, not fazed one bit by the dragon's ferocity. "Come on, we need to hurry!"

"We will stay here and watch for possible enemy back-up." Orik suggested. Eragon nodded and took off up the stone staircase, Korin and Edoc'sil at his heels.

"Spare me," Murtagh hissed into her ear, pain becoming evident in his tone. "I thought that I made it perfectly clear before…" he pressed the blade deeper into her shoulder. "If you don't tell me where the elves are hiding, I am bound by my word to kill you." His voice shook with terror.

Serena dropped to her knees, the crimson blade protruding through her shoulder. She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes beginning to dull. "I…I knew…" she whispered. "I…I knew that you…that I couldn't…that I could never save you…"

"Your wound is only fatal if it is allowed to bleed out for more than a minute," he withdrew Zar'roc from Serena's shoulder with a swift jerk. "So I suggest that you call for Eragon with your last conscious breath."

"No need," a soft rumble sounded from the staircase. Murtagh jerked his gaze up to find two bright orange orbs staring straight into his soul. One more movement of his eyes upward, and Murtagh saw another set of eyes; big, brown, and sad.

He straightened and smirked a bit. "I must say that I'm truly surprised you came here, Brother. I never thought that you would come." He gripped Zar'roc's hilt firmly and poised for an attack.

Suddenly, Eragon's left arm jerked forward and Murtagh instantly stopped breathing. Korin was pulled out from behind Eragon and Edoc'sil, and instantly Eragon pressed his gleaming, sapphire sword to her delicate neck.

Murtagh unconsciously took a step forward, but halted when he saw the opposing Rider press the sharp blade harder against the girl's neck, allowing a small stream of crimson blood to taint her porcelain skin.

"Of course you knew that I would come, Murtagh," Eragon retorted ferociously. "In fact, you were planning on it. But guess what? So was I."

**_XP I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! and u know what i just realized? this story is HUGE! it's gotten to where it's way too slow to upload the entire thing onto the site, so i've had to make a completely different document! O.O i never knew i could write so much! XP well, i hope u like it! oh, and does anyone know how to make those separation thingys? i've tried to make them, but it just won't work! and opinions are VERY MUCH appreciated, as well as REVIEWS! thank you to all who are reviewing!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	46. Back Again Part I

"M-Murtagh…?" Korin murmured in disbelief. "Wh-Why…How? We saw…We saw Thorn flying _away_ from Helgrind!"

"He went to find Ganbek," the male Rider explained. "I stayed here to try and scry for him. Korin, I—" he attempted to step forward again, but Edoc'sil flashed in front of him, blocking his path. The beast gave a terrific snarl at the Rider.

Murtagh and Edoc'sil were nose-to-nose, each staring into the other's ferocious glare.

"I've never seen you before…Edoc'sil, is it?"

The beast let out another roar of frustration.

Murtagh's eyes scanned every scale of the magnificent dragon. "A quite beautiful creature, I must admit," he said almost mockingly. "The coloring is most interesting; how the almost morose color of violet fades into the brightest color of orange…even on each individual scale, the coloring is exactly the same." He looked back into Edoc'sil's glare. "But your eyes are your most prominent feature, in my opinion. Such a bright color of orange, yet the color fails to mask the sadness that is clearly present."

_I'm flattered that you think I'm beautiful, but I try to stick to my own species…and not my own gender._

Murtagh laughed. "And you're a smart one, too. You take after your Rider, I see." He glanced back at Serena, who was lying passed out on the stone floor behind him.

Edoc'sil whirled around to face Korin. He leaned close to her and whispered something in the back of her mind that made her blanch. She nodded in response and closed her eyes. Eragon eyed the two with confusion and frustration. _This is taking too much time,_ the dragon growled. Suddenly, Edoc'sil let out a horrific roar and sunk his dagger-like teeth into Korin's left shoulder.

What happened next was a blur.

Murtagh saw the beast turn on Korin and he also saw the horror in Eragon's chocolate eyes as she hit the floor before him with a slight 'thud'. The Rider attempted yet again to rush to Korin's side, but yet again, Edoc'sil stood in his way. Blood dripped from Edoc'sil's barred fangs and his breath stunk of blood.

"EDOC'SIL!" Murtagh heard his brother scream through the confusion. "Why—"

_Do you wish to save her?_ Murtagh turned his tear-filled eyes to the beast's rabid orange orbs. _DO YOU WISH TO SAVE HER? _It screamed.

All Murtagh could manage to do besides scream in terror was nod pathetically.

_Then I suggest you heal Serena._ Murtagh's eyes widened. _The only way I will allow you to heal your friend is if you heal my Rider._ The Rider looked wildly from Korin to Eragon to Serena and back to Edoc'sil. _Time is ticking, Murtagh,_ Edoc'sil hissed. _Unlike you, I attacked just above the heart. Not only will Korin die in less than one minute; she will die in excruciating pain. And if Serena dies before you heal her, Eragon will heal Korin, and then we will give her directly to Galbatorix in Urû'baen._

Murtagh paled.

_Korin betrayed the Empire. We both know what will become of her if Galbatorix were to regain her._ The Rider's breath quickened and he began to panic. _The way I see it,_ Edoc'sil continued. _You have three choices: you could either A, let both girls bleed to death, B, heal Serena and save Korin, or C, let Serena die and leave Korin in Galbatorix's clutches._

Murtagh looked to Eragon, who held Korin in his arms. And for the first time in a very long while, the two brothers looked into each other's eyes. Then, as if they had made some telekinetic connection, Murtagh nodded and the two broke the stare.

Murtagh turned around and stared down at the unconscious Serena before him. He knelt down so that he was level to her wound and placed his right hand over the gash.

"_Waise heill_!" he whispered, and then Serena's wound was gone.

Instantly, Edoc'sil's ferocious gaze softened and he thundered over to his Rider. Murtagh locked gazes with the dragon and then, with an approving nod from Edoc'sil, the male Rider sprinted to Korin.

Eragon held the girl in his arms, which were stained with herblood,and shifted once Murtagh knelt beside them.

Unlike Serena, Korin was still conscious. She was shaking uncontrollably, and blood poured from her left shoulder. Her breath was jagged and her sapphire eyes had lost their gleam. Tears stained her porcelain cheeks as she stared up at him. Korin's hand quavered as she raised it to touch the side of Murtagh's face. She smiled weakly as the softness of her palm touched the rough bristles of Murtagh's growing beard. He held her hand to his face and smiled back at her.

"You're not dying just yet," he whispered, holding his free hand over Korin's bloodied shoulder. He murmured quietly, "_Waise heill_!" and instantly, the wound was gone.

Exhausted, the female Rider's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell into a light sleep. Murtagh looked up at his brother, whose chocolate eyes were following his every move. This made the Rider smirk.

"Are you afraid that I'll run without another word?" he asked, scooping the sleeping Korin into his arms.

Eragon clutched his sapphire sword, preparing for the worst. "You have what you want, and I have what I came for," he answered, gesturing to Edoc'sil, who already had Serena lying across his violet-scaled spine.

"Then I suggest that we say goodbye, for now," the two brothers nodded. "But I should probably tell you," Murtagh added. "I'm not going to hold back next time."

Eragon snorted. "That's what you said the last time we fought."

"This is different," the eldest brother growled. "If Korin were not here…" there was a softness to Murtagh's voice that made Eragon cock his head slightly. Obviously, Murtagh caught it, because he immediately straightened his composure and shook his head. Suddenly, he paused and then nodded. He turned back to his younger brother. "I'll see you some other time, then." And with that, the Rider backed towards the window and fell backwards.

At first, Eragon tensed at Murtagh's actions, but then relaxed. A gleaming ruby shadow covered the sky for only an instant, and then it was gone.

Eragon turned back to Edoc'sil, whose shoulder was still bleeding. The Rider frowned and approached the dragon.

"Here," he said, holding his right hand over the gash. "_Waise heill,_" he murmured, and Edoc'sil's wound vanished. The violet dragon heaved a sigh.

_Thank you,_ he murmured, half paying attention to Eragon's actions, and truly paying strict attention to the unconscious girl on his spine. _Let's go._ He jerked his head up and rushed down the stairs. _We have to get back to Surda. The Varden should not be left without a Rider for very long._ Eragon nodded, following close behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh's back hit the soft part of Thorn's belly. He bounced around on the fleshy part of the seemingly invulnerable dragon, Korin fast asleep in his arms. Thorn twisted around so that he was flying correctly, and Murtagh followed his movements, rolling to the top of his ruby dragon.

_Thank you, my friend,_ the Rider said gently to the beast. Thorn gave a small rumble as a reply and turned his arrowhead-shaped head towards his Rider. Murtagh cocked his head as he noticed that in Thorn's jaws was a small, limp, emerald-green creature. The Rider's eyes widened to the size of plates as he realized it was Ganbek. The tiny, green dragon was bleeding from his throat, and hung unconscious from Thorn's monstrous mouth. Murtagh immediately set Korin aside, pausing to make sure that she was secure in the saddle, and then turned back to Thorn's head and took Ganbek from his clutches.

_What was he thinking?_ The ruby dragon raged. _Do you know how he got like this? Did Korin react to his getting hurt?_

Murtagh shook his head. _On the contrary, it was the exact opposite. _The ruby dragon could not help but raise a scaly eyebrow. Murtagh began to heal Ganbek's wound. _The violet dragon turned on her. He tore out her throat and made me choose._ He hesitated slightly, having finished healing the wound.

Thorn turned his head to face his Rider. _What are you saying, Murtagh?_ He pressed, his voice filled with concern.

_I…I chose Korin…_

_Murtagh, you…you didn't…you _didn't_ give Serena back to him…did you?_

Murtagh whipped his head away, as to not make eye contact with his dragon. 

Thorn looked away, fear clouding his crimson orbs. _You gave her back…_ he whispered. _You traded with them. You gave Serena for Korin…_ Thorn glanced back at the sleeping female Rider and her emerald-green dragon and shook his head. _I don't know what to do, Murtagh—_

_And you think _I _do? _Murtagh screamed. _If we go back to Urû'baen, Korin is dead, not to mention us! _And _I let an enemy Rider get away just because…just because…he's my brother._

Thorn shook his head again. _You had no choice. Korin was seriously injured. Even though the Empire wants her, she is still a very valuable aspect to them. There is no way to justify tipping the odds to the enemy's favor, which is exactly what Galbatorix would be doing, should he take away one of his precious Forsworn. You did what you thought was right—_

_But I disobeyed a _direct _order! There is _no_ way to justify _that_! And for that, Galbatorix will have my head, as well as yours, my dear friend._

"M…Mur…tagh…" a raspy voice sounded from Korin's lips. Murtagh regained his composure and leaned over her.

"Korin?" he whispered to her.

"Murtagh…Murtagh where…where are…we?" the raven-haired Rider attempted to shift her body, but suddenly lost her will to move.

Murtagh smiled. "We're flying on Thorn. Don't worry." He stroked her ebony hair.

Korin's brow furrowed. "Where's…Where's Ganbek? Is he…all right…?"

"Yes," Murtagh nodded and lifted her head so that she could see the sleeping dragon beside them. "He's out like a candle. Korin, how are you feeling?"

She groaned and tried to sit up again, this time succeeding, with help from Murtagh. "My throat…it hurts…" she said, rubbing the soft flesh just below her chin.

"That's to be expected. Anything else?"

Korin shook her head. "No, not really…" She stopped and looked up at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling. "What about you? How…How are you?"

Murtagh smiled at her. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. What about Eragon? How did he treat you? Did they hurt you?"

Korin shrugged. "They did what was necessary…"

"How can you say that?" Murtagh demanded. "How can you justify them torturing you—" 

"They didn't torture me, Murtagh," Korin replied softly. "Edoc'sil burned me…slightly…but then Eragon healed me, so there was no harm done."

"But what about the purple dragon? Why did he try to kill you?" Korin looked away from him and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I told him he could," she whispered. "I told Edoc'sil that he could fatally injure me…"

Murtagh was utterly speechless. "Korin…" he could not find the words. "I…Why…?"

Tears started to fill the female Rider's sapphire eyes. "I know what it's like to be alone, Murtagh," she started, stifling a sob. "I know what it's like to wake up and realize that there's no one to look forward to, no one to talk to, no one to care about. I know how Edoc'sil felt. His Rider was taken from him, and if he had continued badgering you like he was, then Serena would have died and he would have been alone." She looked away again, as to not let Murtagh see her tears. "You may not know what loneliness feels like…but trust me, Murtagh…once you have something solid that will never leave you, will never judge you, and will always love you…you never want to let it go. And if someone takes it away from you and threatens to take it away _forever_…" the tears came like waterfalls now as Korin attempted to finish her speech. "You will do _anything_ and _everything_ in your power to make sure that it is returned to you."

Murtagh was silent for a moment. Then, he turned away from her and curled one leg to his chest. He rested his elbow on his knee and placed his forehead in his palm and closed his weary eyes.

_There are so many things that I want to tell her…_ he whispered to himself. _So many things that she must know…_

_Then tell her, my friend,_ Thorn's voice sounded at the back of Murtagh's mind.

The Rider smiled slightly, his eyes still closed. _And what, pray tell, would you suggest that I do after the fact? We ride off in the sunset like everything is fine and cheerful? _He laughed mockingly. _I'm afraid that our world does not work like that, my friend. _

_Then I suggest that you stop feeling sorry for yourself._ The dragon snapped. _I'm sick and tired of your complaining about how bad your life is! If you don't like something about your life, CHANGE IT!_

Murtagh was shocked at the dragon's sudden outburst. He furrowed his brow and stared at the ruby dragon with his chocolate eyes. He suddenly grew furious with the dragon. _If you have a plan to break free of Galbatorix's grasp, I'd _love_ to hear it!_

_Would you stop pretending like Galbatorix's 'grasp' is all that is holding you back? It's getting rather annoying, just to tell you._

Murtagh scooted closer to Thorn's head. The conversation was getting rather heated, and Korin could sense it.

_Oh? Then tell me, what other problems do you have with me?_

Thorn remained focused in the direction that he was flying, but still managed to respond with a sharp tongue. _How about the fact that you're always waiting on someone else to jump out and save you! 'Oh, I'm Murtagh, and I'm just going to skulk over here and wait for my younger brother to save me!'_

His last comment seemed to enrage Murtagh. All of a sudden, Thorn felt Murtagh unleash a mental attack on Thorn's consciousness, causing the enormous dragon to falter in his flying pattern. Once he had recovered, Thorn whipped his head around to face his Rider and glared at him with his crimson stare.

_Take that back._ Murtagh ordered.

Thorn narrowed his glare. _And what if I don't? We both know who's the stronger one here—_

Murtagh released another attack that harshly resembled one thousand knives plunging into his brain in a ripple effect, making it much more painful.

_I said take it _BACKMurtagh's voice was now a scream, and his eyes hardened into stones that bore down on the dragon.

_See? You're always waiting for someone _else_ to do something. If I don't take it back, you'll just continue to launch useless mind attacks. It's not like I don't know that they're hurting _you_ as well, Murtagh. We share the same mind, so there is no way that you can hurt me without hurting yourself in the process. _

_I truly couldn't care less if it causes _me_ pain, I just want you to _TAKE THAT BACK

_PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE NOT A COWARD, AND MAYBE I WILL—_

"Stop it!" Murtagh felt two slender arms wrap around his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Korin staring up at him, her two sapphire eyes gleaming with tears. "Stop fighting!" she shouted again. "You two aren't supposed to be fighting! You're supposed to be working together! That's what you're supposed to do!"

Murtagh closed his eyes and relaxed. "I'm sorry, Korin," he whispered, opening his eyes to glare at the back of Thorn's head.

_You know,_ Thorn said to Korin. _If you break down, we'll _really_ be done for._ His comment forced a laugh out of the female Rider.

Murtagh smiled. "He's right," he agreed with the ruby dragon. "And that would truly be a waste of a perfectly sane girl."

Korin grinned and turned around to look at the sleeping Ganbek. She took him in her arms and set him in her lap. "Did anything happen to him while I was gone? Besides the wound in his throat, I mean."

The male Rider and dragon exchanged nervous glances at one another.

_Best to not let her know…_ Thorn suggested.

_Exactly what I was thinking._ "No," Murtagh shook his head. "Nothing happened besides that."

Korin nodded and went back to stroking the emerald-green dragonling. They were silent for awhile, then, "I'd like for you to take me to Urû'baen, Murtagh…" Korin said softly, knowing that an immense struggle was about to commence.

Murtagh looked back at her, his eyes wild with confusion. "Excuse me?" he asked forcefully.

"My father would not dare lay a hand on me, Murtagh," Korin assured him, her eyes still fixed on Ganbek. "He knows that by executing me, he would be giving the enemy the upper hand, and that is something that he cannot and will not allow." Her smooth hands ran over the sharp rivets of Ganbek's emerald body. "Of that, I am certain."

"How can you be so certain?" Murtagh looked deep into Korin's eyes, his own chocolate eyes filled with fear. "How can you know for a fact that Galbatorix will not take you into custody the moment that we land and have you executed the following morning? _How can you know_?"

"I can't answer that any more than you can, Murtagh," she replied shortly. "He is my father. No matter how much hate he harbors inside, he cannot kill me."

"But he insisted that Ganbek could be given to another man, one more capable than you—"

Korin laughed at his remark. "Ganbek would sooner die than be given to someone else, and Father knows it. As soon as he was born, my dragonling had decided on me, and no one, not even Galbatorix, can ever change his mind about it." suddenly, Ganbek's eyelids fluttered open and his head snapped up. He slowly turned his head around and saw Korin staring lovingly back at him.

_K-Korin…_ his eyes filled to the brim with tears. _Y-You're…You're all right!_ He flung himself to her chest and nuzzled the soft skin just below her chin.

"I'm fine, baby," she whispered into his ear. The tiny dragonling started to cry.

_I was so scared!_ He sobbed. _I thought that Eragon and that other dragon were going to kill you! I didn't know what to do! I couldn't do ANYTHING!_ Korin held him close to her and continued stroking the dark green spikes that lined his spine.

"It doesn't matter," she reassured him. "I'm here now."

Murtagh watched the Rider and dragon with much interest. _It's almost sickening,_ he said to his dragon. _To think that they were almost separated forever…it's horrible. _

_That I'll agree to. But we still have another problem._ The ruby dragon answered regrettably.

The Rider nodded. _A very big problem, indeed._

_Do you think that Galbatorix would really hurt her?_

_To tell you the truth, my friend, I don't know _what_ to think. I think he's capable of anything, yet, at the same time…_

_She's his daughter. _

Murtagh nodded again. _Exactly. Would he really kill his own daughter?_

_I think he sees her as a liability more than anything, to tell you the truth._

_As do I,_ Murtagh agreed. _She is nothing more than a tool to get what he wants: more power._

_But I also thinks that he is…can it be…can it be that Galbatorix…_fears_ her?_

This made Thorn think. _She has enough power, but I think that it's Serena who scares him, more than anyone else. She broke through the magic-restraining serum, from what I can tell._

_Yes. She did break through it, but that doesn't mean—_

_And don't forget about the scrying bowl incident._

Murtagh groaned. _How could I ever forget that little incident…? She threw me up against the wall and broke the scrying connection from the _other side_ of the connection. _

_And Galbatorix seemed very antsy when we told him about her becoming a Rider. Remember? It was then that he made Korin touch Ganbek's egg._

_You're right…then that means…_

_We have to join up with Serena and Edoc'sil._

_You make it sound so easy, my friend._

Thorn shook his head. _Nothing is easy, Murtagh. We must make contact with Eragon _without_ allowing the King to know about it._

_How? He checks our minds every day._

_That's the helplessness that I _hate

Murtagh nodded and lowered his head. _Sorry. Anyway, how are we going to do it?_

_Well, for the time being, I say we get Korin to Urû'baen. It will be much easier to think inside the castle walls._

_How do you figure?_

_Galbatorix is much more busy these days. Think about it: there are many more rebel groups in the Empire. It's too much for him to handle._ Thorn said this with a tone that sounded much like glee. _With him being more occupied, who do you think he _would_ ask to check up on us?_

_Well, he _would_ ask the Twins to do it, but, seeing as the Twins are long dead…_

_Who's going to be next in line?_

_Shruikan._ They said in unison.

_It's perfect. _Thorn told his Rider. _Shruikan is more of a father figure to Korin than Galbatorix is, so it should be easy to distract him. Even easier to meet with Serena and Edoc'sil._

_Thorn, Shruikan may be old, but he's far from stupid or dimwitted. Even _if_ we were to sneak past him, how would we contact Serena or Edoc'sil?_

The ruby dragon gave a slight smirk. _Not even the King knows when small things disappear…_

…_huh? _

_Nevermind. _Thorn shook his head. _We'll talk about it later. Right now, we fly to Urû'baen._

Murtagh nodded. _Yes. To Urû'baen._

**_sorry it took me so long to post this one, guys. as u can see, it's VERY long. i'm trying to push every little detail into a single chapter, cause i don't wanna go over 55 chapters. ...shrinks down... i still have to do (in order) the battle chapter(s) with Surda and Empire forces, love sequence(s) chapters, battle(s) inside Uru'baen(?2?), and calm sequence. one question...does it _have_ to have a happy ending? i _reeeeeeeally_ wanna kill someone off...don't know who yet...WOULDN'T IT BE SUCH A TEAR-JERKER IF KORIN DIED? no, can't kill her off. she's my favorite XD well, continue to give me ur ideas. THE REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! THANX, GUYS!_**


	47. Back Again Part II

The trip back to Surda had gone smoothly, well, for everyone except the dragons. Edoc'sil had Eragon, Arya, and Serena on his back, while Saphira was now flying with Orik, Roran, and an unconscious Katrina. The load proved to be very straining on the dragons' backs.

It had not been very hard to find Katrina's cell, for it was on the second floor, and there were only five cells to search. Since her capture, the young woman had lost a frighteningly large amount of weight. The color had been drained from her usually rosy cheeks, her ribs protruded from her chest, and her veins were so deprived of necessary minerals that they jutted out of her pale skin.

But as soon as they had arrived in Surda, Eragon made sure that his cousin's fiancée was well taken care of in King Orrin's court. She was rushed to the hospital wing, along with Serena, just in case there was anything seriously wrong that Eragon may have missed.

Two days later, after they had regained their strength, Eragon was just about to accompany his cousin to the hospital wing to check on the girls when a messenger from Nasuada came sprinting down the halls to meet them.

"S-Sir!" the little boy squeaked, out of breath from running. "L-Lady Nasuada wishes…she wishes to speak with you! It is of…of…" he paused for a minute to retrieve a letter from inside his leather vest. " '…Of dire importance.' " He read from the piece of parchment and gave it to Eragon.

Eragon took the letter and read it carefully. He looked back at the boy and nodded. "I will be there shortly." He answered. And with that, the messenger boy took off running back the way that he had come. The two cousins exchanged confused looks but then turned their attention back to the letter.

"What is it?" Roran asked.

"A meeting request from Lady Nasuada," Eragon replied, fixed on the letter. What could be so important? Eragon knew the answer to that question right away, but left it to Nasuada to confirm. He contacted Saphira, who had gone with Edoc'sil, to drink some much-needed water.

_What is it, little one?_ Her soft, melodic voice filled Eragon's mind.

_Nasuada would like to speak with us. _He told her.

_What about?_

_I have an idea, but I'm not sure…anyway, just meet me in Nasuada's chambers, will you?_

_But of course, little one. _And the connection was broken.

Eragon turned back to Roran. "You go and check up on Katrina, but do me a favor and check on Serena, as well, will you?"

Roran nodded. "I will." He clapped his cousin on the shoulder and headed towards the hospital wing. Eragon heaved a sigh of relief and went the opposite direction to Nasuada's chambers.

* * *

Saphira was already just outside the chambers and nuzzled him when he neared.

_Are you feeling any better?_ A wave of unburdening came over Eragon once the party had left Helgrind. Eragon had been acting unusually, so Saphira constantly questioned him.

Eragon smiled and stroked her forehead. _I assure you, Saphira, I'm just fine. _He looked back to the door.

As usual, two Urgal guards stood at the entrance of Nasuada's chambers, a menacing look shrouding their dull features. Eragon held up his right hand to identify himself, the gedwëy ignasia gleaming in the torch light of the hallway. One of the Urgals squinted to see the mark, then nodded in approval. He held open the door, and Rider and dragon entered.

Nasuada sat behind her desk, her black hair covering half of her auburn skin. Four men stood over her, each of them consulting one another. Nasuada looked up to see who had entered, and her gaze hardened. She looked at the four men surrounding her and gave them a small nod. Instantly, they left the room. She then stood. "Eragon," she said, her gaze surprising Eragon greatly. "Did you accomplish your mission?"

"Serena is safe and sound in the hospital wing."

"You should have asked me to leave." She said curtly. "How would it have looked if Galbatorix had attacked while you _and_ Serena were gone?" she returned to her seat behind the desk. "Now," she continued. "I trust that you realize the consequences of your actions in these past few days," she said, her voice filled with hidden anger.

Eragon nodded. "I understand all too well, Lady Nasuada."

"I am not sure that you do." Nasuada placed her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her clasped hands. "The Empire has just declared war on Surda." Eragon's gaze fell.

"I figured as much." He took a seat in the chair in front of Nasuada's desk while Saphira sat beside him on his left. "After all, it was only a matter of time before he was fed up with the Varden's actions. And now that we each have a new Rider—"

"The Empire has a new Rider?" Eragon froze. He had not told Nasuada of Korin, or hers and Serena's connection.

The Rider nodded cautiously.

"And why was I not told of this?" Nasuada spoke angrily to him. "As the leader of the Varden, it is my _right_ to know what is going on under my roof!"

"I am sorry, my Lady—"

Nasuada slammed her palms onto her desk and stood, her hair a veil of black across her auburn face. "Sorry could not _possibly_ begin to cover it, Eragon!" she began to pace back and forth, lengthwise, across her chambers. "Serena was captured and replaced by this Rider?"

Eragon nodded again.

"All that you told me was that Serena was caught by the Empire and replaced by a young woman, but you soon caught onto her plot. Let me ask you something," she whirled around to face Eragon. "Did you even _once_ think to tell me of this!"

"It was in the Varden's best interest, I assure you—"

"And how, pray tell, would your withholding information from me, _their leader_, add to the Varden's best interest!"

Eragon paused, and then shook his head.

Nasuada sighed angrily. "I cannot _begin_ to tell you how rash you are, rushing into Helgrind with five people and two dragons, one of which was mentally unstable at the time, given the circumstances!" the leader of the Varden took a deep breath to calm herself. Then, "Is there anything else that you have neglected to tell me?"

The Rider paused. He glanced at Saphira on his left, contemplating the matter.

If he told Nasuada about Serena and Korin being twin daughters of Galbatorix, King of the Empire of Alagaësia, how would she react? She would undoubtedly confine Serena to a cell like her father, Ajihad, had done to Murtagh, for fear of her family matters affecting her better judgment. But Eragon knew that Serena would never turn her back on the elves, not after they had taken her in and Oromis had raised her of his own free will. No, as long as the elves remained on the side of the Varden, Serena would never join the Empire.

With this newfound reassurance, Eragon took a deep breath and told Nasuada everything.

He told her about his dreams of Korin and Murtagh, about how he saw Ganbek hatch for Korin and then figure out hers and Serena's connection. He also told her of how Korin was able to fool the entirety of the Varden for almost an entire day, and how he, Arya, Orik, Roran, Saphira, Edoc'sil and Korin went looking for Serena in Helgrind, and most importantly, how he traded Korin for Serena.

Afterwards, Nasuada sat back in her chair, her eyes filled with bewilderment.

Nauseated by the silence, Eragon broke it. "I knew the repercussions of my act, Lady Nasuada. I knew that Galbatorix would more than likely declare war upon the Varden and her protectors, were he backed into a corner, and that is exactly why I did not tell you, my Lady." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I realize that you must be angry with me, but do believe me when I tell you, Lady Nasuada, that it was only for the good of the Varden that I withheld this information from you. Had I told you of Serena's parentage, the news would undoubtedly have found its way into the ears of the public. How would the Varden's people have reacted when they discovered that one of their precious Riders was the spawn of the very same evil that they were fighting against?"

Nasuada was silent for a moment. Then, "Their morale would be severely low." She raised her amber gaze to stare at Eragon; she smiled. "I understand why you kept this from me, Eragon Shadeslayer," then she cast him a warning glare. "But know this: should you withhold such dire information from me again, I will not be so understanding." The Varden's leader stood and held out her hand.

Eragon nodded, standing as well, and took Nasuada's hand and shook it. "Understood, Lady Nasuada." He looked over to Saphira and nodded at her to tell her that they were leaving. They were just about to the door when Nasuada stopped them.

"Oh, and Eragon," Rider and dragon looked over at her in unison. "I should like to speak with Serena once she wakes." Eragon nodded once more before leaving the Varden Leader's chambers.

* * *

Eragon and Saphira made their way up the castle's spiral staircase to the hospital wing to visit Serena. The hospital wing was a large room with monstrous windows that reached from the ceramic-tile floors to the rafters. Numerous twin-sized beds lined the walls of the wing. Pictures decorated the walls and added life to the plain colors of the room.

Serena lay in one of the twin-sized beds near the center of the room, Edoc'sil sitting hunched over her. Eragon and Saphira approached him with caution.

"You should get some sleep, Edoc'sil," Eragon suggested, putting a hand on the violet dragon's shoulder. "You look like you could collapse at any given moment—"

The beast responded by shrugging off Eragon's hand. _I'm fine,_ he murmured, and kept on staring blankly at his unconscious Rider. Eragon looked to his dragon for help.

Saphira stepped forward. _You should listen to Eragon, Edoc'sil. _She said warmly. _How would Serena feel if you became ill on her account?_ At this, the violet dragon thought for a moment. Then, Edoc'sil gave an enormous sigh and slunk down to the floor, resting his arrowhead-shaped head on his scaly paws.

Eragon nodded in approval and sat down in an adjacent chair and stared at the sleeping female Rider._ Do you think she'll disapprove of my telling Nasuada about her and Korin's connection?_ He asked his dragon by his side.

The sapphire dragon shook her enormous head. _No,_ she replied simply._ She would have had to tell Nasuada eventually. I think that your telling her softened the blow that Serena will receive. _

_Blow?_

_Yes. You thought it yourself; Nasuada would have locked Serena up the moment she found out that she is Galbatorix's daughter. But since _you_ told her, and Nasuada seems to have a soft spot for you, Serena got lucky. _

Eragon crossed his arms. _She doesn't have a soft spot for me…_ he argued. Saphira snorted and gave him a look.

_You know she does, Eragon,_ the dragon said matter-of-factly. Saphira turned her nose up to the rafters. _Don't even try to deny it._

The Rider was just about to snap back at her when Serena began to stir. Eragon leaned over her with apparent interest just as her eyelids snapped up and Serena's two sapphire-blue eyes stared right back at him.

Serena was obviously surprised by his presence, because she pushed herself further into her pillow suddenly, then relaxed. She smiled brightly. "Hello, Eragon," she said sleepily, stretching her muscular arms out above her head. "Did you miss me?"

Eragon smiled. "Of course I did," he looked down at the sleeping Edoc'sil. "But I'm not the only one…" he gestured to the violet dragon.

Serena grinned. "I'll let him rest for awhile."

The male Rider nodded in agreement. "Good idea." He jerked his head to the side, indicating that they should talk elsewhere. Serena nodded and cautiously got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping dragon.

The two Riders moved over to the far end of the hospital wing so that they could talk in peace.

"How long have I been out…?" Serena asked quietly. Eragon had forgotten how sweet and melodic her voice had been. Korin's voice was nothing compared to hers…

"Almost two days." He answered. Serena lifted her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Wow…"

"Well, how are you?" Eragon asked.

Serena nodded. "I'm fine," she answered. "I didn't think that you'd find me within two days. I always imagined the Korin would take at least three days to find out, and then it would take several days to break in to Helgrind."

Eragon shook his head. "No. Arya noticed the switch not an hour after it happened. It took awhile to put the plan to action and once we had Korin, we had to get the information out of her. It was Edoc'sil who finally got it. Korin finally told us you were in Helgrind, so we hopped on the dragons and headed straight for you. It didn't take that long for us to infiltrate the fortress, but it did take awhile to actually get you, due to…well…"

"Murtagh," Serena finished for him. The male Rider nodded shakily.

"Yes…Murtagh…"

"He could have killed me," Serena said quietly.

"What are—"

"He could have killed me, and he didn't. He tried to fight me, physically as well as mentally, and he almost came to where he could kill me, but he never made a move for me." Eragon was about to say something, but then, "That is, until he saw that there was no choice…" she added quickly.

"No choice?" Eragon repeated. "No choice? He could have let you go!"

"But then Korin would still be out of his custody." She pointed out. Serena lowered her gaze. "He loves her, Eragon. Murtagh loves Korin. He can't bear to see her get hurt. If Murtagh had let me go without so much as a scratch, he never would have seen Korin again, and he would risk getting himself killed."

Eragon remained silent. "I think you have a right to know…" he said, changing the subject. "Galbatorix has declared war on Surda."

Serena's sapphire eyes widened to the size of saucers. "WHAT?" she screamed.

The male Rider nodded. "Nasuada just told me, herself. I wasn't as surprised, though." He folded his arms and leaned back against a wall. "Galbatorix just lost his main bargaining chip. It was only a matter of time before we went to war."

"I'm just sorry that Surda has to suffer along with us," Serena said, leaning against a piece of wall beside Eragon.

Eragon shrugged. "King Orrin knew what he was getting into when he took the Varden in. He was bound to know that this would happen sooner or later."

"But the people—"

"The people trust King Orrin." Eragon interrupted. "He wouldn't still be the King if he did not have his people's faith."

Serena was about to disagree, but she stopped and nodded. "I suppose you're right…"

"Well," Eragon stood properly. "Nasuada wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up." Serena nodded again. "I'll go get her then—"

"No," Serena interrupted. "I'll go to her. You should check on your cousin. He's been sitting by his girlfriend's side all this time. She is still not awake."

Eragon nodded. "But wake Edoc'sil. I doubt that he would appreciate not being with you once you were awake."

Serena smiled. "You're right." She turned around and started to take a step forward, but stopped and turned back to face him. "Don't try anything stupid, okay, Eragon?"

Eragon gave her a bewildered look. "What do you—"

"Just don't try to be the hero, all right?" the look of worry on her face sent a chill through Eragon's body. Serena turned heel and ran off to get Edoc'sil.

Well after she left, Eragon was still confused. _What did she mean by that?_ He thought to himself. The Rider shrugged and looked around to see if he could spot Katrina's bed anywhere. When he spotted Roran hunched over one of the twin-sized beds, he smiled and started to head over to him. But then he saw that Katrina was awake and she and Roran were engaged in a very passionate kiss. Eragon felt a blush rising to his cheeks, so he turned around to leave, but then came face-to-face with Arya, her green eyes blazing.

"Oh, hello, Arya," the male Rider greeted her. The elf gave him a good-sized smile and there was a twinkle in her eye that Eragon had not seen before.

"Hello, Eragon," she said sweetly. "I trust you came to see how Serena was doing?"

"Yes. I just spoke with her, but she had to leave to speak with Nasuada."

Arya nodded. "Yes,"

They stood in silence for a while.

Then, "Well, I had better go…"

"Yes, I should, as well…"

Eragon tried to pass Arya, but she got in his way. They both made to move around each other, but they blocked each other again. Then, Eragon stood to the side and let Arya pass, and then he made his way to the hospital wing's doors. Saphira caught up to him.

_And what, pray tell, was _that_ about?_ She asked, her scaly brow raised.

_What was what about?_ Eragon answered conspicuously.

_You know what I mean…_

The Rider shrugged. _It was nothing._

_Uh-huh. And I'm a possum. _

_Really? I always thought you were a dragon. _

The sapphire dragon gave him a look.

Eragon laughed. _Nothing happened, Saphira._

Saphira snorted. _It sure looked like it was something._

_Well, you were imagining things. It was absolutely…not something._

The dragon grunted and went off into the gardens.

…_Or was it…?_

* * *

**_Hiya, guys! Sorry this chappie took so long! well, if you couldn't notice, i FINALLY figured out how to make those line-thingys! all i had to do was push a button...XP boy, do i feel stupid. Oh, and i figure...screw the 55 chapter rule. I'm going until i finish. XD sorry, but i think ur gonna have to deal with more chapters. XP THANX TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND KEEP 'EM COMIN'!_**


	48. Wrath of the Empire

Murtagh slammed his fist down onto the table beside his bed, causing the entire contents on the top of the desk to shake furiously.

_Why did I bring her back here?_ He asked himself. _I knew the King would lock her away! So, why did I do it!_ He punched a wall with his bare fist, barely noticing the pain.

Flashback

_As soon as Thorn landed inside the gates of Urû'baen, three of the King's guards came out from the castle and immediately took hold of Korin. Murtagh's first reaction was to grab hold of Zar'roc and thrust it into each of the men's breastplates, but before he could move, Thorn wrapped his thick tail around his Rider's waist. _

"_Stop!" Murtagh ordered, but the guards paid no attention to him. One of them tied Korin's wrists together with a cord of rope and tugged hard on the rope to make sure her hands were tied correctly. Murtagh fought hard to be free of his dragon, but Thorn held him secure. _

_Ganbek fought against the guards, scratching, biting and coughing sparks of fire onto the guards to free his Rider. The guards just shook him off and resumed pulling Korin into the castle._

_Korin did not fight against them. She caught Ganbek as he was about to attack the guards again and bent down to his level. She stroked the side of his face and kissed his nose._

"_You be a good boy, okay?" her voice quavered as her eyes filled with tears. Then, she stood up and walked over to Murtagh._

"_Korin," he breathed, still fighting to be free of Thorn. "Don't let them take you…" he pleaded helplessly. Korin only smiled warmly at him._

"_Take care of Ganbek, won't you?" a single tear dripped from one of her sapphire eyes. She calmly planted a kiss on Murtagh's rough lips. When she broke away, she was smiling. "Thank you, Murtagh, for all that you've done for me…thank you so much." As Korin stepped away from him, Murtagh began to struggle against the ruby dragon even more._

"_No," he gasped. "Please, Korin, no!"_

_Korin continued to walk away, but as she was about to disappear behind the door to the castle, she stopped and turned around to face Murtagh. _

"_And Murtagh," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Don't do anything stupid." The tears were flowing freely now. "Don't try to be the hero…" And with a final tug from the guard, Korin was gone._

End Flashback

Murtagh slunk down to the ground and sat against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. A sudden knock on his door that brought Murtagh out of his trance. The Rider stood, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What is it?" he demanded. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

The door creaked open and one of Shruikan's golden orbs stared straight back at the young Rider. _I am afraid that you do not have a choice in the matter._

Murtagh froze. "What do you want?" he asked, prepared to attack at any given moment.

_If you could come out of your tower, princess? _The ebony dragon said mockingly. _I cannot fit inside such a small place._

The Rider scowled as Shruikan's head snaked out of view. Murtagh was in no mood to be trifled with, and Shruikan knew it all too well. That did not stop him one bit.

Murtagh trudged down the steps of his tower. Once at its base, he leaned against the stone wall, staring deeply into Shruikan's golden orbs. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

The ebony dragon looked slightly taken aback. _Excuse me?_ He said forcefully. _You are in absolutely _no_ position to be taking that tone. Revise your statement._

Murtagh cursed at himself and then "revised" his statement. "Why do you request my presence, Lord Shruikan?"

The dragon smirked. Suddenly, a jolt of pain shocked its way through Murtagh's spinal cord. The Rider writhed in pain, clutching his head in his sweaty palms. _I have been ordered to search your mind, not that it would matter to you, seeing as you have no say in the matter._

The Rider could feel Shruikan digging through his thoughts. Of Helgrind, of Eragon, and… _NO!_ Murtagh hissed mentally when the dragon came to Korin. Shruikan stopped. Murtagh felt him pull out of his mind, leaving it in chaos.

A snort escaped the ebony dragon's nostrils._ I found what I came for…_ But there was an edge to the old dragon's voice that made Murtagh uneasy. Just what had Shruikan seen about Korin? Was _that_ what he had been looking for, and not the Helgrind information at all?

As Shruikan turned to go, Murtagh reached out for him, gasping for air. "W-Wait…" he panted. "T-Tell me…Wh-Where is K-Korin…?"

The dragon suddenly looked sad, but only for a second, and then he resumed his natural, harsh look. _She is being contained._ He shot a glare to the exhausted Rider. _You took a great risk bringing her back here, Rider. If you had kept her away—_

"She _wanted_ me to bring her!" Murtagh screamed, still sprawled out on the hard, stone floor. "She _insisted_ that I bring her back! I wanted to keep her away, but she _WANTED_ to come back!"

Shruikan roared. _If you really loved her, you would have KEPT HER AWAY! _The dragon's sudden outburst left Murtagh speechless. _Now that she has come back, Galbatorix will torture her! He'll probe her mind until it is in nothing less but utter chaos!_

The two were silent for a long time.

Then, "Tell me where she is, and I can save her."

Shruikan stared at the Rider.

"If you tell me where she is being held, Lord Shruikan, I can save her, I just know it—"

_If you were not the King's Rider, you would die for saying such words._ The dragon whispered. _No matter how much she means to me, Korin is a traitor. And she will be treated as such._ Shruikan turned to leave, his golden orbs looking distant.

Murtagh reached out to him on the floor. "No, please…"

_There is nothing I can do._

"L-Lord Shruikan, please—"

_You will not receive punishment, seeing as you brought her back to Urû'baen._

"I don't care if I receive punishment so long as Korin is not harmed!"

_Korin shall reap what she has sowed! Good _day_, Rider._ With that, Shruikan left Murtagh there, collapsed on the floor.

Suddenly, Murtagh felt a blaze of anger rush through his mind. He groaned in pain. Shruikan's earlier attack had made him vulnerable, and that was something he did not like at all. Then, the Rider heard Thorn's voice in the back of his head.

_Murtagh! _There was a sense of urgency in the dragon's voice that made Murtagh flinch. _Murtagh, are you there?_

_Yes, Thorn…_ He replied painfully. _Shruikan just searched my mind. Keep your voice down…please…_

The ruby dragon sent another wave of anger throbbing through Murtagh's mind. _HE DID WHAT?_

Murtagh groaned. _THORN, IF YOU DO NOT STOP SCREAMING, I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR VOCAL CHORDS!_ _Now tell me what is wrong…_

_If you're not feeling well, this certainly isn't a good time…_

_THORN!_

_All right, but I promise you…you're not going to like this._ An image shot through Murtagh's mind.

Korin hung from a wall down in the dungeons, her face as pale as a sheet. She looked like she was going to topple over from exhaustion and lack of food. But what bothered Murtagh the most was that her eyes were no longer their beautiful, sapphire color; they were a dull, blue color.

What came next made Murtagh's heart lurch. Galbatorix was standing in front of her. He would say something to Korin and she would shake her head. Out of anger, the King would plunge a sword into her belly, wrenching a cry from her chapped lips, and then he would heal her. The process would repeat itself, all the while causing Korin utter pain and suffering.

Murtagh's knees buckled. His fists clenched, and he ground his teeth. The King was torturing her, and he was enjoying it.

_Thorn,_ he said, struggling to his feet. _Where are you?_

_I'm hovering outside a window in the North Dungeon. Why?_

_Go back to the Dragon Hold. I'm going to the North Dungeon._

Murtagh could feel his dragon's disbelief. _You can't be serious! Murtagh, you'll be killed!_

_The King wouldn't dare kill me. _

_There are worse things than death, Murtagh! Galbatorix will play to your weaknesses, mainly, Korin!_

Murtagh started towards the North Dungeon, practically ignoring his dragon.

_Murtagh! Murtagh, listen to me! Don't you remember what Korin said?_ The Rider froze. _She told you not to be the hero! She doesn't want you to interfere, Murtagh. She doesn't want you to get hurt!_ Thorn's emotions softened. _And neither do I, my dear friend. _

Murtagh suddenly collapsed, dropping to his knees. He buried his face in his palms and cried. _Why, Thorn…? _He asked helplessly. _WHY?_

Thorn sighed. _We will find another way, my friend. I promise you, we will not give up on saving her. _

The Rider instantly felt his dragon's wheels in his brain turning. _What are you thinking, Thorn?_

_Remember what I said about how the King will not notice how little things go missing?_

_Y-Yes… Thorn, what do you have planned?_

_Let's just say that my little messenger boy has departed, and no one will ever know that he's gone…_

Murtagh was much too tired to think about troublesome affairs right now. He heaved a heavy sigh and trudged back up to his tower, where he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**_YAAAAY! Another chapter! I'm so sorry that this is taking so long! I'm starting to get writer's block again... Well, I've sorta got an outline...ish...for the rest of the story. I know what I want to happen, but it's kinda hard to get it down on the cpu, you know? lol, well, i'll try to get my chapters up sooner. THANX TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! THEY ARE SOOOOOOOO MUCH APPRECIATED!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	49. Truth Under the Stars

Serena sat in one of the hospital wing's large, stained-glass windows, looking up at the stars. She sighed as she stared at them. _They're so beautiful here, even with the lights of the city._ Her sapphire gaze slunk to the violet dragon sleeping at her feet. The Rider smiled. Edoc'sil had not left her side ever since she had been brought back to Surda. She stroked his arrowhead-shaped head with the toe of one of her feet that was hanging off of the window's ledge. The dragon rumbled a moan of content. Serena smiled again and looked back up at the stars.

"You always did like the stars."

The Rider jumped to her feet. A tall, slim figure stepped out from the shadows. Serena relaxed. "It's you, Arya svit-kona." She bowed respectfully, then returned to her relaxed position on the windowsill. "Yes, I do." She answered the elf. "They're even more beautiful out here, in the city."

Arya nodded in agreement and walked over to Serena. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to a vacant place in the windowsill.

Serena smiled and gestured her to sit.

The elf joined Serena at the windowsill and stared up at the stars. "How did your meeting with Nasuada go?"

Serena shrugged. "It went fine. Eragon told her of my connection to Galbatorix." Arya flashed her a worried look, but the Rider shook it off. "She did not react the way I thought that she would. No flames, no torture, and no interrogations. She only wanted to know where my loyalties lie."

"And where _do_ they lie?"

Serena laughed. "With the elves, of course. Whatever side that they are on, I will be on."

Arya furrowed her brow. "So if the elves were to change sides tomorrow—"

"I would follow them and offer my services to Galbatorix."

The elf looked horrified. "But why…?"

Serena smiled and looked down. "If you were found, abandoned in a forest and raised by a people who did not even want you there, if they had trained you to be the best in your city, if they showed you mercy when no one did, would you not follow those people to the very end?"

Arya looked away. "I believe that my answer would be the same as yours."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

It was Serena who broke the silence. "Why did you come here at such a late hour, Arya svit-kona? I am sure that you had not intended to speak with me."

Arya shook her head. "No, I assumed that you would be asleep. But, low-and-behold, here you sit."

This forced a quiet laugh from Serena's lips. "Then what did you expect to do?" Their eyes were still fixed on the stars.

"I had thought that…maybe…Eragon would be here."

Serena broke her gaze from the stars and looked away. Without looking at the elf, she asked, "May I ask you a very personal question, my lady?"

Arya's emerald-green eyes tore themselves from the stars to gaze into Serena's sapphire-blue ones. The elf gave the Rider her permission with a slight nod.

"Do you love Eragon?"

The elf froze. Why was Serena asking this? Arya grunted. "You know that Eragon's and my relationship is strictly professional—"

"With all-do respect, my lady, you would not be searching for Eragon in the middle of the night if your relationship was 'strictly professional'."

Arya sighed. "Why do you want to know this?"

Serena was hesitant, but then she answered, "Because I love him, too." She gave a weak smile before looking back up at the stars. "But I also know that it is not me whom he loves. His heart does not beat fast for me." The Rider's sapphire blue-eyes turned to the slender elf. "It does for you, Arya svit-kona. And I know that yours pounds in your breast for him."

Arya's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. The elf quickly turned away. "I…I do not know what you are talking about. It…It is Eragon who loves me, not I him. You have it all wrong—"

"Do I?" Serena's voice was angry now. "Hear me, Arya svit-kona, I have the utmost respect for you, but my loyalties lie with Eragon on this one." She turned away. "I want to make sure that he is happy, even if…even if it is not _me_ he is happy with." The light from the stars glinted off of a single tear that ran down Serena's cheek.

"Serena, I—"

"Stop it." She said forcefully. "If you have something to say, say it to Eragon, not me. Now I would very much like to get to sleep right now, if you don't mind."

Arya started to say something, but shook her head and left the hospital wing.

The Rider curled into a ball on the windowsill and sobbed quietly.

* * *

**_okay, so don't hate me cause it was short! I just HAD to post it. It was blocking my concentration...XP Well, i officially changed the genre for this story. instead of Action/Adventure, it is now...DUN DUNDUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Action/Adventure/ROMANCE! XP enjoy!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	50. When the Time Comes

_The sky was a blanket of black velvet across the land. Rain fell in turrets, slamming against the Rider's armor. The Rider lay on the ground, his armor covered in the murky mud. A crimson blade protruded out of his breast, a red liquid oozing its way down the armor and forming a puddle in the mud. The hilt of the blade was clutched by another armored hand. The blade was yanked from the dead Rider's body, and dangled at its wielder's side. The wielder of the sword lifted his visor and two, deep, chocolate eyes stared blankly down at the dead Rider at his feet. An armored foot kicked the fallen Rider, nudging him to one side. His visor fell. An older set of eyes stared up at the younger ones. They revealed hurt, betrayal, and disgust. The younger eyes' gaze hardened and plunged the crimson blade into the fallen Rider's breast once more, a blood-curdling cry erupting from a ruby mass of teeth and steel._

Eragon shot up, his body drenched from head to toe in a cold sweat. His breath was jagged, and he breathed in as deeply as consciousness would allow. The Rider buried his face in his palms and slowly ran his fingers over his chocolate hair.

_Another dream…_ he thought wearily.

It had been two weeks since the trip to Helgrind. Two weeks since Serena had been captured. Two weeks since he and Roran had finally gotten their long-needed revenge. Still, the dreams had never ceased.

This one had been haunting him over and over again, for the past few days. And in each one, Eragon was the one standing over his crestfallen brother, Zar'roc's blade dripping in Murtagh's blood.

_Are you all right, little one?_ Eragon jumped as Saphira made herself known in his mind. Then, he relaxed as he saw her trod up to his bed from her nest of hay.

The Rider shook his head. _No, I'm not._ He admitted. _The dreams are only getting worse. I don't like this…_

He felt Saphira's cool essence flow through his mind. _Let me help you, little one…_ She pleaded.

Eragon almost gave in to her request, but then pushed her back mentally. _If I am to grow stronger, I cannot continue to depend on you._

The sapphire dragon frowned. _That is the very reason why I hatched for you, Eragon._ She spoke softly. _Brom told you that this road would be long and perilous. Well, he also told you that I am supposed to make that road _less_ perilous. How can I do that when you push me away?_ Her tone sounded hurt and abandoned.

Eragon looked up into Saphira's sapphire-blue eyes and collapsed against her. _I don't know how to do this, Saphira!_ He cried into her. _The battle is coming, I know it is. I will have to face Murtagh one, final time, and I don't think I can do it!_

Saphira closed her eyes and wrapped her wings around her Rider. _Nothing that I can say will make your suffering disappear, little one, that much I know. But do remember, little one, that you are not going through this alone._

The Rider looked up into his dragon's eyes again.

She_ also has a sibling in Galbatorix's clutches, not to mention that they are both his spawn. Do you think that she is not suffering as you are?_

Eragon looked away from her. _It is not the same with Serena._ He whispered. _She has never known her father or her sister._

_Does that mean that she is unable to feel doubt?_

Eragon froze.

_Does this mean that Serena will not hesitate to kill her own flesh and blood?_ Saphira's voice wasbeginning to show anger. _How can you think this, little one? How can you possible believe that she will kill without remorse?_ The sapphire dragon sighed and looked away. _You and she are in the same boat, Eragon. When the time comes, both of you will have to face your demons. _

_I know that, Saphira–_

_Do you?_ Saphira's sapphire-blue eyes blazed.

Eragon's eyes filled with frustration and anger. _I don't think I would be having these nightmares if I didn't think I would be forced to kill Murtagh, Saphira!_

Saphira looked away, shame filling her expression. _I am sorry, little one, but I worry about you. Can I not worry about my little one?_ She leaned close to him and rested her forehead against his strong shoulder. _Am I not allowed to worry for your safety? _

The Rider's gaze softened and a smile crept across his face. _Of course you can, Saphira._ He reached up and stroked the side of her face. _But I cannot continue to rely on your power to help me. I have to face Murtagh again, I know that now, but..._

_But you doubt that you will be able to kill him, is that it?_

Saphira felt him hesitate, but the Rider nodded. _That's right. I don't think I can kill him, Saphira._

The sapphire dragon let out a rush of hot breath on Eragon's skin. _You know that you must, Eragon–_

_I know that I must,_ He repeated, trying to convince even himself. _But I still feel that, when I come face-to-face with him, I will not be able to kill him._

_When the time comes, Eragon, you will know._

Eragon was startled by his dragon's words. _How do you _know_, Saphira? How do you _know

The dragon gave an indifferent shrug. _I just know that even though you are confused now, when the time comes, you will know exactly what you have to do. _A smile curled across her scaly face. _And about more than one subjects, I might add._

Eragon felt the blush rise to his cheeks. He knew that she meant what he was going to do about Serena and Arya. Even though he knew for a fact that his dragon was right about Murtagh, he was not so sure that he would ever know what to do about those two girls...

* * *

**_Hiya, guys. uhh...please don't hate me! finals have been kicking my youknowwhat lately, soI haven't had the time to sit down and write. plus, writer's block is really starting to take its toll. _**

**_okay, so i'm getting mixed reading from ya'll. The final question: SERENA OR ARYA? oh, and... WHO DO YOU WANT TO KILL GALBATORIX! A: ERAGON B: MURTAGH(you don't get to ask me how) C: KORIN(not on that one, either) D: SERENA_**

**_answer me, guys! i need to know what you want to read. if i don't get at least ten reviews answering both questions, i'm picking on my own! and you have NO SAY. okay, i'm not that mean...XP point being: GET THOSE REVIEWS IN! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY CHAPTER 50! and i really need ideas, guys...i'm literally DYING here..._**

**_thanx a lot! Shadeslayer390_**


	51. Beautiful Doll

Murtagh woke to a frighteningly loud clap of thunder. The Rider sat up straight in his bed, panting. It took him a moment to realize where he was, but then he relaxed. He looked out his window and stared out at the black abyss. Lightening lit up the sky again, highlighting the scattered clouds in the sea of darkness. Suddenly, Murtagh felt a warm rush of power over his mind. _Thorn? _He asked.

_Murtagh..._ The sound of the ruby dragon's voice eased Murtagh's chaotic mind. _You are awake. You slept for days, my friend._ There was a touch of panic in his voice that made the Rider uneasy.

_Days? I've been asleep for days?_ Had it truly been that long? All that the Rider remembered was Shruikan leaving him writhing on the floor, his mind in utter chaos.

Murtagh felt a wave of confusion flow over Thorn. _Do you mean you really don't remember?_

_Remember what, Thorn?_ The panic in his dragon's voice was beginning to rise fear in Murtagh's chest.

The ruby dragon hesitated, but then answered. _The king in through with Korin._ He whispered quietly.

All at once, Murtagh's memories came rushing back to him. His eyes flew open wide, his hands balling into fists. "Korin..." he whispered through clenched teeth. The Rider immediately vaulted out of the bed and flung the door of his room open, striding towards the North Dungeon. Thorn was still inside his mind.

_Murtagh, what are you doing?_ The panic was rising in the dragon's voice.

_What does it look like I'm going, Thorn?_ Murtagh snarled. _I'm going in after Korin. Galbatorix is done with her. I'm taking her back to her room._

_Murtagh, stop..._ There was something in Thorn's voice that made Murtagh stop.

_What is it?_ The Rider was almost afraid to ask. When hesitation flowed through the dragon, Murtagh pressed even harder, _What has Galbatorix done?_

_He...He did things, Murtagh... Korin...She's not the same..._

Murtagh blanched. _Korin... "_What has he done to her!" He demanded aloud.

"Enough." came the reply from down the hall.

Murtagh's deep brown eyes looked up to see the king's stone-cold glare staring straight back at him.

"You monster," the Rider whispered harshly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Oh, Korin...?" the King sang, waving a hand as if to call a servant. Indeed, a servant did come. Korin's sagging form appeared at his side, her eyes now a dull, dull blue. Galbatorix let out a harsh cackle of laughter. "She's perfect now, Murtagh. I did nothing to her...well...nothing that did not make sense. _Your_ Korin was weak, a worthless child. Now, _my_ Korin is strong and a powerful warrior."

"Korin, what are you–" He tried to step towards her, but she only stepped back, huddling against the King, as if to protect herself.

"Now, now, Murtagh," The king sang, obviously enjoying every minute of the Riders' torture. "You are scaring her. She does not want to be touched by you. Do you not see that?"

Murtagh's eyes whipped from the King to Korin and tears filled his eyes to the brim. "Why...?" He whimpered. "WHY!" The Rider fell to his knees, allowing the tears to fall down his cheeks and to the floor.

The King gave a disgusted grunt. "You are pathetic, Murtagh," He snarled. "If you thought for a moment that I was going to let this entire situation with Korin go unchecked, well..." He leaned down so that he was eye level with his Rider. "You do not know me very well, do you? And after all those months together here, in Uru'baen..." The King brought his hand down on Murtagh's cheek with a loud _smack_. "You should learn to pay more attention. Maybe then _your_ Korin would still be with us. But, then again," He added with another cackle. "She was too weak for even you, my Rider."

The slap did not faze Murtagh one bit. He kept his eyes fixed on Korin. She was a shell, a mindless, blood-thirsty shell which did everything that it was ordered to do. Murtagh thought of what Korin would say if she were to see herself like this. It took the pain away, remembering Korin's voice. The sweet song of summer's first wind against the blossoming flowers. That was what Korin sounded like. That, and that alone kept Murtagh from lashing out at the king, tearing out his throat and watching him writhe on the floor as he breathed his last. In imagining this image, Murtagh's lips curved into a small smirk.

The king frowned. "What are you smiling for? You know nothing that I do not." Murtagh continued to smile. "Why do you smile? Your life is miserable! Do you not _see_ her? _See_ your love being controlled like a mindless doll! DO YOU NOT SEE HER!"

Slowly, Murtagh turned his head to the King, his brown eyes staring straight past whatever soul the King had left, if any. He was still smiling. "I am going to defeat you." he whispered quietly. "I am going to defeat you, and when I do, your blood will spill across my hands, and I will show no mercy, as you have so graciously shown me."

The king slapped him again, harder this time. "You will do as you are ordered, Murtagh!"

Murtagh could feel Galbatorix's power over his being ramming into his consciousness, attempting to knock the breath out of him. But the Rider stood his ground, on his hands and knees, in front of the King.

A smile crept across Galbatorix's twisted features. "You are bound to me, my Rider, do not forget that. Do not forget your master. You may just end up like her." Galbatorix took Murtagh's chin in his hand and forced him to look at Korin. She was staring emotionlessly at Murtagh, but there was something in her eyes...something that called out to the Rider.

_I promise, Korin..._ He whispered inside her mind. _I promise that I am going to break Galbatorix's hold on us, even if it means dying in the process!_ Murtagh jerked his head out of Galbatorix's hand and glared at the King.

Galbatorix's face grew sour, and the King whirled around, beckoning Korin to follow him.

Murtagh watched them go, but mostly Korin. He knew that she was still inside, desperate to be freed again._ And I will free you, Korin. Give me but a few weeks. _With that, the Rider turned heel and headed back to his room.

_Thorn?_ Murtagh called out to his dragon once he was seated on his bed.

_Have you seen Korin...?_ The dragon asked cautiously.

Murtagh nodded. _I have seen her._

The dragon seemed as if he was waiting for more. _You didn't...attack...Galbatorix or anything, did you?_

_No, Thorn, I did not attack Galbatorix._

_I feel a 'but' coming on..._

_Let's just say that he will be expecting an uprising _very_ soon, my scaly friend. _

Thorn was taken aback. When his Rider was in this good a mood, he knew that something must be the matter. _What is going on, Murtagh?_

_You said before that you had a plan, Thorn._

A wave of confusion flooded over Thorn's consciousness. _Yes... What are you thinking, Murtagh–_

_What, exactly, did you have in mind, Thorn?_

A small wave of glee danced around Thorn's mind. _I had many things in mind, Murtagh. I think you'll like this one the best._

Murtagh cocked an eyebrow. _What are you planning? And who is your 'messenger boy'?_

_Oh, him. He's just glad that his best friend is alive. Of course, it matters that she's a shell, but he's just glad she's breathing._

A cold pit formed in Murtagh's stomach. _Thorn, you didn't..._

_Didn't what? _

Murtagh rubbed his temples with his forefingers. _Thorn, you did not send Ganbek out across the desert for help!_

Embarrassment flooded Murtagh's mind and he groaned.

_Thorn!_

_What? Ganbek wanted to go. And he knows Serena well enough–_

_YOU SENT HIM AFTER ERAGON!_

_No, Serena! There's a major difference. Serena doesn't have–_

_THORN!_

_Listen, at least we're going to get help._

_How do you know that, Thorn?_ Murtagh pointed out. _How do you know that the Varden are going to drop everything they're doing just to help us be free of Galbatorix?_

_Did I say that I sent him to the Varden, Murtagh?_

_It's the same–_

_No, it isn't. Unlike Eragon, Serena's soul fealty does not lie with the Varden. She will not go to them._

_Wonderful. So she'll risk her own life to save ours..._

_I didn't say that, either._

_THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!_

_I'm saying that we should at least wait a few days. Ganbek says that he'll have her contact us. _

Murtagh shook his head. _Scrying is too dangerous. Galbatorix could intercept it–_

_I don't think she was planning to scry, Murtagh. Serena is _anything_ but stupid. She knows that Galbatorix is probably having this place combed for illegal scrying messages._

_Then what is she going to use?_

_Do I look like an all-knowing person to you?_

Murtagh groaned. _What are we going to do, Thorn? This was _your_ bright idea._

_Yes, and I am very proud that it was my bright idea. To answer your question, we will obviously stay here and look for any signs of a reply from Serena._

The two of them were silent, until, _Thorn?_

_Yes, my friend?_

_Do you think that she would tell Eragon that we were asking for their help?_

_I don't think so._

_Why not?_

_Serena does not seem like the type of person to get muddled into someone else's personal affairs. She will not interfere if we do not ask her to._

Murtagh grunted. _Why would we want her to interfere?_

_If I did not know that I would lose my head for doing so, I would ask her to drag Eragon into this mess by his hair, if need be. You and he must talk, Murtagh._

Another grunt sounded from Murtagh's lips as he stretched out on his bed. _I don't need his help defeating Galbatorix. You saw him at the Burning Plains. Compared to us, he is pathetic._

_I also saw him at Helgrind._

That made Murtagh grow silent.

_I knew that would make you bite your tongue. He was quite the swordsman at Helgrind, wouldn't you say?_

_I wouldn't say anything that I was not sure of. _The Rider retorted smartly.

Thorn snorted. _I'll be in the dragon hold. Contact me if something comes through._

_When did you send the messenger boy out?_

_About two days ago. _Before Murtagh could protest, the dragon added, _You were asleep during that time. There was no time to converse with you. Would you rather I have waited?_

Murtagh hesitated, but shook his head. _No. But, I doubt that anything will come just within two days._

_Well, you never know._

_Get some sleep, Thorn._

_You as well, my friend. That was quite a thrashing you took._

_I don't want to hear anything from you, do you understand?_

Thorn nodded. Murtagh was still touchy on the subject of Korin. Better than the dragon had expected him to be, but still touchy, nonetheless. Things would get better as time progressed. As soon as they heard something from the other side, things would get better with Murtagh. Perhaps he would even be able to smile again. Thorn shook his head and flew off to the dragon hold.

Murtagh closed his eyes and fell into a nightmare-infested sleep.

* * *

**_Quick update, yes? and not a bad length, either! my writer's block is suddenly lifting, and i know EXACTLY how i want to end this story. wow, it's gonna be a shocker, boys and girls! teehee_**

**_well, for those of you who have kept up with these little author's notes, my poll is coming to a close. i have decided, since the odds were about six to one, who Eragon will fall in love with. And, since the scores are practically TIED, i NEED NEED NEED NEED EVERYONE to participate!_**

**_SO: who will kill Galbatorix? _**

**_A: ERAGON B: MURTAGH C: KORIN D: SERENA E(NOT AN OPTION BEFORE!): ERAGON AND MURTAGH F(NOT AN OPTION BEFORE!): KORIN AND SERENA!_**

**_since a lot of you have told me both, i've put ya'll's votes under the teams. _**

**_thanx for all ya'll's help! baibias!_**


	52. Messenger Boy

_RAP, TAP, TAP._

Serena rolled onto her side.

_RAP, TAP, TAP, TAP!_

The female Rider made a sound that was a cross between a groan and a whimper.

_RAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP–_

"BE QUIET, DAMN YOU, I'M COMING!" She roared, hurling the covers off of her petite form. Very angrily, the youth strut over to the large window next to her bed and flung open the curtains. Serena cursed herself.

The sun was so bright that Serena had to cover her eyes as soon as she opened the thick drapes. Suddenly, the youth did not feel the sun in her eyes anymore. When she opened her sapphire-blue eyes, her face fell.

_Are you going to let me in, or do I have to stay out here forever?_

The shining green dragon pecked on the glass window again, forcing another groan from Serena. She clicked off the clasp on the window and its glass doors flew open. Ganbek fluttered in, settling on Serena's bed. Serena quickly sealed the clasp on the window and turned around, hands on her hips.

_Give me one good reason not to wake up that Urgal outside that door?_ The raven-haired youth pointed to the closed door that she knew had an Urgal waiting outside.

_And give _me_ one good reason not to rip your throat out._ Edoc'sil stood towering over the sparkling green dragon.

Ganbek sighed, obviously annoyed. _Is this the thanks I get for saving her life?_ He gestured to Serena.

Edoc'sil's orange orbs turned to his Rider. _Is that the truth, Nina?_

Serena shrugged. _Guilty as charged..._ She turned her attention back to Ganbek. _Now, what do you want?_

The dragon turned silver orbs towards the Rider. _I need your help._

Serena sighed. _I gave you my help. You told me that your helping me helped you. And in reality, it only endangered me further._

A low rumble sounded from the purple and orange dragon.

_Why should I even listen to you now?_

_They were going to kill my Rider!_

The rumble ceased.

_What was I supposed to do?_ Ganbek demanded. _Tell me what I was supposed to do!_ Tears started to leak from his silvery eyes. _I couldn't just let her die. I couldn't let my Nirok die..._

_Nirok..._ Edoc'sil whispered. _That's what she told me to call her. Nirok._

A soft knock sounded on the door to the hospital wing. "Serena?"

Ganbek let out a squeal. _You can't let Eragon see me!_

"Serena, are you okay, I–"

"I'm fine, Eragon, just hold on one second, all right?" the Rider turned to Ganbek and murmured a few words in the ancient language. The dragonling began to disappear slowly. _Stay calm, and do NOT breathe, do you understand me? He's got elven senses. Chances are, he'll find you in about a second if you make any sudden moves._

_Okay._ Ganbek squeaked.

Serena nodded and settled herself on her bed, Edoc'sil rolling himself up at her feet. "You can come in now." She called.

The door opened slowly, and Eragon stepped inside.

Sunlight danced off of his long, curly brown hair, creating shining highlights from the dull brown color. A smile stretched across his clean-shaven face, and his deep, brown eyes sparkled at the sight of the female Rider. "How are you feeling?"

Serena shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't know why they are keeping me here for so long. It's been nearly two weeks since I came back. You would think that the nurses would have cleared me by now."

The male Rider looked down sheepishly. "I asked them to keep you here."

Serena furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"I...I was worried about you, is all. You were kept in Helgrind for three days–"

"Only three days, Eragon–"

"In which time, we have no idea what they did to you!"

"_I_ know what they did to me! It wasn't much, Eragon–"

Eragon whirled away from her. "It doesn't matter, Serena," he said quietly. "All that matters is that those...monsters...had you as their prisoner." He turned back to her and stared at her with his chocolate eyes. "I am only expressing concern. Humor me, at least."

All of the anger that Serena might have had for Eragon melted away with that gaze. She turned away. "Well, am I better yet, Doctor?" she asked.

Eragon was silent, but answered her with a nod. A tense silence choked them both.

Suddenly, the sound of flapping wings could be heard.

Serena blanched.

Eragon furrowed his brow. "Do you...hear that?"

The female Rider began fanning herself with her hand frantically, trying to cover up the sound. "Hear what? Have you gotten some sleep yet, Eragon? Because I think you're beginning to hear things." _SHUT UP!_ She shouted at Ganbek. The flapping ceased.

Eragon frowned again. "It's gone..."

Serena laughed nervously. "I really do think you need to get more productive sleep, Eragon. Have you been sleeping well?" As soon as she asked the question, Serena immediately wished she had not.

Eragon's face fell. "No...not really."

The female Dragon Rider cocked her head and narrowed her sapphire-blue eyes. "Eragon," She rose to her feet and went to him. She stared for a long time into his brown, brown eyes. "Here you are, talking about how _you_ should be worried about _me._ _I_ should be more worried about _you_, Eragon." She ran her hand along his jaw, feeling the soft bristles of his newly-shaven beard. "You've been having the dreams again, haven't you?" Her voice was soft and soothing.

Eragon nodded, closing his eyes to feel the smoothness of her hand running down his jaw line.

"You shouldn't torment yourself like this, Eragon," She whispered to him, drawing her hand away from his face. "God knows that you don't deserve this."

"God knows nothing." He hissed, flinging his eyes open. "There is no God. No 'divine power', or any such thing like Him."

Serena sighed, turning away from her fellow Rider. "I was taught the ways of the elves, Eragon, but I was also taught the ways of God. Master Oromis does not believe in gods, or divine beings, as the rest of the elves do not. However, he told me that, in my being human, I should learn to live by a God. Master told me only the stories that he had heard while being a Dragon Rider, yet, I found God." She whirled around to face him, anger showing upon her face. "Do not tell me that there is no God, Eragon. There _is_ a God, and He will shed His mercy upon all who answer His call–"

"How can there be a God?" Eragon shouted angrily. "Your 'God' has taken away so much–"

"And given back a hundred-fold! He has given you countless friends, He has given you Saphira–"

"God did not give me Saphira! _Fate_ gave me Saphira!"

"Is there really such a difference?"

The question stopped Eragon in his tracks. He turned to face Serena, an expression of pain and suffering painted onto his rough features. He closed his eyes and tears spilled out from under the lids.

The Rider slumped up against the wall and slid down, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face between them.

Serena sighed painfully and knelt down to his level. "This scares you." It was not a question. "The fact that you will, eventually, have to kill Murtagh...it scares you, doesn't it?"

Nothing but a whimper sounded from Eragon's lips.

The female Rider took his face in her palms and raised it up so that she could stare into his chocolate gaze. "It's all right to be scared. Did anyone ever tell you that, Eragon?"

The male Rider froze.

"It's perfectly fine if you're scared. Fear is what makes us human, what separates us from...from monsters. If it helps...I'm terrified."

Eragon cocked his head.

"I'm terrified by the fact that I will be forced to kill my sister, my own flesh and blood, and then, possibly, my own father. I am terrified that the ones I love will perish in the final battle. I am terrified that I am only fighting for my own selfish reasons and that when my loved ones die, I will truly be their murderer. I am terrified, Eragon." tears started to leak from her flawless, sapphire eyes.

The male Rider had stopped crying by now. He was staring into the girl's blue, blue eyes. Eragon took her face in his hands now and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Someone once told me a very long time ago that...that crying releases the soul. Holding it in only makes the pain grow."

Serena smiled, but then scowled at him. "Take your own advice." she sniffled.

Eragon laughed, still holding Serena's face. His laughter died away as he continued to stare into her gaze.

Lost in each others' pull, the two Riders slowly began to lean in towards each other. They hesitated, only inches away from each others' faces. It was Eragon who took the plunge. He kissed her softly on her delicate mouth, a mere brush of lips. They broke gently, staring at each other. Then, they went for another kiss, this one harder and more passionate. A moan of pleasure passed from Serena's lips as Eragon pressed her upper body to the ground. Eragon was almost completely on top of Serena when they broke, gasping for air. Serena leaned up into Eragon's chest and licked the soft flesh just below his ear, making him shudder. Eragon's strong hands gently pushed Serena back to the ground, his upper body following hers, and began to kiss up and down her neck. He ran his hands under the loose folds of her shirt, forcing a small gasp from the female Rider. His hands found her stomach and he traced his fingers on the soft flesh.

Serena pulled his mouth back up to hers and held it there for several seconds.

Eragon's hands were slowly pushing up the folds of Serena's shirt, exposing her body one section at a time. He suddenly stopped when the shirt was halfway up her torso. Serena had frozen suddenly, her eyes wide open and fixed on the doorway. The female Rider broke away from Eragon and turned away, burying her face in her hands.

Arya stood in the doorway. Her emerald-green eyes were relaxed and dull. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and turned around to exit the hospital wing.

Serena must have sensed she was gone, because she rose to her feet and ran after her, leaving Eragon dumbstruck on the ground.

* * *

"Arya svit-kona!" Serena called, finally catching up to the elf. "Arya svit-kona, wait!" the Rider reached out to her, and caught her arm.

The elf stopped and slowly turned around.

"It...I..." Serena stuttered. "It wasn't–"

"Wasn't what?" Arya challenged. "Wasn't what it seemed? Come now, Serena," the elf gave a cold laugh. "We both know that you will not stand there and lie to me."

Serena's gaze fell. "You're right..." she whispered. "It was exactly what it seemed."

Arya nodded and began to walk off again, but Serena caught her arm again. The elf's emerald-green glare pierced through the Rider, but Serena did not let go.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "We just got caught up–"

Arya held up her hand and Serena stopped. "You know better than to apologize for something that you feel no remorse for."

Serena froze.

The elf took that moment to turn gracefully and walk away, leaving the Rider alone in the abandoned hallway.

* * *

**_o0o0o0o burn, yes? teehee. All right, so it's come down to two groups to kill galby. _**

**_will it be: A: Eragon(ONLY) or B: Eragon AND Murtagh ?_**

**_VOTE NOW! I'M COUNTING ON YA'LL!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	53. The Message

Serena returned to her room to find Eragon sitting on her bed, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his large hands. The female Rider sat next to him.

It was Eragon who spoke first. "Needless to say, that was embarrassing." He laughed, but Serena stayed expressionless. Eragon frowned and turned her chin towards him. "What's wrong?"

She smiled weakly at him and shook her head. "I guess it's nothing, but... I don't know." Serena got up and started to pace about the Hospital Wing. "Arya svit-kona has been my superior for a very long time, and during that time, I have never disobeyed her."

"But you didn't disobey her, did you?"

"Well, no, but..." The female Rider sighed. "I just think that we need to get some things in order."

Eragon looked at her expectantly. "Like...?"

Serena ran her pale fingers through her ebony hair and sighed. "I don't know, Eragon, I just don't know."

The male Rider's frown deepened. "You're not making any sense. What are you saying, Serena?"

"I am saying that maybe we need to take things...slower."

When Eragon only stared at her with confusion, she added, "I'm saying that maybe we shouldn't start a relationship just yet."

"What?" The Rider stood and looked down at the youth beside him.

Serena looked down at her hands. "I'm not ready for a relationship, Eragon." she said quietly. "There are things going on right now, and... I just don't think that we should dive into this right now."

Eragon sighed, obvious frustration painted on his face. "Fine." he said. "Take whatever time you need."

"Eragon–"

"Tell me when you're ready to 'dive into' a relationship with me." He gave a harsh laugh before adding, "God knows that I want a relationship with you." And he left the room.

Serena closed her eyes to soften the blow.

The soft flutter of wings made her eyes snap open. She suddenly realized that she needed to undo the invisibility spell on Ganbek. The Rider quickly said the reversal spell and soon, Ganbek's silver orbs were staring straight back at her. Serena turned away from him. Tears rained down her cheeks as she whispered, "I bet you had fun watching that, didn't you?"

There was a sparkle in the dragonling's voice when he said, _It certainly was interesting._ She soon realized it was amusement.

Serena frowned and brought her palm down on Ganbek's snout, hard.

A small yelp escaped Ganbek's lips. He glared up at her, his silver orbs blazing. _What did you do that for?_

Serena met his blazing silver eyes with her pained, angry and confused sapphire ones. "Don't mess with me." she warned. A brush of scale on her skin made the Rider calm down. She was suddenly aware of Edoc'sil's presence. Serena looked down at him, frowning. "Where did you come from?" the question was more confusion than anything.

_I was here the entire time, remember._ The violet dragon had a comforting but smug expression on his face. _And I must say that if that..._boyHe said the word maliciously. _Ever does come around, I approve._

Serena raised an eyebrow to him. "You approve?" She had a moment of understanding. "You _approve_?" She repeated it with a smile.

The violet dragon nodded. _I approve. _He grew serious. _The question is, Nina, do you?_

She was silent. Then, she shook her head. "I don't know." She buried her face in her palms. "I truly do not know."

There was a sudden jolt of pain in Serena's chest. She yelped at the sudden pain, her hand flying to her chest. The Rider frowned as the pain started to subside. A suddenly look of understanding painted her face.

"Edoc'sil, get the leather." She said quietly, trying not to move.

When he did not move, Serena glared at him. "Edoc'sil," She said more forcefully. "Go get the—" The Rider gave a sudden gasp in pain and fell to the floor. The last thing Serena heard was Edoc'sil, frantically screaming her name.

* * *

Serena woke to the soft smell of lilacs. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open and flicked around the room. She was in her usual bed in the Hospital Wing. The dozens of glorious paintings stared back at her with an almost life-like gaze, illuminated by the endless walls of stained-glass windows. The windows flew up to the arches that held the wing in place, looking almost like a skeleton against the old brick ceiling.

Once she gathered her surroundings, Serena made to sit up. It took her about three times of trying before she realized that she could not move. Her sapphire eyes flicked down to her wrists.

_Restraints..._ She realized. They were at her feet, too. The Rider closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could to remember what had happened for her to end up in restraints.

"You are awake."

Serena's eyes snapped up to see Arya's emerald-green eyes staring back at her, her black hair falling in a veil around her pale face. The elf stood up straight and crossed her arms. The Rider relaxed and thought, _That was where the lilac smell was coming from..._

"I was not sure if you would. This attack was the worst I have ever seen, I think."

The Rider's brow furrowed. "Attack?" She mumbled. "What...attack? And why am I in restraints? What's going on?"

Arya looked at her with judgmental eyes. Suddenly, they softened. "You really do not remember?"

Serena shook her head, still frowning.

The elf sighed. "You had one of your seizures."

Serena had a sudden moment of understanding.

"If Edoc'sil had not come and gotten me, I do not think you would have survived the attack."

"What do you mean?"

Arya's eyes were wild with confusion and bewilderment. "You almost killed yourself, Serena."

The Rider's breathing stopped. "H...How...?" She managed to say.

Arya sat down in a chair next to Serena's bed. "You were thrashing about, screaming and yelling. You shouted words in the ancient language, without thinking, I am guessing." The elf gestured to the windows. "You shattered every single one of the stained-glass windows. The walls almost came down on you." The elf held her hand over Serena's body and said, "_Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar._"

Serena sat up, rubbing her wrists, and looked up at the walls, and then at the windows. "But everything looks fine—"

"I came just as you started screaming out the words in the ancient language." Arya sighed. "I have never seen your attacks this bad before."

"They haven't been this bad before." Serena shook her head. "I haven't had one in so long, I thought..." The Rider took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I thought that they had gone."

The elf gave a graceful shrug of her shoulders and shook her head. "I do not know much of anything about your injuries." She stood and turned to leave. "I will fetch Eragon for you—"

"No." Serena said flatly. Then, more quietly, "No. Please don't, Arya svit-kona. He and I had a...an altercation, if you will."

Arya cocked an eyebrow. "An altercation?" the elf turned back to the Rider. "The way I saw it, the both of you looked just fine." There was a maliciousness in her voice that made Serena flinch.

"We just... We disagreed on things, that's all. He wants a full-blown relationship, and I... I don't know what I want."

The elf sighed. "I have nothing to say on the matter. But Eragon is the only one, other than Oromis-elda, who knows the details of your injuries." She turned away again. "I suggest that you worry more about how this will affect you as a Rider than how seeing Eragon will affect your personal life." And she was gone.

Serena groaned. She was going to have to see Eragon again. That was the one thing she was not ready for at this moment. Suddenly, Edoc'sil came into the room. He towered over her in the bed, his bright-orange eyes blazing with worry.

_Are you all right, Nina? You had another one of your attacks..._

_I know._ Serena told him. _Arya svit-kona just told me._

The dragon nodded. _When I went to get help, she was the first person I ran into_._ I knew she would help you, Nina, even after...what happened..._ Edoc'sil was very careful not to mention the incident with Eragon.

A thought clicked in Serena's mind. _Where's Ganbek? Did he leave? What was the message?_

Ganbek's tiny, green head poked out from under her hospital bed. The dragonling smiled. _How are you? You had quite the attack._

_Yes, yes, now hurry up with what you were going to tell us. Eragon will be along any second! It was something about a message..._ Serena hurried the dragonling along.

Ganbek nodded. _Murtagh and Thorn sent me._

Serena was about to say something, when Ganbek cut her off.

_Galbatorix is torturing Korin._

Rider and Dragon froze.

The green dragonling nodded. _Ever since Helgrind, the King has been with her in the North Dungeon of Uru'baen, torturing her._

_What do you want us to do about it?_ Edoc'sil asked.

Ganbek just looked at the other dragon, expecting him to say more.

Serena shrugged. _Edoc'sil does have a point, Ganbek. What do you expect us to do? It's not like we can waltz into Uru'baen and free her._

The dragonling shook his head. _You don't understand. Murtagh and Thorn sent me._

_Murtagh and Thorn?_ Both Rider and Dragon said at the exact same time.

_Why did they send you to us?_ Serena continued.

_Between you and Eragon, you mean?_ There was a harshness in the dragonling's voice that had not been there before.

The Rider thought for a moment, and then nodded. _I get your point. But you still didn't answer my question, Ganbek. What do you expect me and Doc to do?_

_Murtagh and Thorn can get you inside Uru'baen._ Ganbek whispered. _The King goes out almost every single day, and Shruikan is left in charge. It will not be hard to get around him._

_Please, Ganbek,_ Serena rolled her eyes. _Shruikan is old, but he's not that old, and he is _far_ from stupid. How are you planning to get around him?_

A smirk formed on the emerald-green dragonling's face. _That is what distractions are for._

When Serena started to protest, Ganbek shook his head. _No, no, no. Murtagh has a plan, Serena. One way, or another, we'll get you into Uru'baen._

Serena was silent. Then, _Did you know that the King declared war on Surda?_

Now it was Ganbek's turn to be silent. The dragonling hung his head and nodded slightly.

_So you knew that the Empire could attack Surda while I was away and I would not be here to stop it?_ Serena did not even try to hide the anger in her voice. _What makes you think I'll even help you, Ganbek? What makes you think that I would drop everything just to save your precious Rider? One less Rider on your side makes my side stronger, remember? We are _not_ allies in this, Ganbek. I think it's time that you _and_ the other team of Rider and Dragon realize that._ Serena held up a pointed finger in the direction of a window. _Go. _She ordered. _Go, and don't come back to me for help._

_Nina—_

_No, Edoc'sil._ The Rider snapped. _This dragon thinks he can waltz in here and tell me to go save an _enemy_ Rider while this country is preparing for war!_

Ganbek shook his head. _I'm not asking for you to save an enemy Rider. I'm asking you for help in saving your twin sister._

Serena froze. Ganbek was right. Korin was not only a Rider on the Empire's side, she was her own flesh and blood. But the ebony-haired girl was still unconvinced. _I've never even seen a picture of this Korin, let alone gotten to know her, so why should I _save_ her?_

The green dragonling stared up at the Rider. _Do you really not understand love?_ He asked her. _Do you not understand the ties of family? A family member, whether or not they even know each other, loves his or her parent, and the parent will love them back. Even if they were separated at birth, twins know and feel each other. They _love_ each other._

The ebony-haired girl stared at Ganbek with stormy eyes. _Do tell me,_ Her voice was cold and harsh. _If a parent is supposed to love their children, why is Galbatorix torturing Korin?_

Ganbek could only stare at her.

_Why did my own father give me to the foulest creatures on this earth to be slaughtered?_

_Because he is sick._ The dragonling answered her, his silver orbs blazing. _He is sick and twisted, and nobody should have to endure that much evil and perversion, Serena. Nobody. _Ganbek looked at her with his sad, sad silver eyes. _If you do not believe anything else that I have said, Serena, believe that. You know it to be true._

Serena sighed and nodded slowly._ Yes. I know it._ She sighed again._I will help you, Ganbek._

There was just a tiny flicker of hope in the dragonling's sad, silver eyes. _R-Really?_

The Rider nodded again. _I will help you._ She repeated. _But only on the condition that we tell Eragon._

Ganbek nodded, but Edoc'sil just looked at her. _Tell Eragon...? Why?_

_I am not leaving the Varden unprotected, and I am surely not leaving Eragon in the dark about things. He will want to know, and I will tell him. _

_But with the tension between him and his brother—_

_I could care less about the 'tension' between Eragon and Murtagh. I am going to Uru'baen to help my sister._

Anger was flaring through Edoc'sil like an ocean current. _And what, pray tell, do you plan to do with Korin once you find her? Take her back here?_

Serena avoided his gaze. That was a good enough answer for the violet dragon.

Edoc'sil stared at her, horrified. _Are you serious? You are actually considering taking her back here, to Surda? Have you gone mad?_

_I would appreciate it, Edoc'sil, if you would stop being so judgmental._ Serena glared at him with her sapphire eyes. _Now, are you coming with me, or not?_

_Would you really be willing to go without me?_

The Rider shrugged. _It'd take me a while, but yes, I would be ready and willing to go without you._

Edoc'sil just gaped at her. He closed his jaw and frowned. _You are being difficult, Nina._

_You aren't being so un-difficult yourself, Doc._ The Rider retorted sharply._ I can leave you, if you're going to be sour about it. Eragon could use your help around here. But I'm going to Uru'baen, Doc. I'm going to rescue Korin from Galbatorix's clutches—_

_And bring the fox to the henhouse._ It was not just anger that Edoc'sil held in his eyes, now, but rage.

Serena glared at him again. _I know what I'm doing, Edoc'sil—_

_I really do not think that you do! You are risking, not only yourself, but the lives of those whom you swore to protect. Are you willing to risk the lives of those people?_

_Edoc'sil._ Serena snarled. _Trust me when I say that _I know what I am doing._ Just trust me, all right? I know the risks, and I am willing to take them. I know what I am doing._ The Rider sighed to herself. _And I am hoping that this plan doesn't backfire in my face.

* * *

_

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o! what could Serena be planning...? To tell you the truth...i don't really know, either...HA! okay, so i've basically got the rest of the story mapped out here. and could ya'll do me favors? send me in ANY(and i mean ANY) questions that you have about this fic, and i'll either put them in chapter 54, or reply to ur review. XD thanx, guys! the reviews have been awesome!_**

**_AND CONTINUE TO VOTE! WHO WILL KILL THE EVIL AND SICK GALBATORIX!_**

**_A: ERAGON (ONLY!) OR B: ERAGON AND MURTAGH_**

**_? ONLY YOUR VOTE CAN TELL!_**

**_thanx, guys. XP Shadeslayer390_**


	54. To Save From Purgatory

The large doors to the Hospital Wing moaned as they opened wide. Eragon strode through the gaping oak doors and stopped when he saw sapphire eyes staring straight back at him.

Serena sat in her usual hospital bed with Edoc'sil sitting obediently by her side. His purple tail was flailing back and forth and his bright-orange eyes were following the male Rider's every move.

Eragon dropped his head. "Arya said that you had another of your attacks." he mumbled.

Serena nodded, avoiding his gaze. The two were silent for a moment.

Then, "And they've never been this violent before?"

"I haven't had an attack since my magical abilities have increased." The female Rider pointed out. More silence.

Eragon opened his mouth and drew in a breath, as if to say something, but then shook his head and closed his mouth.

Serena cocked her head to one side. "What were you going to say?" she inquired.

The male Rider shook his head again. "It was nothing," he murmured, his chocolate eyes fixed on the floor. Suddenly, the youth frowned. Serena's bed was a few inches off of the ground. "Serena..." He pointed to the bottom of her bed.

Serena flushed bright fuchsia and tried to hide her face from her fellow Rider, but failed. She sighed. "You can come out now..." The Rider whispered underneath her bed.

A look of confusion shrouded Eragon's face as Serena talked to her bedframe. Though the youth was sure that that was not exactly what she was doing.

Eragon's face fell when the emerald-green Ganbek shuffled out from under Serena's bed. The dragon gave a sheepish smile and stayed very close to the female Rider and her dragon.

"What is this?" Eragon did not even try to hide the anger from his voice as he gazed upon the enemy dragon.

Serena frowned. "What does it look like, Eragon? It's Ganbek. I mean, he's grown from dog-sized to sheep-sized, but he's hardly different from when you saw him in your dream, right?"

The youth shook his head. "That's not what I meant, and you know it, Serena." Eragon fought to keep his voice below a yell.

"He came to us for help."

"Help?" Eragon repeated, disbelief shrouding his face.

Serena nodded. "Yes, help. Galbatorix has Korin chained up in a dungeon in Uru'baen."

"And?" Eragon shrugged.

Serena stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean, 'and'? And, I'm planning on going to Uru'baen and—"

"Wait," the Rider held up a hand to stop her. "Let me get this straight here. You are going to walk right into enemy territory to rescue an enemy Rider, did I get that correct?"

"Actually, no." Serena stared at him with angry sapphire eyes. "Korin may be on the side of the Empire, but she's still my sister—"

"A sister whom you have never met." Eragon said, as if to clarify.

Serena sighed and nodded. "But things are different now, Eragon." And she told him the situation with Ganbek and the agreement with Murtagh and Thorn.

After listening intently, the male Rider gave a harsh laugh. "I cannot believe you, Serena." he began to pace about the small space between Serena's bed and the next hospital bed. "A few weeks ago, you would have thrown him out, just like that."

"I wasn't kept from my dragon a few weeks ago, Eragon. Things have changed—"

"Things haven't _changed_, Serena, your mind is only telling you that they have!" Eragon's voice was now a yell.

Serena's brow furrowed. "Whether or not you say that I can, I'm going to Uru'baen, Eragon, and there's really not a thing you can do to stop me!" she yelled right back. "Nasuada doesn't need both of us here at once, you know that—"

"No, Serena," Eragon pointed a finger at her to make his point. "No, I don't. The Empire could attack us with sheer brute force, and the Varden may need both of us here, at the same time!"

"That still doesn't change my mind, Eragon." the female Rider growled. "I've already made up my mind. I'm going to Uru'baen. I'm going to rescue Korin."

Eragon gazed into Serena's sapphire-blue eyes. For a moment, he saw anger, but he soon saw the anger diminish into fear, so much fear, and hate. He saw unbearable hate within Serena's eyes.

The male Rider sighed. _It's no use trying to convince her otherwise. She holds a grudge with Galbatorix that runs almost as deep as mine._ He stared into her eyes again. _And she's stubborn._ He added harshly, and sighed again. "All right." he murmured.

Immediately, those sad, fearful eyes lit up with hope. "Really? Oh, thank you, Era—"

He held up a hand for her to stop. "Wait. First off, I'm going to Uru'baen. Not you."

Serena's jaw dropped. "But that negates the entire—"

"I need to know for certain, Serena." Eragon said quietly. "I need to know that I can't save him."

The female Rider relaxed. "By 'him', do you mean...?"

Eragon nodded. "Murtagh, yes. I need to know that the Empire has consumed him, and he cannot be saved."

Serena cocked her head to one side. "But he's the one who arranged this entire thing. If the Empire had consumed him, he wouldn't have asked this of me."

"It doesn't matter." Eragon shook his head. "He's only doing this so that he can save Korin. Give him an inch, and he'll take up a mile."

"You don't know that, Eragon." The two Riders looked deep into each other's eyes.

Eragon hung his head. "That's why I have to go." he whispered.

"But what about the Empire's army? You said it yourself, Eragon. If they attack us with sheer brute force—"

"You will be here for the Varden."

"I won't be enough!" Serena yelled. "I am not you, Eragon. You're stronger than I am. Besides, I have a plan—"

"You're not going, Serena." Eragon said calmly. "I'm going. And that's the end of it." He started to walk out of the room.

Serena would not give up. "What about Nasuada?" That stopped him.

He looked over his shoulder. "What about her?"

"What will she say when you tell her that you're going away?"

"I've gone away before..."

Serena gave him a look. "You know that she prefers you over me. Now more than ever."

Eragon sighed. "She trusts you—"

"Not after she found out that I'm Galbatorix's daughter, she doesn't. Or did you not see the two Urgals outside my room?"

The male Rider winced. "You noticed them?"

"What do you think I am, stupid? I hear them at night when they sleep. Urgals snore like there's no tomorrow. She doesn't trust me, Eragon."

"She wouldn't let you stay here if she didn't trust you."

"Oh? What's she going to do, Eragon? Give me to the Empire? Yes, that would be perfect! Go ahead and give the weapon to the assassin. While you're at it, why not give him the mark, too?" The female Rider's eyes were like sapphire fire. She shook her head. "She keeps me here because if she were to let me go, Galbatorix would scoop me up in a heartbeat, and there would be one less Rider on her side, and one more Rider on his side. She keeps me here because she has to."

Eragon looked down and sat on the edge of Serena's bed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Serena." He said quietly. "Nasuada thinks...She thinks that you are too...too _dangerous_ to keep and too precious to give away. She likes you, but she is also afraid of you."

The female Rider frowned. "Afraid of me? Why?"

"You're Galbatorix's daughter, Serena. The spawn of the most powerful man in Alagaësia. How can she _not_ be afraid? Before I knew you personally, I was afraid of you. And when you became a Rider, that fear grew." he leaned into her. "You are powerful, Serena, never doubt that.

Serena's face grew hot from him being this close. "Then why won't you send me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "If I am as powerful as you say I am, why will you not send me to Uru'baen?"

Eragon suddenly drew the girl into his arms, his cheek pressed against hers. "I will not send you to Uru'baen because I could not live with myself if something were to happen to you." He whispered to her.

Serena was frozen in Eragon's arms.

Finally, he let her go and sat back beside her and sighed. "I couldn't bear it, Serena. And I have my own demons that I must face." he looked at her with his deep, brown eyes. "Do you see, now? There are things that I must do. And I don't want you to be in harm's way."

All the female Rider could do was nod. She was still in shock.

Eragon rose to his feet. "I'll go tell Nasuada now." And he walked away from her.

Serena quickly swung her legs around and jumped out of her bed to stand. "Eragon?" She called after him.

He stopped and turned around.

"Be safe."

That made the male Rider smile. "I will. Be back soon." Then, he turned to Ganbek. "Come on." He said grumpily. He still was not happy about the fact that they were helping the enemy. Eragon sighed and waved goodbye to Serena before leaving, Ganbek following behind him.

Serena plopped back onto her bed and started to shiver. Not from the cold, but from Eragon's touch. She shook her head and climbed back under the blankets to go back to sleep.

Saphira met Eragon and Ganbek in the hallway outside of the Hospital Wing. She was furious at first about seeing Ganbek, but, after casting an invisibility spell on Ganbek, Eragon soon informed her of the situation.

Once her Rider was finished speaking, the sapphire dragon snorted. _I do not see why we must help what is technically the _enemy_ by releasing one of_ _their _enemy_ Riders!_

Eragon kept his gaze steady. _We have our reasons._

His dragon lifted a scaly brow. _Who? You and the mouse in your pocket?_

The youth scowled at the dragon.

She shrugged. _Well? Who, then?_

Eragon sighed and resumed staring straight ahead of him. _Serena. Serena and I have our reasons for helping them._

_And what, pray tell, might those reasons be?_

_We intend to get our loved ones out of purgatory._

This made Saphira stop in her tracks. _Eragon..._

The Rider shook his head and held up a hand to stop her. _No, Saphira. I've made up my mind about this. But...But I cannot do this without you._ He looked up at her stunning sapphire gaze. _Will you help me?_

Saphira gave him a warm smile._ You know that I cannot refuse you, little one. I only worry for you._

Eragon returned her smile with a smile of his own. _I know. And I appreciate that, but I've made up my mind about this one._

The dragon nodded. _And I will stay by your side, little one. Now, are we going to tell Nasuada?_

Eragon shook his head. _She wouldn't allow us to go. As much as I hate not telling Nasuada where we're going, this time is different. If we were to tell her, she would forbid us from going to Uru'baen, and that is not a chance I am willing to take._

Saphira nodded. _I figured as much._

The sheep-sized Ganbek, however, was not too keen on this idea. _But you told Serena that you were going to tell Nasuada you were leaving!_ He pointed out.

_I told her that because I knew she wouldn't let me go otherwise._ Eragon replied, staring straight ahead.

_But why would you lie to her like that?_

Eragon sighed. _I don't like lying to her, but Nasuada can't know where I'm going._ He looked to Saphira. _Are we ready?_

The dragon nodded. _Do you have everything you'll need?_

Eragon patted Wyrda at his belt. _Yes. I have everything._

Saphira smiled at him and nodded again. _Then get on._

_The Rider lifted himself with his strong arms onto his dragon. Let's go. And they flew off, Ganbek flying at Saphira's heels._

* * *

**_hey, guys! chappie 54 is up! i'm not sure if i like this chapter, though..._**

**_oh, and next chappie: CONFRONTATION: THE BATTLE IN SURDA, PART I i'm SOOOOOOO excited about this chapter. XP have fun with this chappie, and keep those reviews comin'! and as of right now, the poll is CLOSED! we have our Galby-killer. btw, YOU vote on this. please don't send me hate-reviews saying that i screwed up, cuz it was majority rules. XD have funn!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	55. Confrontation At Uru'baen

The next day, half-asleep, Serena heard voices in the darkness.

"What...say?" said a female voice.

_Eragon...gone...Uru'baen...know?_

"...Didn't...me."

Serena frowned and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. It took her a few moments to figure out that the voices she had heard were Edoc'sil and Nasuada. "What's going on?" she asked no one in particular.

It was Nasuada who spoke. "Did you know that Eragon left to go to Uru'baen!" She roared.

The Rider winced at Nasuada's tone of voice. "Yes, and so do you."

Nasuada frowned. "What?"

Serena nodded. "Eragon told you—" She stopped short and cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't he?"

The leader of the Varden shook her head vigorously. "No! And we have nearly a thousand men marching on Surda _right now_!"

At this, the female Rider vaulted out of bed. "_What!_" She started fumbling around for real clothes in one of the Hospital Wing's dressers. "Doc, get ready! We're going into battle!"

_Right._ Serena could hear her dragon bustling out of the room. Soon, it was just her and Nasuada.

The leader of the Varden sighed. "You shouldn't be the only one having to fight. Eragon should—"

"Eragon had things he needed to do in Uru'baen." Serena explained, slipping out of her Hospital Wing nightgown and into her own clothes.

Nasuada sighed and folded her arms. "He should have told me."

Serena snorted. "He told me he was going to tell you." she growled. "He's going to get it when he comes back." She started putting on her boots.

"Are you really going to fight?"

The Rider laughed. "Of course, I am. Edoc'sil and I swore fealty to you, didn't we? We're going to live up to it." Once she was done, Serena stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

She was dressed in a man's short-sleeved shirt, leggings, and boots. Her long, waist-length ebony hair was tied back into a tight braid. Karma was at its place on her belt, its purple hilt glittering in the dim light of the Hospital wing.

When she looked to Nasuada, the other young woman was fighting back a laugh. Serena frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Nasuada shook her head. "It's just... If not for your lengthy hair, you might be taken for a man."

Serena smiled and rolled her sapphire eyes, starting out the door. Nasuada took firm hold of her arm. The Rider turned curious eyes to the young woman.

"Be careful." Nasuada told her.

The Rider smiled and nodded. "You, too." And she ran off to find Edoc'sil.

* * *

The castle of Uru'baen was much more quiet than usual. Guards that usually stood in random places in the castle were absent from their posts. Murtagh guessed that Galbatorix had needed them in the march on Surda.

Murtagh was actually supposed to be getting ready to go into battle right now, but instead, he was slinking about the hallways of Uru'baen, searching desperately for Korin.

_Galbatorix and Shruikan are out dealing with more rebels,_ The Rider thought to himself, turning a corner and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. _So that will give me a chance to talk to Korin. Maybe..._ Murtagh sighed. _Maybe I can save her._

The youth kept on walking down the hall. Suddenly, he stopped. Murtagh backed up so that he could see through one of the circular windows of the Dragon Hold. Inside was a very limp, doll-like Korin. Murtagh slapped himself mentally. _The Dragon Hold! How could I have missed it?_

Murtagh opened the Dragon Hold's door and cautiously peeked inside.

Korin was in the Hold's makeshift kitchen, cooking something that smelled amazing on an open flame. Murtagh came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Immediately, the fragile girl spun around, shoving Murtagh's hands away from her and backing away from him.

"Korin..." Murtagh had hoped that he would be able to reach her if they were alone. Obviously, he had been wrong. "Korin, please..."

The girl's outstretched hands and arms were quivering as she shook her head and backed up.

Murtagh was slowly advancing on her, and Korin was backing up with his every step. "Korin, just stop and listen to me," he pleaded.

When her back touched the wall, Korin gave a squeak of surprise, but pressed herself against it relentlessly.

Finally, Murtagh stopped in his tracks, a look of defeat plastered across his face. "You're letting him win, you realize that, Korin. You're telling him that he can torture us and turn us into living dolls at his will!" He told her.

"Because he can..." A voice spoke from Korin's body, but it was far from her own voice. "He can do whatever he wants with us." The voice said.

Murtagh stared at the doll. This was not Korin anymore. This was _Galbatorix_, or at least his power enclosed in Korin's body. "I..." He closed his eyes. "I can't save you...can I?"

Not even the smile upon Korin's face was her own. "No." it said simply. "You cannot save me."

Murtagh felt his heart grow heavy, and he blinked back the tears that had formed in his chocolate eyes. He was suddenly aware of Thorn's presence inside his mind.

_Umm...Murtagh? We have a _slight_ problem..._

When his Rider did not answer, Thorn nudged his consciousness gently. _Murtagh?_ He spoke to his Rider.

_What is it, Thorn?_ Murtagh's voice was soft and quiet.

Thorn thought it best not to pry at the moment. _Umm... Remember what I said about Serena..._

Murtagh was now attentive. _Yes...?_

_And how she wouldn't get Eragon involved...?_

The Rider paled several shades. _...THORN!_

_I honestly didn't think she'd get him involved, Murtagh! I really didn't!_

Murtagh groaned. _Where is he...? _He demanded angrily, storming out of the Dragon Hold and leaving a dumbfounded Korin backed up against the wall.

_I feel him..._ Murtagh thought to himself as he strode down the hallways of the castle. _It's not a magical thing, though. It's more of..._ he sighed. _It's more of a brotherly connection._

Murtagh sighed again and turned a corner. When he looked up, he froze.

Eragon gave a half-smile. "It's good to see you, too, Murtagh." He said with slight irony.

The other Rider straightened. "Why are you here?" He demanded in a quiet tone.

Eragon shrugged. "You're the one who wanted help. Now that it's here, you're taking it back?"

That brought a frown to Murtagh's face. "I didn't ask for _you_." He snarled.

"Oh, that's right. You asked for _Serena_, right? Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but Serena's a bit under the weather right now, so you're stuck with me." Eragon snapped.

_Pardon me..._ Thorn's voice addressed them both from outside the castle walls. _But I suggest that you two take your sibling rivalry act into a secure area. I have no doubt that Eragon and Saphira's entrance has been brought to the attention of the many guards surrounding the castle._

Both brothers glared mentally at the ruby dragon, who shrunk back in reply.

Murtagh sighed. "He's right. It's not safe for you to be out and about like this." He began walking down the way he had come. "Let's take this to my room. It has wards that the guards can't breach."

"So now you're worried about me?"

That stopped Murtagh in his tracks. The Rider whirled around, his brow furrowed into an angry frown. "I've always been worried about you, Eragon, you've just been too dense to notice." He growled, turning back around. "And don't forget that it's my hide we're risking, here."

Eragon folded his arms across his chest and heaved a small sigh. _Thorn,_ He called to the dragon.

_Yes...?_ The dragon did not seem all too pleased with answering the other Rider's call.

_Where is Saphira?_

_I've taken her into the forest surrounding the castle. No one ever enters those woods._

Eragon was curious. _Why?_

_Too many ghost stories, I suppose. It is a very large forest, so people often get lost. Sounds echo against the many trees, as well, creating an almost haunting effect._

_Hmm..._ Eragon was thinking to himself now. _That might be a useful tactic. _He made a mental note about the woods surrounding Uru'baen before following Murtagh to his room.

Once the two were in Murtagh's small tower, the elder Rider closed the door and faced the younger.

"What did you hope to accomplish by coming here?" He demanded.

Eragon frowned, his arms still crossed. "I thought we went over this. _You_ were the one who called _me_ here. Not the other way 'round." He snorted. "I believe the better question would be what did _you_ hope to accomplish by calling _me_ here?"

Murtagh sighed, walking over to the window by his bed. "I guess that's true. What I wanted to accomplish..." His voice was broken and unrehearsed, which was unusual for the Rider. "I want to help Korin."

The other Rider blinked. "What, exactly, did Galbatorix do to her?" He asked. "Ganbek filled me in on the way over, but he didn't go into any details."

Murtagh was suddenly aware of the little green dragon's absence. He began looking around. "By the way... Where _is_ Ganbek?"

"I don't know." His brother shrugged.

The other Rider stood with his mouth open, aghast.

"I cast an invisibility spell on him." Eragon explained. "It only lasts for a few hours, so he should be visible in about another hour, or so."

"How long did it take you to get here?"

"Almost two days." When he saw the look on his brother's face, Eragon held up a hand. "We had to keep out of sight of the Empire's soldiers. With them moving out of Uru'baen so often through the Hadarac, we couldn't move much. But we flew here as fast as we could without being spotted."

Murtagh nodded, still looking around. "But we still need to find that runt."

_I found him._ Thorn announced.

_Good._ Murtagh spoke to his dragon. _Where is he?_

_I stuck him in the Dragon Hold with _Korin. The ruby dragon told the two brothers. _I figured that he could use some time with his Rider, even if it isn't really her. Oh, and_ _I don't think you can call him a runt anymore..._

Both brothers cocked an eyebrow in unison. _What do you mean?_ They both asked, shooting glares at each other once it was said.

_What was that? I'm hearing double..._ Thorn sniggered.

Murtagh frowned. _Get on with it, Thorn._ He said in a warning voice.

_All right, all right... I mean that our little Ganbek isn't dog-sized anymore. Think horse-sized._

Murtagh looked toward his younger brother. "Was he like that in the Hadarac?"

Eragon shrugged in reply. "More or less. He's grown since I've seen him." _Of course he's grown since I've last seen him. Up until recently, I had only seen him in the dream. I wonder if he has had problems growing... Edoc'sil didn't have any trouble growing. He grew a little bit _too_ fast, in my opinion._ The thought of Edoc'sil brought him back to Serena. _I wonder how she's doing...?_

"You're thinking of _her_, aren't you?"

Murtagh's voice brought Eragon back to reality. He turned his brown, brown eyes to his brother and hardened his expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The other Rider scoffed. "You're thinking of Serena. I can tell."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "And why would you say that?"

"Your expression." Eragon froze. "Your face softens when you think of her, I noticed it in Helgrind." The elder brother leaned against the stone wall near the window. "You fancy her, and she greatly fancies you."

Eragon looked at his brother.

The expression on Eragon's face made Murtagh cock his head slightly. "You didn't know?" It was a question. The Rider shrugged. "I could tell from the beginning that she fancied you. The first time I had her in the High Tower, chained, beaten, and weak, she said to me, 'Eragon will find me.' I laughed, of course, but she kept on saying it. 'Eragon will find me.'" Murtagh shrugged again. "She was also very confident when you had breached the gates. 'Eragon is coming for me.' She didn't actually say that, but it was in her eyes."

"Korin said it, too." Eragon whispered.

Murtagh met his brother's gaze.

"She said that you'd come to rescue her. For two whole days, all she said was, 'Murtagh will come.' That's all she said. Even when Arya would threaten her with torture, she still said that you would come for her."

Both brothers suddenly looked away.

It was Eragon who spoke through the silence. "You said that you wanted to help Korin. What did Galbatorix do to her?"

Murtagh's hands dropped to his sides and clenched into tight fists, his fingernails digging into his palms. "He tortured her." He said quietly. "He tortured her for days and days on end. Finally, when she came out...it wasn't Korin."

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh hardened his gaze at the stone floor. "The...the _thing_...that came out... It wasn't Korin. It wasn't her. He _buried_ her... He buried her so deep inside her own body that another essence was born, or...or maybe he put another something in there." The Rider's eyes shot up and locked gazes with Eragon's eyes. "All I know is that the Korin I know and lo..." He looked away. "That thing isn't Korin." He said simply.

Eragon nodded. "Do you have a plan?"

The other Rider blinked in confusion.

"Do you know what we're going to do about Korin?" Eragon repeated simply.

Murtagh frowned. "Are you saying that you will help me?"

His brother looked away. "I don't..." _I don't enjoy seeing you unhappy. But I can't say that._ He shook the thought out of his head and tried again. "I want to help."

Murtagh's face softened ever so slightly, but he quickly caught himself and looked away. "I've tried to get through to her, but she's been buried so deep inside herself that I can't even touch her mentally." He explained hurriedly.

Eragon covered his mouth with a hand in thought, staring at the ground. "What if we pool our magic?" He suggested.

Murtagh returned to a frowning state. "Pool our magic?" He repeated.

His brother nodded. "We can pool our magic and create some type of...magical bait, perhaps?"

"But how would that help?"

"Magical essences tend to gravitate towards a being of great magical power, in this case, Korin." Eragon explained to his elder brother. "So if we create a source of _greater_ magical power, maybe the essence that has Korin trapped will be drawn to the power source—"

"And leave Korin the hell alone." Murtagh spoke through clenched teeth. He nodded to his younger brother. "It might work. Let's give it a try."

"But we need to get Korin in here."

Murtagh shook his head. "It would be safer if we went to her. The Dragon Hold is warded, as well, due to the dragons. No one can scry for you in there."

"No one can scry for me anywhere." Eragon pointed out.

His brother gave a laugh. "I know. I found that out the hard way, remember?"

And for the first time in a very long time, the two brothers shared a smile while walking down the steps of Murtagh's tower.

As they walked down the corridor, Eragon's eyes scanned the vast area around them with amazement. "It really is a ghost town, isn't it?"

Murtagh nodded. "Galbatorix has almost every single man in Uru'baen out in the march against Surda. Even the King, himself, is out dealing with rebel groups."

But Eragon had stopped moving long before Murtagh had finished his sentence. "The Empire is...marching on...Surda?"

His brother frowned. "You didn't know?"

Eragon shook his head violently. "No, I didn't know!" he practically screamed. "The Varden is in Surda! They don't have many men! And they're short a Rider!"

"Which is _exactly_ why I allowed this little meeting."

Both Riders froze, cold pits forming in each of their stomachs. They knew that voice. They would know that voice _anywhere_.

Their heads turned in unison to the long stretch of hallway across from them. Murtagh could not say it, so Eragon did.

"G...Galbatorix..."

* * *

**_Hello, my lovlies! I just want to thank all of you for how wonderful all of you are! the response i've gotten from this fic is IMMENSE, and i have to thank everyone. And i realize that this is kinda late into the story...actually, it's REALLY late into the story... but i just realized that i need beta readers! LMAO so, i would like itvery much ifa few of you could maybeleave a signed review with ur e-mail so you can maybe be my beta readers..._**

**_lol thank you EVERYONE! this is a THICK plot, i'll tell you that.next chappieWILL be up as soon as i get some betas...heh...XD?_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	56. Witchy Plans

Serena found Edoc'sil in the courtyard of the castle. _Doc!_ She called to him, her long braid of ebony hair swaying as she rushed to her dragon. A calm feeling of peace washed over her for but a moment. _Come on. We've got to go!_

All around them, men were readying for battle. Some were in their middle years, but most were either in their much, much later years or in their very early years. Young boys no more than fifteen years old, and old men as old as seventy-five years sat in the courtyard outside of the castle. They sat, strapping heavy pieces of armor and cloth to their bodies. Serena found herself staring at these men. _They don't even know the odds..._ She realized. _They don't know that there are at least one thousand men marching on our gates...waiting...waiting to slaughter them all..._

It was Edoc'sil who brought her hurdling back to herself.

The purple dragon nodded. _I know, but I'm waiting for something. King Orrin told me to wait here. Apparently he has something for us._

"Argetlam Serena!" The King of Surda's cheery voice cut through the silence of the castle's courtyard. King Orrin came prancing over to Serena and Edoc'sil, a smile permanently plastered across his face. Although his general cheery demeanor caused the young Rider to raise an eyebrow, she said nothing. "So good to catch you before you went off! I have a gift for you." His sparkling eyes flicked to the dragon beside Serena before settling on her once more. "For the both of you." He added and clapped his hands twice.

From around the corner, a group of at least ten men came, a large, dome-like surface upon their shoulders. Serena gasped when she realized what it was. In the back of her mind, she could feel her dragon's shock as well.

"Th-That's..."

Orrin nodded happily. "Yes! It's armor. Dragon armor, that is. A set was given to Eragon at Tronjheim, so we believed that you should have a set, as well."

Serena was speechless. She gazed in awe over the armor. It was plated with some type of metal that looked remarkably like gold, but one look told Serena that this metal was quite a lot stronger than mere gold.

The armor was in several different pieces. Two long, thin, flexible pieces could be placed on either side of Edoc'sil's neck. Their flexibility meant that he could move his neck whichever way and the armor would hold true to its purpose. Eight more flexible pieces enclosed around Edoc'sil's legs, protecting them completely. The dragon's sides would be protected by the two largest pieces. They would fit over Edoc'sil's spine perfectly and strap together between the spines on his backbone and under his belly. Finally, a generally dragon-shaped helmet would fit over his head, protecting his mouth, his eyes, and his nose.

Both Rider and dragon gaped at the masterpiece.

_Granted,_ Edoc'sil thought to his Rider. _It doesn't look as efficient as the piece Eragon received from the dwarves, but at least it's armor._

His Rider nodded. _Nothing could be better than the dwarves' handiwork, save the elves, but this was very thoughtful of the Varden. _Serena voiced her appreciation. "It is wonderful!" She said, fighting the urge to jump up and down. Serena turned her sapphire eyes to the Surdan King. She smiled. "Thank you very much, Your Majesty."

The King smiled in returned. "You're very welcome, Argetlam Serena." But his eyes did not say that he was finished.

Serena frowned. "What is it, my lord?" She questioned, even as something told her she would not like the answer.

Orrin gently latched onto Serena's arm and pulled her to the side, away from prying ears. "Forgive me, Argetlam Serena, but I must admit that I am not certain that you should be fighting this war."

Serena's face was neutral. She had expected something like this. It came with the territory of being the only human in an elven world and the first female Rider of the new generation. "I know what you mean, King Orrin," She said to him. "Because I am a woman, many believe that I am not fit to be fighting in this war. And because of my injuries, others have sought to pluck me from my place on Edoc'sil's saddle."

The King's eyes widened, and he began to protest, but Serena held up a hand to stop him swiftly.

"No." She stopped him. "I may be injured, and I may be a woman, but I'm as ready and willing as any man out there. And probably better equipped additionally," She told the King. "And I know the odds out there," Serena added in a harsh whisper. "I know that more than half of us will die protecting Surda."

Orrin sighed, lowering his head. "I cannot help the odds, Argetlam. The Empire has many more men that I and the Varden have, put together." He leaned close to her. "You could escape that fate."

Serena's head whirled around to face the King, her eyes narrowing as she realized exactly what he wanted.

"You could stow yourself away on a cargo ship. One is even leaving fairly soon with women and small children. Get on board, Serena." He told her. "Go to another continent, away from Alagaësia. Go somewhere safe."

Serena jerked her arm from the grip he had held on her arm. "I think I'll take my chances with the Empire, thanks." She said maliciously. "Thank you, again, for the armor. It will be of great use." _Let's go, Doc._

The violet dragon was busy observing the armor when his Rider called. He shuffled to her side as she left the King, heading for the main gates. Edoc'sil cocked his head to one side. _You seem angry, Nina..._

_Well, I am!_ The young woman's hands curled into angry fists as she strode. _Who in Hell does he think he is, telling me to escape from Alagaësia?_

Her dragon's bright-orange eyes widened. _He told you to escape Alagaësia?_

_Yes!_

_He was probably only looking out for you, Nina._ Edoc'sil defended. _If I didn't know better, I would have suggested it, too._

Serena stopped in her tracks and turned her disbelieving sapphire eyes to her dragon. _WHAT? WHY?_

Edoc'sil smiled. _Keep moving, Nina, we must reach our destination quickly. And to answer your question, because I love you more than anyone else._

The angry expression on Serena's face faded into a small smile. _I love you, too, Edoc'sil, but that's only in your case. _She looked to the cobblestone ground. _For what reason would Orrin suggest my abandoning the Varden?_ She turned her gazeto a young boy, no older than thirteen or fourteen. _The King must know that I am the people's only chance of getting out of this battle alive._ _Or at least surviving long enough to make some sort of a difference._

"Now that's just not true, my dear."

A frown grew on Serena's face. She turned her head to her left to see an older woman standing by a small oak tree. Her hair was a beautiful silvery-gray color with bits of black scattered about. Her skin was pale, but it was a healthy pale, and there were few wrinkles on that pale skin. She smiled a kind, old smile to the Rider.

Serena frowned deeper. "Who are you, and why were you listening in on our conversation?" She had thought that her mental barriers were up and running. A quick check told Serena that she had been correct. _Then...how did this old woman hear our conversation?_

"I am dreadfully sorry for the intrusion, but you looked so distressed." The woman came nearer to Serena. Instinctively, she drew back a few steps. Another smile formed upon the woman's face. "You don't need to be afraid, Argetlam. I am Angela, potion brewer for the Varden."

"Angela..." The Rider repeated cautiously.

The old woman nodded. "Yep. I'm Angela. Oh, and I do believe I know your fellow Argetlam, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Serena relaxed slightly. If Eragon knew this woman, then she could not be so bad, or so she reasoned. "Angela... Hmmm... You said that you were the potion brewer for the Varden, correct?"

She nodded. "That, I am, Argetlam."

_Then, are you some sort of witch?_ Edoc'sil had been silent until now. His speaking brought Angela's attention to him. She smiled at him.

"Correct, as well, Unconquerable. I am a witch." Angela dipped her head to both Rider and dragon.

Serena held her hand out to Angela. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, Angela. We are Argetlam Serena and Skulblaka Edoc'sil of Du Weldenvarden."

Angela took her hand with wide eyes and a smile. "Du Weldenvarden. So the rumors are true. You _have_ come to us from the elves." she let go of Serena's hand and stepped back. "I must admit that I have not been to the forest in quite a long time." she chuckled. "Is the Queen well?"

The Rider nodded. "She is very well, thank you."

Then, "Angela," Serena addressed the witch. "Before, you said that what I was thinking was not true. How do you figure?"

The old woman smiled kindly. "Look at the stars, Serena. Tell me what you see."

Serena frowned. "Angela, it's daytime. There are no stars."

Angela held up a forefinger and waved it back and forth. "Ah, but that doesn't mean that they aren't there, does it?" She questioned, smiling, of course.

"But—"

The old woman waived the comment away. "We cannot see the stars, Serena, no, and we might not be able to see them tonight, depending on the weather. However, they are never gone. They are _always_ there. Just like hope, yes?"

Serena's frown deepened. "I really don't get—"

"Wars are fought in each passing era, and they are won based on a single thing: hope. Leaders _hope_ to their gods that they will win, men _hope_ to return to their wives at the war's end, an archer _hopes_ to hit his target. Wars are won by _hope_." Angela smiled again and looked up at the sky. "Sometimes, we may think that there is no hope for us, that we should just give up and move on, but we are often wrong. Hope is not a tangible thing, Serena. Hope is very much like the stars. Oftentimes, we cannot see it." Her kind eyes looked to the young woman beside her. "But it is still there. These men hope to win this battle and get back to their wives. These boys hope to learn enough about a sword to defend family honor, and such. Hope is what will bring them home to their loved ones. _Hope_, Serena. It is there. We just can't see it sometimes."

Serena's sapphire eyes looked up to the sky.

_She's right._ Edoc'sil agreed. _She's very right._

"Ahh, it seems your dragon agrees with me."

The Rider stared at the witch in disbelief. "How do you do that?" She demanded. If someone could tap into her private conversations with Edoc'sil, she wanted to know exactly how.

Angela shrugged easily. "It's written plain on his face." She replied simply.

Serena frowned and looked to her dragon, who stared back at her with bright-orange eyes. He made his little shrugging motion, and both of them turned back to Angela.

The witch laughed heartily. It was not a cackle or a sputter, but simply full, rich, and very human laughter. "Really, you two. An old hag like me doesn't have to do much to know what you're thinking. One glance on your faces is like reading an entire book in a second. It tells me everything."

Rider and dragon turned their heads in unison and stared at each other.

Angela gave another gentle laugh. "That is what I'm talking about, you two." She said through her laughter.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a far-off honking sound. Serena closed her eyes, listening to the gentle sound of the horn being blown.

"They're close..." She whispered, opening her eyes. "The Empire is close. That's their one and only warning." She sighed. "Two, maybe three hours until they attack."

Angela nodded. "I agree." She turned around and started to bustle away, but Serena caught her shoulder.

"Wait. Where are you going?" The Rider asked, curious.

The witch smiled warmly, but the smile held a dark, dark meaning. "I'm going to get ready." She turned back around and started towards the doors to the castle. "Come with me. You must do something for me."

As the old woman left, Serena and Edoc'sil looked at each other, then by unconscious mutual decision, followed Angela into the castle.

The witch led the Rider and dragon to the kitchen in the castle's Grand Hall. As usual, pots and pans hung from hooks on the ceiling, and different stews were heating on open flames.

"What are we doing in here?" Serena asked as she followed Angela.

Angela stopped suddenly, whirled around, and waved a bony finger at the young Rider. "Not yet." She smiled and turned back around, continuing through the kitchen. "You will see soon enough."

Serena heard her dragon sigh behind her.

_I don't like surprises._ He grumbled. All of a sudden, a pungent, acrid smell hit both Rider and dragon like a load of bricks.

Serena's hands flew to her nose, plugging it almost instantly. "Wh-What..." She could barely breathe, the smell was so awful. "What _is_ that stink!"

Angela turned around, smiling. "Mind your noses, you two. You're in witch territory now." She turned back around and continued walking, looking for all the world as if there was not a unnatural stink floating about everywhere. "King Orrin has been kind enough to allow us to use the very back of his kitchen for our potion brewing."

The raven-haired youth turned to her dragon, which looked noticeably green. She gestured with her head to follow Angela, and the two continued after the witch.

"But Angela," Serena said, her nose still plugged tightly. "What exactly are you brewing back here?"

"You'll see soon enough," Angela said, taking in a deep breath.

Finally, Serena began seeing signs of witchcraft. Instead of pots and pans hanging from hooks on the ceiling, animal parts and plant roots were in their stead. Serena grimaced, but kept on following Angela.

As they moved along, Serena noticed that more and more people were at the very back of the kitchen. Each of them seemed to be looking over their own pot of bubbling brew. Further inspection proved that each brew was the exact same.

"What is this brew, Angela?"

The witch had stopped to inspect a pot of the broiling liquid. She took a pot from its place on a hook and dipped half of it into the brew and pulled it right back out. When she pulled it out, only half of the pot remained. The rest had been eaten away, much to their surprise.

Both Edoc'sil's and Serena's eyes were wide as Angela displayed the half-eaten pot.

"Wh-What... What _is_ that stuff?"

Angela stared at the destroyed pot, her eyes dark and foreboding. "A weapon," She responded, setting the pot down. "A weapon that will aid us greatly." Her eyes flicked up to the pair. "When we're done with it, this potion will help us win this battle. Even incomplete, this potion is deadly. One drop will melt the strongest of metal." She put her hands behind her back and began walking again to inspect other pots of the acid-like brew. "It took seven of us to place a non-melting spell on just one pot."

The Rider was almost afraid to ask. "What will you use this for, Angela?"

The witch glanced over her shoulder at Serena and smiled weakly. "It's a weapon, Serena, and we are in the middle of a war. What do you think we're going to do with it?"

It took all Serena had not to show the horror on her face. She quickly shook her head. "I have to get ready."

Angela nodded. "I imagine the troupes are already marching right now."

"Yes," Serena gave a slight bow. "It was nice to meet you, Angela."

The witch returned her bow with one of her own. "Yes, it was good to meet you, as well, Argetlam."

With a nod to Edoc'sil, Serena left the kitchen swiftly, trying to outrun more than the smell.

Once outside, in the courtyard, Serena leaned her back against the wall of the castle and slid down into a sitting position taking full deep breaths. Clean air had never tasted so sweet. _My God, Doc..._ she said breathlessly. _I was the queen's personal bodyguard for two years, and I don't think I've ever come across Angela's type of killing before..._

The violet and orange-streaked dragon nodded. _I know, I have your memories, remember? But it's like Angela said, Nina,_ He nuzzled her with his muzzle. _We're in the middle of a war, and we need as much of an upper hand as we can get. _

_I know that, Doc, but... It's just...disturbing, is all. And Eragon's in Uru'baen._ She looked up to the sky. _I hope he's doing all right._

Edoc'sil smiled at her comfortingly. _I'm sure he's doing fine, but we can't contact him, remember? The King would—_

_The King would sense it, I know. I'm just hoping that he's not getting himself into trouble._ Serena shook her head and stood. _We should get you into your armor and get out there. Angela's right. They're probably already marching by now._

_All right._ And they took off to get ready.

_**So, i am guessing that all of you are hating me about now. that's exactly what Rutu told me, and she's right. you should hate me, because i'm not going back to Uru'baen until one more chapter is done. XD sorry, guys. school started, and things are in utter pandemonium. but hey, you know that you HATED chris paolini when Eragon first met Oromis and cut out for about SIX CHAPTERS, focusing SOLELY on Roran. I'm not that mean. XD but you still finished Eldest, right? You're still reading Empire when it comes out THIS FALL, right? and if you aren't...wow...lol so yeah, don't be **_**that_ mad at me. Pwease?_  
**  
_**i'd like to thank my WONDERFUL betas, Rutu and zerowolfmaster. you ROCK MY WORLD. and i'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully no one will have to wait so long to get my chappie...lol sorry bout that, guys.**_

**_thank you soooooooo much, my readers! only a few more chappies to go...CRYYYYYYYYYY next chappie soon.  
_**

_**R&R STILL, MY LOVLIES! Shadeslayer390**_


	57. The War Begins

1The battle was already begun when Serena and Edoc'sil arrived. Soldiers of both sides were already lying on the sand, lifeless, their blood soaking the earth surrounding them to a sickening red color..

Serena took a deep breath and closed her eyes, centering herself for a moment. She could feel her own power like a cloud around her body. It lay dormant, sleeping, until she could call upon it to aid her. The Rider drew her sword and held it by her right side, the shield on her left. Karma's power also lay quiet, resting until it could taste blood once again. Serena placed her index and middle fingers at the base of the purple and orange blade. _I release you, Karma,_ she whispered mentally to her sword. _Thirst upon the blood of my enemies; guide my hand to do your bidding!_ She could feel Karma's power beneath her palm, nearly vibrating in its excitement. The power roared to life inside the blade and into its swordsman.

With one last deep breath, Serena's eyes snapped open, revealing her cold, ice-blue eyes. She raised her sword straight out in front of her and mentally cried, _Go Doc!_

The dragon took his Rider at her word and plunged himself downward through the air at an alarming speed and stopped almost as suddenly as he had begun, mere yards away from the enemy soldiers. The soldiers looked up at Edoc'sil, horror filling their eyes at the sight of the mighty dragon.

Serena took this moment of surprise to hook her shield outward, smashing in the soldiers' helmets. As they recovered, Serena jumped off of Edoc'sil and brought Karma's edge across their armors' weak spot at the neck, killing them instantly.

Two more soldiers came after Serena with battle cries and raised swords, but were tossed aside like scrap meat by Edoc'sil's talons.

The Rider nodded to her dragon and turned around just in time to block another soldier's attack. As he braced himself to come at her again, Serena stepped swiftly to the side and drove her blade into the unprotected flesh of the soldier's side. He roared in pain and collapsed as Karma slipped out of his gut.

Serena turned from slaying the soldier to find yet another one already coming for her. She knew she had no time to block the attack; he was much too close. The Rider raised her right hand and shouted at the top of her lungs, "_Brisingr_!!" A yellow flame roared to life, spurting from her palm. The flame consumed the oncoming soldier, plus three surrounding soldiers who were fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time.

The Rider's clenched chest released, and she let out a sigh. "Too close," she murmured to herself.

"Much too close," an airy voice agreed with her.

Serena flung her head around to see two emerald-green eyes glaring back at her. The Rider sighed. "Nice to see you, Arya svit-kona,"

She was dressed in a long, silver dress that came down to her knees. An elven-crested shield adorned her left arm while her usual blade was clasped by her other pale, thin hand. Guarding her head was an elven-made helmet with a visor just wide enough to expose her leaf-green stare.

The elf did not respond. She simply cocked her head to one side and blinked her dazzling, green orbs. "You look like you could use a hand out here."

Serena half-smiled. "Yeah, actually."

Suddenly, Arya's face grew hard and cold, and she launched herself into the air, her sword slicing at something directly above Serena.

A moment later, Arya landed behind Serena, crouched into a battle stance. The Rider's eyebrows arched as a bulky suit of armor came crashing down before her, sliced completely in half.

The elf stood, not bothering to brush the red dirt from her dress.

Serena smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You let your guard down," Arya's soft voice came coldly from her mouth. "I would think that Master Oromis would have taught you better. Do not let it happen again." She turned to leave the scene.

_Slash_!

An armored head rolled to Arya's feet, its lifeless body slumping to the ground with a metallic _crash_.

Arya whirled around and looked at the body. Her emerald eyes met Serena's ice-blue ones.

The Rider smirked. "Now who is it that let their guard down?" She mocked.

"You did," The elf replied simply. "I am expendable. You, however, are not." She turned to leave once more. "Pick up your feet and stop losing focus. You are embarrassing your teacher."

Serena felt her hands clench into fists and her teeth grind in her mouth. "Do tell me, Arya svit-kona," she spat at the elf. "If you do not harbor feelings for Eragon, why are you treating me like absolute waste??"

Arya whirled around, anger contorting the soft gaze of her emerald eyes. "Excuse me??"

Just then, a barrage of arrows came flying at the two women from a nearby cliff. Both females turned abruptly and screamed, "_Letta orya thorna_!" The wall of arrows froze instantaneously before being launched back at the men.

The two turned back to one another.

"If I am not mistaken, it was _you_ who so blatantly gave up on him!" Arya replied, stalking over to Serena.

"Oh, get over yourself, Arya svit-kona," Serena spat poisonously, meeting her halfway. "You _knew_ I liked Eragon, and you exploited that fact. And don't act like that wasn't the case, because you know very well that it was."

All of a sudden, both girls' eyes widened to the size of saucers as they stared in opposite directions and each shouted, "Soldier!"

They swung at their assailants with carefully aimed blows and brought the soldiers down with one slash of their swords.

"Fine! I knew that you had feelings for Eragon, but _you_ also stepped down from the running, as they say, just because you wanted to be the hero!"

"_The hero??_" Serena's ice-blue eyes blazed like blue fire. "I just wanted—" But she was interrupted by a soldier that came rushing at her, sword flailing. The Rider blocked the attack and continued to fight the soldier while Arya talked.

"Just admit it, Serena," Arya glared at the Rider. "You acted like you were trying to be the 'better person' so that you could hide your true feelings from everyone, but really, all you managed to do was make a complete fool out of yourself." The elf blocked an attack from another soldier that came at her, but continued to talk. "If you have feelings for Eragon, you had better just come right out and say it, instead of lying to Eragon, me, and yourself." The elf finished off the soldier just as Serena dealt the final blow to her own.

The Rider closed her eyes and slumped. "You're right," she admitted, laughing harshly. "I denied my feelings for Eragon because..." She sighed. "Because I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Stop pitying yourself," Arya snapped. "What is done, is done. All you can do is change the future."

Both women looked up as the sound of a horn being blown echoed throughout the battlefield.

"The future of the Varden is all that matters, for now," Serena stated, straightening her posture and tightening her grip on Karma. "If the Empire defeats the Varden, there will most likely be no future for the rest of us."

"Then what are you standing there for?" Arya inquired, holding her sword up so that the tip prodded Serena's back. "Defeat the Empire's forces so that you can stop being so pathetic."

Serena shot a glare over her shoulder.

The elf returned her glare with a mocking chuckle and turned away and dove deeper into the raging battle.

The Rider growled to herself and ran off in search of Edoc'sil.

_Doc, get over here,_ Serena called for the dragon.

A large shadow passed over the Rider's head, causing her to look up. She gave a small smile at the sight of her dragon, covered head to tail in metal armor.

Edoc'sil flew low enough so that his Rider was able to catch on to one of the saddle's stirrups and pull herself up onto his back.

_Nice to see you again, Nina,_ the dragon greeted with a toothy smile. _I do believe Angela is looking for us._ He gestured over to a small clearing behind a large wall of stone close to some tall cliffs. Just barely, Serena could point out a gray-haired woman waving her arms to both dragon and Rider.

Serena nodded. _Let's get down there, then._ Edoc'sil dove down to the clearing, being sure to conceal himself behind the large stone wall.

Angela, leading a large group, approached them. The group carried several cauldrons of the acid-like soup that Serena and Edoc'sil had seen earlier in the castle kitchens.

"All right, you two," Angela instructed as the group carrying the soup attached the cauldrons to Edoc'sil's breastplate. "We need you to fly over large clumps of the Empire's soldiers and pour the potion on them. Be careful not to scorch our own soldiers, you hear?"

Both Serena and Edoc'sil nodded in unison. "Got it," she said for the both of them.

"Use them wisely," the old witch told them. "We've only got a few more cauldrons full of this mush, so don't dump all eight of them onto one group."

They nodded again. _Use it sparingly. Check._

"Good," Angela smiled and the group bowed to the Rider and dragon. "We wish you well, Serena and Edoc'sil." And then they were gone.

Serena sighed and heaved herself up onto her dragon. _Ready, Doc?_

_What, did you think I _wouldn't_ be?_ her dragon joked.

The Rider smiled. _Well, then let's go._

Edoc'sil crouched low, careful not to let the cauldrons tip over, and gently launched himself into the air.

As they were flying, far, far above the clouds, Serena peered down at the masses of people below them. _All right, Doc,_ she said, keeping her eyes peeled on their targets. _The ones in black and red are Empiric soldiers._

Her dragon nodded. _Got it. Which ones are the Varden's soldiers?_

_The ones wearing silver armor are our soldiers, but the ones in the purple cloaks are our sorcerers._

_But what about the Empire's sorcerers?_ Edoc'sil asked. _Where are they?_

Serena was about to answer him, but stopped herself mid-thought. Suddenly, Serena whipped her body around to look over the other side of Edoc'sil and cursed. _They're here, Doc!_ she alerted him.

As Serena reported, there were about fifty beings wrapped in blue cloaks, their faces concealed within their hoods. Each cloaked figure had both of its hands clasped in front of them, as if praying to some unseen god.

Suddenly, and all in unison, the cloaked figures raised their heads and threw out their right hands.

Serena had felt it coming as soon as she had seen the Empiric sorcerers: an enormous amount of energy brewing, stowing away until it bubbled over and was released. Now, the sorcerers had released it, and it was coming for _her_.

The Rider patted her dragon's hide. _Let's get a move on, Doc! First cauldron goes to _them

Edoc'sil nodded in agreement and thrust his entire body, wings and all, forward and sped faster to the target. He rushed the group first, only to pull up and fly upwards for a few hundred feet. Then, he halted his movements directly above the group of Empirical sorcerers. _Dump it, Nina!_

And so she did. The first cauldron was close enough to Serena's foot so that she could tilt it just enough to spill the potion over the top of the cauldron and on to the crowd of sorcerers below.

Sizzling was what could be heard first. It was almost like the sizzling of greasy meat on a stove, or an egg boiling on a sunny day. The screams came next. Blood-curdling screams that one should hear only once in his or her lifetime, not fifty times in the same day. Finally, there was the smell. Rotting meat, almost. It was a smell that barred all the other senses and was permanently burned into the nose of the beholder.

Of course, Serena did not have time to think about these things. It had happened so quickly that all the Rider remembered was the sound of grown men wailing to meet their end.

Serena's mouth hung open for a long while, as Edoc'sil flew in place, his wings flapping furiously to keep his body steady. When she finally spoke, all she could manage was, "My God..." A small, strangled whisper.

Then, the sounds of the Empirical horns could be heard. It was the sound of retreat.


	58. No More

Not a word passed between the brothers or the old man as the three of them stood there, together on one side.

Murtagh was shaking uncontrollably. From anger or fear, Eragon did not know. All that the two brothers could do was stand unfathomably still, as if the slightest movement would trigger the old man's fury.

But Galbatorix only stood calmly, his face contorted into a sick smile, a smile that held far more evil than the face.

"My boys," spoke the King, spreading his hands outward and still smiling. "I almost thought that my little girl was going to come," he frowned, apparently disappointed. "That darkened my day ever so slightly, when she did not come..." Instantly, his face lit up with the sadistic smile he had worn just moments before. "But now," Galbatorix gestured to both boys. "I have the two Riders I was just _dying_–" his emphasis on the word was almost sickening. "–to get in the same room. At last, I have just that." He strutted between them, like a powerful king should have, and beckoned them to follow with both hands. "Come, boys, I want to show you a few things."

When neither Murtagh nor Eragon moved one bone out of place, the king stopped. He looked, ever so slightly, over his left shoulder. "I do believe I said _come, boys_." The force of the command was so great that it almost made Eragon launch himself across the hallway. Murtagh simply followed, one foot after the other. He had lived through nearly ten months of this exact torture; he knew how to endure this power.

Galbatorix strode down the wide hallway rather jovially, a sickening smile painted across his twisted face still. Eragon followed stiffly, as if attempting to hold back or overpower the terrible power that was the King, whereas Murtagh walked fluidly beside him, letting Galbatorix's power slide over him like cool water. The strain showed in both boys' faces as they both fought, in their own ways, against the king.

The party halted in front of the two doors Murtagh knew to be the entrance to the throne room. The monstrous doors opened at the slight twitch of Galbatorix's hand, and they entered.

Right as Eragon reached the threshold of the Throne Room, he froze, his eyes wide.

Shruikan's dark, bright-orange orbs glittered at the rear of the room. The dragon, itself, sat crouched on the stone floor languidly, nearly filling the entire back portion of the room.

Galbatorix laughed at Eragon's reaction. "Oh, come now, Eragon," Hhe said, nearing the creature. "Shruikan is completely harmless–"

The dragon gave out an ear-splitting roar that made Eragon stumble back. Murtagh just stared at the beast, numb and defeated. He knew now that there was no escaping Galbatorix.

The king gave out a cackle of laughter as he saw his mighty dragon. It was a crazed laugh, the kind that a master would let out when seeing a slave being tortured.

"Behold," he boomed, his voice echoing off the stonewalls of the Throne Room. "My dragon." The king gave his dragon a cold glare, and the beast drew into itself, quieting instantly. "Oh, that's right! You haven't met my Shruikan in the flesh, have you, Eragon?" he said as if surprised.

Before he knew what was happening, Galbatorix had forced Eragon to approach the ebony dragon.

Until then, Eragon had never even imagined that a dragon could grow to be any larger than Oromis' dragon, Glaedr, but seeing Shruikan now...

Standing with his neck arched and body crouched like a cat, he was nearly three-times the size of Saphira and almost twice Glaedr's size. If one were measuring in hands, at least two hundred hands would be needed to measure up to the mighty dragon's dorsal arch.

The immense size of the dragon was not the only aspect that terrified the young dragon Rider. Shruikan's eyes were far more horrifying than any other of his traits. They burned with a sickly orange fire, crazed and wild to destroy. But as Shruikan began to slowly lower his arrowhead-shaped head, Eragon noticed that up close, the eyes were different.

There was no insanity in those eyes, or a will to destroy. Shruikan's eyes were numb, as if he had been fighting an entire lifetime of battle and had been utterly destroyed in the process. He was tired, Eragon realized, tired and full of despair.

"Terrifying, isn't he?" Galbatorix came to stand beside his dragon and place his hand on one of Shruikan's enormous ebony scales. The dragon flinched, as if its Rider's touch was scalding him.

Eragon's eyes flicked to the king. "What... What do you _do_ to him?" His words came out strangled and weak but made the king whirl around to face him, nonetheless.

Galbatorix's face had once again twisted into the crazed expression he had worn earlier. His beady, black eyes slunk up to his dragon's bright-orange ones. "Shruikan is _mine_," he growled, giving a smile to the beast. "He is _not_ my friend, nor my fellow." The dictator placed his hand on his dragon's face and drew it near. He planted a kiss on Shruikan's nose only to slap the dragon's away when he was done.

The king laughed as the dragon recoiled. "You see? Not a friend, nor a companion."

"A slave," Eragon finished.

Galbatorix gave a low bow, fanning his glorious cape out behind him. "You finally understand me, Eragon." He straightened and made his way to his throne. "I have no friends, nor fellows among my company." The king sat in the stone chair and gestured to Murtagh. "Even your brother, who is only a small amount less skilled than I, is slave to my every command." He smiled a wicked, evil smile. "Watch." His beady eyes flicked to Murtagh, and the Rider instantly gave out a high-pitched scream and fell to the ground in agony.

Eragon whirled around and cried out his brother's name as he rushed to his side. The other young Rider's eyes blazed up at Galbatorix.

The dictator threw his head back and laughed, the connection between him and Murtagh. "Anger! Rage!" He clapped his hands much like a child who received a new toy. "This is exactly what I need from you, Eragon." Galbatorix stood and approached the two brothers on the floor. He crouched down so that he was level with him.

"You are powerful, my son," he whispered, the power rolling off of his words like thick perfume. It sickened Eragon, but he could not bring himself to pull away from the king's hypnotizing gaze. "You are far more powerful than your brother, or your _father_, for that matter."

Eragon finally tore his eyes from the king. "That man is _not _my father," he growled out fiercely. "Garrow was more of a father to me than you could ever imagine."

Galbatorix's eyes narrowed. "Morzan may not have been your father while you were growing, but he is certainly your father in flesh and blood." One of the king's strong hands grabbed Eragon's wrist and held it in place. "The blood that runs through your veins is his."

The young Rider ripped his wrist from the king's grasp and shouted, "_Thrysta_!"

But the king could not be fooled so easily. He merely replied, "_Blöthr,_" and the attack was halted. "_Wiol ono_," For you. Eragon's attack was suddenly launched back at him, hurling him backwards.

Galbatorix threw his hands up in the air. "Why must we fight like this, Eragon?" He shook his head. "You know that I far surpass you in knowledge of the ancient language."

The young Rider rose shakily to his feet, his deep brown eyes burning with hatred.

"I can teach you everything, you know," Galbatorix began to circle Eragon, but the boy quickly countered the king's movement. "Anything you want to know; I will teach you." The monarch narrowed his eyes once more. "Did you know that there is a spell to raise the dead?"

Eragon could not help but laugh as he countered the king. "A spell to raise the dead? Exactly how thick do you thick I am?"

"I speak the truth," the king assured him. "My sorcerers are working to perfect it as we speak. It is only a matter of time before we magic users will be able to raise the dead."

Eragon had stopped moving by now.

Galbatorix saw his opening and took it. He neared the boy, who did not recoil. "Can you imagine, Eragon? Your 'father', Garrow, your mentor, Brom..." He shrugged. "Your mother... They can all come back, Eragon. They can all stand by your side once again. All you have to do is join me." He held out a hand to the young Rider. "Take my hand, and you join your Empire... Your loved ones... But if you leave it untouched," here the king shrugged. "You and your dragon will die. It is that simple."

For a time, Eragon simply stared at Galbatorix's outstretched palm. He smiled slightly and, while looking up at the king thought defiant eyes, he merely tapped his finger on the dictator's palm and backed away with a smug look on his face.

"You will never have me," he said coldly. "Neither me nor Saphira!"

Galbatorix's outstretched palm slowly curled into a tight fist. His face grew stone hard and evil once more. He nodded with clenched teeth and went over to Murtagh. "Very well." The king held his hand over his Rider and smiled his twisted smile at Eragon. "If I cannot have _both_ of you, I can at least torture the one I already own." And before Eragon could stop him, Galbatorix shouted, "_Jierda_!"

The first few times, Murtagh did not scream. He only grunted in sheer agony. But as Galbatorix began to heal him and use different attacks, Murtagh's grunts turned to whimpers, his whimpers turned to shouts, his shouts turned to screams, and finally his screams turned to pleas.

Eragon could only watch as the king tortured his elder brother. Whether it was shock or knowledge of the situation, the young Rider did not budge from his place.

When the king paused, he allowed Murtagh to slump to the ground. The Rider seemed almost numb from the pain.

"Do you see what I can do, Eragon?" he asked the other young Rider. "Do you see how much power I truly have over your weak, pathetic brother??" Galbatorix brought his foot down on Murtagh's chest.

He gasped for breath but did not cry out. He took the pain.

His dragon, on the other hand, would not stand for it. _Murtagh, what are you doing?? _he asked just as the king brought down his boot on Murtagh's face.

_Stay out of it, Thorn!! _his Rider warned, spitting out a wad of saliva and blood.

_Like hell I'll stay out of it! I'm coming to get you—_

_NO, THORN!! _Murtagh screamed to his ruby dragon. _If...If you come, Galbatorix will have leverage over me... You have to stay safe, Thorn! I don't care what happens to me, just stay away!_

Galbatorix sent another magical attack that shattered Murtagh's knee. The Rider grunted in pain. He would not give Galbatorix the satisfaction of hearing his scream again.

Thorn snarled. _If you die, it won't matter if I intervened or not, because we'll both be dead!_ He pointed out viciously.

But Murtagh insisted on shaking his head. _No, Thorn. I would much rather me be tortured in your stead. _The Rider took in a deep breath._ Close your connection to me._

_WHAT??_

_You heard me,_ Murtagh whispered with his mind. _Close your connection. I won't let you be hurt through your connection to me. If you shut it down for a little bit—_

_We will _both_ die!_

Murtagh froze. _Thorn, we both won't die—_

_How do you know that, Murtagh?_ The dragon demanded. _How in hell do you know that?? For all you know, breaking the connection could kill you, thus killing _**me**_. I don't care what happens to me, Murtagh. I care what happens to _**you** Thorn snorted. _Go ahead, play the hero, just like Korin told you _NOT_ to do, remember?_

The raven-haired girl's face was suddenly plastered to Murtagh's mind. She smiled at him in his mind as he imagined her.

"_Don't try to be the hero, Murtagh," that's what she told you, wasn't it? Well, guess what? YOU'RE TRYING TO BE THE HERO!_

Murtagh thought about his dragon's words. It was true, what he said, but did he really want to make Thorn suffer? No, but what choice did he have? The dragon was as stubborn as ever, and closing the connection between him and Thorn was the only way Murtagh would spare Thorn the pain that both were feeling now.

Both dragon and Rider recoiled in pain as Galbatorix sent another blow with his heel to Murtagh's shoulder blade.

_Your pain,_ Thorn said to his Rider._ Is my pain. I thought we agreed on this a very long time ago? Or are you just stupid?_

Regardless of the situation, Thorn could always make Murtagh laugh. _A little bit of both, I guess._ He smiled at his dragon as they brushed each other's consciousness soothingly.

Murtagh felt his dragon smile. _I will help to dull the pain in whatever way that I can._

Instantly, Murtagh began to feel Thorn's mind flow over his own, covering it like a blanket, protecting him from any danger. Soon, Galbatorix's blows began to lose their effect on Murtagh, and the Rider could barely feel a thing. It was as if the king's attacks passed through him or just simply were not there anymore. Finally, Murtagh closed his eyes and let Thorn engulf his entire mind within his own.

The king soon began to notice that his blows were not taking any toll on his victim. Like a lunatic, he tore through Murtagh's consciousness searching for the answer. When he found that Thorn was protecting his Rider, Galbatorix froze, his face twisting into an even more malicious look.

"How wonderful," he cooed, a sound that sent shivers down Eragon's spine. "A dragon defending his Rider... But what will the Rider do when his dragon is too weak to defend him?"

Murtagh's eyes widened. "NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, but Galbatorix did not hear him. The king's words cut through Thorn's mind like wet parchment. There was nothing that could stop him.

Murtagh could no longer feel his dragon wrapped around him like a blanket. All he could feel was a looming sense of loneliness...

Another bone-shattering attack from Galbatorix left Murtagh reeling on the cold, stone floor of the Throne Room. Tears started to stream down Murtagh's face. He could not feel Thorn. He did not know if his dragon was alive. But he did not know if he would be able to feel if Thorn had died, or not. All the Rider could feel was a large gap of emptiness in his soul.

Eragon winced as Galbatorix brought his foot down on his brother again. And again. Another time, and another, and another still. Finally, he could stand it no longer. As Galbatorix was bringing his foot down on Murtagh for yet another time, Eragon threw himself in front of the king.

"ALL RIGHT!!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "All right..." This time, weaker. "You win..."

Galbatorix froze. "...Excuse me?" He was not sure if he was hearing correctly.

The youth looked up at him with tired, defeated, and tortured eyes. "You win. I give up. There is no point in me fighting you anymore..." Eragon's words were strangled and tears were falling like rain from his chocolate eyes. "I give up..." he whimpered once more, falling to his knees before the king.

The dictator raised his eyebrows as he looking into Eragon's eyes.

"I...I am yours," he whispered. "Do with me what you wish, just do not hurt my brother anymore."

* * *

_**okies, i know you all must hate me right now, but please do not send death threats, pretty please? XD a new years present for all of you!!! HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!!! and just so everyone knows, there will be a maximum of THREE chapters left before this fan fic is over. CRYYYY!! and thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH to my wonderful betas!!! never could have done ANYTHING in these chapters without you!!!**_

_**until next time!!**_

_**Shadeslayer390  
**_


	59. A Stench

Many things would haunt Serena forever on that very day.

The acrid smell of burning and rotting flesh was only one. The blood seeping into the once-white sand, giving it a sickly crimson color: that was another. And the sounds of full-grown men shrieking at the top of their lungs, begging for death…that was something that was burned into her mind.

But the sweet sound of Empirical horns bellowing out their defeated tune: _that_ tuned out every other memory of that horrid, bloody day.

Serena whirled around, atop Edoc'sil, to face the sound, her braid of black hair following her jerky movements. Her sapphire eyes were wide and full of questions. 'Why now?' was the question she asked herself the most. Why would the Empire retreat now? The Rider's thoughts instantly went to her fellow Rider in Urû'baen, the Empire's capital. Did this have something to do with Eragon? Did the youth finally kill Galbatorix? Were they finally free?

_What are you thinking, Nina?_ The sudden sound of her dragon's voice made Serena jump slightly. Edoc'sil frowned. _What's got you so jumpy, Nina?_

The Rider sighed, reaching down to pat the violet dragon at the base of his neck. _It's nothing, Doc,_ she assured him. _I was just thinking…_

_About…?_

_Why now?_ Her question seemed to surprise the monstrous beast. _Why would the Empire retreat now? Would it have anything to do with Eragon and Saphira in Urû'baen?_

Edoc'sil's scaly eyebrows converged into a frown. _I have no idea why the Empire would retreat now, but I am sure that Eragon and Saphira are fine. They are with Korin and Ganbek, after all._

Serena smiled weakly. _Somehow, that isn't very reassuring. _Her ice-blue eyes scanned the rocky terrain below them as they flew through the orange sky. _Let's go ahead and land. We'll see if we can help with the clean up._

The dragon gave a grunt of approval before slowly angling toward the ground.

When Edoc'sil had landed, Serena slid out of the saddle to stand beside her dragon. She had to admit, wearing the armor that King Orrin had presented to him, Edoc'sil looked spectacular. The golden plates fitted every curve of his enormous body and moved with every action that the beast took. In the orange glow of twilight, Edoc'sil looked like what Serena imagined the dragons of old to be like: clad in glorious armor, their wings stretched out to their fullest lengths.

The small sound of a miniscule rockslide caught the female Rider's ear, and she quickly faced the noise, drawing her sword in a heartbeat. Arya held up her free hand in her defense, and Serena relaxed.

"Did you hear the horns, Arya svit-kona?" she asked.

The elf nodded, her leaf-green eyes flickering about the premises to search for unwanted Empirical soldiers. "Yes, I heard them."

"What happens next?" Serena was well aware of the elves' actions in these situations, seeing as she had lived among them for quite some time, but she was new blood amongst the Varden.

"Supposedly, Nasuada will meet with the Empirical officers somewhere near the center of the battlefield, and they will discuss their terms of surrender." the elf explained, sheathing her sword.

Serena frowned. "Supposedly?"

"Supposedly." Arya nodded. "We all know that there are certain loopholes that humans take advantage of in times of war. One of them is outright assassination."

The Rider's sapphire eyes narrowed. She pushed a few rebellious locks of her raven hair behind her ears and immediately started towards the Varden leader's purple tent.

The elf sighed. "Where are you going, Serena?"

"If the Empire is thinking about assassinating Nasuada, she'll need a bodyguard."

The elf almost laughed when Serena said 'bodyguard'. It was so comical that this petite, raven-haired girl was talking about protecting a leader from the most dangerous, most cunning army in Alagaësia. But Arya also knew that Serena had killed three shades in her lifetime while protecting the Elven Queen.

"She has bodyguards," Arya pointed out, going to meet the other young woman. "The Urgals would not let anything happen to her."

A sapphire fire blazed in Serena's eyes. "I don't care if she has Urgal guards. I will only trust _myself_ with Nasuada's protection." She turned away from the elf. "The Lady's trust in me has already begun to fade. I want to prove to her that Edoc'sil and I can be trustworthy."

Arya's emerald-green gaze narrowed. "Your association with Galbatorix should not be an issue at this point," Serena opened her mouth to argue, but her sentence was halted by Arya's palm. "However," the elf continued. "Who am I to quarrel with you, Argetlam?" And with that, she gave a small smirk to the Rider and began the trek to Nasuada's tent.

Serena could not help but allow the smile--which had been tugging at her lips for quite some time--to spread across her face once her emerald-eyed companion was out of the vicinity. The elf, of course, would never see this smile of content as its wearer descended the small mountain, making her way to the tent of purple silk that was Nasuada's encampment.

The purple fabric that was Nasuada's tent was surrounded by eight particularly mammoth Kull Urgals, two guarding each side of the rectangular plot. Serena's skeptical gaze noted that the creatures' armor did not look particularly strong, their body-length axes particularly sharp, but her reasonable side reminded her that it was not as if they _needed_ it. They were quite ugly creatures, frankly, with their bluish skin hanging in obnoxious folds in various places about their oversized bodies, but Serena knew very well that underneath that thin layer of adipose was pure muscle. _That_ was one thing the Urgals had that Serena did not, and she would openly admit that she was not overjoyed at that little fact.

As they halted in front of Nasuada's tent with two Kull glaring down at them and the defiant Serena and Edoc'sil glaring right back, Arya gave a snort of disapproval at her companion's behavior.

Her counterpart regained her composure at the sudden noise, and her sapphire eyes instantly darted to the elf, questioning her with a frown.

In turn, Arya gave her a firm look. _Do not push it_, she growled into Serena's mind.

The youth sighed and defiantly crossed her arms underneath her bust.

Arya turned back to the two Kull. "We wish to speak to Lady Nasuada," she said to them.

Both Kull frowned in unison, as if confused. One of them, obviously the more intelligent of the two, gave a grunt and said, "Lady is dressed for meeting with Empire men now." He slammed the end of his axe into the ground, making Serena jump slightly. "None pass."

The elf only cocked a black eyebrow. "This is something that concerns the meeting with the Empire." She narrowed her glowing, emerald gaze. "Let. Us. Pass." Her words were reinforced with a vicious snarl from the purple beast at her back.

The two Kull let out an animalistic growl, each baring their menacing teeth to match Edoc'sil's threatening snarl. The one that had spoken earlier spoke again, this time with his teeth barred. "Go little Elf," he thundered. "And take little _doll_." He pointed a stubby, blue finger to Serena, whose gaze darkened in response.

The air around Serena grew increasingly thicker, harder to breathe in.

Edoc'sil frowned. She was angry, and the Shades' power was a black cloud around her pale form, threatening to consume her at any given moment. _Nina, what are you--_ But he was met with a surprising and painful jab at his conscious. He turned his orange orbs to the elf beside him. _She's accessing the Shades' powers._

Arya could see the heat build up in the three scars on her back _through_ the armor and Serena's clothes. _She wants to scare them, but if she uses it too rashly, she could end up killing herself._

As the pressure mounted, Arya grew increasingly annoyed with the Rider. In a single, liquid movement, the tip of Arya's sword pressed against Serena's jugular.

The two women locked gazes for a moment, Arya's fiery green stare intensely overpowering Serena's ice blue one.

"Do not do anything foolish, _seithr_," As soon as the words were out of Arya's lips, the Shades' magic halted its growth. It did not grow, nor did it recede. Arya and Serena only stood there, glaring at each other.

Finally, Serena drew back the Shades' power into her body, decreasing the air pressure significantly. The Rider looked away from the elf, refusing to meet her gaze. "My apologies, Arya svit-kona," she mumbled.

Arya took her sword from Serena's neck and sheathed it. "Acknowledged," She replied and looked back to the Kull, who seemed to be a little more worried than Arya left them.

Their ugly faces were knit together in a frown, and their beady, black eyes honed in on Serena. "Shade," one said accusingly, his voice raised.

Arya rolled her eyes lightly, shaking her head. "She is merely a human."

The Kulls' frowns deepened. One pointed to Edoc'sil. "What of dragon? He is hers."

A smirk crawled across Serena's face. "And?" she challenged, starting to take a step forward. Arya held her back with an arm across her chest.

"What is this racket??" The purple folds of the tent lifted aside to make room for a man of average build with wiry arms, dark hair, and darker eyes. He wore armor with Nasuada's seal on its front, symbolizing that he was of high rank, and a sword lay sheathed at his side.

The man's shaggy face darkened with a frown as he acknowledged the elf and the Rider before him. He cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Lady Arya," he said with a terse smile. "It is good to have you fighting with us."

Arya kept her leaf-green gaze straight and unwavering. "I have always fought beside the Varden, Jörmundur, even when Ajihad ruled." The elf turned and acknowledged Serena and the purple beast behind her with a nod of her head. "May I present Serena and Edoc'sil of Ellesmèra."

The large soldier, Jörmundur, as it seemed, paled as his dark eyes fell upon the dragon before him.

A small chuckle escaped the princess' lips. "Why so surprised, Jörmundur? Surely, Nasuada informed you of the newest addition to the Varden…?"

Jörmundur's mouth opened as if to say something, but closed abruptly when he saw the smug look on Arya's pale face. His lips pursed into a single line and his brows furrowed. "Lady Nasuada did inform me of a new Rider's existence, yes, but I imagined that he would be…well…"

"A 'he'?" Serena finished for him.

"Exactly." The soldier replied.

The Rider's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Sorry to disappoint you," she replied bitterly.

It was then that the flaps to Nasuada's tent flipped open, and Nasuada herself emerged from their folds. She was wearing an elegant black dress with gold designs. Its gold lining contrasted beautifully with her dark skin and brought out the vivid color in her eyes. When the noblewoman had set eyes on the party, her eyebrows rose, and her eyes flicked from Jörmundur to Arya. "Is anything…wrong?" she asked skeptically.

The elf, the soldier, Rider, and dragon all bowed at Nasuada's appearance.

"My lady," Jörmundur said, bowing the lowest and longest of the four. "No, there is nothing to worry about--"

Serena cut him off with a glare and a snort. "He wouldn't let us in to see you," she said, crossing her arms.

"I was just about to." Jörmundur said quickly, stepping aside to present the two women and the dragon. "Lady Arya, Lady Se--" With a low, frustrated growl, Serena advanced in front of the babbling soldier.

"You can't negotiate with the Empire, my lady," Serena said with urgency.

The noblewoman blinked, obviously not convinced. "And why not?"

"We have reason to believe that it may be a set up, Lady Nasuada," Arya spoke up from her place behind Serena, making the raven-haired girl smirk inwardly at her.

_We?_ She asked the elf. _I thought you were just going along with me because I was a Rider._

She heard Arya give a small snort. _You think that you are the only one with ominous feelings about this?_ The elf replied sarcastically.

"What makes you say that, Lady Arya?" Nasuada's voice returned them both to the actual conversation.

This time, Serena cut in. "It's the empire, my lady." She said, almost annoyed. "Since when have they played fair?" Everyone was silent then, and Nasuada looked to Jörmundur. The soldier gave a slight shake of his head, and Serena snorted. "Exactly."

"Still," the man protested. "We cannot barge into a meeting to discuss peace with our swords brandished. We all know the Empire's potential. If one man even _senses_ trickery, Lady Nasuada could be in grave danger."

"What are you suggesting, Jörmundur?" Arya challenged. "That we trust lions to play nicely with our lamb?"

The soldier recoiled slightly, flushing with embarrassment and anger. Being so flustered, he could not answer.

Nasuada sighed. "Despite the distasteful analogy to being the sacrificial lamb… I agree with Lady Arya." When Jörmundur opened his mouth to protest, the auburn-toned woman held up a hand to silence him. "But we will be modest in weaponry and company, alike." She turned her gaze to Edoc'sil. "That means that you will not be coming, my friend."

Serena frowned, but she looked at Edoc'sil, and he gave her a nod of disgruntled approval.

The leader looked to Serena with a heavy sigh. "That also means you, Serena…"

The Rider just stared at the other human woman. "…Excuse me…?"

Arya turned her emerald eyes to the raven-haired Rider. "Lady Nasuada is correct." She agreed quietly.

"Bringing a Rider and her dragon to a meeting to negotiate the surrender of the most dangerous army on the continent—perhaps the world…" Nasuada continued. "Don't you think that's a bit presumptuous of us?"

"Edoc'sil and I are part of the reason the Empire is surrendering in the first place!" Serena snarled, wide-eyed with fury and hurt.

Arya held the raven-haired girl's blue gaze firmly. "This is not about you." She said sternly. "It is for the safety of the Varden that you remain here." Serena opened her mouth to object, but Arya interrupted to continue. "Your concerns for the Lady Nasuada shall not be overlooked. She will have her protection, Serena—"

"But not from _me_!" the Rider interjected, her face flushed with anger.

"No, and I do have my doubts. However, putting you in a tent full of powerful Empire warlords, Edoc'sil by your side, would be foolish. I suppose I will have to go in your stead."

Serena's jaw dropped, and Nasuada gave the elf a calculating look, while Jörmundur just shifted uncomfortably. "Taking the _elf queen's daughter_ isn't much better than taking me!"

Arya let her eyes close for a moment with a slow sigh. "As ambassador to the elves, I have a right to know what is being said in that meeting. If it entails the safety and security of my people, then my presence is required." She said this as though reminding Nasuada of her position.

The leader of the Varden nodded after a bit of consideration.

The elf turned her conversation back to Serena. "But do not think for a moment that I will ever take my eyes off of Lady Nasuada. She will be safe, I assure you."

Serena just glowered at them all—elf, leader, and soldier—with discontent. Edoc'sil had a similar look on his scaly features. "This isn't fair." she growled.

Arya gave a slight roll of her emerald eyes. "Now, you are simply being childish. If you were to leave the stronghold, the Varden would be without their major defender. If the Empire decides to attack while Lady Nasuada, King Orrin, the Council of Elders and I are away, at least you will remain to fight them off."

This took the edge off of Serena's anger slightly.

_At least we know we're needed… _ Edoc'sil added wistfully.

She sighed, still annoyed and frustrated. _Actually, I wanted to fly to Urû'baen while they're still in the meeting. _

Edoc'sil gave her a look. _Was this all just a ruse to get left behind so you could go to see Eragon?_

His Rider gave him an indifferent signal, much like a shrug. _Not really… The thought just came to mind, actually._

The dragon gave a soft inward groan. _We're going to sneak off, behind the Varden's back, aren't we?_

_They won't let us go with their permission. Plus…I've heard it's easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission._ She said with an internal smirk.

"May we take your silence as an agreement?" Nasuada's voice brought Rider and dragon back to reality.

Serena took a bit to nod, while Edoc'sil gave a snort of approval.

Arya studied Serena's expression for a moment, and nodded, sending a wave of relief throughout the Rider. She was sure she had been caught.

"Who else will be staying at camp to help me, if need be?" Serena asked.

"Roran will remain here, as well as Orik, Angela, and the rest of the villagers that came with Roran… Not to mention almost the entire Kull and Varden forces." Nasuada replied with a teasing tone. "Only the leaders of the Varden and the Kull army will be attending this meeting, Serena. I am certain that I am leaving my people in very capable hands."

There was something about the way she said that statement that Serena did not like.

"Any news from Eragon?" the leader of the Varden asked in an attempt to change the subject, once again bringing Serena back to herself.

She shook her head. "None."

Nasuada nodded. "As soon as this mess is dealt with, I am recalling him to Surda."

Serena was about to say that that would not stop Eragon from finishing what he was actually doing at Urû'baen, but Edoc'sil stopped her.

_Let her believe he's coming back. _He said. _That will ease her mind on the matter._

His Rider frowned at him. _But Eragon _is_ coming back._ She said, sounding utterly convinced.

Edoc'sil let his warmth and comfort flow over her. _Yes._ He agreed. _You'll bring him home, Nina._

"You're sure about this…?" Serena was loading supplies and food rations into a saddlebag. Roran was waiting with her while Orik and a few more dwarves took off Edoc'sil's armor.

Eragon's cousin gave a firm nod of his head as he handed Serena a bushel of apples. "We'll be able to hold off any enemy that might attack while the others are gone. We've got Urgals and the Varden army, after all. We're going to be fine."

Serena sighed, stopping her actions to look at Roran. "I know you're capable, Roran, I just need to know that I'm not disobeying Nasuada's orders, only to come back to yours and others' carcasses."

Roran was silent for a bit. Then, "Bring Eragon back, Serena." he said softly, raising his head to lock gazes with the raven-haired Rider. "Bring my brother back."

Serena knew that Eragon and Roran were only cousins, but she also knew that their bond was much stronger than that. She nodded firmly. "On my word, as a Rider," she said in the Ancient Language. And, because Roran gave her a confused look, "You have my word."

_Nina,_ Edoc'sil called, clambering out of a tent, free of his bulky dragon armor.

Serena smiled and went to him, bags in hand. _You're going to have to eat a lot before we go. I don't want you going hungry on me._

The violet-orange dragon gave that rumbling chuckle he always did. _It's a short flight, comparatively, Nina. You've no reason to worry._

She snorted, loading the bags—which held enough food for herself, Eragon, Murtagh, and Korin—onto the hooks on Edoc'sil's saddle. _Still, go and hunt before we take off._

_Already done._

The Rider gave the smug-looking dragon a look, her hands on her hips. _If you're lying to me, Edoc'sil, so help me—_

_Oh, stop being so motherly, Nina._ The dragon chided. _It's so annoying._ He gave a small smirk and nudged a hand on her hip.

Serena sighed lightly and stroked over the dragon's arrowhead-shaped head. _Love you, Doc._ She said with a smile.

_Love you, too, Nina._

She kneeled down and pressed her forehead to Edoc'sil's, kissing it gently before rising to her feet. When Serena turned back to Roran to say goodbye, he was smiling, his arms crossed. "What?" she asked.

Roran chuckled and shook his head, the smile still on his face. "You're as bad with that as Eragon."

The girl cocked her head. "What do you mean? What are we bad at?"

"Forgetting that there's someone here who _can't_ hear your conversations."

Serena frowned at that. "I didn't…forget…"

"Yeah, you did." He shrugged. "But don't worry. I can't know what it's like, having someone else in your head, but I know what it's like to get carried away in a conversation with someone you love."

Her frowned slowly changed to a smile. She liked this man. "Well, my apologies, anyway." Serena took a step toward him, holding out her hand for a shake. "I promise I'll bring Eragon back."

Roran smiled again and took her hand, a bit surprised by the firm shake. "I know you will. But be sure to take care of yourself, as well."

Serena blinked at that and kept her smile. "Got it." When Roran released the shake, Serena trotted back over to Edoc'sil, waving to Roran.

As soon as she had checked Karma's security on her person, Serena mounted Edoc'sil. _You're sure you're not going to faint in the desert on me?_

Edoc'sil gave a dramatic roll of his eyes. _I promise, Mother._

Serena smacked the top of his head for that. _All right, Doc. Let's get Eragon back._ With a strong and sure nod, Edoc'sil crouched low to the ground and took off, elegant wings spread wide, carrying both him and Serena across the desert.

* * *

_**Hello, all. I know that I haven't updated this story in...well...a **_**very long time_, I gave y'all a big chapter. It may not be very exciting, but I'm pretty proud of myself for finishing it...finally... As most of you know, my computer crashed, just after I'd written the rest of my story, and I hadn't backed any of it up. I just hit a road block, where my brain said, "I've already written this, this is booooooooooring." so I jut left it alone. Now, since I've gotten over that block, I'm going to rewrite the last few chapters. Thanks to all who are patient enough with me to wait!_**

Shadeslayer390


	60. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Okay, guys…

There have been a series of set-backs for me regarding this fic. The first, as you all know of, was my computer crashing, where I lost part of my will to write. And just when I get back to writing, the second major set-back hits: _Brisingr_.

I, for one, loved _Brisingr_(and you can PM me about it, if you want to talk), but it presents quite a problem. For those of you who've already read Christopher Paolini's MASTERPIECE, you know what I'm talking about. For those of you who don't, READ IT. It's wonderful, really.

SO. We have a decision to make, you readers and I. Should I keep going with _Serena and Edoc'sil_ as is, or should I post a newer, cleaner version(in which I change a few things) while we wait for Inheritance to end—whereupon I resume my writing—, or should I just keep going, as is?

I'd love your feedback, and please note that I _will_ have the final say in the end, should I decide to be schizophrenic and change my mind.

Thanks so much,

Shadeslayer390


End file.
